Visions of Us
by yangatheart
Summary: Kurt sometimes 'sees' things before they happen. What if the boy he's dreaming about isn't the guy he thinks he's falling for? Kurt/Blaine friendship, Kurt/Sebastian endgame. Other Glee characters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey. So this is my first Glee fic and it's being written from a prompt I'm filling on the GKM. Below is a brief description of the prompt. **_

_**I've noticed the Glee fics tend to have warnings etc for anything that might trigger so it's best you know that at the beginning of this fic Kurt is being bullied as in canon and in this first chapter there is very brief mention of illness and character death revolving around Kurt's mother. Nothing at all graphic though.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fill-<strong>Kurt has the psychic ability to see future major events in his life. When he first meets Blaine he feels an instant attraction but somewhere between him and Blaine getting closer, and him transferring to Dalton, he starts having premonitions of doing it with another guy. It bothers Kurt because he's supposed to be in love with Blaine (his feelings for Blaine should be all romance and very Disney) and it unnerves him how his "psychic dreams" are about another guy and are incredibly raunchy….enter Sebastian._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE <strong>

"_Do NOT push me Hummel." Kurt's heart starts thudding in his chest and his eyes are drawn down to where Dave's fist clenches, his skin drawn tight over huge knuckles. 'Oh dear God what am I doing?' Kurt thinks to himself as he inches closer._

"_You gonna hit me? Do it!" he challenges, adrenaline spurring him on._

"_Don't push me..." Kurt barely register the threat in the burly Jocks tone or the slam of the football players locker door and how close he is now, as words start to spill from his lips, things he's wanted to yell since the bullying started weeks, no, months ago but hasn't had the courage to say up until now._

"_Hit me 'cause it's not gonna change who I am, you can't punch the gay out of me any more than I can punch the ignoramus out of you."_

"_Get out of my face!" Dave shrieks, his face contorting with rage and something else, something agonising, resembling fear. Kurt knows he should stop, question what he's seeing in the other boy's eyes but yelling at him and getting in his face is so gratifying that he can't stop, the words continuing to pour out._

"_You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!" he lectures, his finger pointing in Karofsky's face._

_Suddenly Kurt feels nausea slam it's way into his stomach, roiling and churning as those big, callous hands of his tormentor roughly cup his face, the taste of burgers, just like Brittany told him, assaulting Kurt's nostrils as he breathes in, shocked, seconds before the other boy's mouth crushes his. _

"Kurt?"

_He chokes back a sob and shoves Karofsky away with all his might, taking a shaky step back, then another as his trembling hand flies up to cover his mouth, stifling a horrified whimper. He wants to run, wants to yell and scream and cry out that it's not supposed to happen like this, his hands falling to his sides in despair that THAT was his first real kiss. _

"Kurt? Are you okay?...Kurt!"

It takes a second or two and a quick glance around at the stunned/concerned faces of his fellow glee club friends, to realise that, _great_, he's had another one of _those _daydreams.

"Kurt?" His teacher looks down at him, questioning.

Kurt tilts his chin back and forces a smile at the group, shifting a little to the left in his seat to dislodge Mr Schue's hand from where it rests on his shoulder.

"Sorry I..." he barely gets the apology passed his lips before the glee club teacher turns away and starts talking again, Kurt and the unmasked terror on his face, already forgotten.

"Okay then, where were we?" he says dismissively, pulling the lid from his red marker pen. Rachel Berry's arm goes straight up in the air, her fingers wiggling to gain attention but Mr Schue ignores her as he turns to the flip chart. "Ah yes, mash-ups..." He goes on to outline their next glee club assignment but Kurt finds he can't focus properly on what the teacher is saying as the scene he just pictured plays over and over on a loop inside his head. Suddenly, he can't hold the nausea back any longer and he dives from his chair, muttering an apology to the class in general as he grabs his bag, then slams through the choir room doors into the relative quietness of the corridor, aiming for the water fountain.

Kurt recalls other daydreams about this same confrontation with Karofsky but this one has rattled him more than the others, it's the only way to explain why he gulps down the tepid, foul tasting tap water instead of going in search of his usual bottle of Evian. Still, the churning in his stomach starts to dissipate so he tries not to dwell on it too much.

Finally feeling better, Kurt pinches his fingers delicately at the corners of his mouth to wipe away the stray droplets of water and glances around. Seeing he's now alone, he takes the opportunity to lean back against the wall, the cool air from the open doorway leading to the football field, a welcome relief against his hot, flushed cheeks.

"Damn it" he whispers to himself, dashing away the hot tears as they spill down his cheeks. He's been having dreams like this, visions if you like of the future, off and on for over half his life now but he still isn't used to how much they can affect him and how utterly helpless he feels immediately following one.

That's not to say they aren't sometimes a Godsend.

Last year, Kurt had woken up screaming in terror, his body slick with sweat and tangled in his sheets because of the dream he'd had of finding his father lying on the concrete floor of 'Hummels tyres and lube', blood pooling from a deep wound to his head. Kurt had had the same dream every night for a week, until he found out his dad had been receiving anonymous phone calls threatening him because of his 'queer' son. The next day Kurt had fudged the high note when singing Defying Gravity and the dreams (and calls) had stopped.

Of course, he couldn't _always _prevent these things from happening. As a child, he'd seen himself and his dad standing gravely in the cemetery, watching his beloved mother's casket being lowered into the ground, long before she'd actually passed away but there had been nothing he could do to stop it happening. Some things were simply beyond his control.

Still shaking and trying to get himself back under control, he can't help thinking back to when this had all started when he was six years old.

"_Kurt, son, what's wrong?...Lizzie?...Lizzie, honey come in here, there's something wrong with our boy!"_

"_Kurt, Sweetheart? Look at mommy". Seven year old Kurt reluctantly lifts his eyes to meet his moms, guilt shining from the watery blue irises, his bottom lip trembling where he holds it between his teeth._

"_Tell mommy what's upset you Kurt, come on Sweetheart, I can't help if you don't tell me" she cajoles, smiling at him encouragingly. Taking a deep breath, Kurt launches into his story of how Mr Benjamin, the neighbours dog, slipped from his leash at the park when he was chasing a rabbit and how he'd heard Mrs Parsons shout for Mr Benjamin to stop when he got to the road but it was too late and …._

"_And he ran into the road and a car hit him Mommy" cries Kurt._

"_Oh Sweetheart, when did this happen?" His mom asks, drawing him into a hug._

"_Today" Kurt whispers back wetly, his tears soaking into the fine silk collar of his mothers blouse. His mom pulls back frowning at Kurt, her expression both confused and worried._

"_You've been playing in the garden all morning Kurt, we haven't been to the park" his mom reminds him, smiling softly. Kurt's gaze remains downcast as he nods slowly, wiping the tears from his eyes._

"_I know, that's why it's so bad because I thought it and..." he gulps in a huge breath and throws his arms around his mom's neck, "and I don't want Mr Benjamin hurt mommy, I LIKE Mr Benjamin, even if I do sometimes wish he'd go away when I'm having a tea party" he sobs._

"_Oh Kurt, just because you think about bad things, it doesn't mean you want them to happen" his mother coos softly, wiping away his tears. "Oh!...listen." His mom starts smiling as she tilts her head to one side and Kurt copies her, his eyes growing wide when he hears the distinct sound of..._

"_Mr Benjamin! He's okay!" Kurt cries, jumping off his mother's lap and hurtling for the back door._

Kurt smiles fondly as he reminisces about his mom but that ice cold, piercing spike of dread prickles at his skin when he recalls the dreams of the following days and what came after.

"_Kurt, bedtime buddy"._

"_I don't wanna go." Something in his son's tone prompts Burt to call his wife through from the kitchen._

"_Kurt?" Sensing his anxiety, Elizabeth sits down, pulling Kurt onto her knee. "Are you still having those dreams?" she asks tentatively. Kurt nods, biting his lip and buries his face in the crook of his mom's neck. "They aren't real, you know that don't you Sweetheart?" Kurt pulls his face away, his eyes searching._

"_Uh huh but she...she won't wake up mommy." His mother tenses and frowns but attempts to smile at him encouragingly. _

"_Who won't wake up Kurt?"_

"_Mrs Parsons" he whispers. "I dreamded that after Mr Benjamin...after he..." Kurt chokes on the words as he recalls the daydream he'd had, "she started crying and she fell on the street and the men in the ambliance couldn't get her to wake up" he rushes, hiccuping back a cry as he tells the story._

_His mom did get him to sleep that night but, even at six years old, he could see she seemed worried. The next day, after Kurt had another vivid dream, Elizabeth called around to her neighbours house with the excuse that Kurt wanted to play with Mr Benjamin, reminding Mrs Parsons to keep the little dog on a leash when taking him to the park._

_Three days later, his mom sat him down and told him that both Mr Benjamin and Mrs Parsons had died, though he didn't find out the exact details of how for another year, and that dream stopped. _

_Elizabeth Hummel tried to tell herself that Kurt didn't have the same 'gift' that her father and her great, great Grandfather had had and with a year of no bad dreams, she started to believe it, until she got sick. Kurt went quiet again but Elizabeth got him to talk and she listened as he told her of the dream he kept having where he and his dad were standing at her graveside. The doctors tried to reassure her that they'd got all the cancer out and that with some treatment, she'd be as good as new but Kurt's dream persisted and really, it was no great shock to either Burt or Elizabeth when they were told the cancer had spread and there was nothing more they could do._

_That was when she made the decision to speak to Kurt about the other men in his family._

Kurt glances at the clock and quickly pushes himself to his feet, figuring he can get out to the parking lot and into his Navigator before the football team finish practice.

"I just need to survive the next few years until I find my soulmate" he mutters like a mantra as he heads into the bright, autumn sunshine, "then these stupid dreams will stop" he reassures himself. That's what his mom had told him when he'd questioned her more about his 'gift' a few weeks before she passed away.

"_Pop never said anything about dreaming stuff, how come he never told me?" Kurt asks, climbing up onto the hospital bed, careful not to touch the various tubes and wires attached to his mother wrist and nose._

"_Ahh well, the dreams won't last forever Kurt, remember I told you that?"_

"_Uh huh but why not?" Kurt asks, his tone filled with curiosity._

"_Because they stop, once you meet your soulmate" she whispers mysteriously, stroking her fingertips gently over her son's flawless skin._

"_But how will I know they're my soulmate?" he returns, his lips pursed in an adorable pout. _

"_Because you'll dream of her...or him before you meet them."_

"_Oh..." he takes a second to contemplate his mother's words as this new information sinks in, "and then I'll just know?" His mother laughs delicately, covering her mouth when the sound turns to a cough. _

"_I don't know exactly Kurt but your Pop told me that when he met your grandmother, he just knew she was special and then after their wedding night, the dreams stopped"._

"_So they stopped 'cause Pop got married?"_

"_No..." Elizabeth says slowly, curling her fingers around Kurt's. "I think...do you remember me telling you about your uncle Martin, my older brother?" Kurt nods, remembering he lives far away and that they don't really see him that much. "Well uncle Martin had the same special gift you have but he's not married and his dreams stopped" his mom tells him gently. _

"_How? Did he meet his soulmate too?" Kurt asks, his eyes wide as he leans in closer to his mom to rest his head on her shoulder._

"_He did" she replies fondly, "and her name was Helen"._

"_But he lives with..."_

"_She died Kurt" Elizabeth interrupts quietly, taking Kurt's hand in her own and stroking over his knuckles soothingly. "Your uncle Martin was only fourteen when he started having the dreams and then he met Helen at school and he was so happy Kurt, so happy with her but" she stops talking for a second as another cough wracks her body. She waits whilst the cough subsides and then takes a deep breath and continues on. "They weren't supposed to be dating Kurt, her parents wouldn't allow it but they kept seeing each other anyway and when they found out she was sick..." Elizabeth falters when she remembers how distraught her brother had been when he spilled everything to her after the funeral. _

"_Mom?" Elizabeth takes a steadying breath and smiles down at Kurt._

"_When they found out Helen wasn't very well and they realised they might not have long to be together they...they decided they wanted to be as close to each other as two people can be without actually being married."_

"_They held hands?" Kurt asks brightly, bouncing lightly in his mother's lap. Elizabeth laughs, her eyes shining with un-shed tears as she gazes down at her son affectionately. _

"_Yes Kurt, they held hands and they kissed and, well, you'll understand the rest when you're a little bit older" she explains, her heart filling with joy at the sparkle in Kurt's eyes. "Anyway, those kinds of dreams stopped, your uncle Martin never had them again"._

"_So I just need to find my soulmate and I won't dream bad things any more?" Kurt asks sombrely._

"_That's right, though not all dreams will be bad Kurt, I'm sure of that" she assures him with a smile. "Now then, how about you go ask your dad if he'll go and take you for another juice box whilst I have a little nap, hmm? Then you can help me with a little more of that jigsaw puzzle you brought me."_

"Watch where you're going faggot!" Kurt is literally slammed from his reverie as Azimio body checks him into the side of one of the dumpsters surrounding the parking lot and football field, the powerful shove and the force of the impact knocking the breath from his lungs.

"Yeah, get out of the way Ladyboy, we don't want to catch your gayness" Karofsky adds, his gaze flicking over Kurt's body from top to toe, a sneer forming on his lips at the same time his eyes linger with interest. 'Too late!' springs to Kurt's mind as he looks at the burly jock but he bites his tongue to hold back the retort as his thoughts go back to the dream from earlier. Still, he can't help looking at Karofsky defiantly, his eyes flashing with hatred.

Sensing something in Kurt, Karofsky takes a step closer, his big meaty hand closing around the smaller boy's arm painfully, ready to hoist him up.

"You got something to say to me homo?" Kurt remains mute, shaking his head. 'Please no, not the dumpster' Kurt pleads in his mind, 'this is Marc Jacobs new collection'.

"Ey! Karofsky, Azimio, get your big sweaty butts back over here, 5 extra laps!" Coach Bieste yells through her megaphone, snapping the jocks attention back to the field. Kurt closes his eyes and shrinks back as his tormentors let him go with one last shove, jogging back around the side of the dumpster towards the football field, complaints and excuses spilling from their mouths.

Kurt hoists his bag higher up his arm and hot foots it to his car, breathing a sigh of relief that he's made it through another day of school relatively unscathed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you like the start, please let me know what you think.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, just want to say a big thanks for the reviews you left me...I love them and thanks for the alerts/favourites this story has already generated. I've never written for such a popular fandom before and you know what makes it even better...they're not even canon :P**

**_~ Coughs ~_ yet (Kidding, I have to keep reminding myself I love Klaine).**

**Lastly, I haven't written for an American fandom before, I'm British so you'll find I use 's' instead of 'z' in certain words. If this is really distracting to anyone, I apologise. I've tried to use Americanisms (mom) etc but again, if you note anything super obvious, tell me, I won't be offended. Thanks.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO <strong>

"_You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!" _

"No!" Kurt sits bolt upright in bed, his heart thudding wildly in his chest, his hand wiping at his mouth before he's even comprehended he's at home, in his own bed and not in the school locker room. Closing his eyes and taking a steadying breath, he swings his legs over the side of the bed to perch on the edge of it. Three days. It's been three days since he had that daydream in Glee club and still nothing had happened that anywhere near resembled it.

"Kurt, you okay Buddy?" he hears his dad ask through the solid wooden door.

"Yes Dad" Kurt replies somewhat breathlessly. His dad lightly knocks on the door and after counting silently to three, Kurt sees it pushed tentatively open and his fathers head appear around the jamb. "You sure about that Kurt? I thought I heard you cry out." Kurt smiles and shakes his head, grabbing one of the moisturiser bottles from his vanity.

"I'm find Dad, really, I just realised I ran out of cleanser" Kurt assures him, smiling when his dad tuts and rolls his eyes.

"You and your skincare."

"It's an important routine to have dad, did you know..."

"I get it Kurt, you told me before" Burt says, cutting him off. Kurt turns away, smiling in satisfaction. He can always guarantee his dad won't stick around when he starts talking fashion or skincare. "Kurt?"

"Yeah Dad?"

"Don't take too long getting ready, you said you'd give Carol a lift to the hospital on your way to school remember?" his dad reminds him.

"Sure Dad and don't forget _I'm _gonna be late home tonight, I've got that assignment to work on at the library" he tells his dad because he's not going to tell him the truth, that he's driving out to Westerville to go spying on a rival Glee club.

"Okay, just make sure you're back in time for dinner."

"I will." Kurt waits until his dad closes the door, then groans and slumps back against the pillows. Truth be told, he's actually excited about sneaking to Dalton Academy to see the Warblers in action, in a nervous, curious kind of way. He's just anxious about skipping school. He's never cut class before but he knows the only way to see their Glee club in action is to go during school time and with the two hour drive there and then back again, it's the only way he can make it. Still, at least he knows with certainty that it means he can go a whole afternoon without a confrontation with Karofsky.

Kurt winces in memory of the body check he received yesterday, grimacing as he turns his back to the mirror, his lips forming into a frown as he touches the tender, bruised skin beneath his shoulder.

_Soon, _he tells himself.

It took Kurt a while, 8 years to be exact, to become aware that there was a kind of pattern to his dreams both awake and asleep. They always started off kind of vague and were forgotten on waking but as the episode or event got closer, the dreams became more frequent, the scenes he pictured becoming more vivid and intense, tangible almost as the day of reckoning grew nearer. At 14 years of age, when Kurt was in his last year of middle school, he'd started daydreaming about appearing on stage and the curtains falling down around him to rapturous applause. Then as the weeks went on, a certain scene kept playing over and over in his daydreams, where he was skipping and singing, his movements stilted, almost robotic. It wasn't until he saw the audition information and the sign up sheet for The Wizard of Oz that things became clearer. Of course he auditioned and he got the role of the Tin Man and he blew the audience away.

Unfortunately, not every dream he has is that exacting, like this Karofsky one. Yes it's inevitable it will happen but Kurt hates the fact that he doesn't know how or when or the circumstances that will start it. Still, if the frequency and the intensity of his dreams now are anything to go by, he knows he won't have to wait long...and that knowledge fills him with dread.

"Hey Kurt can I...whoa, sorry Dude" Kurt scrambles up from the bed when he hears Finn beat a hasty retreat back out of the room.

"Finn...Finn get in here!" Barely a second passes before Kurt sees his ex crush stick his head back around the door, the taller boy eyeing Kurt up warily.

"Sorry, you busy?"

"No I'm not busy, what did you think I was...eww Finn, no!" Kurt pulls a face at the other boy when recognition dawns on him of what Finn thought he was doing. Finn just looks at him like a bug under the microscope and shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly. "What did you want?" Finn blinks a couple of times, then scratches his head frowning before snapping his fingers in remembrance.

"Can I borrow that big long spongy thingy?" He asks, making his way around the room, his fingertips lightly dancing over the keypad of Kurt's laptop, accidentally activating it from it's sleep mode.

"You're going to have to elaborate" Kurt snaps, almost trapping the other boy's fingers as he shuts the screen down.

"What?...Oh uhm...for the shower, I can reach all the really hard to reach places with it" he says grinning.

"Oh my...you borrowed my loofah?...Finn!"

"What? It's great Kurt, kinda scratchy and yet soft, it's great for cleaning down..."

"La la la la" Kurt covers his ears until he disappears into his en-suite, coming out with the loofah held between the tips of his fingers.

"Ahh hey, thanks Kurt, I'll bring it back when I'm fi..."

"Keep it Finn."

"Yeah? Thanks Dude" Finn replies. He steps forward and lifts his arm as though to hug Kurt but then thinks better of it, awkwardly stopping himself.

"Your welcome, now I really have to..." Kurt gestures behind him at his vanity and the semi tailored outfit hanging from his wardrobe door.

"Right, yeah well...see ya!" Finn says, backing out of the door, waving the phallic shaped object at Kurt. With a sigh of relief, Kurt busies himself with his morning routine: shower, skincare, dressing and hair and by the time he's finished, he still has enough time for coffee. Walking into the kitchen, he finds Finn at the breakfast bar eating cereal and his dad smearing peanut butter and jelly onto a bagel. Like a whirlwind, Kurt snatches it from his grasp and hands it off to Finn, then grabs a fresh, whole-wheat bagel which he spreads with a good helping of cream cheese, popping it into his dad's before he can utter a protest. Finn looks up grinning.

"Seriously Dude, how do you do that?" Kurt shoots him a withering glance and arches his eyebrows, sighing with pleasure at his first sip of coffee.

"It's called organization Finn" he says succinctly.

"It's called being bossy" his dad mutters beneath his breath. Finn chuckles which turns into a coughing fit and has him spraying cereal all across the counter.

"Dude, that almost came out of my nose" Finn says, picking up the larger pieces of cereal and depositing them back into his mouth. Wow, that's gross, remind me again why I ever found him attractive? I smile at Carol as she walks into the room with a cheery 'good morning' and then grab my dad's bagged lunch from the fridge.

"You ready Carol? Dad...don't forget to have the granola bar as a snack, not with your lunch" I remind him as I pass it to him, giving him a stern look.

"Okay kid, you have a great day."

"Oh I will" I say confidently, flinging the dishcloth at Finn before leaving the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Short one, I know, but the next part is a different setting and that's how I'm trying to lay out my chapters. <strong>

**Thanks for reading x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just want to say a big thanks to everyone who has alerted or favourited this story already, it means a lot and an even BIGGER thanks to those of you that have left feedback/reviews...it's such a massive incentive, really. **

**Anyhoo, here's part three.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE <strong>

Kurt gets through the morning relatively unscathed: no slushies, no dumpsters and thankfully no run-ins with Karofsky and the lockers. In fact the only minor blot on the horizon was Coach Sylvester taking him aside to ask if there was a reason a couple of his grades were slipping. What could he say really though? 'Sorry Coach but I have these premonitions and they've been keeping me up of late?' Yeah, he doesn't think so. Knowing Coach, she'd think he'd been smoking pot or something.

In no time at all, the bell rings signalling lunch. Kurt hands in the French literacy piece he's just finished for extra credit, then heads to his locker to deposits his books and grab his jacket. From there he slips outside into the quad, going around the side of the building to where he's parked his Navigator discreetly beneath the trees.

Kurt can feel his heart pounding rapidly in his chest as he exits the parking lot, his palms turning clammy where they grip the steering wheel. It's only when he's a few miles from the school, on his way to Westerville, humming mindlessly to the tunes on the radio, that he starts to relax. About half an hour out of Lima, Kurt pulls over at a gas station to grab a carton of fresh fruit salad and a bottled water and then hooks up his phone to the docket, a task he didn't have time for when he left as his aim had been to get as far away from school grounds as fast as possible. Taking a bite from a wedge of apple, he happily scrolls through his albums, selecting his show tunes playlist. Finally satisfied and feeling freer than he has in weeks, he sets back off to Dalton.

* * *

><p>Dalton is...well it's everything McKinley isn't, Kurt thinks to himself as he tries to make his way through the empty corridors as quietly as possible, the heels of his highly polished boots clacking loudly against the tiled floor, regardless. He's in awe, there's no other word to describe it and he just finds himself staring all around, dumbstruck. 'Oh God, what am I even doing here?' he asks himself, tilting his head back to stare at the domed skylight as he makes his way up the large marble staircase in search of sanctuary until the last bell rings.<p>

Reaching the first floor, Kurt finds himself faced with maybe a half dozen or so solid walnut doors, all of which bear absolutely no markings what so ever as to what lays behind them:classroom, janitors closet, staff room...all except one. Hearing muted voices approaching from around the corner at the opposite end of the corridor, Kurt makes his way quickly but quietly across the hall to the door with a small frosted glass window and the gilded plaque with the word '_GENTLEMEN' _etched into it and slips inside.

Closing the door as silently as possible behind him, he stares, mouth open, at his surroundings. Wow! He's seen bathrooms like this before but they're usually on MTVs Cribs or in brochures and advertisements for fancy hotels. There're no suited doormen here, this _is_ just a school but still, _towels_...real fluffy towels in a rich navy blue with a red Dalton crest on it that Kurt knows matches the boys uniforms here.

Kurt uses the facilities, no communal urinals here, then makes his way over to the sinks to wash his hands with some of the citrus scented hand-wash from one of those fancy little bottles. Hmm, he could get used to this, 'better than the bleach smelling soap congealed in the dispensers at McKinley' he thinks to himself. Kurt fills the sink and then peers at his reflection in the gilded mirror facing him as he splashes lukewarm water onto his cheeks and closes his eyes, sighing contentedly as he pats himself dry. It's nice to be able to freshen up just because he feels like it and not because he has to clean up as the result of a slushie facial. Then Kurt gives his face one quick spritz from his moisturiser mist before heading for the door.

He's just slipped out into the corridor and is straightening his tie, when the nearest door to him opens and a sea of dark blue uniformed boys spill out, bustling passed him, heading towards the large spiral staircase. '_Oh dear God no_!' Kurt quickly does an about face and ducks back into the bathroom, locking the door to one of the cubicles hastily behind himself when he hears footsteps following him.

Realising he needs to get away, _fast, _Kurt quickly does an about face and ducks back into the bathroom, locking the door to one of the cubicles hastily behind himself. Then he places the toilet seat lid down and perches on top of it, wrapping his arms around his knees and lifting his feet so that no one can make out he's behind the closed door unless they literally lie down on the tiled floor and peer underneath. Just in time as he hears the animated voices of male students coming in from outside as the heavy door is pushed open.

"Okay but seriously guys, someone really needs to pull that stick out of Jennings ass or he's going to poke his own brain out" he hears one of the boys say, the irritation in his deep, smooth tone dulled by the humour in his voice. Kurt's smiles, somehow knowing that the boy that's talking is too.

"Hah, you're just pissed because all but two of those test questions were about Charlemagne." Another voice pipes up, this one even deeper than the first, despite sounding animated and teasing.

"Damn straight, have you read that stuff, it's _boring, _I just know I've screwed up_._" Kurt covers his mouth to stifle a giggle, his whole stereotype for private school boys reinforced as he listens to the two voices speaking.

"Come off it Blaine, you'll probably ace the test, just like you always do." A third voice enters the conversation, slightly condescending but friendly all the same.

"I don't know...?" Even though Kurt can't see him, he can almost picture this guy (or his random idea of what this guy might look like) pulling a funny, questioning face and shrugging. He hears one of the others, probably the second guy as he seems to like antagonising his friend, snort at his reply.

"Oh please, _you _might think Jennings has a rod up his ass but we all know what he'd really like up..."

"Don't say it David, just...don't even" the first guy_...Blaine _threatens, though he does sound like he's holding back laughter.

"You have to admit though, you do get exceedingly good result s for someone who professes never to study these things" the last guy says thoughtfully. Again, Kurt stifles a giggle as he listens to the three friends. He might not be able to see them but it's pretty obvious to him that Blaine, David and 'the sensible one' are good friends and seem to be able to say whatever they want to each other without any of them taking offence.

"Hey, I study my ass off I'll have you know".

"Really? There was me thinking it was called sexting" David returns. Kurt's ears perk up at that little titbit of information. Hmm, so the guy with the nice voice has a girlfriend then, good to know.

"Oh please, this is _Blaine _you're talking about, he was probably just googling the lyrics to the new Katy Perry song or..."

"No _really,_ you didn't see the stupid grin he had on his face the entire time, he was probably _sexting_ that guy from the coffee place" David cuts in, the way he emphasises it making the word sound dirty. Behind the cubicle door, Kurt sits quietly, biting on his lip as he waits eagerly for Blaine's reply. He's gay then, or at least bi but either way, he likes guys, Kurt is pleased to note.

"I was not!" Blaine replies indignantly. "You're both wrong actually" Kurt finds he's unable to suppress a smile at that response, "I was _texting_ Sebastian" he informs them succinctly and the smile that had been adorning Kurt's face disappears. Something about the name Sebastian and the way in which it's spoken makes Kurt feel suddenly nervous and from the two distinct groans uttered by the other two boys in the room, he's clearly not the only one unhappy with the news.

"Blaine no, that's even worse!" Mr Serious explodes. Kurt shifts slightly, the noise muffled by the dramatics going on outside the cubicle. _Why is that worse? _he feels like yelling.

"Jesus man, have some dignity" David joins in. Kurt continues to sit there in silence, completely absorbed in the conversation going on just a few feet away from him.

"What?...you guys don't know what you're talking about." Kurt can sense Blaine's defensiveness just from his tone of voice and he can't help wondering what the deal is with this..._Sebastian _that has them all so heatedly discussing him.

"Seriously Blaine, why do you do this to yourself?" The serious one asks, really beginning to sound concerned.

"Really, I have _no_ idea what..."

"You must have heard he's seeing someone" David interrupts.

"Oh yes, apparently the young man in question is a model...a _french_ model" Serious adds. Kurt's ears prick up even more at that.

"Wes is right." Okay, thanks David. Wes then, it's good to put a name to a voice, Kurt thinks. "Trent was saying that one of Sebastian's friends in Paris posted a picture of him and this, 'Baptiste' guy on Facebook. Apparently they were spotted at Batofar on the Seine...that's a pretty cool club, even for Sebastian."

Whoa, hold up a second. Just at the mention of the model's name, a face...okay, a face _and_ body automatically spring to Kurt's mind. Tall and dark haired with chiselled features and smoldering, brooding eyes. He tells himself they surely can't be talking about Baptiste Giabiconi, the male face of Chanel and the man who's appeared in some of Kurt's favourite Armani editorials in Vogue (and a few of his more normal teenage daydreams). It seems they _are_ talking about him though as they start describing what a striking couple he and this Sebastian boy would make.

"We're just looking out for you Blaine, what is it with you always crushing on unavailable guys?" Wes asks him.

"Phutt, no I don't" Blaine replies defensively, "besides, he isn't unavailable, I know exactly who this guy is that you're talking about and he's straight, so I suggest we just drop it."

"Fine, un_attainable _then." Kurt hears a deep, agitated sigh and just knows it's coming from Blaine.

"Yeah, Sebastian is way out of your league my friend."

"Oh gee, thanks David."

"No...hey, c'mon Blaine, I didn't mean it that way, I just mean..."

"I know what you mean, you think I'm way too ordinary for Seb to ever consider me dating material" he says huffily.

"That's not what he's saying Blaine. I think what David is trying to say is that Sebastian's tastes seem to run to more...sophisticated individuals" Wes explains, trying to soften the blow. Kurt winces for Blaine, the other boys plight hitting a little too close to home and reminding him of his, still cringeworthy, crush on Finn.

"Exactly, remember last year when he went to stay with his mother in the summer? There were all those rumours he was dating that cute British actor."

"Totally unfounded and Sebastian denied it" Blaine chips in. Kurt smiles at the other guy's optimism but even he can see how the odds aren't stacking up in Blaine's favour.

"And Christmas break? He was linked to the lead singer of Freaks of Nature."

"Okay, alright, I get what you're saying, jeez, he's just a friend guys, let up acting like my bodyguards."

"Uh huh, just a friend...right, so he text you then and not the other way around?"

"I...gosh, I can't remember."

"Okay, listen" Wes is back to being Mr Serious again it seems, "we just don't want you hurt that's all and Sebastian, he's...well he's way more experienced than you."

"He's a slut" David blurts out succinctly. Kurt decides one or both of the other boys are giving him a dirty look then. "Well he is or at least, that's how he acts."

"Listen, it really doesn't matter anyway. I'm not interested in Sebastian that way, not really, it's just..." Blaine's voice peters off on a sigh.

"Just what?" Wes asks curiously.

"Don't...don't you ever get bored of the same people, _all_ the time?" Blaine asks them dejectedly.

"No."

"Are you kidding? Have you seen how many cute girls attend Crawford Country Day? Bored, never!"

"Then you're lucky. I'm around the same guys here, day in and day out and none of the ones I _could_ like seem to interest me. Don't you ever wish you could just meet someone and look at them and think, 'oh, there you are, I've been looking for you forever?'

'I do...me'. Kurt's breath hitches in his throat and he feels like jumping up and down and waving his hand to get this strangers attention when he hears Blaine utter those words. There's just something about them that's so romantic and feels familiar and makes this warmth blossom inside him and yet...huh, it's like there's something else niggling at the back of his mind, dampening the feeling down, as though his body won't allow it.

"Not really no." Kurt frowns when David speaks, belatedly realising he was answering Blaine's hypothetical question.

"Then you're lucky" Blaine replies with a dejected sigh.

"Uhm...what time is it guys?"

"Damn, almost four o'clock" Wes replies, "I'd better get my gavel".

"I'll meet you donwn there then, I need to drop off this history paper, urgh, I hate the Civil War. " Kurt grins, silently agreeing with Blaine or as his inner voice likes to refer to him, the one with the dreamy voice.

"Then I'll meet you both there, I'm just going to..."

"Really don't need to know the details David" Blaine says chuckling.

"That's right, just make sure you're on time. It doesn't do for the others to see our secretary turning up to council late" Wes advises.

Kurt sits and waits patiently, listening to the footsteps as they head away from him, holding his breath until he hears the bathroom door open and then close again.

_Thwack thwack!_

Kurt jumps and squeaks, grabbing the cubicle sides as someone pounds a third time on the cubicle door.

"Hey new kid, you can come out of hiding now" he hears David say in amusement.

"In...in a minute" Kurt responds shakily, worrying at his lip, suddenly afraid of the boy who's just spent the last ten minutes teasing his friend.

"Do I have to go and get some cheese to entice you out?"

"Huh?" That puzzles Kurt but the other boy doesn't sound threatening so he begins to relax.

"Sorry, Little Mouse joke" the room goes silent for a minute, then Kurt hears David sighing. "Well I have to be somewhere but be advised, the janitor will be along here soon so you might want to make yourself scarce."

"Oh okay, thanks."

"No problem, see you around little mouse" he says jauntily, the soft click of the door confirming his exit. Kurt unfolds himself from the toilet seat lid and then unlocks and peers around the door, furtively checking he really is alone once again. Then he checks his watch.

"Oh crap!" He slings his bag over his shoulder, gives his hands another quick wash...he can't help it, it's habit before leaving any public rest rooms, then slips on his spy gear...okay, it's just a pair of sunglasses but still, they hide his face somewhat. Then he exits the rest-room and makes his way back to the winding staircase, hopeful that he's not too late to catch The Warblers in practice.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewsfeedback would be amazing :) Thanks for reading.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you thank you thank you for the awesome reviews I've received so far. Keep em coming, I love reading them and getting to see what you think of this story.**

**I haven't completely gone along with canon dialogue here. I'd feel like I was breaking one of the Ten Commandments if I messed too much with Klaine.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOUR<strong>

The corridor Kurt exits is quiet but as he reaches the staircase, boys merge with him from other directions, jostling with each other as they walk and jog down the stairs to the ground floor. It's only as he approaches the bottom few steps, that he thinks to question their haste. He glances over as a boy in a red sweater passes him but it's a dark haired guy in full Dalton Academy uniform that catches his attention.

"Excuse me" Kurt draws his shades from his face, his voice even softer than usual as he addresses the boy, "uhm can I ask you a question? I'm new here." Kurt smiles, holding his breathe as the dream boat stops walking, looks up from his pocket watch and flicks a cursory glance over him.

"Sure."

"What's going on?" Kurt asks, looking around at the hurrying sea of boys in uniforms. Any other day and Kurt might've let himself enjoy the view (discreetly of course) but today he was just feeling too anxious and highly strung to acknowledge anything more than what he'd set out to do...spy on the competition.

"The Warblers...every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons, it tends to shut the school down." Kurt stares at the boy thoughtfully, his lips parting dumbfounded as he puts a face to the name. So this is Blaine, he'd recognise that deep, soothing voice he'd heard just a few minutes ago, anywhere.

"I'm Kurt." He holds his hand out, feeling a pleasant kind of warmth spread through his arm as the other boy grasps his hand firmly, Blaine's fingers rough but dry around his.

"Blaine." They smile at the introduction and Kurt notices Blaine seems to be in no great rush to leave him so he goes on to ask the Dalton student about the glee club here, surprised to learn they're popular...'rock stars' popular. However it's when Blaine takes a hold of his hand and starts to pull him along a deserted hallway, telling him it's a short-cut, that Kurt gets his biggest shock.

"_So hot." _

_Kurt gasps, his cheeks flushing pink as strong hands grasp his hips, a knee slipping deftly between his thighs as he's shoved, not so gently, back against a solid wooden door. Tension and excitement thrums through his body and his lips part as he waits in eager anticipation for what he knows is about to come next. Then he no longer has to wait as hot, moist breath caresses over the sensitive skin just beneath his ear, making his nerve endings tingle._

"_Fuck Kurt..."_

"Kurt?

_The boy draws back but Kurt isn't ready to let him leave yet so he reaches out, his fingers grasping...searching, his lips moving silently in protest._

"...Kurt!"

"Huh?...oh...oh my!" Kurt exclaims aloud.

'_And what on earth was that_?' he asks himself.

Kurt slaps his palms to his reddened cheeks when he realises he and Blaine have stopped running and the other boy is looking at him like he's just sprouted wings or horns or something equally bewildering and embarrassing.

"Are you okay? You're looking a little flustered" Blaine says, tilting his head to the side as he smiles at Kurt, arching one of his eyebrows curiously.

"Yes I..." Kurt licks his suddenly dry lips and clears his throat, his brow furrowed in annoyance, "I think so, thank you." '_Liar_'. Kurt agrees with his inner voice because he isn't okay, not okay at all and the worst thing is, he can't even say why.

"Okay well, if you're sure?" Kurt nods his head and waves his hand dismissively, anything to stop the awkward questions. "Come on then." This time Blaine simply gives him a nudge with his shoulder and sets off walking at a brisk pace but doesn't take Kurt's hand, something Kurt is eternally grateful for as he lets his mind wander, trying but failing to bring back the daydream he'd just had.

He knows it was different to the Karofsky dreams and the ones about his dad in that he doesn't feel panicked,though someone should probably tell his heart that as it continues to beat crazily inside his chest. What he can't grasp is why it was different. Kurt tries to chase the daydream back to the forefront of his mind but it's seems like the more he tries, the further back it buries itself, to the point that Kurt can't really surmise anything more than that it was _different _and definitely _not_ unpleasant. It's frustrating, having these stupid daydreams but not being able to remember them afterwards and what makes it even more annoying is that Blaine probably thinks he's some kind of mental case now too.

"Are you ready?" Kurt looks up dazedly at Blaine's question, only to stop dead in his tracks when he's faced with an imposing, solid wood door. He blinks and catches his breath as his heart suddenly thumps even more violently in his chest. Something, there's..._something familiar _but Kurt can't place it, the picture his mind tries to conjure up too blurry, too distant. Frowning slightly and massaging the ache he can feel starting in his temples, he watches silently as Blaine grasps the handle and shoves the door open to reveal a room filled with students, most of them talking in groups, some of them moving antiquated furniture around.

Kurt stands silently and looks around at the mass of boys, trying to dampen down the instinct to run, his common sense telling him that if he does make a sudden move, he's even more likely to draw attention to himself. So he stays behind Blaine and hovers in the doorway instead.

"Ooh, I stick out like a sore thumb" Kurt mutters, glancing down at his own apparel after taking in the mixture of Blazers and red or navy blue sweaters that the other students are wearing. Blaine smiles, his eyes warm and friendly as he reaches out, smoothing down Kurt's lapel.

"Well next time don't forget your jacket new kid, you'll fit right in" Blaine replies with a pat to the shoulder and a wink that gives Kurt butterflies,"...now if you'll excuse me" he says politely.

Kurt watches, a wry smile situating itself on his face, as the sound of do-whopping reaches his ears, his expression becoming puzzled when Blaine heads towards the centre of the room with the other boys in blazers gathering around and behind him.

At the sound of Blaine singing, it's like someone flicks a switch inside of him as bubbles erupt in Kurt's tummy, making him a little bit giddy with excitement. He's good, that's the first thing Kurt notices, that and that the acoustics in this room are amazing.

The second thing that grabs Kurt's attention is that he's being serenaded...maybe, possibly, _hopefully_ by the lead vocalist of The Warblers because Blaine points right at _him, _like he's telling Kurt that _he_ makes Blaine feel like he's living a teenage dream, which Kurt finds ironic, given his special 'gift'.

Still, he's very much aware that he's in a room full of other people so he forces himself not to smile too brightly, so as not to give both him and the crush he knows he's developing on Blaine, away. So he watches the Warblers more closely as they fall into a routine (if you can call side stepping and finger clicking a routine), feeling somewhat smug that the New Directions choreography is way better and surmising in his head that if it wasn't for the dreamy lead singer, Dalton Academy wouldn't stand a chance against them come sectionals. Not that they aren't good, they are _really good_ just...not as good as _his_ glee club.

Kurt's gaze flicks around the faces surrounding him and he's instantly captivated by the sense of belonging in the room. Not him of course, he's an intruder, a covert one at that but everyone else, literally every single one of them, are smiling, some dancing to the beat and others fist pumping the air, appearing happy to be there. He knows instinctively that none of these boys has had a slushie tossed in their face whilst attending this school and it's that thought that suddenly has him beaming wider than he's allowed himself to all day.

Kurt's eyes catch on those of an African American boy and it unnerves him to see the other student smiling brightly back at him, like he knows Kurt somehow. He doesn't give himself time to question this though as his attention is once more captivated by Blaine, more specifically, the way he seems to hold each and every single person in the room in the palm of his hand.

'_Maybe he's a sorcerer or an angel or perhaps even a real life Disney Prince come to life, like Giselle in Enchanted but male_' Kurt muses.

In no time at all, the song comes to an end and Blaine stands there facing him, his eyes rich and warm as they seem to smile at Kurt. He smiles back, instinctively moving aside as boys begin jostling their way out of the room into the corridor, filling the air with excited chatter and laughter. Before Kurt knows it, there are only a few students left, including Blaine, the Warbler who'd been smiling at him during the song and another boy, this one apparently the leader of the glee club, if the stack of paperwork he's messing with on the chairpersons desk is any indication.

It quickly comes to Kurt's attention that there are only one or two other people left in the room and that he really should be beating a hasty retreat if he wants to get away without any kind of confrontation. He clutches at his bag even more tightly than he had been and turns sharply on his heels, only getting as far as the doorway before he hears Blaine call out.

"Wait, Kurt!"

"..._If _that really is his name" he hears David say from somewhere behind him. Kurt knows it's useless trying to run in his boots which are more high fashion than practical so he turns slowly, reluctantly, biting his lip, his eyes wary and vulnerable as he stares at the floor. Nice, highly polished, expensive wood, Carol would love flooring like this, he thinks to himself, getting his mind to focus on everything but how he's now stuck in a virtually deserted room, in a strange school, with no one knowing his whereabouts.

All thoughts of Disney Princes evaporate from Kurt's mind when he sees the three boys approaching him in unison, though he acknowledges vaguely that the one with the gavel clenched in his fist looks a little like Li Shang from Mulan.

Wait a minute, gavel?

"You...you're Wes" Kurt says as he nervously finds his voice, waggling his finger at Mr Serious, "and you two guys, Blaine...David, if any of you lay a finger on me, I know your names and I promise you, I won't hesitate to report you to your Principle or...or tell the..."

"Woah!"

"Hey no!"

"Wait you guys..._Kurt_, we _know_ you don't go to this school but we aren't going to hurt you" Blaine assures him, taking the gavel from Wes and placing it safely out of reach on the chairpersons desk when he sees the fearful look in Kurt's eyes. "What's this about Kurt? Why are you so scared?"

"Yeah, we just thought you might join us for coffee" David says with a shrug.

So Kurt does join them and after a short while, feeling reassured that they really aren't interested in teaching him a lesson for spying, he starts to tentatively ask questions, about the school and the criteria to attend there and he finds out a little more about the glee club, though nothing that could help the New Directions were he to pass on information.

By the time he arrives home a few hours later, Blaine's cell phone number tapped into his iphone, Kurt feels uplifted. He probably won't see any of them again but still, it's like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders that someone else knows the plight he's going through. Not the dreams, he's never told anyone about those but the bullying and the feeling of helplessness he endures every single day.

"Well it was nice meeting you Kurt and don't forget, you have my number so if you ever need to talk about things _ever _or, I don't know, even if you just feel like a coffee, call me" Blaine had said, closing the door to Kurt's Navigator, then standing there, hand raised in a wave as Kurt had driven away.

* * *

><p>"Hey kid, how was the library, you get your work done?" his dad calls out from the garage as he approaches the door. Kurt takes a deep breath and strolls over to him smiling fondly when he sees him tinkering with the lawnmower.<p>

"I uhm...I didn't go to the library dad, I went to Westerville" he admits, standing proudly as he waits for his dad to explode. He doesn't though, he just puts the spanner down, stands up and looks at Kurt thoughtfully as he wipes his hands on an oil streaked rag.

"Westerville huh? That's one hell of a drive Kurt, you mind telling me what you were doing there?" Kurt swallows. Damn, when his dad remains this calm, it's usually because he's really mad.

"There's a school there Dad, Dalton Academy" his dad's eyebrows raise so far on his forehead that they disappear beneath his baseball cap, "they have a glee club like ours called the Warblers, we're competing against them at sectionals this year" he babbles. His father crosses his arms and studies Kurt, his eyes narrowing when he sees Kurt lick his lips, his adams apple bobbing nervously.

"Alright...you seeing a boy Kurt?" he asks matter of fact.

"What, no! I mean, there are boys there, it's a boys school but no, there's no boy" he answers truthfully. Okay, kind of truthfully but there's no point telling his dad about Blaine because really, he just met him and there's really nothing there _to _tell.

"Okay" Kurt nods and starts to turn, "so what did you go there for then?" Kurt swallows and turns back to his dad, unable to look him in the eyes.

"Mr Schue made me join the rest of the boys again and..."

"And?" Burt keeps his voice calm as he prompts Kurt, already aware just from looking at his son's dejected demeanour that there's more going on here than just skipping school to go watch some glee club.

"They hated my ideas okay and they said I'd be better off keeping out of it and spying on the Warblers instead."

"They said that? Finn was there too?" Kurt nods.

"Or words to that effect." Kurt raises his gaze then, feeling guilty when he sees his dad's jaw tighten. "Look dad, it's fine really and I know I skipped school, you may as well take my key now" he says, separating the Navigator's ignition key from the others, "but it was just a couple of free periods and History and I can catch up on that, honest." His father looks down at the key held in Kurt's outstretched hand, torn between punishing his son for lying to him and sitting him down for a heart to heart. In the end, he opts for neither one, he simply reaches out and engulfs Kurt's hand in his own, folding the boy's fingers back around the key.

"I'm not gonna take the car, you need it for school but I don't want you lying to me anymore, you hear? I trust you Kurt, don't make me regret that and you tell those other kids in glee that you wanna be involved, don't be so quick to back down if they don't like your ideas okay? Come up with new ones."

"Okay dad."

"And I'm gonna have words with Finn too, he shouldn't be..." Kurt cuts in, waving his hand frantically. God no, he doesn't want his dad yelling at Finn again, not after the last time.

"Please dad don't, just leave it okay, please" Kurt begs, sighing in relief when his dad nods his head in agreement.

"Alright, _this time _but if he undermines you again, you tell me...got that kid?"

"Yes Dad".

"Okay then...guess I'm too dirty to get a hug?" Kurt steps forward and wraps his arm around his dad's bicep, leaning his cheek on his fathers shoulder as he gives it a squeeze.

"Thanks Dad."

"Good, now get your butt inside and go help Carol finish dinner" Burt says, stepping away from Kurt, giving him a light chuck under his chin before watching him walk regally away, "..._and you're now doing the dishes for a week, you hear me?_" he calls out, going back to fixing the mower on hearing Kurt's half hearted, 'yeah dad' in reply as he disappears inside the house.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd love feedbackreviews. Thanks for reading** **x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi. This chapter took a little longer to post for two simple reasons, it's long and I kept getting ideas and scenes and snippets of conversations between characters in my head for other chapters and I just had to get them down...that's great news because it means I have a pretty good idea what is coming up in other chapters and 20 or so pages of notes to prove it. **

**Timings are now different to canon, and there is a _warning_ for later in the chapter. I don't want to spoiler the scene by going on about it here so just be aware it contains bullying and violence (though not described in _graphic_ detail). To make it easier to avoid (if this is a trigger to anyone) and so as not to have to skip the whole chapter, I'll put this **~/~/~/~/~/~** before it starts and once it's finished. **

**I should probably just put '_here there be angst'._**

**Lastly I want to say thank you. My reviewers are awesome and I've had so many alerts it's ridiculous (but in a good way). Also, thanks for being patient waiting for Sebastian, he's going to be appearing in some way, shape or form in most chapters from now on, whether he be brought up in conversation, in a premonition or in the flesh. **

**Enjoy x**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FIVE <strong>

The next few weeks are uneventful for Kurt, if you call being shoved daily into lockers and almost dislocating your shoulder uneventful that is. He goes to school, keeps his head down, avoids Karofsky as much as is humanly possible and just...gets on with things. He still has the dreams/nightmares about Karofsky forcibly kissing him but he knows there's not a lot he can do about that until the occasion presents itself.

Then comes the surprise announcement that his dad and Carol are getting married and he has something else to focus on as he throws himself into planning it, then takes over the bulk of the preparations. The wedding goes off without a hitch and two weeks later, Kurt falls asleep having become a part of the Hummel-Hudson family. It feels nice having Carol and Finn under the same roof and he feels more safe and secure, especially after Finn declares them brothers and promises Kurt he'll be there for him if he ever needs him. Something changes in Finn's attitude in the days that follow as he becomes more protective and inclusive, making Kurt wonder if his dad has shared the secret about his gift with him, though he swears that isn't the case.

Unfortunately for Kurt, the excitement soon dies down and things pretty much go back to normal, though his week now has a high point on a Thursday afternoon when he meets up with Blaine for coffee, the pair of them having taken up texting each other, after their first meeting, whenever they were bored. Now, once a week, the pair of them while away an hour or so chatting about the latest cinema releases, school and trying to come up with ways that Kurt can make enough money to transfer to Dalton.

It's not even that he finds himself smitten with Blaine that has him looking forward to these informal little get togethers, more that it's such a relief to have someone he can talk to about other things. He daren't tell his dad about the bullying, since he's only just getting better after his heart attack and he really doesn't want to spoil his wedded bliss and his friends seem oblivious and have problems of their own. So he keeps it to himself, only ever voicing his frustration at the situation, over coffee, in the Lima Bean, on those Thursday afternoons with Blaine.

It's on one of these Thursday afternoons, during school, that Kurt finds himself reading a familiar text from Blaine, the single word 'courage' bringing a smile to his lips. Seconds later, the smile is wiped from his face as his phone is violently knocked from his hands to clatter on the floor and he's shoved, harder than most other times, into his locker, his breath forcibly leaving him on impact. He glances around to see the people around him carrying on as though nothing has happened or averting their gazes to the floor. Well fine then! 'Courage.'

He's furious and he's had enough and he refuses to be pushed around anymore and maybe because of that one word, he chases after Karofsky, his heart hammering wildly behind his rib-cage.

"Hey!" he yells, following his tormentor around the corner and through the door into the boys locker room, "I'm talking to you!" Karofsky rounds on him and they battle it out verbally, Kurt's words reigning down on the other boy like physical blows, Karofsky's own insults leaving no real impact on Kurt as he takes one step and then another, moving closer. It's only when they're literally in each others faces, that Karofsky's words begin to resonate within Kurt, making his whole body tremble with a cold, hard feeling of familiarity and dread.

"Do NOT push me Hummel."

"You gonna hit me? Do it!" Kurt retorts, the words leaving his mouth instinctively before he can stop them.

"_Don't push me_..." Kurt swallows, his eyes closing for a fraction of a second as he acknowledges to himself that this is it, months of sleepless nights and wakened moments and it's finally here.

"Hit me 'cause it's not gonna change who I am, you can't punch the gay out of me any more than I can punch the ignoramus out of you" Kurt repeats the words of countless dreams, verbatim, his words sounding frantic but almost robotic to his ears.

"Get out of my face!" Karofsky screams, his face twisted with anger and fear. Kurt knows he should feel scared, he knows he should run away or call out for help or _something_ but it's like a calmness sweeps over him, imobilising him in front of Karofsky.

"You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!" Kurt retorts, then, just as Karofsky reaches out to take his face between his thick, meaty hands, Kurt lifts his arm and presses the plunger beneath his finger, taking three careful steps back as the hefty linebacker screams in pain.

"Aargh, what the fuck is tha...aargh!"

"You...you were going to kiss me!" Kurt says shakily. Karofsky looks up, the heels of his palms digging into his eyes as he attempts to stem the burn and sting brought on by the pepper spray but even through the flow of tears cascading down his face, Kurt can see it in his eyes, the realisation that Kurt knows, the fear and then a split second later, anger and rejection. Kurt swallows and backs up until he's up against the lockers, when he sees Karofsky take a step towards him.

"Don't touch me, I mean it" Kurt says defiantly, his voice quivering in fear. "If...if you come near me again I'll..." Karofsky smirks and even with his red eyes and blotchy skin, Kurt can see how menacing he is.

"You'll what Hummel?" he asks, advancing on Kurt. "You'll run to Mommy?" He sneers, laughing tauntingly when he sees Kurt swallow, his whole body shaking. Kurt lifts the bottle of pepper spray and holds it out at arms length, his finger on the pump like the trigger of a gun, as he aims it at Karofsky.

"Just stay away from me or I'll tell everyone" he says recklessly, darting passed Karofsky before the older boy has time to stop him. It's a hollow threat, Kurt knows it but Karofsky looks shocked and it stalls him long enough for Kurt to run back into the corridor and not stop until he reaches his car, his hands trembling so hard he can't even get the key in the lock. Once he's inside he fumbles in his pocket in search of his phone, cursing beneath his breath when he realises it's probably still on the floor, near his locker, inside the building.

"Damn it!" He closes his eyes and rests his head on the steering wheel for a few moments, trying to swallow around the tightness in his throat and squeezing back the tears that he can feel threatening. He waits. And waits. And when another twenty two minutes has passed and he hears the bell signalling the start of his last class, he hops out of his car and heads back into school, listening for sounds and glancing around the whole time.

Of course his cell isn't where he dropped it, in fact he can't see it on the floor anywhere but he can't exactly report it missing yet seeing as he should be in class. So he just decides he'll cut his losses for the day, grab his homework from his locker and head to the Lima Bean early, have a coffee and hopefully find his nerves restored by the time Blaine gets there.

Sighing heavily, feeling like the weight of the world is sitting on his shoulders, he tugs open his locker, only to stop and stare when he sees his phone sitting right there on top of his calculus text book. Kurt glances around furtively, expecting to see whoever put it there watching but no, he's still alone. He doesn't dwell on it though, just pockets his phone and grabs his books before heading back out to his Navigator, figuring that either Mercedes or Tina or maybe even Rachel recognised it as his and put it in there for safe keeping.

Kurt doesn't think any more of it until he's sat at his and Blaine's usual table in the Lima Bean-he likes the sound of that, _His and Blaine's- _with a hot, sweetened camomile tea in front of him (he figures he's jumpy enough as it is, without adding caffeine). He takes a sip of the hot beverage and blocks out the events of the last hour, his thoughts drifting to Blaine.

They've only spent a few hours in each others company but Kurt already feels like he's become good friends with the other boy and he's sure...positive this time, that there's a connection, one that isn't just made up in his head. They talk, they laugh, Blaine puts him at ease and makes him open up and reveal things about himself he never would have with anyone else. It's...nice, feeling like someone just gets you, and it feels easy.

Talking to Finn, back when he thought he liked him, always seemed like hard work because he had to think about what he wanted to say before saying it, trying to flirt but not obviously so in the hope that he wouldn't make the other boy freak out but with Blaine he finds he doesn't have to think too hard about that stuff. Sure, he still makes sure not to be overtly tactile (not that he himself doesn't bristle like a porcupine whenever someone, other than his dad, comes close enough to show any kind of affection), only giving Blaine the odd shoulder bump when they're laughing in line for coffee but if their knees do brush together beneath the table or they both happen to reach for the wooden coffee stirrers at the same time, it isn't an issue.

He's just...he's really hoping Blaine will act on things soon, before he becomes too smitten with 'the Gap guy' as Kurt likes to refer to him in his head. Fine so, Blaine has never really acted as more then a friend towards Kurt but then he reminds himself, _he_ doesn't act that way with Blaine either. It doesn't mean anything. They're both just shy and taking things slowly, that's all.

He sighs when he thinks about their last da...meeting the previous Thursday, his shoulders slumping when he remembers how it ended. Blaine had texted him the day prior saying he might be a little late as he was grabbing a ride there with one of his Warbler friends adding he'd be catching the bus home, so Kurt had had this whole, elaborate plan thing figured out in his head before Blaine had even arrived. The way he saw it, he could offer Blaine a ride home afterwards and if that led to them making plans for another date or even, _his heart fluttered a little at this_, a goodnight kiss, it was worth the dent it would make in his allowance for fuel.

Unfortunately, as with all the best laid plans, things didn't go the way he hoped they would.

"_So have you any plans for the weekend Kurt?" Blaine asked, popping the last broken piece of biscotti into his mouth and chewing with relish. _

"_No, I've no plans" 'woah Kurt, do you want to sound unpopular?'. "I mean, I've had a few offers from friends but I'm keeping my options open" he adds a little breathily. _

"_Okay, well you have fun with that...or not" Blaine replies, finishing the last of his coffee. Alright so, not exactly the response Kurt was hoping for but he remained ever optimistic._

"_How about you? Have you got anything good lined up?" Kurt asks, smiling widely at Blaine across the table. Blaine laughs, grinning back at Kurt, thinking his antics are adorable._

"_I'm actually going to see one of those open air plays at Westerville Park Saturday night" Blaine happily tells him, at which point Kurt leans forward, clasping his hand around his knee in what he hopes is a flirtatious manner._

"_Really? Do tell" he says, his eyes dancing. 'Any second now' he thinks, already planning the perfect outfit to wear for a cold winters evening, curled up on a blanket, next to his beau, in the park as they watch the play._

"_Yeah, you remember I said my brother Cooper was visiting for a couple of weeks over the Thanksgiving holidays?" Kurt nods, the smile beginning to slip from his face. "Well he's going back home on Monday so my parents wanted to do something special before he leaves. We're going to see the Three Musketeers" he tells Kurt excitedly, frowning when he notices Kurt staring down at his coffee cup. "Are you okay?"_

"_Yes!" Kurt replies over brightly, looking back up with a smile plastered back on his face. "I'm...yes I'm fine, sorry, you talking about that just reminded me that-I-do have plans this weekend" he laughs, shaking his head like he can't believe he forgot. "Myself and a few of the boys in Glee are going to see the Transformers double bill at The Orion...it's supposed to be _very_ exciting" Kurt tells him enthusiastically. _

_Blaine actually looks a little disappointed that he isn't included in the plans, though Kurt has a feeling that's probably more to do with the choice of films than missing out on his company._

"_Well" Blaine says, reluctantly standing, "I'd love to chat longer but I have to be going" he says, dragging his wool coat off the back of his chair and looping his scarf around his neck. _

"_Oh it's fine, I can give you a ride if you like" Kurt says nonchalantly, putting his plan into action. Blaine opens his mouth then closes it again, his brows furrowed and Kurt thinks for a moment he's going to be his ever polite self and say that his home is too far out of the way and he wouldn't want to trouble Kurt but he doesn't. _

"_That's very kind of you Kurt but I'm not going straight home, I'm going to the mall" Kurt's eyes widen and he starts to smile, getting ready to suggest he could come along too. "I'm meeting someone" Blaine adds offhandedly, not only dashing Kurt's original plan but effectively putting an end to all of Kurt's hopes completely. _

"_Oh."_

_Sebastian._

_That one name jumps inexplicably to Kurt's mind even though it's been almost two months since he heard him mentioned and it's on the tip of his tongue to ask because...'_because you want to know who Blaine is meeting, not because you're curious about the guy_' his inner voice reminds him when he has difficulty remembering himself._

"_His name's Jeremiah"_

"_Wh...who?" and that's how he'd found out about 'the Gap guy'...in excruciating detail._

Kurt laughs derisively beneath his breath when he remembers the conversation because really, he should've known Blaine was seeing _someone. _After all, he's good looking and well mannered and a really nice guy, people like that, even if they're gay guys that live in Ohio, don't stay single for long. Still, it irked Kurt a little that that was the first he'd heard about him.

He wonders briefly what Jeremiah's like. Then his thoughts turn elsewhere and he sits, staring blankly out of the window, thinking about the other guy. He tries to conjure up an imagine in his mind of what kind of boy this Sebastian must be for people to actually believe he could date someone in Baptiste Giabiconi league, not to mention the British actor and the whole slew of other guys he'd heard Blaine's friends hint at but no matter how hard he tries, he can't seem to settle on even one defining feature...not an eye colour, or a height thing...nothing. It's probably lucky for Kurt and his poor addled brain, that he receives a text at that moment, breaking him from his reverie.

_Warbler practice is running late, wait for me? ,':)_

Kurt chuckles to himself when he sees the weird smiley face at the end of the message, already forming a reply in his mind as his thumb hovers over the touch-screen. He doesn't instantly press the reply pad though, not when he notices a little red icon at the top of the screen, reminding him he has a message saved to drafts. He frowns, trying to remember what the last message was that he wrote, his thumb already tapping the screen to bring up the draft because God help him if the reminder text he sent his dad saying he'd be late home, never got sent.

_You say anything and your worm food _

Kurt's first thought upon opening the draft is, wow, the punctuation sucks and his second is 'oh God, what if they've seen my bucket list?'. Then he re-reads the words and he's thankful he talked himself out of the slice of cheesecake when he first arrived because he's pretty sure he wouldn't have kept it down, as his stomach is already churning over something his mind is only just processing. It takes a moment or two but suddenly he realises, with a frightened and disturbing clarity, that this person, Karofsky without a doubt, has had his phone and been inside his locker and _that_ knowledge absolutely chills him to the bone.

He feels like he should be laughing or something because it's all very 'Godfather' but he knows he won't because this isn't fiction, it isn't a film where the characters are actors, this is his life and he knows a genuine threat when he sees one.

His phone buzzes and vibrates in his hand startling him, the sound of it clattering to the table when he drops it, obnoxiously loud in the relative quite of the pre-afterschool rush. Kurt mumbles an apology to the guy glaring at him over the top of his paper before hesitantly picking his phone back up and checking the message.

_Hey you didn't reply yet, it's going to be after 5 before I get there, is that ok?_

Kurt's thumb hovers over the touch screen as he formulates a reply, the words evaporating from his mind when he finds himself transported back to McKinley.

~/~/~/~/~/~

"_Who's this Hummel? He your boyfriend?" Karofsky asks, a sneer twisting his face._

"_Kurt told me what you did, you need to stop..." Blaine doesn't get chance to finish his sentence as Karofsky grabs him by the collar of his crisp white shirt and tie, hauling him around the side of the bleachers and up against the chain link fence surrounding the football field. _

"_Put him down! Please just...leave him alone!"_

_Kurt tries to pull Karofsky off of Blaine but the jock bats him away like a pesky fly, his elbow catching Kurt in the temple when he leaps forward to take another swing at him. _

"_I thought I told you not to say anything" Karofsky spits at him as he looks over his shoulder, tightening his meaty fist around the material at Blaine's throat as he lifts him off the ground, his knuckles digging into the smaller boys airway leaving him gasping and clawing for breath. Kurt is reeling from the blow but he manages to stagger to his feet, tears streaming down his face as he approaches Karofsky once more._

"_Oh God please, I didn't...I didn't tell anyone else, just him" Kurt cries, feeling useless as his kicks and punches reign down on the larger boy like he's fighting with pillows. "Please put him down, he can't breathe, he hasn't done anything!" he shouts, the last word leaving his mouth a split second before Karofsky pushes him violently away and the back of his head strikes the solid metal structure of the bleachers._

"_You shouldn't have done it Kurt, you shouldn't have told him" Karofsky shrieks, his grip on Blaine loosening for a moment as he watches Kurt fold to the ground. _

"_Look what you've done! Look what you made me do!" Karofsky screams at Blaine, spittle covering the other boy's face. Kurt blinks dazedly at Karofsky. He wants to tell him he never meant what he said that afternoon in the locker room, that he said it because he was afraid of what Dave would do but words...words...he can't...can't form the words. He tries to move instead, he needs to help Blaine but his actions are sluggish at best as he rolls sideways, trying to crawl onto his knees. _

"_Why'd you run after me hmm?" Karofsky asks, frowning at Kurt when he sees him from the corner of his eye. Kurt sees his grip on Blaine slacken, then let go completely, Kurt's friend dropping in a heap on the ground as Karofsky steps back, coming to stand over Kurt, tears streaming down his face. Kurt can't take his own tear filled eyes off Blaine, waiting for him to move, listening intently for a sound, anything...a gasp, a whimper, a breath to pass his lips. _

"_Why him Kurt, what's he got that I haven't?" Kurt forces his eyes away from Blaine to meet Karofsky's, licking his lips as he tries to formulate words. He shakes his head, his mind cloudy and fuzzy, feeling nauseas as he reaches out to nothing, his eyes closing, then blinking open again to focus on Blaine._

"_'Hm...so...ssry" he slurs._

~/~/~/~/~/~

"What's that Hun? What did you say?"

"I'm so sorry" Kurt whispers again, lifting his hand to swipe away tears. He looks at it, blinks, then takes in the rest of his surroundings, including the female barrista that's wiping away the spilt tea on his table, relief flooding his body like a soothing damn bursting.

"No need to be sorry, we get little accidents like this all the time...are you having a refill?" she asks kindly. Kurt, holding a hand to his mouth, shakes his head, mumbling a polite 'no thank you'. He can't get the images out of his head, Blaine struggling to free himself from Karofsky's hold, Kurt, dressed as he is right now, trying and failing to help him. Whimpering softly, trying to hold the sickened feeling at bay, he fumbles for his phone.

He ignores the missed call from Blaine, quickly going to his messages and scrolling through their last conversation.

_Should I still come? _

Licking his dry lips, Kurt whizzes all across the flat screen of his iphone as he taps out a reply, pressing send with a shaky hand.

_Can I take a rain check? _

The little blue box barely has time to change from sending to sent before he gets a reply.

_Sure, really sorry I couldn't make it earlier, everything ok though?_

Kurt breathes a sigh of relief as he taps out one last reply.

_Everything's fine :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it was worth the wait. <strong>

**Okay, I've had some great ideas for the premonitions etc (scenes and sexual content) but I thought I'd give you guys the chance to tell me if there is something in particular _you _would like to see in one. If it's something I think will fit well within the fic, then I may use it...let me know.**

**And on that note, I'm going to go and carry on with the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading and reviews xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, I'm back with another chapter for you after such a great response to the last one..._you guys! _:D**

**Thank you for the comments/reviews, they're awesome.**

**Okay, heads up, I've some info for you that pretty much covers everything from here to the end of the story so, bear with me please. **

**I know some of you would like Sebastian to turn up...like _NOW_ and he kind of does but not in person just yet. Frustrating, I get that but I have all this stuff mapped out in my head and it just isn't time. A couple of chapters and he should surface and then he'll be gone again and back again, this all works this way into the story for a reason, promise. **

**Which brings us straight on to the next thing. Kurt is having _visions_ of his future, not dreams, even though he sometimes calls them that because he's often asleep when they happen. So you have to take each and every dream/vision he has as being a kind of flash-forward to his future. That's why, to me, the Kurtbastian stuff has started. **

**Which leads on to the last thing. I don't want to spoil the visions for you guys so I'm not going to place warnings every chapter they're in as to what sexy stuff they're up to in it. This fic is 'M' rated for sex and situations so I think that covers everything I'm writing. If you like Male/male sex then you shouldn't need warnings for this fic as there is nothing I would class as _kink_ in it. Having said that, if you'd rather skip the sexy stuff then I'd say it's best to skip the stuff written in italics if it becomes clear in a vision. **

**Phew, sorry about all that, hope it makes sense and on that note, here's the new chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SIX<strong>

"Kurt, you got a minute Buddy?"

"Yeah Dad, what's up?" Kurt asks, his gaze flicking to where Finn is sitting stiffly on the couch hugging a cushion, his eyes staring at the tv screen which isn't even switched on. "What's going on?...Dad?...Finn?

"I could ask you the same thing son, what's this?" He delves his hand into his pocket to palm the item, then shows Kurt what it is.

"My phone" he says matter of fact, his eyes suddenly widening, "_my phone_!, oh great you found it, I've been looking for it everywhere, you know? At first I thought I might have left it in the choir room or at Mercede's house but I must not have..."

"Kurt!" he realise he's rambling nervously when his dad cuts him off, _sharply_.

"Sorry Dad, can I have it?" Kurt's already reaching out to take his phone back so it comes as something of a surprise when his dad twists his shoulders, holding it out of his reach.

"Not until you tell me what this is" his dad says, using that serious, 'don't try and wangle your way out of this one' tone. Kurt licks his lips anxiously, looking over at Finn briefly to see he's blushing and still has his eyes diverted away. A sick feeling of dread spreads through him but he can't say anything, not until he knows exactly what his father is talking about. He thinks he's got a fair idea though, especially considering Finn's current, 'it wasn't my fault Kurt, I swear' look about him but still, he can't say anything until he _knows._

"I don't know what you mean" he says quietly, his gaze catching Finn's for the tiniest of moments before the taller boy looks sheepishly away. His dad shows him then, presses the screen on his phone and turns it so Kurt can see the new message from Karofsky, this one short and succinct, making the blood in Kurt's veins turn to ice.

_You talk, you die_

He sucks in a breath and gulps and his dad sees it, see the fear and the anxiety and everything else Kurt has been keeping inside of himself for so long.

It's been 5 days since 'the incident' and Kurt's daydream in the coffee shop. 5 days of finding different routes to class so he can avoid Karofsky, 5 days of jumping every time he hears a locker door slam and 5 days of texting Blaine 'just to see how he is' as football practice finishes after school. It's been five very long days but he'd coped and he'd stayed under the radar with no one any the wiser : not his dad, nor Blaine or his friends in glee...until now.

He looks up at his dad and sees the tick in his jaw as he clenches his teeth and the vein in his temple standing out as he fights to remain in control of his emotions and Kurt-just-_breaks _inside.

"Don't mess with me Kurt, not when it's your life we're talking about here!" his dad all but yells, his voice filled with pain. His dad's words strike a blow over Kurt and he feels all the walls he's built up around himself over the last few months crumbling down around him as his dad engulfs him in his arms, rubbing his back as the tears start flowing, murmuring to him over and over, as he tells Kurt he matters.

After what feels like a lifetime later but is probably just a few minutes, his dad draws back, holding Kurt at arms length as he looks at him, Finn's curse that comes from the kitchen, alerting Kurt that he's no longer in the room.

"This kid, he's threatened you before?" Kurt's nod is barely perceptible but it's there. His dad nods his head in return. "Tomorrow, me and you, we're going to your principle and we're gonna get this thing sorted out, okay? I'm not having _anyone_, man, object or beast threaten the life of my son, you understand?"

"Yes Dad" Kurt replies obediently, though he can already feel an anxious knot forming in his stomach.

"Good...and Kurt?"

"Yeah Dad?"

"Don't be too hard on Finn okay? He saw it by accident and he wasn't going to tell me, he was going to try and sort it out himself, the daft kid, but I made him." Kurt can just imagine how that conversation would've gone down and it makes him smile, not to mention a little bit pleased that Finn would try to cover for him.

"I won't."

"Okay, good...I love you buddy" his dad says gruffly. He smiles as he settles on the couch, picking up his phone to text Blaine.

"Love you too Dad."

"Dinner's in five."

His dad, true to his word, had called Figgins the next morning and had arrived at William McKinley High school at 4pm sharp for his appointment with the Principle. He was armed with Kurt's iphone (which had a new message sent the previous night) and a brief but nauseating account of what had been happening between Kurt and the Karofsky kid for the last few months, Kurt having finally told his dad, when asked, about everything but the almost kiss. Burt had blanched and covered his mouth so Kurt couldn't see how upset he was when his son had told him about the slushies and locker shoves, refusing to show his dad his arms, shoulders and back until Carol had stepped in, calming Burt down and asking Kurt if he'd be willing to show her instead, 'just to make sure nothing's really damaged'..

In her time as a nurse she'd seen many things, including the broken body of the postman Finn had once run down, but there was something altogether more disturbing about seeing the bruises on Kurt. He'd looked so young and defenceless standing there holding his shirt in front of himself, his eyes closed as she quietly inspected the mixture of muted yellow/green blotches and greyish/brown bruises mottling her stepson's usually flawless, pale skin, the unnatural colouring heaviest around his shoulders which had taken the brunt of his weight as he'd slammed into lockers.

Kurt went to glee as usual but after ten minutes or so, Miss Pilsbury interrupted Finn's rendition of 'Who's crying now' to ask if she could speak to Kurt. He kept his head down as he walked out of the choir room beside her but he could feel his friends gazes burning into the back of his head and he had no doubt in his mind that as soon as the coast was clear, they'd be giving Finn the third degree.

After he'd gone in there and given his version of events, sans kiss, to Figgin's and Coach Sylvester, he didn't feel like going back to glee club and facing the curious or knowing faces of his friends, so he text his dad to ask him if he'd give Finn a ride and then he headed home, throwing himself down on the couch with a heavy sigh. Kurt's eyes grew heavy quickly and for once, he wasn't reluctant to fall asleep. Maybe it was the lack of rest over the past few months, or the weight of no longer being one of only three people who knew about the bullying, being lifted from his shoulders, or perhaps it was simply knowing something might finally be done about things, Kurt didn't know, he just knew that this was the first time in a long time that he didn't fear sleep, he welcomed it.

* * *

><p>"<em>You know, you're going to give yourself wrinkles before you're thirty if you carry on frowning like that." Kurt looks up from where he's led on his stomach on the bed, his eyes meeting the amused pair looking back at him.<em>

"_I'm not frowning, I'm concentrating. Final exams are just a month away and if I want to secure my place at NYADA, I need to get good grades" he points out, sighing as he turns a page. "Hey!" He goes to grab the book but the other boy is taller and faster and he's already leapt from the bed and darted across the room, flinging the text book on top of Kurt's wardrobe. "You can't just do that, I need to study" Kurt admonishes._

"_You _need _to relax a bit too...look how tense you are" the boy retorts good naturedly, coming back over to kneel on the bed in front of Kurt. _

"_Of course I'm tense. I'm stressing about finding the right song to sing at the Warblers benefit concert, I have a speech to write for Graduation and I still can't get my head around those God damn calculus formulas so yes, I'm tense and you throwing my book away like none of this matters isn't really helping" Kurt rants, breathing heavily as he glares at the boy. _

"_Do you feel a little better after that?" The boy asks, smiling so indulgently down at Kurt that he can't help smiling back. _

"_Actually I do."_

"_Good and I'm sorry I took the book away but I've been watching you flipping back and forth between the same two pages for the last half hour doing absolutely nothing but sigh and mutter curses beneath your breath...don't deny it, I heard you" he says, when Kurt was going to do just that. "You know what else is good for relieving stress don't you?"_

"_What?" The question is out of Kurt's mouth before he even thinks about it, though if he's honest, even if he had thought it through, he probably would've said the same thing anyway because he thinks he knows where this is leading._

"_This!" and with that, the boy takes Kurt's cheeks between his palms and starts to kiss him. Kurt sighs blissfully, letting himself indulge for the moment, pushing the pesky equations to the back of his mind as he lets himself just feel the soft, glide of the boy's lips against his and taste the sweet, addictive flavour of coffee on his tongue. He sighs again and this time the boy parts his mouth further to capture it, a low growl of his own forcing it's way passed Kurt's lips into his mouth where he can practically feel the vibrations._

_Within a matter of minutes, they're both breathless and panting the other boy's names into each others mouths as they grind against one another, Kurt's hand sliding down between their bodies to stroke the outline of the other boy's cock in his jeans, adding more friction. _

"_Need...need more...oh God!" Kurt smiles over at the boy, his fingers giving his cock another squeeze over the denim. The boy flops onto his back, splaying his legs a little to give better access, something Kurt makes the most of as he hoists his leg over the boy's hips to straddle him. _

"_We could...we could just get rid of the clothes altogether" he suggests, looking up at Kurt with passion filled eyes. He's turned on but he isn't so out of it that he won't resort to negotiating with Kurt, even if he does know it's probably a wasted effort. _

"_Can't, not got time, room-mates due back from class soon" Kurt pants out, glad, for once, that he didn't opt to take all the extra credit classes that he could've. He glances down at the boy beneath him, making quick work of the button fly fastening, smirking to himself when the boy's hips jerk up desperately as his hand makes contact. The boy hisses his name out between clenched teeth and lifts his hand up to cover Kurt's for a second, his eyes meeting Kurt's as he does so before gliding passed, his own thumb and fingers pressing over the prominent bulge in Kurt's tight pants. _

_Kurt throws his head back and groans at the touch, his hand now working it's way deftly beneath the boxer briefs the boy is wearing to grasp him tightly, tugging his erection free from the constraints of his clothing. He leans forward, balancing himself on one hand as the other begins to stroke the hot, hard flesh in his hand, his lips taking possession of the boy's in a kiss that's all nips and licks and softly uttered groans of pleasure._

_He works his hand deftly, smearing the clear fluid from the tip of the boys cock with his thumb as his fingers wrap firmly around the shaft, sliding the boy's foreskin back and forth over the length of his cock, his own erection throbbing in his pants, eager for some friction. _

_As though sensing Kurt's impatience, the boy bucks his hips and reaches for Kurt, slipping his fingers into his belt loops to tug him forward enough to work at the fastening of Kurt's pants, a self satisfied grin appearing on his face when he manages to tug them open with the minimum of fuss. _

"_So smug."_

"_You bet, now c'mere" he mutters, his hands sliding up Kurt's denim clad thighs, then around to grasp his ass beneath his jeans, tugging him further up his prone body until Kurt is straddling his hips. "Better" he mumbles gruffly, his eyes practically feasting on the sight of Kurt, skin flushed, lips swollen, eyes wide and dark, sitting before him. He grunts and bucks up beneath Kurt as he continues to thrust into Kurt's fist, his own fingers now working their way between the stiff folds of denim to rub over Kurt's stiff, aching erection._

_Kurt shudders at the touch, his ass gyrating forward in timing with his own hand until they're almost completely in sync, their grips twisting on the upstroke as they jerk each other off. He can feel the impatience in the other boy as he tries one handed to get Kurt's pants down a little further but they're not budging and really, Kurt doesn't care right now. He doesn't want to move, he doesn't want to have to let go of the cock in his hand and he doesn't want to have to stop for even a second if it means he'll miss out on hearing those delicious moans spill from the boy's mouth, even if that hampers him getting better relief himself. Besides, the hand rubbing his boxer briefs over his aching cock is more than enough. _

_The boy was right, he needed exactly this kind of stress relief because just sitting here atop him, getting him off, watching him fall to pieces by Kurt's hand, his own body thrumming with excitement as he nears his own climax, he feels in control. Everything else at the moment just feels so overwhelming, like it's spiralling out of his grasp but this, being here in this moment, with this boy...it grounds him in a way he can't seem to find on his own right now. _

"_Oh hmm...fuck Kurt!" Kurt's eyes blink open to see the other boy writhing beneath him, his hand having slipped beneath the loose material of his t shirt and tugged it up so he can brush his fingertips over his nipples, pinching them now and again. Kurt licks his lips, watching, his hand speeding up the pace on the boy's dick, his own cock throbbing for release beneath the boy's fingers as he bucks his hips against them._

_Kurt hums as he watches the boy's attempts at pleasuring himself, saliva gathering in his mouth at the delectable sight laid out before him. He dips his head, his back arched high over the boy's stomach, their cocks forced together where he continues to rock against him, as he flicks his tongue out, circling the hard dark peak of the boy's nipple wetly before closing his lips around it and tugging. _

"_Holy shit Kurt...ohh fffuckk!" Kurt smiles around the nipple, loving hearing his name called out so brokenly, the boy's voice sounding strangled and hoarse. Then he lets go and sits back on his haunches, flicking his fingertip over the tight, swollen tip, licking around his mouth as he hears the boy's moan. _

"_Look at you...you're every teenagers wet dream" Kurt says aloud, watching the boy's mouth fall open, his tongue slip out to swipe around his lips. _

"_Don't care" he pants back, lifting his knees so Kurt fits even more snugly across his lap, "only want you...just you" he murmurs, arching up off the bed, tilting his face back in a gesture that's practically begging for his kiss. Kurt acquiesces immediately, his tongue touching first, brushing softly against the boy's, their hot breaths coating each others lips damply. _

"_You've got me" Kurt replies tenderly against his lips, letting them touch for the briefest of moments before drawing back and looking down, his eyes practically enthralling the boy when he looks into them. "You've got me and you can have me for as long as you want me, I'm yours Seba...ohh!" Kurt shudders as the boys hand worms it's way passed his underwear to touch his hot, throbbing flesh, catching his lip almost painfully between his teeth to stop himself crying out loudly. The boy chuckles wickedly, the onyx of his eyes twinkling playfully up at him._

_"You shouldn't say things like that when I'm this close Kurt, you just..." he gasps as Kurt shifts back a little and ducks his head, his lips forming a seal around the head of his cock as he continues to pump him, more rapidly now, his fist working the length of the boy's cock with fast, precise strokes. _

"_Oh fuck..._I'm..._ ohh ffuckk Kurt!" Kurt grins around the inch or two of flesh in his mouth as the boy's hips jerk, his head falling back to the pillow with a soft sound as cries of pleasure fall from his lips, renting the air as he cums. Kurt sucks the boy as his orgasm crashes over him, feeling the hard velvety flesh beneath his tongue flutter, then pulse hotly as jets of warm, milky white fluid slips over his tongue and down his throat as he swallows._

_The boy continues to stroke Kurt languidly as he comes down from his high, his touch building up again, becoming more deliberate when he sees the flush of arousal on Kurt's pale skin become more pronounced, hears the high, breathy whimpers that tell him Kurt's close. His fingers dance over the skin at Kurt's hip where they've slipped beneath his shirt, his pants having ridden down slightly with each cadence of his hips against the boys. _

"_Come on Kurt...give in" he growls, his eyes wrinkling at the corners and smiling warmly, lustily when Kurt opens his eyes. "Let it go" he orders gruffly, finding enough strength suddenly to jerk his hips out from beneath Kurt's backside so he can lift himself up against the pillows. Then he grasps Kurt's denim covered ass and hauls him forward so he's now straddling the boys chest, his dick, hard and glistening with fluid, directly in line with the boys mouth. Holy crap!_

_Kurt watches, mouth open, jaw slack as the boy kisses the head of his cock, a thin, gossamer thread of pre-cum joining his dick to the boy's lower lip, the sight of which makes his cock twitch and his breath hitch with desire. Then he's holding his breath in eager anticipation as the boy's tongue darts out to lick it away a moment before his cock slips between the boy's soft, wet lips, expelling the air held in his lungs with a gasp when he feels that first, eager suck. He can't think then, he just allows his body to be played like a flute beneath the talented lips of it's owner, feels his whole body ignite, hot and prickling, as currents of electricity seem to zing beneath his skin. _

_He knows he won't last long now. Not when the boy's hands have slipped beneath the waistband of his jeans to cup his bottom, not when the boy's talented, slippery wet mouth and tongue are teasing him and sucking him towards oblivion and not when those bright, shining eyes are staying locked on his throughout, urging him to come...come on...cum!_

_Kurt does, with a cry that pierces the otherwise quite of the room save for the satisfied slurps and sucking sounds coming from the boy that's holding him. He bucks forward, the boy's hands holding him tightly around his hips, stopping him from jerking too far into his mouth, Kurt's eyes finally falling closed, his head dropping back between his shoulder blades as he arches up, emptying himself in the boy's willing mouth. _

"_Taste so good Kurt" the boy whispers reverently when he's finished every last drop, letting Kurt go with a soft kiss before tucking him back in his underwear. Then he glides his hands up and down Kurt's back, urging Kurt forward so he can kiss him languorously, savouring the taste of Kurt on his lips. Kurt goes willingly, boneless but still, even if he could resist, he wouldn't, he likes to be pressed against this boy too much and he's used to tasting himself by now, relishes it even because it's such an intimate thing they share. _

_They stay like that for a while, kissing, holding each other, the hips beneath Kurt's backside beginning to undulate again after what seems like only a matter of minutes. Kurt lifts his head when he feels the cock begin to swell against the denim clad cheeks of his ass, giggling down at the boy. _

"_You have got to be kidding me...already?" The boy nods, grinning wickedly back up at Kurt, thrusting a little harder. "No...no way...I _have _to get some studying done." _

"_I'll help you study later" the boy says persuasively, "go on, it's not my fault you're so fucking hot when you cum" he thrusts up again, "and a fantastic kisser..." and again, "and taste like..."_

_They both jerk away from each other as the door to the room suddenly swings open, Kurt sniggering to himself at the look on his room-mates face and the boy beneath him looking pissed off but smug when they see their friend walk into the room._

"_Oh God, I can't unsee this...you guys!"_

"_Blaine!"_

* * *

><p>"Kurt?... Kurt!"<p>

"Wha...? oh... _oh, _you're back!"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's how I write my smut :P <strong>

**Okay, I can admit now that I had a bit of a dilemma. I wanted to be able to use Sebastian's name but I thought that would be too confusing, especially in the visions where he starts to remember things. It just seemed like if he had a name, he'd not be as likely to forget it, particularly when everything starts to take shape****. **

**As always, I love to read your reviews so please, keep 'em coming.**

**x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aloha! I hope everyone is having a good weekend. As always, thank you SO much for the amazing response I had to the last chapter. Really, I loved reading your comments/reviews and they're the best motivator out there.  
><strong>

**Here is the next part.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SEVEN<strong>

Kurt sits bolt upright, the dream clearing from his mind in an instant, leaving him fuzzy and disorientated and feeling like there's a gaping great hole in his mind where something important should be...not to mention he's _sticky, _eurgh. Kurt imagines it's akin to how a patient might feel having been told they have amnesia and they can't remember the last day of their life. Of course Kurt knows it's just a dream and not nearly as distressing but still, he feels like it's something he shouldn't be forgetting. He swings his legs over the side of the couch as his dad enters the room and dashes for the bathroom.

"Back in a sec Dad." His heart is beating crazily in his chest and his fingers are trembling as they push through strands of his hair, dishevelling it to the point that it's sticking up in peaks, the way his body is tingling with excitement making him wonder what the hell he's just dreamt about that has him responding this way. He glares at his reflection in the bathroom mirror before turning away, a hint of disgust on his face as he unsnaps and peels his pants off his body, neatly setting them over the bath before tugging his soiled underwear carefully down and off. Jeez, it's been years.

He doesn't think about what he's doing as he does it, he just makes short work of cleaning himself off, then burying the boxer briefs towards the bottom of the linen hamper between one of Finn's football shirts and a pair of his dads oil stained overalls.

"You okay Buddy?" He glances up startled when he hears his dad call out to him from down the hall, realising he'd best get a move on before he's asked what's taking so long. It was never a problem before but it seems his dad's protective instinct has increased ten-fold in the last 24 hours.

"I won't be a minute." He glances around, mentally berating himself for not bringing fresh underwear in with him, grimacing at the thought of going commando when he's in the same room as his dad, not to mention the potential for chafing.

"It's not like you to be napping in the afternoon" Burt says when he sees Kurt re enter the room, his dad finally flopping into his usual seat in the Hudson's old armchair, a frown starting on his face.

"Oh I..." Kurt shakes his head, still a bit pre-occupied..._Jeezus, he was having sex dreams now? _"I must've fallen asleep, I've not exactly been sleeping great" he says, giving his dad a wry smile. His dad nods, then starts to smile at him.

"Well that shouldn't be a problem any more Kurt, you can rest easy from now on" Burt says, his heart bursting when he sees the look of sheer relief on Kurt's face.

"He's been expelled?" Kurt asks his tone both hopeful and dubious. His dad shakes his head but leans forward smiling regardless, clasping his hands in front of him, his elbows on his knees.

"He's been suspended..._wait_" Burt cuts in before Kurt can say anything, "as I was saying, he's been suspended for the time being whilst the board look into it but he admitted to picking on you and Coach Sylvester thinks we've got a pretty good shot at getting him kicked out" Burt finishes. Relief courses through Kurt, bringing tears of happiness to his eyes.

"So he's not coming back?"

"He's not coming back kid, that boy, that twisted son of a..." his dad's jaw clenches, though he refrains from cursing, "...he won't hurt you again Kurt, you hear me?" Kurt nods, that last vestige of uncertainty evaporating at the assurance in his dad's tone.

"Yeah." Kurt's smile is watery but relieved as he looks over at his dad, the tears spilling over when his dad gets up from his chair and makes his way over, patting Kurt lightly on the shoulder as he passes him. "Where's Finn?" he asks curiously, remembering his dad was driving him home.

"Finn? Get your butt in here!" his dad calls out. Kurt twists around on the couch to see Finn's elbow appear from where he's hovering near the door, his whole frame filling the doorway when he walks through it seconds later. He looks sheepish, that's Kurt's first thought, and guilty. He can tell Finn is uncomfortable with the situation from the way he's got his head down, his eyes locked on the floor and yeah, maybe if neither of them said anything for a couple of days, things would just naturally go back to normal but Kurt owes him an apology and more importantly, his gratitude. He sniffs and wipes his eyes and cheeks on the cuff of his sleeve.

"I'm gonna see if Carol needs a hand in the kitchen, I'll leave you boys to it" Burt says, reaching up to give Finn a similar pat on the shoulder to the one he gave Kurt, before leaving the room. Finn walks further into the room, looking shifty, his shoulders hunched from his hands being shoved deeply into his pockets. Kurt stares at him as he sits in his dads old chair, giving him a small smile when his gaze eventually drifts up and catches his.

"Thank you Finn" Kurt says, feeling no need to elaborate further when his step-brother glances up, a surprised, lopsided smile lighting up his face.

"That's okay Dude, 'm sorry for reading your text" Finn replies, the smile vanishing as he nervously rubs the back of his neck.

"I'm glad you did..._this _time." Finn nods, he gets it. Seeing the text this time might've helped Kurt but if he does it again, there'll be hell to pay.

"Hey listen, I know it's not usually your thing but...you wanna play Halo?" Finn asks, his eyes pleading.

"Sure" Kurt replies, shoving the cushion he has clasped in his lap to one side and sweeping his feet beneath him.

"Cool" Finn returns excitedly, his face lit up like a kid at Christmas as he turns the console on, passing one of the controls to Kurt. They play in silence for a while, save for the sounds coming from the video game, though Kurt can feel Finn glancing at him. Eventually, he snaps.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"You're staring Finn, what is it?"

"Nothing" Kurt nods, raises his eyebrows at Finn giving him his best glower and counts to three beneath his breath, one...two...thr... "Kurt?"

"Yes Finn?" Kurt glances over briefly before flicking his thumb, destroying more men with another blast.

"Who's Blaine?...shit Dude!" Finn frowns, just about avoiding another of Kurt's attacks, despite Kurt's attention suddenly focusing elsewhere.

"What? I mean...how do _you_ know about Blaine?" he asks because he's made damn sure he hasn't mentioned his new friend to anyone else, including Finn. His gaze flicks back to the screen, a smile flitting across his features when he sees Finn struggling against him.

"You called his name when we walked in so I thought you must've been expecting him" Finn explains shrugging. "I just never heard of anyone called that before."

"Oh, he's a frien..." ...ohh! Kurt turns away, cheeks flaming, his blood beginning to pound through his veins so loudly it almost drowns out Finn's triumphant shout.

"Suck it Dude! Ungh, Game Over!" Finn shouts, tossing his controller onto the seat beside him, "I need chips...you want any Kurt?" Kurt shakes his head and watches as Finn leaves the room, his step brother thankfully oblivious of the thoughts suddenly whirling in Kurt's head, the Blaine topic he brought up already gone from his mind as he heads off in search of food.

He'd had a sex dream, Kurt acknowledges to himself, or at least a _sexy_ dream when he fell asleep earlier, that much was obvious, even if he doesn't know the details. Now here was Finn saying he'd heard Kurt call out Blaine's name when he walked in so, putting two and two together, something he's been able to do since he was two years old, he comes to a shocking but not altogether unpleasant conclusion...he just had his first real sex dream, about_ Blaine. _

Granted, he's woken up many times in the past sporting an erection, even, on the odd occasion, waking up with sticky pyjama bottoms or boxer briefs but never, as far as he can remember, has it ever been the product of an erotic dream, just, the regular joys of early puberty.

The more he thinks about it, the more logical it seems. Yes he likes Blaine, he can admit to himself that he has a crush and thinks about what it would be like to date him...chatting over coffee, shopping trips to the mall and dinner at Breadsticks followed by a cosy drive with them singing songs together, ending in a chaste good night kiss. But never, he admits to himself, when he's had these thoughts of Blaine as his beau, has he ever thought beyond that kiss. He just hasn't actually looked at Blaine in a sexual way, hasn't even thought in any kind of detail, about them kissing.

In fact, and he's loathe to admit this to himself, even now, when he can clearly picture Blaine's bright, cheerful face smiling at him, he can't imagine watching those lovely hazel eyes close and his nice pink lips pucker, ready to meet his in a kiss...

...And that's really kind of frustrating because he knows, from his body's reaction on coming out of that dream, that it was hot.

"You ready for round two?" Finn mumbles around the bright orange Cheetos he's stuffed in his mouth.

"Sure Finn"...'_anything to keep my mind of the coffee date I have with Blaine tomorrow' _he adds silently to himself.

* * *

><p>Walking into Glee club the next day is <em>amazing. <em>Not because of the songs they're working on...ballads..._again _but because he's had a stress free day and he knows there's only an hour left before he heads on over to the Lima Bean to meet Blaine. He's excited because things are different now, he had a dream about the guy, that has to mean something right? And for once, they'll be able to talk about other things.

Walking through the corridors of the school, knowing Karofsky wasn't going to be there is just...he can't describe it but it's like he's been hauling bricks around on his shoulders for months and now someone built this little building with them and stuck Karofsky in it so, not only is the bully not around any more but the weight is gone too. He doesn't feel like he's being watched anymore..._hunted_ is maybe a better description to what Karofsky had been doing and even though he's had a few names called out to him by Azimio and co, they've pretty much left him alone.

"Kurt, have you got a ballad for us?" Mr Schue asks as he steps into the choir room. Now usually Kurt would jump at the chance to sing in front of the rest of the group but today he's happy to just sit idly by and listen to the rest of his friends...and Santana.

"No, I haven't had chance to prepare anyth..."

"Rachel, are you ready?" Kurt rolls his eyes as Mr Schue cuts him off, settling back in his seat, his phone in hand, already tapping out a text to Blaine.

_Are you still on for coffee?_

Kurt watches Rachel as she sings _at _Finn, some angst number or other that she's singing in that weird sickly sweet way of hers that makes her give off bunny boiler vibes a-la Glenn Close - Fatal Attraction. He lets her get on with it, glancing back down at his phone and smiling when he feels it vibrate in his hand.

_Yes definitely! I already told Wes I can't stay for extra practice today._

_How was it BTW? I bet you feel like U R floating :P_

Kurt chuckles as a second text comes through in rapid succession. He'd called Blaine last night after dinner, explaining why he'd been so distant that week, his excited chatter alerting Blaine that something had changed and prompting him to ask Kurt what.

"_Karofsky, he's suspended and my dad thinks it's just a matter of time before he's expelled completely" Kurt had gushed, unable to keep his relief from showing. _

"_That's great news Kurt, my shout for coffee then" Blaine had replied happily, "though it would've been lovely having you here at Dalton" he added, genuinely sounding saddened by the news. Kurt had huffed and chuckled. _

"_It was only really a pipe dream anyway, there's no way we could've covered tuition for that place, not after splashing out on my dads wedding" Kurt had reminded him. _

_After that, they'd talked a little while longer, Kurt telling him everything else that'd happened that week and then they'd said goodnight. Now he's glad all the Karofsky stuff is behind him because it means they can talk about other things, though Kurt hasn't figured out what yet, seeing as he and Blaine really haven't found a great deal in common besides glee club and coffee._

Kurt is brought out of his reverie when Rachel finishes off her song, earning her polite applause from everyone, despite it being flawless and deserving more. When Ms Pilsbury walks into the room a moment later, distracting Mr Schue, Kurt fires off a quick reply.

_It feels wonderful, see u soon_

"Kurt? Put your phone away" and _now _Mr Schue decides to take notice. Kurt pockets his phone, turning to Tina and arching an eyebrow when he feels her tap him on his shoulder.

"Who's texting?" she whispers, attracting the attention of some of their other friends sitting close by.

"Just Blaine, we're meeting up for coffee later" he tells her, unable to keep himself from smiling a little at the thought. Tina and Mercedes are the only friends he's told about Blaine. He had no choice really, they held his McQueen scarf to ransom when they saw that familiar, smitten look on his face, the same look he had when he first saw Sam and used to stare at Finn, refusing to give it back until he'd spilled the details.

"Is he your boyfriend now?, 'cos if he is, we wanna meet him" Mercede's tells him succinctly, leaning over the back of Kurt's seat.

"Are you talking about this Blaine guy?" Finn asks, scooching over a seat to sit in the vacant chair beside Artie. "'Cos you still haven't told us anything about him and you know Burt's gonna ask right? So you may as well tell us, so I can tell your dad he has nothing to worry about" Finn says, like Kurt is really _that _stupid.

"Preach." Kurt turns to his right, arching an eyebrow before leaning across the wheelchair bound boy to glare at Finn.

"_Oh my God Finn_, I am _not_ your little sister" Kurt huffs in frustration, throwing him a glare.

"No that's right, you're my little _brother_" Finn replies, like it's _obvious _Kurt isn't a girl. He rolls his eyes at the other boy and folds his arms.

"I'm older than you Finn."

"So? Little is like, a size thing, it doesn't equator to age" Finn points out, exchanging incredulous looks with Puck over Kurt's stupidity and shaking his head. Kurt's just about to correct him when the two girls in their Cheerio's uniforms move forward.

"Wait, when you say _coffee_, that's a euphemism for sex right?" Santana asks, smirking and arching an eyebrow, "because if it's not, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Ooh, get some Hummel" Puck shouts out, holding his fist aloft...waiting. Kurt's jaw locks and he turns slowly, first glaring at Puck and ignoring the fist, then smiling sweetly at Santana.

"Coffee is coffee" Kurt tells them succinctly, "not everyone feels the need to fornicate on first contact" he adds haughtily. Santana shrugs and settles back in her seat.

"Whatever, that's the kind of line frigid people use when they won't put out" she counters dismissively waving her hand before shoving them deep into the pockets of her Cheerio's jacket. Kurt doesn't deign to reply to her insult but turns back to Mercede's when she nudges him.

"So is he then?" she whispers, keeping her eye on Mr Schue when she sees the school counsellor leaving.

"Is he what?"

"Is he your boyfriend? It's okay if he is Boo, you deserve to be happy" she says, exchanging a smile with Kurt.

"Thanks but no, he's not" Kurt says quietly.

"Is there a yet on the end of that?" she asks teasingly. Kurt glances over at her, chuckling beneath his breath. She's his best friend and she knows him well.

"Maybe" he whispers conspiratorially back, turning his gaze forward when Mr Schue clears his throat to get their attention.

"Okay guys, anyone else for ballads...no?" he turns away from the teens and starts scribbling on the flip chart, oblivious to Tina's hand waving in the air. "Right then, _Christmas songs_!" he says enthusiastically, grinning at the group when he twirls back to face them, frowning at Tina until she lowers her arm. Kurt tuts, Mercede's rolls her eyes and Mike smiles sympathetically at his girlfriend, patting her knee.

Kurt listens as Mr Schue starts droning on, outlining the kind of songs he wants them to choose for next weeks Christmas assembly but his attention starts wavering and soon he's stifling a yawn behind his hand and letting his eyelids drift closed, just for a moment.

_He stops walking and looks around at the place he's ended up. He's satisfied. He places his phone down and folds his hands in front of himself, composed, then takes a deep breath and starts to sing._

"_**Where is the moment we needed the most?  
>You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost.<br>You tell me your blue skies fade to grey,  
>You tell me your passion's gone away and I don't need no carryin' on"<strong>_

_His voice is soft and melodic but even he can hear the melancholy in his tone as he sings the lyrics to the song. The words are familiar to him. He's listened to the track and sung along to it on more occasions recently than he'd deign to admit to himself because if anyone knows what a bad day feels like, it's him and today...today comes pretty near the top of the list of _really _shitty days. He closes his eyes and really lets the imaginary music flow through him as he starts to sing again._

"_**You stand in the line just to hit a new low,  
>You're faking a smile with the coffee to go.<br>You tell me your life's been way off line,  
>You're falling to pieces everytime and I don't need no carryin' on."<strong>_

_Kurt smiles, tugging his scarf tighter and wrapping his arms around himself as he starts to sing the chorus, this time closing his eyes, really belting out the lyrics to the song he knows so well._

_**"Because you had a bad day, you're taking one down,  
>You sing a sad song just to turn it around.<br>You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie,  
>You work at a smile and you go for a ride.<br>You had a bad day, the camera don't lie,  
>You're coming back down and you really don't mind.<br>You had a bad day, you had a bad day."**_

_Kurt finishes and stands there silently for a moment or two, a huge smile speeding across his face when he goes to pick up his phone. Then he's grinning and twirling around in the field, his arms outstretched, feeling – free, just like Maria must have in The Sound of Music. A few more moments and he's laughing and spinning until he's falling on his ass and even then it takes him a second or two to check the ground beneath him, making sure he hasn't landed in anything unsavoury. _

"Do you feel like sharing what's so funny Kurt?" Kurt looks up, still watching himself spinning in his minds eye, as he meets his teachers disapproving glare.

"Sorry Mr Schue, funny youtube, it was a panda sneezing one."

"Well if you'd kindly keep it out of glee club I'd be grateful..._so_, who's going to join Rachel in her rendition of Jingle Bells?" Kurt keeps his arms firmly crossed, smiling to himself as he remembers the daydream.

"What's got you so perky all of a sudden, you imagining Prep school boy giving you private lessons?" Santana asks, smiling lewdly at Kurt. He shoots her a withering look, sighs, then turns back to Mr Schue.

"Ignore her...you looked really happy though" Tina tells him, resting her chin on her hand on his shoulder. Kurt laughs to himself, remembering the carefree twirling.

"I was" Kurt says thoughtfully.

* * *

><p><strong>If you hadn't already guessed, the song is Bad by Day-Daniel Powter<strong>

**Thank you for reading, more soon.**

x


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So, some of you know I lost internet connection a couple of days ago, luckily, it came back today of it's own accord. Let's hope it sticks around now eh? ;) Still got the engineer coming out Friday just to be on the safe side.**

**Anyhoo, I had a chapter finished and ready for posting. Not sure what's going on but these chapters are getting _long_...(I think I'm just desperate to have Sebastian show up).**

**Thanks as always for the great response, I LOVE reading your comments so keep em coming, you guys are awesome. **

**Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER EIGHT<strong>

By the time glee gets out, Kurt has just enough time to sling his stuff in his locker and check his hair, giving it a quick spritz with the hairspray, before heading for his car and driving over to the Lima Bean, just in time, it seems, as Blaine hops out of his mum's Volvo.

"Hey, you made it" he says with a friendly smile, holding the door for Kurt as he walks through it, always a gentleman, Kurt notes. "So, anything fun happening with the New Directions?"

"The usual" Kurt says vaguely, remembering the Rachel/Jesse debacle from the year before and their subsequent 'no fraternising with the enemy' rule. "We're doing a Christmas themed assembly next week though" he replies in mock excitement. As they stand in line, he goes on to tell Blaine all about the horrendous song choices Mr Schue has chosen for the event, figuring it's safe enough territory to cover, even with a lead member of their rival glee club. They're soon at the front of the line and Kurt takes his wallet out ready, not wanting to appear presumptuous.

"Hey no, put it away, I said I'd get these...what're you having?" Blaine asks, slipping out a twenty.

"Hum...I'll have a grande non-fat mocha latte thanks" Kurt says, choosing his usual coffee order despite always promising himself he'll try something new next time. Blaine nods and relays their coffee order to the barrista adding a couple of sticks of biscotti for good measure. When their drinks are ready, they head over to the same table they've occupied every time they've been to the Lima Bean since their very first visit.

"So, go on then, tell me what happened" Blaine asks, dipping his biscotti into his steaming hot cup of medium drip.

"He's gone. My dad went in to see Figgins, Karofsky admitted to picking on me and he's been suspended prior to further investigation by the school board." Blaine nods his head, looking thoughtful. "Blaine? Do you mind if we talk about something else though? I'm kind of tired of discussing Karofsky after the last few days, I'd just rather forget now, is that okay?" Blaine snorts, waving his biscotti around.

"No, it's no problem, I totally understand." They sit in silence for a bit, neither of them really able to think about what to talk about instead. Kurt cups his hands around his drink and stares thoughtfully out of the window, smiling to himself when the other thoughts from last night surface, a warm, tightening sensation pulling inside his belly. He looks over at Blaine from beneath his lashes, trying to imagine them making out or something, the warm fuzzy feeling all but disappearing when a soggy piece of biscuit breaks off and plops into his coffee.

"Ahh darn it!" Blaine frowns as he peers down his coffee, looking sheepishly up at Kurt when he feels him watching. "I hate it when that happens" he mutters. Kurt shrugs sympathetically.

"So...?" he looks at Blaine intent on saying something flirty but it's too hard, nothing springs readily to mind except, "how did your date with Jeremy go the other week, you never said?" _Why_? He curses himself, why would you ask that? Blaine's eyes grow wide, emphasising the lovely golden honey hue of his irises, his mouth dropping open for a second before snapping shut, the sound audible even in the busy cafe.

"Jeremiah" Blaine corrects him. Kurt smiles tightly and nods. "It was great yeah we uh..." he looks up at Kurt, his brows furrowing, "I'm lying, gosh it was _awkward_ Kurt" he blurts out, blushing, "I thought we'd have loads to talk about, like me and you do but we didn't...urgh, we just sat there for like, five minutes at one point not saying _anything_." He seems to realise at that point that that's exactly what they'd been doing before the biscotti took a nose dive into Blaine's coffee.

"No Kurt, I know what you're thinking and it's _not_ the same" Blaine tells him, apparently also acquiring psychic powers, "when we're not talking it isn't uncomfortable, _at all_" he emphasises, "quiet yes but it isn't awkward, it's nice actually. Sitting with Jeremiah was...it was _painful_" he says, huffing out a sigh.

"You won't be seeing him again then?" Kurt asks, wrinkling his nose as he tries to act sympathetic to Blaine's plight. Truth is, he'd probably feel worse for Blaine if it wasn't for the fact the guy sounded so pretentious when his friend spoke about him.

"Oh no, I'm seeing him again in the New Year, we're meeting at his work so he can use his 50% discount in the sales" Blaine says, excited at the prospect of raiding The Gap, it seems. Well, Kurt certainly isn't jealous of _that _even if he does sort of envy the guy getting to spend another afternoon with Blaine. Kurt smiles at the other boy as he listens, going over his list of pro's as to why Blaine would make such a great first boyfriend, mentally ticking them off as he thinks of them:

-He's polite, Kurt would have no problem introducing Blaine to his dad as his boyfriend

-He's got lovely warm eyes

-He's always dressed smartly (even if Kurt has only ever seen him in uniform)

-He sings like a dream

-He likes college football so could hold his own with Finn whilst Kurt gets ready for their date

-They're both gay

"Kurt? Are you listening?" Kurt blinks and the list disappears from behind his eyes. He knows there's something missing from the list, something fundamentally important to a relationship, something his brain seems to be resisting telling him but trying to prompt at the same time. Again the memory of a dream flits through his mind but it's not...it's just not tangible enough for him to see or _feel. _

"Sorry, go on" he smiles at Blaine distractedly.

"I was saying we should learn more about each other, play twenty questions or something, what do you think, it'd be fun right?"

"Sure, though I think twenty might be exhausting so how about we just start with five?" Kurt suggests, clearly liking Blaine's idea if the smile that appears on his face is anything to go by.

"Why not?" Blaine replies, smiling good naturedly. "Okay me first, favourite colour?" Kurt laughs, not even having to think about it.

"That's easy, purple...uhm, favourite music decade?" Blaine's whole face lights up as he grins.

"1980s, you can't beat a little Roxy Music and Brian Ferry is-my-_idol_" Blaine replied succinctly. "Your least favourite place?"

"The hospital...only bad things happen there" Kurt answers, glancing away when he sees Blaine's sympathetic smile. This is the fifth time they've met for coffee so Blaine's aware by now that Kurt's mom was sick and that Burt was in there for days, following his heart attack, not that long before they met. "Alright, do you know what career you want after college?"

"Gosh, I don't know" Blaine sees the incredulity on Kurt's face. "I'm serious, not everyone is like you and has their dream job mapped out..._and_ the alternatives for it if _that_ doesn't pan out" he says laughing. "I like the idea of teaching, you know, being a mentor for kids and striving for them to be the best in life that they can be but..." he sighs, frowning, "My dad's kinda expecting me to study and go into medicine or business or something else he can brag about to his friends at the country club" he says sighing, "anything to make up for the fact I'm gay really" he adds dejectedly. Kurt hesitates for a second, then decides that it isn't inappropriate to reach over and give his hand a squeeze.

"I'm sure whatever you do you'll make him proud" he says softly, enjoying the warmth of Blaine's hand beneath his fingers for a moment longer before drawing back.

"I wish I could believe that" Blaine replies, attempting a smile. "Now enough of this melancholy, what's your favourite smell?"

"Motor oil" Kurt replies without a moments hesitation. He sees the shock on Blaine's face, the other boy knowing enough about him that he was expecting the words: coffee or Chanel (that his mother used to wear) or the brand of his favourite moisturiser or aftershave but...

"Motor oil, really?" Kurt smiles reminiscently.

"It reminds me of my dad" he says with a shrug. "Okay uhmm...P!nk or Madonna?"

"P!nk" Blaine says with a snort, "she kicks ass". Kurt opens his mouth to reprimand him for his poor choice because, come on, P!nk has some great songs but Madonna's been around for years, but he doesn't get chance as Blaine's phone vibrates on the table and the other boy holds up his finger to Kurt, asking for a second. Kurt nods and smiles, gesturing that he's getting another drink as Blaine answers his call.

"Hey you" Kurt hears in that really warm, friendly tone that he'd hoped Blaine used when only speaking to him...clearly not. He walks away from their table and goes to stand in line, surreptitiously glancing over as he shuffles forward, trying to lip read what Blaine is saying to the person he's speaking to. He's animated and he only seems to break for short periods of time as the other person answers him or asks questions before launching into another long dialogue. That makes Kurt even more curious.

Based on what Blaine just told him, he figures it isn't Jeremiah that's calling so that leaves Blaine's brother Cooper, one of his friends from Dalton, some other person he doesn't know anything about or...

_Sebastian_

The name springs to the forefront of Kurt's mind before he can stop it and Kurt-just-_hates_ that. He doesn't know why but it's like his subconscious mind is obsessed or something. Ever since he heard the boy mentioned, all those weeks ago in the bathroom at Blaine's school, it's like he wants to know more: mind, body and soul...well mind and soul, Kurt disregards the body part. He gets it though, he's curious because he's heard him mentioned that one time and never again but still, it doesn't explain why he keeps cropping in Kurt's thoughts at the most random of times.

Heck, even last night, just sitting on his bed reading one of those crappy celebrity magazines Carol brought home from the hospital, the ones that post any old BS to suck their readers in, he'd seen a picture of a couple, stumbling from a night club – two men, one of them a rising star in the music industry clinging to the other an 'unknown male' and his first thought had been 'I wonder if _that's _Sebastian. The thought came from nowhere and it was silly, Kurt knew, to be even thinking about this boy he'd only heard mentioned once and yet he _still_ hadn't been able to stop himself and that...that frustrated him_ so much_.

Kurt knew he was jealous and surprisingly _not _over the Blaine thing, though he still thought it must be a factor somehow even though his heart was telling him it wasn't. No, he was envious of this boy because it seemed that while _he - _Kurt – found it a struggle every single day to even _be _gay, this other boy was navigating his way through relationships like a bulldozer on a building site. What's not frustrating about that? The only guy who's ever paid any attention to him seems to think of locker slamming as a form of courtship.

He glances back over at Blaine to see him throw his head back and laugh, probably the most carefree Kurt has seen him. With a sigh, he turns to the barrista.

"Hi, can I get another grande non-fat mocha latte and a medium drip please...and one of those blueberry muffins" Kurt says as an afterthought, eyeing up the calorie laden confections. "Thanks" he replies as he takes his change. He takes his time grabbing napkins and a wooden stirrer but it pays off because Blaine is off his phone by the time Kurt gets back to the table.

"Everything okay?" Kurt asks, sliding the fresh coffee towards Blaine. His friend nods as he takes off the lid, closing his eyes as he inhales the fresh brewed beverage.

"Hmm thank you...yes, fine...great in fact."

"Oh?" Kurt arches his eyebrow and waits for Blaine to continue but he doesn't, much to Kurt's dismay.

"Uh huh, so where were we?...oh yes, question three, okay uhm...ooh, here's a deep one for you, do you believe in soul-mates?"

"Yes!" Kurt replies without hesitation. Blaine's eyebrows shoot up and he realises it really wasn't the answer the other boy was expecting.

"Really?" Kurt nods his head, smiling thoughtfully to himself, conversations with his mother coming back to the forefront of his mind.. "wow" Blaine says surprise still etched in his features. Kurt shrugs his shoulders and takes a sip of coffee, thinking up his next question for Blaine.

"Why?"

"Sorry?"

"I just...you seem like a realist, I just wondered what it is about the concept of soul-mates that makes you a believer" Blaine admits.

"Is that your 5th question?" Kurt teases.

"Yes" Blaine responds determinedly, "I want to know what makes Kurt Hummel the enigma he is so lets start here" he adds, cupping his chin in his hand, smiling at Kurt encouragingly. Kurt bites his lip, wondering how much, if anything, he should tell Blaine. He decides to go for the bare bones of things, honesty but without revealing secrets.

"I like romance, the touch of the fingertips, that first, all important kiss between yourself and the person you love? I want that" Kurt says honestly, pushing away the stirring that starts inside of him that seems to be telling him he'd like _more_ than that.

His eyes close as he gets a sudden, unexpected picture in his mind of two boys holding each other close, breathlessly kissing as they lie on a bed, their bodies tingling with desire but the image disappears before Kurt really has time to question it. He tries desperately to bring back the remnant of a dream that's playing at the back of his mind, the one that has his stomach twisting and flipping like he's on a rollercoaster but he can't and it remains out of his grasp once more.

"Honestly Blaine, the idea that there's that one special someone out there for each of us appeals to that side of me" he admits. Blaine nods but he looks sceptical.

"Don't you think that's a little unrealistic in this current social climate though?" Kurt's mouth drops open slightly and his brows furrow, puzzled. This can't be right. Here he is thinking Blaine could be the guy for him and here he is, dismissing Kurt's romantic notions with a wave of his hand. To say Kurt is disappointed is an understatement. Blaine seems to realise he's offended Kurt because he reaches across the table and covers his hand with his own, squeezing it lightly.

"I don't mean to knock your romantic notions Kurt, really, I'm just a little shocked that you think that way and yet...I really shouldn't be should I?" Blaine says, staring across the table at him thoughtfully. "I suppose after everything you've been through" he continues, "I expected you to be more jaded and yet you aren't, you've held onto those beliefs and that's...that is really honourable Kurt..._crazy_" he adds with a light laugh, "but honourable."

Kurt slips his hand out from beneath Blaine's, trying but pretty much failing not to take offence.

"I don't think it's _honourable_ that I want to meet that special someone and spend my life with them. I think it's romantic, _true love, _that's what I believe in" Kurt says wistful but matter of fact, realising as he cups his hand around his coffee, that Blaine's fingertips were just wrapped around his hand and he'd barely even noticed. He covers his hand again now, expecting to feel them tingle at the memory but it doesn't happen and he can't even say in that moment that he's too disappointed.

"I don't think everyone is lucky enough to find it first time around but I do believe even the hardest to like people in this world have the potential to find their soul-mate...don't you want to?" he asks sincerely. Blaine looks up from where he's been rubbing the rim of his coffee cup, shrugging his shoulders, looking thoughtfully back at Kurt.

"I guess...I mean, yes of _course_ I want to" he says eventually, "I'm just not sure how easy that is given our circumstances" he adds, smiling wryly.

"You mean because we're gay?"

"Well yeah, I mean, we're gay _and _we live in Ohio. I know there're quite a few out guys at Dalton but still, the odds aren't exactly in our favour are they?" Blaine says, sighing heavily. Kurt wants to remind him that there's a life beyond Dalton but Kurt doesn't get chance as he chuckles, winking at Kurt. "The truth is, right now, I just want to find a boyfriend."

"Oh." Kurt goes back to drinking his coffee, re-evaluating everything he's found himself thinking about Blaine since he met him. He doesn't really have time to dwell on that, _or _the fact that Blaine just said he's on the lookout for a boyfriend because Blaine is then reminding him that he still has two more questions to ask. Kurt thinks about it, quashing the one question that his brain seems to most want the answer to.

"What's your biggest fear?" _Nicely done Kurt, _he congratulates himself, mentally giving himself a pat on the back for avoiding _that _subject.

"I do _not_ want to die a virgin" Blaine replies, shaking his head and looking horrified at the thought.

"W...what?" Not...not a meteorite crashing to earth then or starvation or being the last surviving human being on the planet?

"Oh God, no...I can't believe I just said that" Blaine says, suddenly looking mortified, covering half his face with his hands. _Alien invasion, giant spiders pinning you to the ground, kissing Rachel Berry?_

"No no, it's fine I just..._that's_ your biggest fear?" Kurt asks incredulously.

"Uhh, yes?" Blaine rubs the back of his neck, grimacing when he sees the judgemental look Kurt is giving him. "I'm _such _a bad person aren't I?" he groans, his forehead connecting with his folded hands on the table top. Kurt giggles lightly, reaching out and pushes Blaine's head, his fingers threading through his friends hair as he tugs him back up.

"I mean, yeah, now you make me think about it then I guess my biggest fear is like, the apocalypse or being burned alive or getting stuck in an elevator with a playboy model..._I'm kidding Kurt_" Blaine says chuckling at the last. "But yeah, I just...ungh, sometimes don't you just get this sudden urge to do things with someone?"

Kurt gulps, his cheeks flushing a delicate shade of pink when he imagines himself straddling a boy, grinding himself down against him, kissing him, his body becoming tight and hot as their touch becomes more desperate.

"Kurt?"

"I guess" he blurts out, gulping down some of his coffee. "I don't know, I haven't really thought about it", _until I started having sex dreams about...you?, _his mind adds, saying what Kurt is reluctant to put into words.

"Well I do, I can't help it..." Blaine says, waving his hand dismissively. "Alright then, question five, fire away."

"Who's Sebastian?" _Shit, no...shit! _Kurt starts gnawing on his lower lip as soon as the words leave his mouth, glancing worried at Blaine, trying to gauge the other boy's reaction, at the same time, trying to quell the surge he feels in his stomach as he voices that name aloud for the first time. Huh, strange. Blaine himself seems reasonably unfazed by the question, though he's clearly a little surprised.

"How do you know Sebastian?" Kurt closes his eyes, shaking his head, guessing it's now his turn to be embarrassed.

"I don't _know_ him" Kurt clarifies. "I uhm...that first day I met you?..."

"When you were spying" Blaine teases. Kurt rolls his eyes.

"Yes, when I was spying" he clarifies, "I was hiding out in the boys bathroom until the corridors cleared and I..."

"Oh God, you _heard _that conversation...oh wow, I'm so embarrassed" Blaine says, dropping his head into his hands for the second time that afternoon.

"Why should_ you_ be embarrassed, I was the one caught spying...David" Kurt tells him, seeing the questioning look Blaine sends him.

"Well, just to set you straight, they were joking about the teacher, he doesn't..._you know, _he's not even gay, as for Sebastian..." Kurt leans forward slowly, trying to hide his eagerness. "Sebastian is...it's complicated."

"Complicated how?" Kurt asks, raising his eyebrows in query, his head tilting to one side. Blaine laughs sheepishly, fiddling with his coffee cup.

"He's...you know everyone has that one person that they either wish they could be or wish they could be _with_? That's how I used to feel about Sebastian" Blaine says with a shrug. "And in my case, it was _both_ of those scenarios" he adds wryly. One word in everything Blaine says jumps out at Kurt..._was._

"You don't feel that way any more?" he asks quietly.

"Oh God yeah" Blaine replies instantly, making Kurt's chest tighten with envy, "I wish I could be more like Bas every single day" he continues, the tight feeling slackening inside Kurt the more his friend talks. "He's just so confidant and popular, probably the best looking guy at Dalton" he rambles, reminiscing thoughtfully,..."you know once, we went to the mall for an afternoon, me and Bas and a few of the Warblers...he didn't even have to do anything to anyone and three people came up to him, flirted with him and gave him their numbers..._three _people Kurt" Blaine reiterates, his expression one of complete and utter awe.

"Sounds amazing" Kurt replies, forcing a smile. He's jealous and he knows it but he won't allow himself to question why.

"He is but he's aware of it, he comes off conceited at times but it's all an act really" Blaine says with a shrug. "Those stories weren't true though, the ones you heard David and Wes saying. He's not a slut, they just like to say he is to make themselves feel better about the fact that he can have any guy he wants whilst they have to perfect their moves to get girlfriends" Blaine says laughing. Kurt joins in, though his laughter is a little weaker, his smile so fake it's beginning to make his cheeks ache.

"So you and him...?"

"No!" Blaine claps a hand over his mouth, his eyes growing wide for a second before softening, like he's thinking of something nice. "I...I used to have a crush, thought myself in love with him at one point but it was more like hero worship than anything I think" Blaine replies, making Kurt think of his own initial feelings for Finn. "He put me straight as soon as he realised, said he valued me as a friend and didn't want to complicate things by dating someone at school because he doesn't want to 'be tied down so young', his words not mine" Blaine adds when he sees Kurt's expression, "and yeah, I guess we became pretty good friends" he finishes.

"So what those guys said about you texting him then, that's just you guys being friends?" Kurt asks shyly. He shouldn't care, he really shouldn't, he should just leave them both alone to live happily ever after together. He can't though, can he, because his damn sub-consciousness won't let him.

"The _sexting_ you mean?" Blaine chuckles, his eyes bright and shiny and warm. "Yeah, that was Bas saying how bored he was and honestly, it was the first I'd heard from him in weeks. We're friends but we aren't like, _best friends_" he finishes, draining the last of his coffee.

"You don't think those rumours are true then?" Kurt blurts out.

"That he's dated those guys?" Kurt nods. "I don't know, he said he wasn't when I asked him but they are friends. It's not beyond the realms of possibility that Bas _could _date those guys but really, he's pretty picky" Blaine tells him. "Yeah, those guys are hot, I've seen the pictures but for _dating_? I've never known Bas like anyone enough to _date_ them."

Kurt wants to ask Blaine what he means by that. Is he saying Sebastian refuses to date because no one is good enough? Or that he doesn't date because he doesn't _want _a boyfriend? Has he just not found the right guy _to _date or is Blaine saying Sebastian doesn't _date _because he does other things...like hooking up with random strangers and famous guys. Kurt can feel his head spinning but he reminds himself it's all good, none of this matters because the main thing is that this Sebastian _isn't _interested in Blaine and Blaine is no longer interested in Sebastian, leaving the field wide open for him to become Blaine's first boyfriend. He does have one more question he feels he has to ask though, in order to stop the niggling thoughts.

"So, when do I get to meet this fabulous Sebastian then?" he asks, smiling across the table innocently.

"Huh? Bas?" Kurt nods his head, feeling his stomach flutter. "I doubt you will, at least not before Senior year" Blaine tells him succinctly. He sees the shocked surprise on Kurt's face and frowns. "Didn't I say? He's spending Junior year living with his mother in France, he hasn't been in Ohio since the summer."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it, please review and let me know what you think.<strong>_

_**x**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, thanks again for the great response. I love reading what you think of this fic. **

**So, I guess this is the chapter that leads us into the next part of the story. As one door closes another opens right? Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this one too. **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER NINE<strong>

"Kurt Hummel?" Kurt turns mid way through his French conversation with Azimio Adams to look at his teacher, his heart practically jumping into his throat when he sees Ms Pilsbury standing there beside her, her expression stoic and unrevealing. However Kurt isn't stupid and just from the way she's holding herself, poised, stiff, her lips fixed in a smile as she wrings her hands in front of herself, he can tell it's bad news. He quickly gathers his things up without being asked and heads for the door, his school counsellor hot on his heels.

"Is it my Dad? Is he okay?" Kurt asks in a rush, turning to Ms Pilsbury as soon as he hits the corridor.

"Your father is fine Kurt...at least I assume so, that's not what this is about...follow me please" she says gently, setting off walking briskly down the corridor. Kurt does, all the way to her pristine office where he settles himself stiffly into one of the chairs facing her desk. She smiles at him as she smooths her pencil skirt behind her knees and takes her own highly polished seat across from him, folding her hands neatly on the desk in front of her.

"Now Kurt, Principle Figgins has asked your father to come into school this afternoon to see him but he wanted me to speak to you first" she says quietly, the expression on her face changing, looking worried. Kurt takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, counts to five and then opens them again, lifting his chin high in the air in an attempt to stay poised and not fall to pieces.

"Just tell me" he demands quietly. Ms Pilsbury smiles sympathetically, then opens her mouth, hesitating a moment or two before speaking.

"Kurt...David Karofsky's..."

"He's coming back isn't he?" Kurt interrupts, quietly resigned. Ms Pilsbury captures her lower lip between her tiny white teeth and nods at Kurt, her perfect hair swinging around her shoulders with each tiny inclination of her head.

"After Christmas break. The board overturned Principle Figgins request for expulsion because there was no proof it was David that sent you those messages...I'm sorry Kurt."

"Sorry isn't going to keep him away from me, it won't stop him from..." a choked cry lodges in Kurt's throat when he thinks of the threats in the texts he'd received. He holds his fist in front of his mouth as he attempts to swallow, closing his eyes as the sickly feeling of fear starts to surface again for the first time in over a week. 7 days, that's all he'd gotten and now...

"I can't...I can't do this again, I just..." Just the thought of being in the same space as Karofsky again absolutely terrifies Kurt.

"Kurt" Ms Pilsbury says gently, "we're all aware of the situation, Mr Schuester, Coach Sylvester and Coach Bieste, Myself and Principle Figgins...the rest of the teachers in this school, we're all going to be monitoring the situation and I promise you we'll..."

"No!" Kurt violently jerks to his feet, the chair he was sitting on crashing to the floor as he grabs his bag and stalks to the door, turning at the last moment to address the startled red-head. "You _can't_ promise that" Kurt shouts angrily. Then it's like the fight leaves him as his shoulders slump, the blue of his eyes losing it's radiance. "I'm sorry Ms Pilsbury but with all due respect, you can't protect me, not in here, not out in the parking lot or on the football field it's just not...it's not possible to be everywhere _all_ the time" he reasons hopelessly, smiling wryly and shrugging. He twists the doors handle and steps out into the empty corridor.

"Kurt I..." He glances back over his shoulder to look at the pretty school counsellor one last time before leaving.

"I'll be fine. You have a good Christmas Ms Pilsbury" he says, forcing himself to smile before closing the door softly but firmly behind himself.

Well shit!

He walks around the corner and stops at a bank of lockers, sliding down to the floor between them, wondering what he should do now. He sighs and closes his eyes, letting his head fall back to thump...thump..._thump _against the yellow painted breeze-block wall behind him.

"Damn it!" He glances at the clock on the wall facing him and sighs. Twenty minutes left of French, a free period and then glee club, nothing that can't be missed then. Making a decision, he pushes himself to his feet and heads for the door, intent on leaving this school and all his woes regarding it, behind him until the New Year.

Kurt gets in the Navigator, slings his bag on the passenger seat and slams the door behind him. Then he twists his key almost violently in the ignition and pressing down firmly on the accelerator, setting off out of the school parking lot with a squeal of tyres on asphalt. It's only when he hits the main road leading from school that he eases off the pedal, his grip on the steering wheel relaxing.

So Karofsky's coming back and Kurt will spend the rest of his Junior year avoiding him like the plague until the great big lug graduates. _So what_. Karofsky will still be an ugly, closeted Neanderthal who has a brain the size of a pea and names his fist The Fury, like it's some comic superhero. _He's _Kurt Hummel, Kurt tells himself. He's out and proud and utterly fabulous and he's going to take New York by storm come hell or high water at the end of _his_ Senior year. _He _won't be staying in Lima working some dead end job, hiding who he is.

Kurt doesn't know how long he's been driving when he finally flicks the button and turns on the radio, drowning out his own thoughts and reasons why the next six months of his life don't have to be hell. Hearing the music, one of the classics from the 1980s, belting out through the speakers, he feels the tension in his body start to ease, his voice high and clear as he sings along with the lyrics. Soon enough though, that song finishes and another starts, this one, one he remembers from a duo his mother used to listen to when he was younger. The lyrics are depressing and hit a little too close to how he's feeling for Kurt's comfort and yet he finds a soothing kind of melancholy settle over him as he begins to sing along.

"_Talking to myself and feeling old._

Sometimes I'd like to quit.

Nothing ever seems to fit.

Hangin' around, nothing to do but frown,

Rainy days and Mondays always get me down."

Kurt starts to smile to himself as he drives along, letting memories flood his consciousness in a way he hasn't done in a long while as he pictures scenes from his past : his mom perched on his Power Rangers bed spread reading him a story, the pair of them dancing and twirling around the kitchen together as they bake cookies on wet, dreary afternoons and then later, as he gets older, Kurt sitting by her bed, holding her hand, singing to her, his voice, even then, clear as a bell and pitch perfect.

"_What I've got they used to call the blues._

Nothing is really wrong,

Feeling like I don't belong.

Walking around some kind of lonely clown,

Rainy days and Mondays always get me down."

He listens to the rest of the song with a smile on his face and he's still reminiscing about his mom when the radio DJs obnoxiously loud voice cuts through his thoughts, his words demanding Kurt's attention.

"_So if you think you've got the voice to challenge our last two contestants, call us on 412-555-WBLZ and if you're lucky caller 369 you could be winning..." _

Kurt listens as the DJ outlines the prize and the details of the competition, thoughts whirring through his head, his hands itching to grab his phone from where they're clasped around the steering wheel. Then before he can even acknowledge what he's doing, he's pulling up in a dirt lay-by and calling the station.

"WBLZ radio?"

"Hi, I'd like to take part in the competition" he says vaguely.

"Which one hun?"

"Oh uhm...the singing one?"

"Please hold the line." Kurt sits, waiting patiently to be connected, listening to the sound of the newest Kelly Clarkson song play out over the airwaves.

Then the DJs voice comes on the radio and Kurt holds his breath as the guy announces he has the 368th, 369th and 370th caller's held on the line.

"_WBLZ radio, you're our 369th caller, what's your name and where're you from...Hello?" _

Kurt listens to the radio as the person on the end of the call stays silent. He starts hoping at that point that they'll go to the next caller which could be hi...oh God! He holds his phone to his ear.

"_Looks like caller 369 isn't there anymore in which case we'll go to caller 37..."_

"Wait...Hello?" Kurt breathes down the line.

"_Caller 369, what's your name missy and where are you from?" _Kurt gasps when he realises that yes, _he's _caller 369.

"I'm Kurt Hummel and I live in Lima" he says breathlessly.

"_Oops, o-kay, so Kurt, you think you can sing your way through the first part of the competition? we've already heard a couple of cracking voices so far today" _Kurt laughs lightly, giddy with excitement.

"Oh I know I can."

"_You're _that _confidant huh?"_

"Let's just say I have my reasons to give it my all" Kurt replies, thinking of the prize money.

"_I like that...you heard it right here folks, Kurt from Lima is up next and he's in it to win it...stay tuned and we'll be right back after the commercials." _The guy then tells Kurt to leave his line open, he'll be right back. Kurt sits there, stunned, clutching his cell to his ear until he hears the man's voice again, this time not through a radio mic but directly into his ear.

..."Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"We need you to try and find somewhere to go with less background noise, you sound like you're parked on a highway or something, you think you can do that?" Kurt looks out of the window at the passing traffic, then turns to stare out of the other window.

"That...that shouldn't be a problem."

"Okay, back on air in 3." Kurt listens to the jingles still playing on the radio. 3. Crap, he has 3 minutes. He scoops up his scarf and ties it hastily around his neck, then grabs his phone and gloves and gets out of the Navigator, walking across the field with brisk, even strides, his boots occasionally slipping over the frozen tyre tracks made by the tractors.

Kurt finally finds the perfect spot far enough from the road that he can't hear the sound of the traffic and stops walking. He turns the speaker on and places his phone carefully down on a small moss covered rock, as the bitter cold air around him makes each breath he exhales puff out in visible little clouds as each warm, moist breath freezes. He pulls his favourite, pea coat closer to himself and tucks in his scarf then takes a couple of steps back, nodding to himself when he's satisfied.

"We're back on air in 30 seconds, you ready Kurt?" Kurt thinks of the prize money he could win and nods his head, taking a deep breath that he lets out in a whoosh of warm air.

"I'm ready."

"_And you're back with WBLZ where we have our third and last contestant of the day, Kurt from Lima...hit it Kurt." _

He can do this. He knows he can. He just has to picture singing in the choir room for Glee or back in his basement bedroom or singing this song for his mom...yes, that one works. 'The day can't get any worse Kurt, it can only get better.' he repeats to himself like a mantra. He nods to himself, closes his eyes and opens his mouth...

"_**Where is the moment we needed the most?  
>You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost..."<strong>_

He sings the first verse and chorus in it's entirety, humming the instrumental parts lightly to himself in between, then starts on the last verse, no longer really thinking about anything but how free he feels, standing here in this field, letting all his pent up emotions out through song.

"_**You're coming back down and you really don't mind.  
>You had a bad day, you had a bad day."<strong>_

Kurt nails it, he knows he has and as he sings the last 2 lines of the chorus, he realises that win or lose, his bad day just got better. There're no claps or cheers but in his mind, Kurt can hear them.

"_So there you have it, our third contestant, Kurt from Lima. Now it's up to you folks at home or in your cars or at the office to pick up the phone and text in 1, 2, or 3 for which of our amazing singers you want through to the second round. Well be back after the news at 4 to reveal the results. In the mean time, here's a little Owl City."_

Kurt hears the song start to play through the speaker and he waits, holding his phone in his hand as he stands there in the deserted field.

"Hey Kurt, we're going to call you back on this number just before 4 okay, you need to keep this phone handy."

"Okay."

"Oh and Kurt?"

"Hmm?"

"Brush up on your general knowledge kid." Kurt stares down at the phone in his hand as the guy at the radio station disconnects, butterflies dancing frenziedly in his stomach. He lets out a jubilant shout of glee then and laughs, high and breathy, his boots digging in the hard dirt as he twirls around on the spot. It's only when he shivers that he realises he's still standing out in the cold and there's really no need to, so he digs his hands deep into his pockets and trudges back to his vehicle.

* * *

><p>"Kurt? Kurt...you in kid?" Kurt, hearing his dad slam his way through the front door, comes racing down the stairs from his room, his cheeks ruddy and pink from the cold, his eyes still glistening with wetness.<p>

"Dad...Dad guess what?" As soon as Kurt is within reach, Burt pulls him into his arms, holding his son tight when he hears Kurt sniff.

"We'll figure something out, okay Buddy? I'll teach you myself if I have to, you hear me? I'm not gonna let you go back to that school with that creep hanging around again, I promise" Burt says, drawing back to hold Kurt at arms length.

"What? I don't...?" Burt frowns down at Kurt, puzzled.

"Is that not why you're crying? I just got in from meeting with that Damn Principle from your school and he told me...he said that Karofsky kid was going to be back in the New Year...he said you'd been told this Kurt." Kurt's nods his head but he can see his dad is confused, probably because Kurt can't get the grin he's sporting, off his face.

"Oh he did but I've something I need to tell you too" he gushes, leading his Dad into the living room and sitting him down. He licks his lips and opens his mouth, wondering where to start. "Okay so, Ms Pilsbury asked to see me and she explained that Karofsky's coming back" he starts, his face twisting into a grimace at the mention of his former bully's name. "So I left school...don't worry, I only missed glee club" he says quickly waving his dad back down. "Anyway, I was driving and listening to the radio and this..."

"OMG Kurt! ….Kurt...that was so good..." Finn exclaims loudly as he runs through the door, completely bypassing them as he thunders up the stairs, the sound of doors being yanked open and slammed shut reverberating throughout the house. "Kurt!"

"Down here Finn!" Burt calls, smiling wryly and waving his hand from where he sits in his chair, when his step-son runs back downstairs at breakneck speed and enters the room. Finn beams at Kurt, then turns his attention to Burt as he sits down on the sofa, bouncing excitedly on the cushions until he's on the edge of his seat, facing Kurt's dad. "Did you hear him on the radio too?" Burt's mouth drops open a couple of inches and his gaze goes from Kurt to Finn and back again.

"What? What the hell is he talking about?" Burt asks as his gaze settles on his son. Kurt grins, clapping a hand over his mouth, his iridescent blue eyes practically dancing as they look at him.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you Dad, there was this competition on the radio and…"

"He just won twenty grand Burt!" Finn blurts out incredulously. _"Twenty grand, _you're rich Kurt!" Burt starts smiling at the exuberance the pair are exuding but he's clearly confused. He takes his cap off and rubs his palm over his forehead as he looks at Kurt.

"You wanna back it up a little, you've lost me."

"They were looking for caller 369..."

"Which Kurt was" Finn fills in.

"And I had to sing a song that was significant to my day..."

"He sang Bad Day" Finn states proudly. Kurt looks over at Finn, curious to know how his step-brother even knows any of this. He shakes off the thought and turns back to Burt who has his eyebrows raised, eager to hear the rest.

"Well I won that part" Kurt starts flippantly, "then I..."

"Wait you won?" Burt looks over at Finn to see him nodding so hard his head might just fall off.

"He was so good, even Rachel said you..."

"You won Kurt?...I'm so proud" Kurt laughs into his dad's shoulder as he scoops him into a hug for the second time. "Go on then, tell me the rest."

"Okay so then I had to choose whether to take the five thousand cash prize or risk losing it by answering 5 questions. If I got them all right I'd..."

"He won twenty grand!" Finn blurts out again. He stands up suddenly, unable to contain his exuberance on Kurt's behalf any longer.

"Dude, Ms Pilsbury comes running into the choir room half way through glee with this dinky little radio and made us all listen and we're all sat there like...I don't know the answer, do you know the answer and none of us knew the answer but Kurt did, how cool is that huh? He's like a genius or something" he says in a rush, throwing his arm around Kurt's shoulder, then adding his hand to Kurt's chest when he almost knocks him over with the momentum.

"I got lucky with the questions" Kurt says, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Well yeah, but I mean, who else would know the names all the Brady Bunch kids _and _know who designed that Arc thing in France?"

"Arc de' Triomphe Finn."

"Yeah exactly. I don't even know what it is, let alone who built it" Finn points out.

"Wow Kurt, I don't know what to say" Burt says, grinning at his son, kind of lost for words. "C'mere an' give your old man a hug huh?" He opens his arms and folds them around both Kurt's and Finn's shoulders, giving them an extra squeeze before letting go.

"So what're you going to do with all that money then? I bet you were folding over pages in those fancy magazines of yours when I got home, huh?" Kurt laughs lightly, sitting himself down on the couch beside Finn, his expression turning serious when he looks back at his dad.

"I want to go to Dalton." His dad raises his eyebrows and narrows his eyes at Finn, to see he looks equally surprised. Kurt sees the exchange and decides it's best to plough on, before his dad can say no.

"They have a zero tolerance harassment policy there and with Karofsky coming back..."

"Wait, what?" Finn explodes, his fingers tightening into a fist on the couch, his expression thunderous, "they can't do that". Kurt nods.

"The board overturned Principle Figgins request which means he'll be back in school from the start of next term" Kurt tells him quietly.

"That's _bullshit_...sorry Burt but..._damn_, really?" Finn throws himself back against the cushions, his hands slapping over his face, masking his expression from Kurt.

"You really wanna do that Kid? Twenty grand's a lot of money and I'm sure we could sort something out with..."

"I want to Dad" Kurt cuts in, his tone soft but strong. "Ms Pilsbury already said they'd be more vigilant but...I want to feel safe, I don't want to spend another day of school scared of what might happen" he finishes.

"But you could change schools and keep the money for something else" Burt reasons, his whole demeanour screaming guilt.

"There'll be other Karofsky's Dad. At Dalton..." Burt waves his hand, nodding his head at Kurt.

"I get it, no bullying" he says in understanding. "I just hate that you've got that money and you're having to use it for this" he adds, clearly not comfortable with Kurt paying for something he feels he should be able to help with.

"Dad, I sang a song and I answered some questions. I'm happy to do this, I _want _to do this...besides, there'll still be some money left over."

"I suppose, but I'm gonna give you some money towards it" Burt tells him, his tone letting Kurt know he won't take no for an answer. Still, Kurt tries.

"I don't want you to Dad. You've done enough for me already...let me do this for myself" he says, smiling at Burt.

"Fine, then I'll put money in your college fund instead" Burt says stubbornly. Kurt laughs, glancing at Finn. "There'll be some money left over, you think you might be able to think of something you want?" Finn shrugs and side eyes him.

"You mean besides my brother in the same school I am?" he says petulantly.

"_Finn._"

"What? You're talking about leaving us and going to this Dalton place" he says sulkily. "We can protect you, we'll form like, a circle around you like the secret service do or something" he adds, perking up a bit.

"I really appreciate that Finn but it's like I told Ms Pilsbury, I can't be protected all the time _and" _he continues on when he sees Finn about to interrupt, "I know you want to help but it's not fair for you guys to have to give stuff up to do that."

"But we'll never see you and call me a wuss but I kinda like living with you now" Finn says honestly. Burt smiles from over in his chair, watching the exchange of words between the pair from over the top of his newspaper.

"I'm not going to board there."

"You're not?" Finn brightens at this.

"No" Kurt says with a laugh. "Firstly, it's way too expensive and secondly, I kind of like seeing your face around here too."

"Yeah" Finn asks, a great big goofy grin spreading across his features.

"Yes, now can we please just stop talking about school and decide what we'll spend the rest of the money o..._Finn_!" Kurt laughs, loud and clear as he's swept into a side-long hug from his step-brother, all thoughts of Karofsky fleeing his mind as they discuss the merits of various X-Box games.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading<strong>

**x**


	10. Chapter 10

**_I haven't really anything else to say before this chapter except a big thank you to everyone that's reviewing when they read. __I've had lots of author/story alerts and favourite story alerts so it's great to know people are reading and enjoying or tracking to see it finished but you guys that let me know what you think each chapter spur me on to get writing. So again, thank you all for that._**

**_On that note, here's the next chapter. It's Christmas break but really, we aren't reading this story for the festivities are we? Ahem...Enjoy :D_**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TEN <strong>

"_Wait, wait I can't get..." flushed and panting for breath, Kurt twists in the passenger seat and yanks off the safety belt, then shoves his seat back as far as it will go before urging the guy sat next to him over. He parts his legs, grabbing at the other boy's ass through his grey slacks with both hands as his knees dig into the plush leather on either side of Kurt. The boy looks down at him from above and shifts, smiling at Kurt as he pushes the soft, light brown strands of his hair back from his forehead. Then he moves again, his eyes glinting wickedly when they lock onto Kurt's ocean blue ones. He dips his head and captures Kurt's mouth with his, one of his hands wedging itself hard against the soft leather topped roof, as the other grips the seat back behind Kurt's head to give himself some leverage. _

"_Hang on just..." Kurt breaks from the kiss and taps the guy's leg, a strangled kind of whimper escaping him when the boy moves one of his knees to slip it between Kurt's thighs and it brushes over the bulge in the front of his pants just so. Then he nudges forward a bit to kiss Kurt and..._

"_Ohh...unph" Kurt arches up into the boy as his dick rubs against the guy's leg beneath his pants again, this time harder. Then he lets his hands glide beneath the loose material of the boy's shirt to caress over the warm, hard curve of his back, the tips of his fingers slipping beneath the waistband of the boy's uniform trousers to cup the gradual swell at the top of his ass. The guy rocks forward against him, his hair falling against Kurt's forehead as Kurt tilts his chin back to kiss him, their lips just brushing against each others at first, cheek to nose as they pant into each others mouths._

_Kurt's hands delve deeper beneath the tight grey fabric, the backs of his hands chafing against the waistband as his palms and fingertips thrill at the feel of the boy's soft, supple skin beneath them. He lets his fingers stroke over the curve of the guy's ass cheeks a few times, then squeezes, licking his way into the boy's hot, wet mouth to capture his soft sigh of pleasure. Then Kurt pushes on the guys ass beneath his slacks at the same time he rocks forward, a self satisfied grin appearing on his face when his stomach presses against the front of the boy's trousers, feeling the unmistakeable, hard outline of his erection behind it. _

_The boy breaks the kiss with a moan and leans back a little, his hands now leaving the upholstery to grasp at the fabric of Kurt's shirt, pulling and yanking at the material until it's freed from his pants. Then his fingertips make deft work of his tie and start to fly over the buttons until they're all open and he's pushing the shirt off of Kurt's shoulders and dragging it down his arms. Kurt lets go of the guy's ass just long enough to pull the shirt off and toss it into the back of the car and then they're on him again, stroking the length of his spine, feeling the firmness of the boy's muscles flex against his fingers beneath the warm, taut skin. _

_The boy dips his head and starts to suck a light, playful path from Kurt's neck to his collarbone and lower, placing soft, open mouthed kisses all across his chest until his lips find Kurt's nipple. He drags his lower lip over the soft brown peak and flicks it occasionally with the tip of his tongue until it stiffens, the flesh puckering deliciously beneath his lips. Then, hearing Kurt's murmurs of encouragement, he takes it between his teeth and tongue and tugs, worrying the hardened flesh between his lips then soothing it with a wet lick and a blow of cool air. _

"_Hmm God...do the other one" Kurt mutters, his hands leaving the boy's body to delve into his hair, his fingers playing through the soft, silky strands as he tugs the guy closer. _

_The boy lifts his head, his green eyes dark and lusty as they gaze at Kurt, his lips drawing into a smile when he sees Kurt looking down at him with equally blown pupils, his cheeks flushed with arousal. _

_Kurt's hands continue to stroke through the boy's hair, his eyelashes fanning across his cheeks as he closes his eyes and arches his back into the boy's touch. Then his fingers constrict and pull in the hair when he feels the light graze of the boy's fingernails followed by the sweep of his tongue over his nipple, causing him to moan from deep in his throat. The boy looks at Kurt with hooded eyes as his hands stroke over Kurt's chest and then down, across his taut belly to the swollen hardness in his jeans. _

_He raises his eyebrow as he looks at Kurt beneath him, a dirty smirk twisting his mouth as he cups his hand around Kurt's hard length and squeezes, emitting a gasp of his own when he sees Kurt's lips part as he sucks in a breath of air at the contact. Kurt arches up, bucking his hips so his cock can bump against the palm holding him, his eyelids fluttering open so he can see the other boy's hot, flushed, face above him. He licks his lips and swallows at the sight of the damp beads of perspiration clinging to the other boy's temples, the sight making him want to twist up and lick the moisture away. _

_One of the hands he has in the boy's hair falls to his waist to grasp his hip, his thumb hooking through the belt loop of the guy's pants as his fingers splay over his bottom, his other hand cupping the boy's neck, feeling the pulse in his throat flutter against the one in Kurt's wrist. The boy ducks his head to nip lightly at Kurt's earlobe, his breath heavy and panting where his jaw rests against Kurt's cheek, the sweat from his brow coating the hair at Kurt's temple with dampness._

_Kurt sighs as the boy's lips blaze a trail across his face, the touch almost reverent as it maps out his features: perfectly arched eyebrows, his lightly chiselled cheekbones, his nose with a delicate point at the tip to make it cute but not snobbish and his lips...his soft, pink lips that are parted just so, begging to be kissed. _

* * *

><p>"Kurt! We're leaving now! Don't forget me and Carole are out for dinner so there's money for pizza on the counter or leftover turkey in the fridge."<p>

Kurt sits bolt upright, his coverlet twisted around his knees and beneath his bottom, pinning him to the bed. He looks around, bleary eyed and disorientated.

"...Kurt, you hear me? We're going!"

"Ye...yeah Dad, okay...have a good time!" Kurt yells back, dragging a shaky hand over his features and through his hair, the hard, insistent throbbing of his cock tenting his pyjamas drawing his attention back to his dream. Jeez, _another one_?

He throws himself back against his pillows and closes his eyes, willing his erection away, at the same time seeing if he can recollect the dream he's just had. He's surprised that he is able to remember some parts of it this time, though it's kind of annoying too because seeing himself making out in a car with a hot guy isn't exactly helping to get rid of his hard-on. He daren't let the flashes of memory go though for fear of forgetting another dream altogether so he grabs a pillow, one that always stays at the bottom of the pile, and turns onto his front.

The idea of getting himself off by his own hand is still crass and unnecessary in Kurt's own opinion because he feels giving in to _those_ kinds of urges shows a lack of restraint that even the most horny of teenagers should be able to control. Even with that in mind though, Kurt he can't deny that he has to get rid of the ache between his legs because a) it's distracting and b) he needs to get ready to go and meet Blaine soon and he'd rather not do that sporting a very obvious boner. Besides, lying on his front, slowly thrusting against the firm but soft pillow, it kind of makes the dream clearer, reminds him of the feeling he thought he was experiencing whilst having it and it doesn't feel dirty at all, not the way he expected it to.

So he carries on. He closes his eyes with his head resting on his folded arms, like he's having a sunbathe, and continues to hump gently against the Dior grey, jacquard cushion, letting his mind drift.

He can't place the car, though he knows it's a convertible due to the soft roof and he can't get a fix on anything discernible about the boy's face or voice either, like he's seeing his partner through a thick fog or something, it's...dulled somehow. But he can see in his mind exactly what they were doing before he was woken and it...it shocks him. Yes he's seen scenes in movies where a couple are making out on a bed or like he was in his dream, getting hot and heavy in a car but he never really took notice and he certainly hasn't seen any movies with two guys, at least, not ones as explicit as his dream was.

It's all new to him. Last year, after he'd 'dated' Brittany and come out, he decided to have a browse on the internet and see what he could find. One site led to another which linked to another and within a minute of looking for 'cute guys kissing' he'd hit on hard core porn and seen things that he could never un-see again. Really, anything that involved a pulley, strapping and some kind of suspended contraption that made his eyes water just from looking at it, wasn't something Kurt ever wanted to be a part of. He'd hit the little red cross in the top right corner of his screen and hadn't ventured near his internet browser for anything else gay related since.

So that's why imagining himself half naked, pushing himself willingly up against this boy so there's skin pressed against skin and kissing him, not just being kissed, so unashamedly wanton the way he was in the dream, is shocking and more than just a little bit disconcerting to him.

Kurt tries to concentrate harder but he finds that just makes things more frustrating because concentrating stops him enjoying the sensations he's feeling in his cock so he tries not to over think things too hard and just enjoys. Goosebumps break out over his skin as he imagines again, the boys hands from his dream stroking up beneath his uniform shirt, his own fingers wrapping around the boy's navy blue and red striped tie to tug him in closer.

He groans aloud and turns his flushed face into the pillow beneath his arms as he ruts into the one beneath his hips, gasping softly into the fabric as he recalls more of the dream: a playful smile, the slick touch and taste of sweat on the other boys skin beneath his lips and the feel of his soft, silky hair dragging through Kurt's fingers. Then it's like his mind decides to show him more and with the flashes of images - his hands grabbing the boy's ass, the boy teasing his nipples and the hottest, sweetest kiss Kurt thinks he's ever seen - the slow drag of his hips over the pillow speeds up until he's fucking against the luxurious cushion with abandon, the silky smooth glide of his pyjama pants against his dick and the delicious friction of that against the fancy pillow sending him hurtling over the edge, straight into his first, real orgasm.

His cries of relief are muffled into his pillow, his breaths hot on his cheeks where they're buried in the soft, Egyptian cotton. It takes a while but eventually the nerve endings in his body stop short-circuiting, his brain becomes functional again and his breathing returns to some semblance of normality and only then, does Kurt really acknowledge what he's done.

He lifts his head and stares blearily around his room, questioning why, in all the seventeen and a half years of his life, he hasn't done that before. He eventually lifts his boneless body from the throw, feels the stickiness against his groin and abdomen and grimaces, remembering _exactly_ why. Still, the way he feels now, his mind fuzzy, his spirit feeling free, his body still fizzing inside like a shook up can of soda, he knows he'll do it again and he won't feel guilty. How can he? He feels like he's floating on a cloud as he makes his way into his en-suite.

He doesn't have as long as he'd like to indulge in his usual morning routine..._totally worth it_, so he skips his exfoliation and gets on with showering, moisturising and coordinating his clothing, taking time to style his hair to perfection before shouting out to Finn that he's leaving and will be back later, heading out for his first post Christmas coffee with Blaine.

_Blaine._

Kurt can't get the pictures out of his head. Not _exactly _of Blaine of course, the guy's physical features still annoyingly vague but he knows it has to be him because they were both wearing Dalton uniforms...Warbler uniforms if the blazer and pin attached to the tie he'd pictured were anything to go by.

By the time he sits himself down with a coffee at their regular window seat, Kurt is feeling frustrated at his dream again, albeit a different kind of frustration than he'd felt this morning because something is nagging at him, something from his past.

What if these aren't dreams?

Kurt isn't sure why he hasn't thought of this before now, maybe because the dreams were so vague but now the thought has occurred to him, he can't seem to just shift it. What had his mother said about his visions again?

"_They stop, once you meet your soulmate" _

"_You'll dream of her...or him before you meet them."_

Okay so he didn't have his first dream or 'vision' until _after_ he met Blaine, that doesn't mean he can't be Kurt's soulmate. After all, it was only a matter of minutes and there's nothing in writing about this whole destiny thing that says he _has _to meet his soulmate _after_ the visions start. Just because his mom said it happened that way with his uncle and grandfather and the rest of the men in her family, doesn't make it gospel.

"_They held hands and they kissed and, well, you'll understand the rest when you're a little bit older"_

So in his head as a 6 year old and then older, at 8, it had all been Disney Princesses and happily ever after but...he was a little boy back then, it was to be expected. That's when it leaps up and really smacks him in the face. His mother wasn't saying he'd hold hands and kiss the person he loved when he was having visions of his soul-mate, she was talking about sex dreams. _Oh-my_!

He isn't a little kid any more, he's a teenager, almost an adult because he'll be 18 in a few months, he's not the naïve child he was when he first heard the story. He just can't believe all those years have passed and he hasn't thought of this until now.

Of course now he has thought of this, he can't seem to think about anything else. How did his mom phrase it again?

"_They wanted to be as close to each other as two people can be without actually being married."_

So she'd basically been telling him that his uncle Martin and Helen slept together, had _sex_ at, what? Fifteen, sixteen years old because she was sick they didn't have much time and he'd had sexy dreams about her which made them soulmates.

The ridiculous thing?

He believes his mom. Not that he has reason to disbelieve her but even he can see how the whole thing sounds a little ludicrous. He stirs his coffee and licks off the foam, remembering the way his mom had sat him down and told him, the earnestness and sincerity in her voice, the way she'd smiled at him warmly as she'd held his hand. She hadn't been making it up, she'd been trying to tell him, the best way she knew how before she died, that he'd eventually have sexy visions of his soulmate and that once they consummated their relationship, _all _his psychic episodes would stop.

Even though he's known since he was a little kid that he'd meet his soulmate eventually, he's just never really considered it could happen so early on in life...until now.

Again he tries to picture himself making out with Blaine but it's difficult, like his mind is resisting putting that sweet, cheerful face in his vision instead of the blur that currently resides there. Still, he can picture his own hand fisting around a swath of white cotton, his fingers deftly unbuttoning the other boy's shirt and pulling it from the waistband of his grey slacks as he draws him down into a kiss.

Kurt drags himself away from those thoughts when he feels his body start to tighten, pushes down the excitement and heat he feels unfurling inside of him. Instead of letting his mind wander further, he gazes out of the window at the passers-by, clutching his coffee in his hands as he sips at it thoughtfully, working out what they're doing with their day.

Woman returning unwanted gifts, harried dad taking his kids for ice-cream, bored boyfriend getting dragged around the sales by his eager girlfriend but..._hello_, the look she just gave him tells Kurt everything he needs to know as to why the boyfriend is there..._afternoon delights _indeed.

He rests his head in his hand and continues to look out of the window and people watch as he waits for Blaine to arrive. A group of young teens no doubt out spending their vouchers and Christmas money, a toddler in his push chair, driving his child-minder nuts as he throws his mitten to the ground for the hundredth time and a really cute boy, straight out of an Abercrombie and Fitch catalogue, leaning casually against the side of Lima's Union bank, foot raised, arms folded, staring at him...

_Wait, _staring right at _him_?

He does a double take, his glance catching the guy's eye for a split second before the other boy looks away, leaving Kurt to snap his mouth shut and avert his own gaze back down to his coffee cup. He chides himself softly beneath his breath, his cheeks flaming at the realisation that he's been caught staring at the boy in open mouthed wonder. Not that he wasn't worth looking at, he reminds himself, surreptitiously glancing back out of the window, disappointment flooding through him to see the wall now empty.

"Hey Kurt." He glances around sharply, startled to see Blaine standing beside his chair, smiling pleasantly down at him, coffee cup already clutched tightly in his hand.

"Blaine" Kurt splutters his friend's name, "I didn't see you arrive." Blaine chuckles and rolls his eyes, craning his neck to see out of the window as he takes a seat.

"Well obviously...what's so interesting anyway?" he asks, frowning. Kurt shrugs and waves his hand vaguely, turning his head for another quick peek out of the window, disappointed that the cute boy is no longer there.

"Nothing, just...day dreaming I guess" Kurt replies, smiling to himself as he takes a sip of his lukewarm coffee.

"_Oh_? Now you have me intrigued" Blaine teases, his tone flirty as he leans forward across the table a little, like he's expecting Kurt to divulge his secrets. Kurt blushes, then laughs high and clear when Blaine's bottom lip juts out, his eyes going big and round as he silently pleads with Kurt to tell him. He's just wondering how a person should go about acquiring themselves a boyfriend when he's distracted by the jingle of the bell above the doorway behind him, then the sound of a deep, confident voice ordering himself a double espresso with a shot of Courvoisier and cream.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you enjoyed that, more soon. x<em>**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, wow, great response to the last chapter, thanks you guys. **

**Okay, I have a quick question that needs answering and it's you guys that read and review or have an opinion on this story that could do to help. I'll pose the Q at the end of this chapter though, just on the off chance you aren't all on the same page and some of you don't actually know what's coming up in this part.**

**Truth time. I didn't want to miss anything out of this scene so it's in three separate parts, which I will post over the next 3 days (fingers crossed as I'm not finished yet). They are split nicely though and this will probably happen with other scenes in the future too because I'm crap at glossing over things I like to see play out. ~Coughs~ Kurtbastian scenes.**

**BTW I occasionally post head-canon stuff regarding this fic on tumblr (sorry you guys that already know me there) and vent my frustrations there so if you've any questions etc, you can find me via my username porceleinprincess or using the tag Visions of Us**

**So yeah on that note, here's the next part, it follows on directly from the last.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ELEVEN<strong>

"I'm really sorry, we don't serve alcohol but we do have a choice of syrups if you'd like to add one of those to your coffee?" Kurt's mouth drops open when he hears the blond barrista's polite reply, the same girl who always flirts with Blaine and writes _Kirk_ on _his_ coffee cup. He turns to see who the person is that's having such a positive effect on the girl, just in time to view the most perfect ass outside of a Calvin Kleine advertisement. Kurt blinks, unconsciously staring, as the Abercrombie guy from outside the bank leans over the customer/staff divide to pluck one of the drinks menu's from beneath the counter.

He watches the way the already snug designer jeans pull taut over the tall boy's backside, his polo shirt riding up just enough to reveal a few dark brown freckles on the strip of tanned skin above the waistband.

"We've got frappes and smoothies too, if you'd like something a bit different" the girl adds, throwing him a winning smile. Kurt rolls his eyes, then looks back to the boy to see his reaction.

"Hmm, you know what I'd like" he drawls out smoothly as he looks back over his shoulder, his eye catching Kurt's gaze before Kurt hastily looks away, suddenly fascinated in whatever the hell it is that Blaine's telling him, "I _fancy_ something..." Kurt can't resist glancing up again when the boy hesitates, his heart thumping wildly in his chest, breath stuttering in his throat when their eyes make contact again, green on blue. Kurt reacts like a dear caught in the headlights, his gaze glued to the other boys as he starts speaking again. "I want something _hot..._, yeah hot _and_ tasty" he says in that smooth confident tone of his. Kurt can feel himself reacting in a way he never has to a voice, can feel his pulse quicken in his throat and his mouth become dry, the butterflies that have lain dormant for so long starting to flutter in his belly. He glances over the boy, brows furrowing as he tries to ascertain if the boy's blatant stare and suggestive words constitute as flirting or not.

Kurt isn't even conscious of the way his gaze is perusing over the other boy until he sees a smirk tease at his mouth and notes his left eyebrow raising up in what can only be described as a cocky, smug manner as he looks back at Kurt.

"I think I'll have a cappuccino" the boy finishes frankly, bending over and leaning his elbows on the counter top again, brandishing a fifty dollar bill at the girl and his ass at Kurt as he waits. Okay, not _at_ Kurtexactly but still, it's _right there, _in his line of vision_._

_Jerk. _Kurt doesn't care at this point if the guy does have perfect hair, wonderfully bright eyes and the most delectable ass known to man...not that he'd know, he only had his dream guy to go off and _his_ firm, squeezable backside had been equally as tempting. This guy doesn't have the dream boy's, '_Blaine's_' he reminds himself, other qualities. _He _only had eyes for Kurt, this boy is clearly conceited and is the type who'll literally flirt with anyone and anything to get his kicks. There's simply no other reason, Kurt tells himself, for catching him staring.

He dismisses the other boy at that point and turns his attention back to Blaine, only to find _him_ staring at the guy too, his mouth hanging open, surprise etched on his features.

_Oh..._oh okay then, that explains it. Obviously Mr Delectable wasn't looking at _him _at all, Kurt decides, he was staring right passed him at Blaine. That makes more sense. 'Well that's just tough', he thinks to himself, smiling smugly around his coffee cup as he lifts it to his mouth to take a sip. Blaine is _his _destiny, _his _soulmate, _maybe_, so this other guy can just suck it and go find someone else to practise his flirtations with.

Still, it doesn't stop the butterflies in his stomach turning frenzied when he hears that guy say thank you in that friendly, teasing drawl of his and it certainly doesn't stop him feeling something akin to a sledgehammer hitting him in the stomach when the boy starts making his way over in their direction.

Kurt swallows. He can feel his hand trembling and knows he's becoming flustered but there isn't a damn thing he can do about it. He glances up again to see the boys eyes twinkling with mirth as he walks towards them, a flirtatious smile twitching at his lips. Kurt can't help holding his breath when he sees the boy's gaze travel the length of his body as he approaches, his green eyes pausing briefly at the curve of Kurt's ass encased in form fitting, skinny jeans. Kurt knows he looks good. He's wearing his grey military style jacket and one of his Brad Pitt shirts, the lilac one. Team those with black, knee high boots and his favourite white jeans and there's no mistaking he has excellent taste in clothing but still, he can't help feeling more than just a little uncomfortable at the scrutiny, like he's being judged.

He senses, rather than sees Blaine shifting in his seat opposite and glances over to see his friend absolutely beaming up at the guy as he comes to stand between them, the epitome of suave, cool sophistication oozing from him.

"Hey Killer. I was just wondering if I'd bump into you and then I come in here for coffee and there you are...long time no see" he says, his eyes crinkling at the corners a little as he smiles all the way down at Blaine. Kurt looks up at him also but what he doesn't realise as he does it, is that his eyes turn doe like as the green ones glance his way, all big and round and innocent. The boy's gaze meets Kurt's and he smirks, something in that expression niggling at Kurt's conscience.

"See something you like?" the boy asks, arching his eyebrow as he lightly places his shopping bags at his feet. Kurt's mouth falls open a little and he's chagrined to find himself blushing. 'Not just cocky then, completely arrogant' he thinks to himself. Shame but he figures he should've known really, the good looking ones often are too good to be true. _Except Blaine, _he reminds himself, smiling at his friend before turning his gaze back to the boy, his perfectly styled eyebrows furrowing in the centre, lips pursed haughtily.

"I'm sure you wish that was the case but no, you're not my type" he replies tactfully, smiling sweetly, at the same time biting back the more bitchy comments that spring to mind and reminding himself that Blaine clearly knows the boy and it wouldn't do to get on his bad side just in case. You never know when friends of friends can come in handy when wooing ones soulmate.

The guy's smirk drops from his face and he seems to look almost disappointed for a moment, though Kurt is sure that's wishful thinking on his part, before an amused smile appears on his face. It's then that Kurt feels that niggling feeling of familiarity return.

"We've met before" Kurt says succinctly, though he still can't place where.

"No...no we haven't" the boy says with a mocking laugh and utmost certainty, shaking his head and rolling his eyes at Blaine as though to emphasise he hasn't a clue what Kurt is talking about. Kurt frowns, sure he isn't mistaken but starting to feel foolish and undermined nonetheless, something he hates because not being in control makes him feel vulnerable.

"We have I'm...I'm sure of it" Kurt replies, though he's beginning to sound anything but sure. The guy places his coffee cup on their table and folds his arms, leaning down towards Kurt, close enough that Kurt can smell the clean, citrus scent of his cologne. _Attitude _by_ Armani _if Kurt isn't mistaken and he's sure he isn't considering he and Mercede's spend at least an hour, every month, sniffing the various new scents at the department store cosmetics counter.

"Nope, pretty sure we haven't. I never forget a face Lady and trust me, yours is pretty memorable" he states smugly.

"My apologies then" Kurt replies, smiling back thinly, swallowing hard at the insult but trying not to let it faze him so much that it spoils his afternoon. He's been called a fag, a queer, homo and other derogatory names, _Lady _seems pretty tame in comparison. Still, it hurts, especially when it comes from a boy who doesn't even know him but still feels it's his right to judge him.

"Really, that's not necessary" the boy says, flicking one last cursory glance over Kurt's face, frowning a little, before turning his attention to Blaine, completely dismissing him.

"Hey Tiger." Blaine blushes harder than Kurt's ever seen him, almost knocking over his coffee cup as he reaches for it with a trembling hand.

"Hey Sebastian" he mumbles back brightly.

Ahh Sebastian. So _this_ is the boy that Blaine seemed so smitten with on that day so many months ago when Kurt had first met him. First impressions aside...tall and handsome with smiling eyes, a cute smile and an ass that...what? Kurt can't help it, he didn't know the guy would turn into such a jerk when he opened his mouth. Suffice to say, he's no longer, all that impressed.

Clearly this _Sebastian_ thinks himself superior to everyone else and is the kind of boy that isn't just arrogant but feels he has the right to insult those around him...especially Kurt. Well that's fine, Kurt had no problem tuning Sebastian out of his conversation with Blaine, no problem at all.

"So, Blainers, how've you been? I heard you've been pining for me." Except Blaine is still blustering around, looking flustered, his hands just catching the coffee cup as it skitters towards the edge of the table and Sebastian seems intent on starting a conversation. Great. Kurt notices the fumble and he sees that Sebastian does too, the other boy chuckling lightly to himself as Blaine curses beneath his breath, licking some of the spilled coffee from the back of his hand.

"What? I don't...I mean I've...who said...?"

"Hey, don't sweat it" Sebastian cuts in, "I'm back for a little while" he adds with a wink. Kurt rolls his eyes and sighs beneath his breath when Blaine almost chokes on the piece of biscotti he's just bitten off. "So" Sebastian says, waving a finger from Blaine to Kurt, "are you not going to introduce me to your..._boyfriend_?" he asks quizzically, glancing down at Kurt before turning his gaze back to Blaine. "I gotta say Blainers, I thought you'd be into someone a little more..."

"Arrogant? Egotistical...Smarmy?" Kurt finishes sharply, reeling off the list of personality traits he already associates with the other boy. Sebastian looks surprised, pleasingly so if the way his lips curve upward is any indication. Then he laughs, his eyes lighting up and his perfect teeth showing behind the wide smile in such a genuine display of delight that Kurt has to try his best to suppress the sudden rush of euphoria he feels at Sebastian's reaction. The other boy finally stops laughing, hiding his amusement behind his coffee cup until he regains his composure.

"Wow, you're _feisty,_ I _was_ going to say sporty but I guess your suggestions fit too" Sebastian admits, sounding both patronising and impressed at the same time. "...you'll have to watch yourself with this one Blaine, he's got a bite." Blaine rolls his eyes and tuts at Sebastian, throwing Kurt a look of sympathy which _he_ finds oddly irritating.

"I'm so sorry" Blaine says to Kurt, throwing Sebastian a glare, the other boy responding with a sharp laugh. "Sebastian, this is Kurt, remember I spoke about him? He's the boy that's going to be transferring to Dalton in the New Year." Kurt feels suddenly nervous as the taller boy moves beside him, glancing down.

"Fun, what's up with your old school, the girls beat you up for stealing their clothes?" Kurt licks his lips before tipping his head back and pouting, throwing Sebastian his tried and tested bitch glare. The boy swallows and clears his throat, looking uncomfortable for the first time since he arrived as he shifts next to Kurt.

"Wait, Kurt?" the boy asks curiously, his gaze sweeping once more over Kurt's body, this time lingering on his face for a second before flicking away. Kurt, a little shaken at this boys boldness but still poised, holds out his hand and smiles stiffly.

"Kurt Hummel." Green eyes narrow and drop to Kurt's outstretched hand before raising once more to meet Kurt's own, his tongue darting out to moisten his lips at the storm of emotion he sees in the blue/green depths staring back at him. Kurt still has his hand outstretched and a second later, he's almost surprised to see it being enveloped in the strong, assured and incredibly warm grip of the other boy.

"Sebastian Smythe."

"Pleasure." Kurt forces a smile and counts to three in his head before pulling his hand away, letting it drop beneath the table to his knee where he clenches it, intent on squeezing out the static feeling of electricity tingling beneath his skin.

* * *

><p><em>So the question. Obviously Sebastian lives in Paris now and won't be returning for a while. Would it bother you guys if the next chapter kind of skims over the next few months of Kurt settling in at Dalton etc to get us where we need to be? I'm pretty sure I can write it so you don't feel you've really missed anything important but at the same time, it would get us into the swing of things for the main part of this story? If you could let me know your thoughts, either here or on tumblr that'd be great.<em>

**Thank you as always for taking the time to comment/review this story. It's really appreciated and motivates me like you wouldn't believe. **

**x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow, terrific response you guys. After seeing all those reviews and the genuine interest and enjoyment you seem to be getting from this story, I've been writing away. Typical me got another idea for in the coffee shop scene so I still haven't started the nextchapter _but_ I don't think you'll mind when you hear it means tomorrows chapter will be another long one. Thumbs up right? So keep up with letting me know what you think :D**

**Sorry I have no way of replying to anons but please know I really appreciate you reviewing/commenting.**

**Also, thank you all for voicing your opinions on the upcoming chapters. Suffice to say I'm going with the vast majority and not doing Dalton fillers in the upcoming chapters.**

**Regarding the Kurt/Sebastian interaction. I've purposely left it quite vague as to how Sebastian is behaving and why but I will say it has nothing to do with him having any kind of visions like Kurt has. I have to admit, I'm used to writing stories in character so doing this kind of POV for me is hard work. However, I've been doing more writing today and I think I've found a way of getting Sebastian's POV in there a little without it being distracting to the flow of the story. Fingers crossed anyway.**

**BTW there's some french (I hope translations are right) but it should be obvious what's been spoken from what is said in the conversation following it. The best thing is to just read it as a whole and you'll understand. I doubt I'll use French again in conversation, I just figured Kurt might find it easier to respond how he wants if he's using a different language.  
><strong>

**Oh and my head-canon for Kurt...he doesn't swear, except in french. Yet :P**

**On that note...Enjoy x**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWELVE<strong>

"So why _did_ you leave?" Sebastian asks nosily, discreetly wiping his damp palm on the seat of his jeans before slipping his hand into his pocket. Blaine glances at Kurt who tenses and when he notices that hurt, faraway look appear in Kurt's eyes, he gives a barely perceptible shake of his head to Sebastian. He's spoken about Kurt in their phone conversations and texts, so Sebastian has an idea who he is but only in a vague way, he never actually went into any detail as to how he'd met Kurt other than he came to see the Warblers.

"Leave him alone Bas, he's harmless" he says, patting Kurt's hand affectionately on the table top. Sebastian's gaze follows the movement, his jaw tensing visibly at the display. Kurt, still hyper aware of the other boy's every reaction, draws his hand away slowly, so as not to offend Blaine and clasps it around his coffee cup so his actions aren't so obvious. Funny, Blaine seemed to think Sebastian didn't like him as more than a friend but judging by Sebastian's jealous reaction now, Kurt can't help but think he's mistaken.

"Pity, I hear the feisty ones are killers in the bedroom" Sebastian retorts, his eyes darting to meet Kurt's when he hears him spluttering around a mouthful of coffee. He grins smugly as he watches Kurt's cheeks turn pink, then flicks his gaze back to Blaine, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Oh _please_, you haven't fucked yet?" he says, his tone a mixture of incredulity and amusement.

Kurt's eyes widen and begin to water as he lifts a hand to cover his mouth, muffling the sound of him choking on his coffee. Did Sebastian really just say what he thought he did? One glance over at Blaine's wide eyed, open mouthed expression confirms that yes, he probably did just question whether or not they've fu...made love yet, Kurt realises, his face reddening now, not just from the coughing fit but also from Sebastian's forthright assessment. God, there's this guy just saying those words and Kurt can't even bring himself to _think_ them.

He wants to retort that not everyone's a slut, remembering David's words, but he just can't bring himself to, and not just because he's too busy choking.

Kurt tenses when he feels a light pressure applied between his shoulder blades as Sebastian lightly strokes his hand soothingly against him, then flinches as Sebastian starts to thump his cough out of him. Kurt grimaces at the weigh as it strikes one of his last lingering bruises but he tries not to show it as he hears Blaine faltering to answer, the boy stuttering adorably over his reply. Sebastian barely notices, frowning down and removing his hand when he sees Kurt's discomfort at the contact.

"Oh, oh we haven't...we aren't..."

"We aren't dating" Kurt replies matter of fact, smiling challengingly up at the other boy, his cheeks still flushed, though whether from the coughing fit or anger, he isn't certain.

"Who said anything about dating?" Sebastian asks. Blaine sighs, waving his hand dismissively at the other boy as he turns his attention back to Kurt.

"Ignore him. Sebastian likes to pretend he's a player but it's all a front right Bas?" he says, giving the other boy a playful nudge. Sebastian scowls at Blaine, then discreetly looks over at Kurt from beneath his eyelashes as he takes another sip of his coffee. "He's looking for Mr Right really" Blaine adds, ignoring the filthy look Sebastian shoots his way.

"More like Mr Right Now but whatever" he says with a nonchalant shrug. He pulls up a chair from the table next to them and drags it around so he's beside the window facing Kurt, nudging Blaine further around with his arm as he elbows his way in. He glances between Kurt and Blaine then, waving his finger. "So are you..."

"I thought you weren't going to be back until senior year" Blaine cuts in, unaware of Sebastian's own agenda to get information. Sebastian sighs and settles back further in his seat, silently cursing Blaine for the interruption. Damn, now he'll have to wait for another opportunity to find out what the current relationship status is between these two. Frustrating but he'll deal with it. Sebastian Smythe is nothing if not persistent. "Bas?"

"Hmm? Oh well I wasn't but every time we've spoken these past few weeks, you kept on telling me about this new boy you'd met and then last week you said he was coming to Dalton...so I just _had_ to see for myself what was so great about him" Sebastian says, seeing the look of surprise and enquiry pass from Kurt to Blaine. "And here he is in the flesh, lovely." Kurt is stunned to say the least. That Blaine talked about him to other guys, he's surprised to put it bluntly but to have this guy, this cool, charming, irritatingly snarky guy come all the way back here just to meet _him..._

He looks more closely at Sebastian and, yeah, suddenly he isn't surprised at the reply anymore, he's just pissed that the guy is mocking him. As though reading Kurt's thoughts, Sebastian's warm smile turns to a laugh and he gently punches Blaine's arm.

"I'm kidding, though he is every bit as delicious as you said he would be" he says salaciously to Blaine, inclining his head at Kurt.

Kurt feels something warm and welcoming spread through his body at the compliment, though he tries to deny it to himself, pretending like he hasn't heard because really, he should feel insulted. It beggars belief that someone would call him Lady with one breath and then say he's delicious in the next and really? It makes Kurt think he can't trust anything Sebastian says.

Blaine opens his mouth to protest but he doesn't get that far as Sebastian waves his denial away.

"Kidding again, jeez Blainers, you really need to learn how to take a joke, like Lady here" he finishes, grinning at Kurt, arching his eyebrow as though waiting for a reply. The warm feeling he was experiencing vanishes at the nick name, leaving Kurt feeling despondent and utterly hacked off. Still, if there's one thing to be said for Kurt Hummel, it's that he won't let his emotions get the better of him. So he remains poised as he articulates a dignified response.

"So why exactly are you gracing us with your presence then? Because I have to say, I'd be more than happy for you to slink back to whichever rock you crawled out from under and left us to a civil conversation" Kurt replies, taking a sip of his now, cold coffee and turning his head to stare through the window, not giving Sebastian the chance to reply directly to him. Dammit, the guy's been with them for all of ten minutes and he already wishes he could cast a spell and make him disappear. Even Rachel needs a longer warm up to irritate him. Never has anyone wound him up so tightly in such a short space of time.

"Is he on his period?" Sebastian leans over to ask Blaine beneath his breath. Kurt's jaw clenches and it takes all his willpower _not _to throw the remains of his coffee in the other boy's face. He turns his head to Sebastian, locks his jaw and glares, hearing Blaine's sharp inhalation of breath.

"That's offensive"

"Oh I'm sorry dear, I didn't mean to _offend_ you...are-_you-_on-_your-_period?" he asks, speaking directly to Kurt this time, annunciating each word like he's speaking to a five year old.

"Tu es con" Kurt mutters beneath his breath, embarrassment seeping into him when he see how uncomfortable Blaine is starting to look, situated between them. Sebastian on the other hand. _He's_ grinning, apparently finding the whole conversation with Kurt amusing and not minding one little bit that Kurt just called him an idiot.

"Fun" he replies smirking and it's at that point, Kurt remembers that the other boy has been in France and so there;s a very good chance he knows exactly what Kurt just said to him.

"Tu es un petit garce" Sebastian retorts. Kurt shrugs it off, though the insult stings a little coming from the other boy. He knows he can be a bitch sometimes but still, hearing a relative stranger say it after only speaking for a couple of minutes, it's hurtful, especially as he was only really defending himself in the first place. He'll be damned if he'll shows weakness though.

"Abruti" Kurt bites back, his lips twitching as he takes great delight in seeing Sebastian's mouth drop open at being called a jackass. They both start smiling then, Kurt because he finds he doesn't have to hold back what he thinks with this boy and Sebastian because he's finally facing a willing adversary, one that's actually a lot easier on the eye than he'd like to admit, even to himself.

"Vous devriez poursuivre votre tailleur en justice." Kurt throws his head back and laughs, unconsciously playing with the collar of the clothing Sebastian just insulted the tailoring of, the other boys eyes twinkling with mirth when he sees and hears Kurt's reaction. Huh, maybe the guy isn't a stuck up little bitch after all.

"I'll have you know, this is Alexander McQueen" Kurt points out, sliding his fingers beneath the neatly pressed material of the front of his shirt. Sebastian's eyes follow the unconscious movement and his eyes narrow as he watches Kurt's finger slip beneath the stiff fabric of the collar. Well then.

"Sorry, I could've sworn I saw the same clothes in the dollar bin at the thrift shop in town."

"You scour the dollar bins at the thrift store? I never would've guessed, though I should've suspected it seeing as that polo shirt is something Tiger Woods would wear circa 2002" Kurt retorts. He leans back in his chair and crosses his arms, his lips twitching as he awaits a witty response.

"Touche" Sebastian replies, holding up his coffee cup in a mock salute. Kurt glances at Blaine and smiles, then turns back to Sebastian, eyebrows raising.

"That's it?"

"Uh huh" Sebastian says with a nod, toying with his coffee cup. Kurt looks dubiously at Blaine who just shrugs. He hasn't got involved in the slanging match between these two so far, he isn't about to start now.

"You're letting me win that easily?" Kurt asks dryly, lips pouted in a smirk. Sebastian shrugs nonchalantly like he doesn't care, though internally he's both impressed at Kurt's easy wit and disgusted at his own lack of retort. Seriously, what's wrong with him?

"You seem like the kind of guy who likes to win" Sebastian points out. Kurt runs his tongue over his bottom lip and nods, feeling so much more at ease now they've cleared the air with their bantering.

"Oh I do."

"I figured, I do too!" Sebastian affirms, grinning, "and I like a challenge" he mutters from behind his coffee cup. Kurt, unsure exactly what it is Sebastian's hinting at, turns his attention back to Blaine, nudging him in the shoulder.

"Oh, you both realised I'm still here then" he teases, glancing between the pair of them with a knowing grin on his face. Kurt opens his mouth to say something, though he doesn't know what yet but it's Sebastian that speaks first.

"Are you kidding? How could I possibly forget you were here? I came all the way back from Paris to see you" he teases, giving him a wink. Blaine groans at the obvious lie.

"Of course you did. So go on then, why are you here?" Sebastian shrugs and casts a sidelong glance in Kurt's direction.

"Estelle decided she was going to go on that Caribbean cruise after all and as Jacques was going with her, I thought it would be a perfect opportunity to come and visit dear old dad" he says succinctly, folding his hands on the table in front of him.

"And Jacques is husband number...?"

"He'll be number five but they're still engaged, they have only been together six weeks you know."

"Wow."

"I know. So yeah, shit Christmas but at least I got to see you gu...you huh?" Blaine smiles back at him and for the first time since Sebastian showed up, the affection between the pair seems genuine.

"You should've let me know you were coming, we could've arranged to meet up sooner."

"Not really, I only flew out on Christmas eve." Kurt's eyes flit between the pair as he watches their easy interaction, his gaze taking in Blaine's ready smile as he asks about the last few days and the way Sebastian's green eyes seem to soften as he responds. It's obvious they're friends but what isn't clear is whether there's something else there.

Kurt doesn't want to step on anyone's toes and sure, he liked Finn when the whole Quinn/Rachel fiasco was going on but he likes to think he's matured since then, so the idea of entering into some kind of relationship if other people's feelings are involved, doesn't sit well with him. The last thing he wants to do is break Blaine's heart and..._Sebastian's heart, _he reminds himself. It would be Sebastian that would be heartbroken if he and _Blaine _end up together..._when, _Kurt reminds himself, _when_ he and Blaine end up together.

So he watches the pair and it doesn't take him long to ascertain that _yes _the two appear to hold some kind of affection for each other but _no, _it doesn't seem to go any deeper than that, at least not as far as he can tell. Blaine is definitely the more attentive of the two, being the most talkative but Sebastian is certainly listening, even if he does keep glancing at Kurt and letting his gaze flit around the coffee shop.

It's unnerving and he contemplates leaving them to their chat and heading home but he's arranged to see Blaine and he hasn't anything else to do with his afternoon and besides, he's actually enjoying their time there even if he is in a near constant state of anxiety, so he stays. He listens to them talk for another minute or so, then excuses himself, offering to get more drinks. The two boys decline so Kurt finds himself ordering another mocha and eyeing up the muffins, surreptitiously glancing at Blaine and Sebastian as he waits for his order.

Sebastian looks far more relaxed, Kurt notes, now that he's left just the two of them at the table. He's smiling more openly and he just appears more at ease and comfortable, making Kurt wonder if he perhaps felt threatened by his presence there regarding Blaine, which is just silly, he tells himself, because it's pretty obvious there isn't anything going on between them.

"Here you go." Kurt is pulled from his thoughts as the blond barrista hands him his cup, along with a piece of paper. He looks at her puzzled, especially when her hand covers his as he starts to unfold it. "It's not for you, can you give it him" she says, nodding her head towards their table and more specifically Sebastian. He sighs, his mouth twisting into a smile as he snatches up his drink and heads back to their table.

"Hey Kurt, Sebastian was just telling me about the nightlife in Paris, it sounds _amazing_" Blaine gushes, his eyes bright, smile beaming.

"Really?" Kurt says, pretending to be more interested in stirring his drink than anything Sebastian has to say.

"Uh huh, there's this one club...I'm telling you, you could have a different guy every night and they are to _die_ for" Sebastian tells them, his lips quirking up when he sees the look of disgust on Kurt's face. God it's fun seeing his heckles rise, he thinks to himself as he watches Kurt take a sip of his coffee. Such a prude but what he wouldn't give to turn that look of disdain into one of ecstasy.

"You should've stayed there" Kurt snipes, blowing on his coffee.

"I would've but something told me Lima was the place to be this Christmas" he replies. Kurt shrugs and tosses him the folded scrap of paper, which he opens, his brow arching up when he sees the number.

"Aww thanks but you really shouldn't have" he says, sliding it back to Kurt across the table.

"_I _didn't" he returns, inclining his head towards the girl serving the coffees behind the counter.

"Oh well, thank you _Kirk" _Sebastian responds, glancing at the name written in thick black ink across Kurt's cup, "but perhaps you could scoot back over there and tell her I play for a different team."

"Tell her yourself" he bites back, turning his face from Sebastian to gaze back out of the window. He isn't surprised when Sebastian remains unfazed and starts to regale Blaine with even more stories of his fabulous life in Paris: the architecture, the cuisine and the fashion. It all sounds so interesting and amazing but it's a world away from his life in Lima and it's Sebastian's life, so as intrigued as he is, he blocks out the other boy's silky smooth voice..._jerk, _and goes back to watching the people passing by the window.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope nobody gets fired for reading this at work, yes <em><span>Jasmine Rose Melati <span>_I'm talking to you_._**

**Thank you for reading, can't wait to see what you think.**

**x**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Yayy, finally got my arse in gear folks (yep, I said arse not ass cos I'm British) and stopped piffling about on Tumblr long enough to edit this bad boy for you...the chapter that is, not Sebastian, I wasn't editing him. **_

_**Okay, stop me now, obviously I'm in a really daft mood and IDK why.**_

_**Thank you ALL for the comments as always and yes, I am going to say this EVERY single chapter because it's so great to read them all. Please keep em coming.**_

_**As promised this is long and there is still another scene in the next chapter but hey, I got this finished right? that has to mean something. All I can say is blame Kurt for pretty much all of this chapter because the last 3000 or so words weren't going to happen when I started it.**_

_**Shutting up now, here you go, I've got me some PMs to reply to.**_

_**Enjoy ;)**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THIRTEEN<strong>

"_Wait wait...I can't...you need to move" Kurt whispers breathlessly, kissing the corner of the boy's mouth as he simultaneously pushes him off and tries to slide out from beneath him. _

"_Hang on you're...ow, damn it, fucking gear stick!" the boy curses, rubbing his hip as he's shoved unceremoniously back towards the drivers seat by Kurt, the strength of the slighter boy still surprising to him._

"_Sorry but I need..." Kurt doesn't finish his sentence, just blows air out from his mouth to cool his flushed cheeks, dragging his fingers through his hair and wiping the thin sheen of perspiration from his forehead at the same time. He glances over at the boy, catching his bottom lip between his teeth to stop himself giggling when he sees him struggling to get himself upright, his long, lean body currently sprawled ungracefully between the handbrake, gear stick and drivers seat, his leg twisted at an awkward angle, still caught in the foot well at the passenger side of the car. He huffs impatiently as his hand grasps the dash but Kurt is no longer paying attention to his plight, his gaze now drawn to the lightly bronzed expanse of chest and abdomen laid out before him. He takes in the beauty of the boy from his waist up : the defined 'v' that accentuates where his toned stomach joins his hips, his milk chocolate coloured nipples, still hard from Kurt's mouth and covered in a glistening sheen of sweat and those little freckles splattered across his skin, like someone has found the richest brown paint, dipped their brush in and flicked it over him. It's these tiny brown dots that have Kurt forgetting why he was moving in the first place and has him reaching out, the skin beneath his fingers rippling on contact as he traces a pattern between them, transfixed. _

"_Jesus Kurt!" The boy hisses his name and jerks beneath his touch, then arches up against him, encouraging Kurt to touch further. He does, his eyes darkening lustily as his fingertips dance over the warm expanse of skin, circling, then lazily flicking over the peaks of his nipples. _

_The boy's head drops back and he moans, half from the impact of it hitting the steering wheel and half from the soft glide of Kurt's hand over his heated skin, the piercing wonderment in the blue eyes watching him, exciting him beyond reason._

"_What...what did you need Kurt?" he asks in a strangled voice, gasping suddenly when Kurt pinches his nipple, tilting his head to one side as he watches as though curious of the boy's reaction. _

"_Hmm?" Kurt's response is dreamy, he's hardly paying attention at all as the boy speaks, too intent on making him groan again as he slides a finger into his mouth and swirls his tongue around it, letting it go with a lewd popping sound. The boy watches silently, his breaths uneven as Kurt drags the backs of his other fingertips up his sternum and across his breast bone until he reaches the opposite nipple, turning his wrist so he can stroke the wet fingertip across the aroused peak. Then he sucks in a breath and watches as Kurt bends over and ducks his head, his cheeks hollowing, then puffing out as he blows out a long stream of cool air. _

"_Fucking...fuck Kurt!" he croaks, his stomach contracting. Kurt looks up from beneath his lashes, smiling as his tongue darts out and flicks over the engorged bud, his lips closing around it as his eyes flutter closed. "Kurt?"_

"_You want me to stop?" Kurt teases, settling back on his haunches. _

"_God no...you...ungh, you said you needed something" the boy manages to reply, stretching his arm out so he can brush Kurt's hair back from his face. Kurt looks at the boy puzzled, trying to grasp what he's talking about._

"_Huh?...oh, you were squashing me" he replies, remembering why he'd broken that wonderful kiss in the first place. He's not squashed now though, he tells himself, looking at the gorgeous sight in front of him. He pushes himself from his seat and leans over the boy, one hand bracing himself on the door as the other caresses over the boy's side, sliding his hand beneath the open folds of his shirt, watching him shiver._

"_Are you calling me fa...aat?" he asks, his voice trembling as Kurt ghosts his hand around the boys back to dip once more beneath the waistband of his slacks. _

"_I would never call you fat...you _could _lose a couple of pound though" he teases, trying to pinch an inch of skin between his forefinger and thumb but failing miserably. The guy laughs and attempts to lift himself up from his precarious position, swatting at Kurt's hand as he tries to find spare flesh on the tanned, toned body in front of him, without success. Oh well. He dips his head and starts smattering kisses along the boy's torso and around his belly button, swirling and dipping his tongue wetly into the little hole._

"_Hey, no fair, besides you could..." Kurt arches his eyebrow and his fingers still on the boy's firm ass as his gaze flicks up to meet the teasing green eyes, the expression on his face cutting the boy off before his words can._

"_Don't you even say it" Kurt threatens in an adorably menacing way, mouthing his way across the guy's stomach to his hip, pulling the waistband of his pants down so he can kiss the sensitive skin where his hip meets his groin. Kurt hears him suck in a breath and hold it for a second as his tongue darts out to wet the area, his cheek grazing across the boy's straining erection beneath the grey material beside it. He gives it an experimental rub against his cheek, then starts sucking lightly at the silky smooth flesh above it, hearing the boy's breath whoosh out raggedly as he starts to suck lightly._

"_Say what? That you...oww, fuck Kurt, what was that for?" the boy asks, half pouting, half chuckling to himself. Kurt bites his lower lip innocently, watching as the unblemished tan skin covering the boy's hip, blooms with a red mark where he just pinched it._

"_You were going to say it" Kurt huffs, turning away and playing coy._

"_No I wasn't" he mocks playfully, "...I wasn't" he reiterates, this time more seriously. He lifts his hand up and captures Kurt's, holding it for a second before twining their fingers together. "How can I? You're perfect Kurt, perfect for me. Now come back here, I want to taste those lips of yours again, they're delicious" he says huskily, tugging Kurt down on top of him, to hell with the gear stick poking into his back._

* * *

><p>"What do you think Kurt?" Kurt blinks owlishly, a heavy blush creeping up his cheeks from his neck as he glances between the pair of boy's that are looking at him intently. '<em>Oh God no, tell me I didn't say anything out loud' <em>he pleads with himself. He licks his lips and attempts to swallow, though his mouth doesn't seem to want to co-operate, making it impossible for him to sound anything but hoarse as he croaks out a reply.

"Pardon?"

"I was just saying how nice the biscotti is" Blaine informs him, his brows furrowing together in concern. Kurt nods and clears his throat, his mind pulled back to the present as his body stays with the day dream, tingling and aching and filled with excitement.

"Oh...oh that's good then" he replies distractedly. God, he wants so desperately to get up and leave and go to the bathroom or splash around in the fountain in the courtyard out back...actually no, that would ruin his boots but still, he feels hot and flushed and he wants to cool down but he can't because that would mean leaving the table and, yeah, just no. He can't do that because a) he's wearing tight jeans and b) he's wearing tight _white_ jeans and though it's never happened to him before, he's pretty certain that sporting an erection in those pants would be obvious to anyone within the vicinity, especially people who's eyes seem to catch his a lot.

Kurt glances away when he finds his gaze locked on Sebastian's, the thought of the other boy knowing he's physically turned on right now disconcerting to say the least. So he makes sure not to look across the table again, instead turning his head towards Blaine, nodding and smiling, giving the appropriate responses to everything _he's_ saying on the merits of cookies over biscuits but not really paying that much attention to what either of them are talking about until...

…."telling you they're delicious and..." Something resonates with Kurt at those words and he looks over at Sebastian, his eyes wide, his lips parting slowly. Sebastian stops talking mid-sentence and stares back at Kurt, cocking his head to the side and smiling warily at the sudden attention, his expression soon turning curious when he sees Kurt's complexion turn pallid. Kurt doesn't notice the other boy's reaction, nor Blaine's concerned glance, as his memory replays similar words.

"_I want to taste those lips of yours again, they're delicious." _

Kurt blinks and swallows heavily, licking his lips as he glances at Sebastian, seeing his mouth move as he speaks but unable to hear as the blood pounding through his veins drowns him out.

"I'm sorry, wh...? aarghhh, _Merde_!" Sebastian's mouth drops open when he hears Kurt curse and he lunges forward to grab at the spilt coffee cup at the same time Kurt shoves his chair back, knocking it to the floor as he jumps out of the way, hot coffee spilling down onto his jeans.

"Fuck are you alright?" Sebastian asks, sounding concerned. Kurt gasps and nods his reply as the hot but not boiling liquid begins to soak into his pants, his fingers plucking at the material to draw it away from his skin. Blaine, a little slower to react, snatches up the napkins and starts dabbing at the coffee, _'no, the red dye will stain the material worse than the coffee!', _Kurt wants to yell at him.

He doesn't though, he doesn't get chance because he's sucking in a breath instead, not at the sting of the red hot liquid on his thighs but at the touch of Blaine's knuckles as they graze over his cock...his still _semi-hard _cock as he rubs away at the soaked in liquid. Blaine seems to realise exactly what he just touched a split second after Kurt because he snatches his hand away as though burned, stammering an apology, his face flaming.

"Oh my God, shit Kurt, I'm sorry, I never meant to get you...I didn't mean to...I, oh God!" he stammers, his gaze flitting everywhere but at Kurt's eyes. Kurt bites the inside of his cheek to stop himself yelling at Blaine to _just–shut–up–please, _instead just mumbling that it's fine before doing an about turn and rushing off to the men's bathroom.

"Kurt!"

"Leave him!"

Kurt ignores Blaine as he calls his name and silently sends thanks to Sebastian for stopping him following because he can feel hot tears burning at the backs of his eyes and not from the hot coffee. Damn it! How utterly humiliating. It's bad enough that he's now sporting a look that says someone with a vendetta against coffee drinkers attacked him but to have those two boys in particular see that he was aroused, it's completely horrifying. God knows what they must think.

Actually he can guess what their thoughts are but it doesn't bear thinking about.

He splashes some cold water into his hands and scrubs them over his face, then dries it off with a paper towel before assessing the damage.

Damn. He looks down at himself and grimaces when he sees his lilac shirt is splattered with coffee and the thick brown stain, now mottle with bits of red, that had splashed all across his thighs, has now reached his groin area too. Great.

"You should take those pants off" Kurt starts and turns at the sound of Sebastian's deep voice, his hand clutching over his heart as it picks up pace in his chest.

"Is that what you say to all the boys you corner in the men's-room?" Kurt asks caustically, cursing his natural defence mechanism of using put downs and sarcasm whenever he feels threatened or in a sticky situation, the latter definitely applying in his current state.

"Only the pretty ones" Sebastian remarks back suggestively, moving to lean nonchalantly against the wall beside the exit door, his arms and ankles crossed, emphasising his long, lean frame. Kurt arches his eyebrow, the stain on his clothing all but forgotten as he assesses the boy in front of him.

"Really?" he asks suspiciously. His legs start to feel like they won't hold him up as Sebastian's gaze flicks over him but he's determined not to show weakness with this boy, despite looking like he just waded out of a mud bath, so he tilts his chin up slightly so he's looking down his nose at the other boy, his pale grey/blue eyes steely and defiant.

"Of course, but in your case, I'll make an exception" Sebastian retorts with a shrug, shoving himself away from the wall with his foot, propelling him towards Kurt.

"Wait what...what are you doing?" Kurt asks, backing away, mentally berating his voice for coming out tremulous and breathy. Sebastian stops in his stride and holds up his hands defensively.

"Whoa, what do you think I'm going to do?" Sebastian asks, frowning when he sees the fear and uncertainty on Kurt's face.

Kurt doesn't know what made him question Sebastian's movements, whether it's the similarity to the Karofsky incident but a rest-room instead of a locker room and Sebastian following in behind him instead of the bully, if it's their close proximity that has him panicked or if it's that Sebastian seems to have brought out both the best and worst in him all within the space of an hour. He feels alive when they're sniping at each other and he likes the fact that Sebastian doesn't treat him with kid gloves the way everyone else seems to have been doing and yet he knows his bitchy side has come to the fore, brought on by Sebastian's constant digs and quips, all of which makes him feel insecure. Still, from the look on Sebastian's face, he meant no harm coming in here, so Kurt tries to calm himself down and apologises.

"No nothing, sorry I guess I'm just..." _flustered, embarrassed, still a little aroused_, all of these adjectives spring to Kurt's mind but he says none of them, simply waves his hand around dismissively before turning again to the mirror.

"You feel stupid" Sebastian mocks, finally taking a couple of steps closer. "I get that, _I'd _feel stupid throwing a hot cup of coffee over myself too, there's no point crying over it though." Kurt throws him a dirty look over his shoulder and rolls his eyes.

"I'm not crying."

"You would have been if I hadn't walked in" Sebastian challenges. He wouldn't, Kurt knows that but he really can't be bothered arguing right now so he just ignores him, something that's easier said than done when Sebastian takes another step nearer, bordering the invisible line that separates Kurt and his personal space from the rest of the world. They stay like that for a few moments until Kurt's patience snaps.

"Look could you just leave me alone?" Kurt asks quietly, unwittingly allowing Sebastian to see his vulnerable side, "I get it, you get your kicks out of making others feel inferior and today it's my turn, congratulations but I'd really rather..."

"I thought you might need these" Sebastian cuts in rudely, his tone both impatient and abrupt as he thrusts his hand out towards Kurt, a bunch of shopping bags that Kurt hadn't spotted until now, dangling from his fingers. He looks at them curiously but he doesn't make a move to take them, his whole demeanour screaming suspicion. "Look just take them already" he says, sighing in frustration at Kurt's wary expression. "I know...I haven't.._given_ you any reason to trust me but you trust Blaine right?" Sebastian says slowly. Kurt nods his head, glancing back down at the bags. "Well then, do you really think he'd let me in here if I was going to pull a stunt? No, there you go then, take them and just...I'm sure there's something in there even _you_ could pull off" he finishes dismissively, shoving the bags into Kurt's chest until he has no choice but to take them.

"Thank you" Kurt replies quietly, pushing down the feeling of gratitude and the sudden bloom of heat he feels in his chest.

"You're welcome, sure the boy clothes will suit you just as well as your lady jeans" he replies with a smirk, edging towards the door. Kurt tuts and rolls his eyes, then turns away so Sebastian can't see him smiling. "And hurry up or lover boy out there will think we've been fucking" the other boy adds succinctly. The smile drops from Kurt's face then and he shoots Sebastian a filthy look before locking himself in one of the cubicles, biting back a retort when he hears the other boy laughing.

He starts with the American Eagle bag but plaid? Really? Most definitely not to his taste. The nearest he'd come to wearing plaid since his Mellancamp experiment last year had been the fabulous shirt he'd worn when Sam had first joined glee but the less said about that the better as far as he's concerned. So he dismisses the forest green and brown button down, deciding it would definitely compliment Sebastian's green eyes far better than his own blue and he completely disregards the standard blue jeans he finds in there as a crime against fashion because really, they would not be flattering at all. He sorts through the clothing in the next bag from Buckle, impressed at the tailored suit but feeling it is far too formal for coffee, though he does contemplate asking if he can borrow it in the future, scornfully berating himself when he realises what he's thinking. In the same bag, he is pleased to find one simple navy blue Oxford shirt and a plain black button down as well as a sweater, which he supposes he can team with the god-awful jeans from the previous bag if absolutely necessary. Beggars can't be choosers and all that.

Finally he moves onto the last bag from Old Navy, ignoring the huffs and sighs coming from Sebastian as he waits impatiently for Kurt, pleasantly surprised to pull out a comfortable looking, charcoal grey t shirt with the band name 'Hot Chelle Rae' on the front, a pair of faded black jeans, two pairs of slacks and an incredibly soft, cashmere cardigan. He touches the fabric, letting his fingertips glide of the super soft material, smiling.

"Jesus Kurt, have you found anything yet or do you need me to go and raid Gap especially for you?" Kurt's lip curls and he glares through the door at Sebastian, though whether it's more at his remark or the mention of 'Gap' he can't actually say.

"I have actually, I'm just getting changed now thank you very much" he replies succinctly, putting aside the t shirt, black jeans and cardigan and placing the two pairs of slacks in a different bag so he can use the empty one for _his _clothes. Then he sets about getting undressed, shrugging out of his untainted jacket, then unbuttoning his shirt and taking that off too.

"Good" Sebastian replies in such a way that it's easy for Kurt to picture the other boy standing there now with folded arms, pouting.

"Would you mind passing me some wet paper towels please?" he asks as he starts to unfasten his jeans, the buttons proving particularly stubborn due to the wetness. He doesn't get a reply from the other boy but he hears the tap running, then the sound of something intercepting the water so he assumes Sebastian is actually following his request. So he stands there in the cubicle waiting.

"Here." Kurt looks up, a startled gasp escaping his lips when he sees Sebastian peering over the top edge of the cubicle next door, wet paper towels in hand, grinning down at him. "Damn Hummel, not bad" he says, his eyes raking over Kurt's pale but toned skin. Kurt backs up against the opposite wall of the stall and folds his arms, glaring. Sebastian, never one to pass up such a unique opportunity, lets his gaze roam.

"What're you...how _dare_ you" Kurt splutters indignantly, "...just give me the damn towels" he finishes, stepping forward and snatching the green tissues from Sebastian, his face flushed, blue eyes flashing angrily from beneath the sweep of his eyelashes.

Sebastian laughs as he disappears once more, though he can't get the image of a semi naked Kurt Hummel out of his mind as he goes to lean against the sinks again. Damn. He swipes a hand across his face and through his hair, closing his eyes, wondering what the hell he's doing and more importantly, what else he doesn't know about Kurt .

He'd seen the bruises. Kurt was quick to step away but he'd had a couple of seconds to look down on the other boy from above before he'd made his presence known and he'd seen the very faded but still present light yellow/grey blemishes marking Kurt's shoulder-blade. What the hell? At least it explained why Kurt had flinched away from him when he'd rubbed his back earlier, though the knowledge is even more displeasing than thinking it's because Kurt abhors him. He just wished he'd known so he could've avoided hurting him. Wounding Kurt with words is one thing, physically causing him pain is something else entirely and not something Sebastian wants associated with him. Fuck! Seeing the bruise marring Kurt's otherwise flawless skin pained Sebastian but if he's honest, he has to admit it wasn't enough to stop the spike of arousal that had hit his body upon seeing Kurt shirtless, with his hair ruffled where he's stressfully run his fingers through it and the top couple of buttons of those tight, tight jeans unbuttoned. _Hot damn!_

Blaine had said Kurt was good looking when he'd badgered him for information those couple...okay, _eight_ times on the phone but he definitely didn't mention how _hot _his new friend was, pale skin or no pale skin. Now he can't get the image of Kurt's lean, toned body out of his mind, or stop wondering just how far down that blush spreads. Feisty _and_ gorgeous, killer combination.

"I pity the guy that does end up with you Lady, talk about high maintenance" he calls out, feeling his nerves dissipate a little now he's back on familiar territory.

"Actually, whoever I end up with will be lucky. At least they'll end with a man who takes pride in how he looks" Kurt retorts, pulling open the cubicle door and stepping out, his gaze flicking disdainfully over the blue striped polo shirt that Sebastian is currently wearing with slacks. "Besides, I'm not sure _I _could pull off the preppy country club look" he finishes haughtily, thrusting two of the bags at Sebastian, keeping the last one, the one with his spoiled clothes in, for himself.

It's only after he's checked his hair in the mirror and folded his jacket over his arm that he turns to see Sebastian staring at him.

"What?" he snaps, looking himself up and down.

"I just..." Kurt frowns as Sebastian appears to flounder for something to say, no doubt trying to think up something as equally offensive as the lady comments. "You found something suitable then?" he says gruffly, taking in Kurt's appearance. If Kurt notices the change in Sebastian's voice, he doesn't say anything, something Sebastian is utterly grateful for considering he can't seem to form coherent sentences right now _because..._well_...that._

Kurt glances again over his apparel, his hand going to the rounded neckline of the t shirt and tugging it into place, the action doing nothing but exposing his throat even more to Sebastian's gaze, emphasising the smooth, unblemished skin there. Finally satisfied he doesn't look a complete abomination, he rests his hands on his hips and twirls...just the once mind you.

"Well?" Yeah. Sebastian lets his eyes rove over Kurt, taking in the laced up, knee high boots beneath the slim legs of the jeans, then following the length of them up to where the black denim cups his ass, his gaze lingering there for a second or two longer than necessary before continuing on. He raises his eyes higher then, taking in the way the t shirt seems to hug Kurt's slim frame like a second skin beneath the open folds of the cashmere cardigan, the jeans just snug enough to nip in at the waist.

"You'll do" Sebastian replies, pushing himself away from the sink and making his way to the door, "come on, Blainers will be getting restless." Kurt's gaze drops away as Sebastian walks out of the bathroom, smiling wryly at himself. Why...why did he ask that huh? Seriously, what was he expecting? That Sebastian would say he looked wonderful in the clothes he'd just bought for himself? Stupid Kurt, really stupid.

Checking his reflection one last time, he grabs the bag and trails Sebastian out of the rest-room.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a commentreview and let me know what you think.**

**x**


	14. Chapter 14

**First of all, thank you all for the lovely reviews and I'm absolutely thrilled that so many of you found the new chapter yesterday, despite FF having notification issues. If it ever happens again that I appear not to post when I say I will, just check anyway, it's more likely a glitch here than me breaking a promise. **

**Oh and heads-up. I saw a half naked, none airbrushed pic of Grant today and all I can say is, those freckles mentioned in the last chapter? They're totally there, no word of a lie!**

****I put most thoughts in italics, I think it's obvious as you read but in case it's not, yeah, that.****

**So, here's the next chapter. None of this was ever supposed to happen but I can honestly say, I'm glad it did. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOURTEEN<strong>

As he walks through the coffee shop, _walks, not struts _because he feels self conscious out of his own clothes, Kurt notices that only Sebastian is sat down and there's no sign of Blaine. He glances around and spots his friend at the back of a long queue of customers but he's already almost at the table and Sebastian's seen him and he just knows the other boy will make some remark or other if he changes course to stand in the line with Blaine, so against his better judgement, he continues over to their table at the window and sits down.

"Blaine's just getting a fresh round of coffee's in" Sebastian tells him as he settles into his seat, nodding his head in the direction of their friend. Kurt twists around in his chair and smiles at Blaine, giving him a little wave when he grins back. "So..." Kurt swipes his tongue over his lips and swallows before turning back to Sebastian, something in the boy's smug tone putting him on his guard. He arches his eyebrow at Sebastian coolly, though inside he feels like a bag of nerves.

"Hmm?"

"You've got a hard-on for Anderson then." Kurt's mouth gapes open and his face flushes with heat at Sebastian's matter of fact statement, his heckles rising that the other boy didn't even pose it as a question.

"I most certainly have not." Sebastian shrugs and grins, though the laughter doesn't quite reach his eyes.

"I beg to differ. Kinda hard to miss in those pants."

"I was...I wasn't..." Kurt stops trying to explain, his tongue peeking out from between his lips as he wets them.

"You're denying it then because that would make you a liar" Sebastian adds succinctly. Kurt hates this. He hates being put under a microscope, he hates being judged and feeling like he has to defend himself but more than either of those things, he hates being called a liar. One thing his dad always taught him was to tell the truth because if you don't, it usually comes back and bites you in the ass anyway.

"I'm not denying _that_" Kurt hisses, leaning over the table towards Sebastian, "but it wasn't about Blaine" he finishes, folding his arms to show he's done with the conversation. It seems Sebastian isn't quite so keen to move on however.

"If it wasn't Blainers that got you excited, it must've been me then, not that I can blame you, I mean...have you _seen_ me?" he says suggestively, winking at Kurt, trying to get him flustered, his face now expressing genuine amusement. Kurt doesn't reply, he can't actually believe how conceited Sebastian is, so he just sits there and studies his nails in the hope that the other boy will go away.

Oh, and Kurt is most definitely _not _remembering the daydream he'd been having that got him hard in the first place, nor is he now substituting dream guy's voice_...Blaine's _voicefor Sebastian's, saying the words '_they're delicious ' _on repeat because, oh wow, doing that just makes him picture Sebastian as the guy in the car with him instead of Blaine and...no, just...no, it isn't ri...it just isn't supposed to be that way. Uh uh, no way, no it isn't, not at all.

"What's delicious?" _Oh God! _Okay maybe he is. Kurt bites his lip as soon as he's said it. He ducks his head and starts plucking at the hem of the t shirt and he refuses, he absolutely will _not _look Sebastian in the eye. What the hell? Why did he ask that?

"What're you talking about?"_ There see, he doesn't know what you're talking about, make something up. _

"Before, just before I spilled my coffee, you said 'they're delicious'" Kurt quotes back, intrigued but berating himself badly for even asking. Sebastian shrugs but as he looks at Kurt and sees him looking less than composed, his cheeks all pink and warm, he can't resist bartering.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." Kurt arches his eyebrow, sniffs and turns away, his nose high in the air. "Ahh c'mon, you don't want to know what I find so _delicious _Kurt?" Sebastian teases, putting emphasis on the word Kurt was so curious about, his tone now husky and masculine and...urghhh!

"Look, I was _day dreaming _okay, nothing else, not about anyone...not about _you_!" Kurt informs him sharply.

"Good to know,_ I_ was talking about muffins." Kurt blinks and gives Sebastian an 'I'm sorry, what did you just say' look, clearly not expecting that reply.

"Muffins?"

"Uh huh? You sound disappointed."

"Oh please" Kurt says, dismissing him with a wave of the hand. He hears Sebastian snort but this time there is no way he's going to acknowledge the other boy, so they sit there in stony silence until Blaine rejoins them, breaking the silence but not the tension.

"Kurt hey, I wasn't sure what to get you, hope it's okay..., you got sorted then?" he says brightly, nodding at Kurt's attire as he carefully slides a fresh cup of coffee across the table to him. Kurt peels off the lid and looks down at the cappuccino, then glances back at Blaine and smiles.

"Thank you. Yes I...Sebastian was very kind to lend me some clothes" he says, unable to avoid looking at the other boy any longer. He glances over and smiles at Sebastian through gritted teeth before turning his attention back to Blaine. "I was very lucky he'd just been shopping, which reminds me..." his gaze flicks to Sebastian again, "you'll have to give me the receipts so I can reimburse..."

"Wait, isn't that your 'Hot Chelle Rae' t shirt? I remember you sneaking out of Dalton last year to go to that gig, you've always got it on" Blaine interrupts, reaching out and tugging at the front of the grey t shirt that Kurt is wearing. Kurt lightly slaps his hand away, looking over at the taller boy sat across the table from him, curiously. Sebastian jaw clenches and he looks pissed, like he really is not impressed with Blaine at all. Blaine, completely clueless that he's apparently done anything wrong, carries on looking Kurt over, his brows rising further on his forehead the longer he looks.

"Hang on, Kurt's wearing your jeans too, I'd recognise those anywhere" he blurts out, earning him matching worried looks from the other two boys. "What?" he asks puzzled. Okay, so that's news because here he was thinking he was borrowing shop bought clothes, not something Sebastian has worn, has had against his skin already. Luckily though, he doesn't have to think about that right now as he and Sebastian share an amused glance that Blaine even knew these were the other boys jeans.

Kurt continues to look at Sebastian and bites his lip to stop himself laughing but the other boy still sees the delightful twinkle of mirth in his eye and lets out a chuckle, which turns into a full bellied laugh at Blaine's expense. "Oh stop it, they've got that little tear in the knee" Blaine complains, trying to defend himself. Kurt snorts from behind his hand in a very un Kurt like manner, his eyes widening when he hears what he's doing.

"That's it, laugh away, I'll get my own back sometime" Blaine whines good naturedly.

"You say that man but you never will..." Sebastian tells him sniggering.

"You're far too nice for that Blaine" Kurt joins in, smiling sympathetically. The pair of tormentors are just starting to calm down when Blaine's bottom lip juts out a little bit more and that then starts a fresh round of laughter and giggles, ending when Blaine tuts at them and shoves his chair back.

"Screw you Sebastian" he mumbles, heading for the men's room. Kurt stops laughing immediately, biting his cheek as his eyes follow Blaine as he walks away.

"I think we upset him" he says quietly. Sebastian shrugs, glancing at his friend over his shoulder.

"Nah, don't be daft. Watch this, he'll come back out in a minute and it'll be like we haven't even done anything" Sebastian informs him. Still, Kurt can't help feeling bad about things and the other boy notices. "Hey, really, he's fine, he's just...he does this. Someone will rib him, usually because he says something ridiculous and then he'll act all wounded and go off in a huff but he's not _really_ offended. He just knows that what he said before makes him sound like my stalker that's all" Sebastian says, grinning and winking at Kurt when he sees the smaller boy's lips trying to twitch into a smile.

Kurt takes a few gulps of coffee whilst they wait for Blaine to return, closing his eyes as he unconsciously rubs his cheek against the super soft fabric of the cardigan, unaware that he's smiling as he inhales the subtle masculine scent there. It's only when he hears Sebastian clear his throat that his eyes blink open wide.

"I...I had no idea these were _your _clothes" he says softly, cursing the breathless quality and girlishness of his voice when he sees Sebastian's neck and cheeks colour. "You should have said, I could have chosen something..."

"It's fine" Sebastian cuts in, practically growling at him. "I bought these earlier and was meeting my dad so I thought I'd wear them out of the shop" he says, gesturing to his polo shirt and slacks. Looking at them, it's pretty obvious to Kurt now that they are new clothes, he can see the starchiness to them and he's pretty sure that if he leaned over and sniffed, he'd be able to smell the newness too...not that he would do that, he tells himself, reigning in the desire to bury his face in the crook of the other boys neck and inhale, see if the musk/citrus scent that he can smell on the cardigan and t shirt is stronger there. God what is wrong with him? Clearly that day dream earlier is having lingering affects on him because he can't seem to stop these sexual thoughts from occurring, even though they're directed at the wrong person.

"Really Kurt, there's no need to go all mushy on me, it's just some clothing"

"But..." Kurt's about to point out that Blaine said the t shirt was Sebastian's favourite but he sees the stern look the other boy gives him and he nods instead.

"I said it's fine...you don't even have to return them"

"No I...I want to, I can't just keep them" he murmurs, '_no matter how comfortable they are and how much I want to_' his inner voice joins in. "I'll give them to Blaine to give back to you" he adds. Sebastian frowns at this so Kurt explains. "You won't be back until senior year and I'll be back at McKinley then" he informs the other boy, "so we'll probably never see each other again."

"Oh right yeah, well as I said, whatever" Sebastian says, dismissing the topic with a wave of his hand. He turns away so the other boy can't see his jaw clenching, the thought of never seeing Kurt Hummel again doing things to him that he never thought possible. He watches as Kurt turns away, sees him take his lower lip between his small white teeth and start worrying at it as he glances towards the men's bathroom where Blaine is and then back out of the window. _Waiting for Blaine, _Sebastian's brain supplies helpfully, making him want to punch himself in the head. He sighs irritably and has another sip of his coffee.

Luckily for Sebastian, Blaine returns soon after and he's able to put his wayward thoughts on hold a little while longer, at least he is until Kurt finishes his coffee and stands.

"Where...?...what are you...?" _Wow, desperate much_. " You're leaving then?" he asks, finally sounding nonchalant, which is the exact opposite of how he really feels. Kurt turns his head and looks over at Sebastian, seeming surprised that he's asking.

"I...yes, I have things to do" he says vaguely, shrugging into his jacket and fastening it up tightly.

"Well in that case..." Sebastian reaches behind himself for his coat.

"I'll walk you to your car Kurt" Blaine says hastily, getting up from his own chair and putting his winter coat on hurriedly, avoiding Sebastian's gaze. _What...the...hell, cockblocked by Anderson. _Sebastian glares at Blaine but his friend just shakes his head at him admonishingly, the look in his eyes telling him to leave it alone, so he does, though he doesn't know why.

His instinct is to stall them but aside from the shopping bag with Kurt's ruined clothes in it, there isn't anything else for them to get ready, so in no time at all, they're both shoving their chairs back beneath the table and making to go. He's actually surprised when Kurt turns around, with what appears to be a genuine smile on his face, and holds out his hand.

"Well it was nice to meet you Sebastian" he says politely. Sebastian looks down at the proffered hand, then takes it, enveloping Kurt's long, slim fingers with his own.

"You too." He grasps the hand held within his and gives it a little pull, knowing that he's surpassing the length of time deemed acceptable for a handshake but unable to let go..._let go Sebastian...JUST LET GO! _He does, reluctantly unwrapping his fingers from around Kurt's and dropping his hand to the table top. "Hey maybe we can meet up again for coffee tomorrow, you up for it Blaine?" Sebastian asks, figuring it makes more sense to direct the question to his Dalton friend than to Kurt because that would be weird. He sees Blaine glance at Kurt and then back to him.

"Sure but not tomorrow...how about Friday?"

"Friday's good, I've got my flight back on Saturday...what about you?" He looks expectantly at Kurt, not even realising he's holding his breath for an answer until he gets one but not the one he wants.

"I can't, I promised my dad I'd help out at the garage Friday" he says softly.

"Oh well, you know, some other time then?" Sebastian fires back casually. Kurt chuckles, seeming to relax a little.

"Hey, if I'm ever in Paris, you can treat me to a café au lait and a croissant, how does that sound?" Kurt responds jovially.

"I'm not sure Paris would have you Hummel" Sebastian blurts out, mentally kicking himself in the balls when he sees the smile disappear from Kurt's face to be replaced with that, now familiar, haughty expression, _the one he uses as a defence, _Sebastian's inner voice tells him. Well fuck! How the hell had the 'I'm not sure Paris is ready for Kurt Hummel' turned into what he'd actually said?

"You're probably right. Who wants Kurt Hummel when they can have Sebastian Smythe huh?" Kurt says, self depreciatingly.

"I would, Sebastian's an idiot" Blaine cuts in confidently, throwing Kurt a smile. Kurt looks surprised but Sebastian is loathe to see a smile appear on his face. So, he really does like Blaine. 'Well good for him and good for Blaine', he thinks caustically.

"Thanks. I uh...I'll just be a sec, I'm going to get my Dad one of those skinny muffins" he addresses Blaine, jerking his thumb towards the counter. Blaine nods and watches him go, then turns to Sebastian, his eyes shining with disapproval.

"What is _wrong _with you? You're behaving like an ass" he hisses out, dropping back into the chair beside his friend. "I thought you wanted to meet Kurt? And now you have...what? You think you can get your kicks from picking on him?"

"Hey, hang on just one minute, Kurt was giving it out as much as he was taking it" Sebastian says defensively.

"So? What else is he going to do?"

"And what do you mean, I wanted to meet him? I never said that" Sebastian replies, ignoring Blaine's last reply.

"So, it doesn't make it not true." Sebastian snorts derisively, shaking his head at Blaine.

"Whatever."

"Come on Seb. I told you about our run in with him when he came to see the Warblers and you've been asking questions since."

"So, I've been bored and _you _kept going on about him anyway, what else am I supposed to do? I asked about Jeremiah as well, I suppose that makes me interested in him too." Sebastian doesn't point out that when he first saw Kurt from across the street earlier and saw Blaine come to stand beside him, he'd assumed Kurt _was_ Jeremiah, simply because when they'd spoken at length on the phone, Blaine had described Kurt as cute and Jeremiah as hot and the guy Sebastian had found himself watching was definitely _hot. _

"_I_ never said you were interested" Blaine states, grinning at Sebastian.

"I don't get it, why are you even being like this? I mean, I know he's your friend and all but he's a big boy, he can take care of himself" Sebastian points out. Blaine sighs, glancing over to see Kurt near the front of the queue before averting his gaze back to his other friend.

"Kurt's just...he's had a pretty tough year that's all."

_What the hell is that supposed to mean?_

He feels suddenly guilty, the images of the bruises he'd seen on Kurt's back flashing across his mind, making him wonder if that has something to do with what Blaine is hinting at but he can't say anything now can he? Because Kurt is on his way back.

"Are you ready to go?" Kurt asks, a little shy but breezy, tossing a bright smile at Blaine and most certainly not looking in Sebastian's direction.

"Yeah, yeah I am...see you Bas" Blaine says, looking at him almost sympathetically as he pats him on his shoulder, before grabbing his coffee and going to stand beside Kurt. Things get awkward then, the tension in the air palpable as both Kurt and Sebastian abstain from even looking at each other. "Listen you guys, you're never going to see each other after today so why not just be civil, say goodbye and bury the hatchet, what do you say?"

"I can do that" Kurt says gracefully, flicking his gaze across the table. "Goodbye Sebastian and thank you again, for lending me your clothes."

"Kurt..." He intends saying something else: _Kurt it was nice to meet you, Kurt take care, Kurt...I will see you again sometime because whether or not we can admit it to ourself, we've had more fun bitching and sniping at each other today than we have doing anything else, with anyone else, this last year._

But of course Sebastian doesn't get any of that out fast enough and the next thing he knows, Kurt is turning away from him and _hi__s_ gaze is following the pair as they exit the Lima Bean together. Kurt tilts his face to the left and begins to talk animatedly, his hands moving expressively in front of him the whole time, a smile curving his lips as he converses with Blaine. It's hard to feel joy at anything right now but Sebastian smiles at that, wondering if he's always so chatty or if it's just Blaine that brings out this side of him. Blaine replies, then turns to smile back at Sebastian over his shoulder, his look something akin to sympathetic. Well screw that, he doesn't need anyone feeling sorry for him, least of all Blaine. Sebastian nods stiffly in return, a weird kind of ache hitting him in the stomach when he sees Kurt notice the exchange.

As soon as Blaine turns away, Sebastian's gaze goes straight back to Kurt, his eyes boring into the back of the other boy's head as he mentally wills him to turn around and look back at him. Kurt doesn't though, he just keeps walking, those long, slim legs of his, encased in Sebastian's favourite black jeans, taking him further away with each new stride. Still, Sebastian carries on watching him, suppresses the nausea that builds with every step in the opposite direction that Kurt takes.

Sebastian swallows hard and licks his lips, wondering what the actual fuck is wrong with him because he realises that it's not even Kurt's ass he's staring at, it's just _him. _Still, he can't drag his gaze away until they've crossed the road and turned into the car park, taking them out of sight.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for all your wonderful comments and reviews, I love them.<strong>_

_**Oh and those of you not on Tumblr, why not? Come say hi! porceleinprincess  
><strong>_

**x**_**  
><strong>_


	15. Chapter 15

**You guys...I just want to hug you all for leaving me such lovely reviews and it's great to see so many of you repeatedly letting me know what you think, it means a lot that you do that. Also a BIG thank you to all those of you that are new to this fic and have started reading, hearing your thoughts is wonderful too.**

**Okay so this chapter we get to see inside Kurt's head a little..._a lot_ and wow, it is one giant mess of thoughts inside there. Oh and FYI, his 'inner voice' is as sarcastic as he is.**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FIFTEEN<strong>

**(3 Months Later)**

"_Come on, in here." Kurt lets out a tiny squeak of surprise as he's none too gently shoved into what he can only assume is a janitorial closet, the door shutting behind them throwing them into pitch darkness. _

"_We don't have time for this" Kurt says a little breathless, his heart beginning to pound in his chest at the clandestine nature of their situation. All thoughts of romance go out of the window...or at least, beneath the crack under the door, as he takes in his surroundings. He wrinkles his nose at the smell of the various cleaning solutions, making another high pitched noise when his foot bumps against something furry on the floor. Gosh, he hopes it's a mop head and not a giant rat or something._

"_Of course we do, I'm pretty sure 'The Pips' can manage if we're a little late" the other boy chuckles, crowding in._

"_Oh please, if bleach gets on my uniform it'll never come...unff." Kurt stops speaking as a finger gently presses against his lips, stilling them into silence. Then he feels the boy take a small step closer, then another until he can feel the heat radiating from the body in front of him. Strong but gentle hands cup his face and tilt his head back, then he feels the other boys breath breeze over his lips as he inhales, the scent, a mixture of lemon and honey, like the lozenges the boy had been sucking on throughout the afternoon in preparation for his solo._

_Kurt licks his lips, his eyes sliding closed in the darkness, the taste of the other boy's breath coating his tongue, making his tastebuds respond with delight. Then his senses are really set alight as wonderfully firm but gentle lips, curved into a smile, press against his, unmoving at first, then parting softly against his, coaxing Kurt's, so far unyielding lips, to respond. He does, with a ferocity and fervour that's still very very new but very welcome to him._

_Kurt presses back in an open mouthed kiss, one hand going to the boy's shoulder, his other reaching up to slip behind his neck, his fingers sliding through the oh so soft, short hairs at the nape of the other boy's neck. Their bodies align, the taller boy stepping forward and pressing in until Kurt's back connects with plaster, the hard surface barely registering as a hand insinuates itself between Kurt's shoulders and the solid wall behind him to soften the impact._

"_You taste so good" he whispers huskily against Kurt's lips as he pecks them one last time, then starts to trail feather light kisses along Kurt's jaw to his throat, his lips parting so he can lick over the sensitive skin there. Kurt whimpers a little at the contact and the boy smiles against his flushed, heated skin, the rapid beat of Kurt's pulse fluttering beneath his lips and tongue like the tiny wings of a hummingbird. _

_Kurt nudges the the top of the boy's head with his cheek, so he lifts it, groaning harshly into the moist, intoxicating heat of Kurt's mouth as it finds his instinctively. Their hands move to seek beneath blazers as the kiss gets hot and heady, tongues tentatively, then boldly stroking out and mating softly with one anothers as the kiss deepens. One of the boy's hands slips to Kurt's hip as he insinuates a knee between his thighs, Kurt's own hands drifting lower, coming to rest just above the swell of the other boy's ass. They're just at that point of 'pull back now or to hell with the consequences' when there's a very sharp rap of knuckles on the door. _

"_Hey guys, c'mon, council meeting in 5. Wes'll go nuts if you're late, you've got the duet remember!" _

_Kurt wrenches his mouth away and licks his lips, swallowing hard as the other boy takes long, panting breathes, every exhale coating his mouth as he fights to regain control. _

"_I thought...I thought you had the solo today?" Kurt whispers, bringing his hand up to fist in the boys shirt, the heavy pounding of the other boy's heart grounding him as it beats a steady tattoo beneath his fingers._

"_Hey guys, no kidding, get out of there" David calls out, giving the door another hard rap with his knuckles. Kurt pushes lightly on the other guys chest and attempts to straighten himself out a little, or at least, as well as he can considering there's no mirror or light to hand. _

"_You'll look fantastic" the boy says gruffly, stroking a finger along Kurt's cheekbone and down across his jaw, lingering there just long enough to add a little pressure to tilt Kurt's head back._

"_You can't even see me" Kurt replies, half question, half amazed. The boy chuckles deep and low in his throat before bestowing a tiny kiss to Kurt's lips. _

"_You always do" he whispers back, his breath ghosting over Kurt's lips as he rests their foreheads together. _

"_Guys I swear, if you don't come out then I'm coming in there...and I'll tell Kurt you 'borrowed' his moisturiser because you ran out of soap and you don't want that, seriously, he'd kick your ass...and if he didn't kick your ass then we all know who'd kick it for him..._

…_.Ohh, hi Kurt" David mumbles confusedly, stepping aside as Kurt makes his way from the closet. Kurt has to bite his lip to stop himself laughing as he turns, holding the door open for his partner in crime to exit. The other boy steps out behind him with a smirk and an arched eyebrow, his tie skewed, his hands tucked deep into his grey uniform slacks and his lips, Kurt notices, red and swollen and delicious, like he's just been thoroughly kissed, which he has, Kurt thinks smugly, by him._

_David, always one to bounce back from any given situation, shrugs and heads off down the hall, telling them they'd best hurry, then muttering something that sounds like 'best check the stationary closet' beneath his breath._

"_So, who's supposed to be doing the duet then?" Kurt queries, surprised he doesn't feel as embarrassed as he probably should. The boy beside him chuckles beneath his breath as he turns his mirth filled, green eyes on Kurt. _

"_That'd be Nick and Jeff."_

"_Oh right...ohhh!"_

* * *

><p>Kurt wakens with a soft 'oh' of surprise and it takes him a moment to realise he's laid on his side and already has strong arms wrapped around him. He blinks his eyes open, then closes them again quickly, his mind going from sleepy to confused in seconds. He sighs and, feeling the arms tighten around his back, he buries his face in the crook of Blaine's neck, accepting the comforting glide of his hand as it rubs up and down his spine, his sleepy voice shushing him.<p>

Kurt clings on to him, his fists squeezing around the pillow beneath his head and in the soft cotton of the other boy's t shirt as the images of soft straight hair and the laughing green eyes of the dream boy fade away to be replaced by the warm, familiarity of Blaine. He holds Kurt close but not too close against him and croons softly into Kurt's ear, stroking slow circles on his back until Kurt draws away, blinking and frowning a little in puzzlement as he looks into Blaine's brown, honeyed eyes.

Kurt's hand reaches out of it's own volition to brush through the short curls in front of him, soft from last nights shower but still springy beneath his fingers tips.

He lets himself enjoy the safety he feels, where he is, for just a moment longer before pushing himself back and out of those strong arms to sit stiffly on the side of the bed. He glances over at Blaine, still lying curled on his side, staring back at him with friendly affection and concern.

_God damn, why couldn't things just be simple._

"Are you okay? I think you had one of those nightmares you've told me about?" he says to Kurt, cocking his head to the side as he refers to the threatening dreams of Karofsky that Kurt used to tell him about.

Did he have another nightmare? He doesn't really know how to answer that because he can't really say what it was. It hadn't felt like a nightmare, that was for sure but ever since he'd had his first sexual 'vision' he'd been convinced it was Blaine he was dreaming about, not a tall, green eyed boy, not..._him._

He can't say his name because saying _his _name would make it more real and real is definitely something Kurt isn't willing to acknowledge as far as these dreams are concerned...and they could be, he tells himself, they could just be dreams and have absolutely nothing to do with the destiny his mother spoke of.

After all, his first dream and the ones that had followed it before meeting..._him, had_ been about Blaine, he was sure of it. _You never really pictured the guy though, _his inner voice taunts him, but he pushes that voice aside because the truth is, he's still sure that Blaine - if he is meeting his soulamte at seventeen - is the one he's supposed to love, the one he'd spend his life with. It all makes sense. Being in love with someone is supposed to be about mutual respect and taking care of each other and feeling great fondness and affection for them, it's not about...'_sex', _that voice whispers mockingly to him.

The thing is though, the dreams never feel like just sex. He always wakes up tingling and a little nervous and very excited but he's starting to remember enough about them to know that he feels wanted in them and loved and..._treasured,_ his mind supplies him.

Besides, the guy in the dream can't be _him. _It's like his mind has taken Blaine and stuck this other boys face and his hands and the goddam rest of his body there instead. The boy in the dream is attentive and playful, he's a romantic who whispers his name softly before kissing him, Sebas...that _other_ boy isn't any of those things...'_so why keep dreaming about him then?'_

Urgh, he hates this. Hates the smirking meerkat who, even after three months, still permeates his thoughts...okay, hate is too harsh but that boy just gets under his skin like no other. He's like an itch you want to scratch but just as you ease the irritation in one place, it moves somewhere else so that even when you aren't focusing on it, it's there, niggling at you, to the point it absolutely drives you wild...with irritation, he adds to himself, wild _with irritation_.

Why does everything have to be so complicated? And just when things seem to be going somewhere with Blaine too. Okay so they've never officially dated but they still go out for coffee, almost every other day now and they've been to Breadstix a couple of times and to the cinema and just yesterday Blaine suggested going somewhere different in the holidays, just the two of them, it sounded like he was asking for a date. Fair enough, they only had the sleepover last night because of todays '27th Annual Warbler benefit' or something and it meant Kurt could attend rehearsal last night but still, it was progress.

Wow, looking at it like that, Kurt realises his life has maybe got a bit...boring? Sure he doesn't want to go back to being slushie daily and thrown into lockers but he misses the excitement of McKinley or at least, of his friends. Being in the New Directions, there was always drama, either infighting over solo's or relationships being formed and broken, bitching and backstabbing and gossip every day. Here at Dalton, there isn't really any of that.

It's not like Kurt can even say he's at a loose end for things to do. There's plenty to do, like the Warblers benefit tonight and he has a close knit group of friends...admittedly people who are Blaine's friends but he'd consider them his now as well and the work load is huge compared to his old school, he's just...he's lacking in excitement, that's what it is.

It doesn't take much to remember the last time he'd felt that rush of adrenaline, that spark of passion he always got when he competed with Rachel for a solo. He only has to close his eyes and he goes back to the Lima Bean around New Years, sees those green eyes mocking him, taunting him, baiting him to bite back, which he had and looking back on it, he'd damn well enjoyed it, mostly.

Arguing with Sebastian had given him a rush like no other. Nothing else in his life so far had been able to compete with that, except maybe hitting the high 'F', seeing his dad's face when he'd scored the winning points in the football match his sophomore year and just recently, winning the radio competition before Christmas. Those were probably the only times he'd come as close to feeling that bubbling current of electricity zinging beneath the surface of his skin.

That and the dreams of course, not to mention sleeping with someone for the first time. Kind of. Well they _had _slept. Sharing a bed was unexpected but Blaine refused to let Kurt sleep on the floor and Kurt could see how uncomfortable Blaine was lying there so yeah, they'd ended up in the bed together. Waking up in Blaine's arms was nice though and they'd obviously gravitated towards each other during the night, that had to mean something right? '_Yes, the bed is tiny and if you'd gone the other way, you'd have fallen on your ass' _his inner voice so kindly informs him. '_Plus you were probably making ridiculous whimpering noises and he thought you were having a bad dream, so he comforted you, he's a good friend, that's what good friends do' _inner voice adds, just to put the final nail in Kurt's 'Me and Blaine are soulmates' coffin.

"You okay Kurt? You aren't stressed about today are you?" Blaine asks quietly, breaking through his reverie.

"What? No, God performing is my life, are you kidding me, I can't wait" he says, already dismissing his thoughts and going over the lyrics to his duet in his head.

"Your dad's coming right?"

"Uh huh and Carole and Finn...actually I think most of the New Directions are coming, now we're out of the competition for Nationals" Kurt adds, his voice only showing a hint of dejection. Not getting though Regionals was disappointing but Kurt had to admit, it was one less thing to have to think about this year.

"Cool. We can practice if you want" Blaine says from his position in the bed. Kurt glances at him, looks at his sleep rumpled hair, the way he's looking at Kurt through half lidded eyes as he speaks to him, his tone rough and husky from sleep. He should feel a stab of something right? You see your future lover in bed, all rumpled and soft looking, and something...want, need, desire...something else should be there other than great affection and the insane compulsion to scrunch your nose up, ruffle their hair and smile at how cute they are. Cute, _not _sexy!

"Listen Blaine, do you mind if I use the shower and change? We could practice later. I really don't feel myself until I've done my skincare and had at least 2 cups of coffee."

"Oh God yes! So glad you said that, I'm so tired...you know you talk in your sleep right?" Kurt freezes in alarm. Oh God, he didn't say anything telling did he? As though sensing Kurt's distress, Blaine waves his hand around, half smiling, half yawning.

"Don't worry, it was nothing bad, you just kept getting kinda mad and going on about smirky meerkats? I don't know, I probably misheard you" Blaine mumbles, turning and burying his face back into the pillow.

Wait...smirking meerkats? Oh _merde_, he's even invading dreams Kurt can't remember. But...wait, if Sebastian (he feels he can call him by his name now he isn't thinking about sex) is in his ordinary dreams, the ones he doesn't remember, then that's a good thing. Isn't it? It means he probably has just taken his other dreams, his _Blaine_ dreams, hostage and stuck himself in them instead, like a would be boycotter come to disrupt his unconscious thoughts. Huh, that actually makes sense because the Sebastian he met liked to piss Kurt off and the Sebastian Blaine talks about tends to like being centre of attention and dream Sebastian likes_...him._

Good, okay then, Kurt feels better now. At least, that's what he convinces himself as he gathers his toiletry bag and neatly hanging clothes together and makes his way into the bathroom.

Of course he only feels good for the twenty minutes or so it takes him to shower because he's humming beneath his breath the whole time, picturing his performance this evening. As soon as he's dried and in his robe in front of Blaine's vanity mirror, his thoughts of the smirking meerkat come back...what? He has to call him that again now, it makes it easier to remember what he's really like when his brain is determined to remember his good points. And that's the crux of the issue in a way. Sebas..._meerkat_, does have some positive qualities that Kurt just prefers not to acknowledge.

He lent Kurt his clothes..._his _clothes, not just the store bought ones but the ones that had literally been on his back earlier that day (Kurt refuses to let himself think about where else, aside from his back, those clothes had been...hmm, his stomach, thighs, his firm, round._..okay enough!, _he said he refuses)_._ Letting Kurt pick his clothes though, hat showed thoughtfulness and compassion right? He had nothing to gain from that. He could've let Kurt freak out and run out of the coffee shop feeling utterly humiliated but he hadn't, he'd followed Kurt into that bathroom and let him have his clothes. So that was generous also and kinda sweet, seeing as Kurt's soppy side is getting in on the act. So yes, thoughtful, compassionate, generous and sweet. Not words he'd initially associate with Sebastian but true nonetheless.

Okay no...just, _no_! He's not going to do this, he decides as he rubs the moisturiser that little bit more vigorously into his skin. He can't start looking for good qualities in someone who detests him because, moment of weakness on Sebastian's part or not, he's no Disney Prince who's going to sweep Kurt off his feet and carry him off into the sunset. This badboy has been around the block a few times, if rumours are to be believed, seeing his good side is _not _in Kurt's best interest _at all_.

So he lent Kurt clothes, so what? And he smells absolutely divine. _That _is the product he uses and pheromones, it'd probably smell just as good on another boy. Blaine for instance, he always smells nice, like apple shampoo and hair gel and the popular brand of washing powder his mother uses on his clothes. Kurt's pretty sure if Blaine did have the same citrus and cedar based cologne that Sebastian uses, he'd smell equally as delicious.

_Bet he tastes good too._

Kurt ignores his inner voice on that one. He hasn't had his morning coffee yet so his brain is a little bit addled.

So he starts thinking of Sebastian's not so endearing qualities, glancing at himself in the mirror as he runs his comb through his hair, smiling. He feels so much better remembering how annoying Sebastian was, how he came off as superior and condescending and arrogant and...Kurt's mind wanders off on a tangent as he ticks off the little boxes, the butterflies that had been beating their frenzied little wings in his stomach, finally calming down. Yes Sebastian may have _some_ assets but thinking about him in a negative light is so much easier for Kurt...

...and order has been restored.

* * *

><p><strong>Boom, see what I did there? No hanging around for me, I want to get to the fun stuff ;)<strong>

**As always, comments/reviews would be lovely.**

**x**


	16. Chapter 16

**Big big thanks to all of you who have reviewed. It's so great to see your thoughts on this and I'm so pleased the jump in time worked fine. **

**Meriyem – thanks so much for saying you think Kurt in particular is in character with his thoughts etc. High praise indeed, I really appreciate that. In reply to your question about the fee for Dalton. I'm not sure how I put it but the 20,000 covers the cost of Kurt's tuition for the rest of the term as in Christmas to Summer with cash to spare. IDK if this is realistic or not but it seemed reasonable. (I googled a few private schools but they don't put costs on their public pages it seems).**

**Okay, here's the thing. I had a hard time with this chapter because...well, I find putting songs in chapters a _nightmare_ because I want to get thoughts/emotions etc through during the song and that's just HARD. Honestly, I don't know how other writers do it. Then I had to pick a song. What-a-ballache. So thanks tumblr pals for trying to help get me through that.**

**The good news is, in the end, I made it and we've got a long chapter here, the longest yet, so yeah... I hope it's good and please please please let me know.**

**The song is My Love – Westlife. I can't link it here but youtube is full of it. I would suggest maybe listening to it once before and after reading it because if you try to do both at the same time, you'll totally get out of sync. Sorry. Thoughts take up split seconds but reading those thoughts takes longer. **

**Here's a list of who is singing which parts and how they'll be shown in the story. Yes, Kurt has the bigger of the duet parts.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kurt<strong>_

**Blaine**

_**Kurt and Blaine**_

**Warblers**

* * *

><p><strong>(Sorry for the long AN) And on that note, I really hope you enjoy this :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SIXTEEN<strong>

"Kurt, hey Kurt!"

Kurt turns around at the sound of an all too familiar, excited voice and smiles when he sees a chicken leg being waved crazily at him, so he excuses himself from Blaine and Trent and makes his way over. "Dude, this place is awesome, look at all the stuff I got" Finn says, holding his loaded plate out for Kurt to see.

"Wow, are you sure you got enough there Finn?" he says with affectionate sarcasm.

"Nah but they said I could go back for seconds if I wanna" he replies enthusiastically, taking a bite from a hunk of bread that's almost the size of Kurt's fist. Then Kurt watches in disgusted wonder as he picks up one of the hors d' oeuvres, a smoked salmon and goats cheese blini, and sniffs it, holding it out to Kurt with his face scrunched up. "Do you want it? It smells kinda funky to me" he says with a grimace. Kurt shakes his head, drops his overnight bag to the floor and reaches out, lowering Finn's hand back to the plate.

"Just put it on the side and pretend it isn't there okay?" Finn nods, flicking his hand by his side as some of the cheese sticks to his finger. "So, how've things been?"

"Hmm yeah not bad, Mr Schuester had us doing girl songs last week and we thought it would be bad, you know?" he says around a mouth full of fried chicken, "but me, Puck and Mike rocked out to P!nk, so it was pretty cool" he says, whispering conspiratorially into Kurt's ear.

"That's good" Kurt says, forcing a little smile as he imagines the fun they probably had putting together a number to Bad Influence or So What. Still, at least there hasn't been any bother at Dalton and he has the duet with Blaine later. "Are they all here?" he asks, craning his neck to see around the grounds. He thinks he spots Pucks mohawk over by the gazebo and he can definitely hear Rachel nearby talking to Wesley but he can't see any of his other friends. Finn carries on chewing this time, then swallows nodding.

"Pretty much. Mike and Tina couldn't make it, they're having one of their Asian nights with his family again and Britt and Santana have a Cheerios thing but the rest of us are here...somewhere" Finn supplies helpfully, scanning the crowd, looking for the others. "Hey Sam!...Dude!" Kurt can feel his face redden as Finn calls out to their friend, his voice carrying all the way across the neatly manicured lawn to the sports field. Finn either doesn't notice or doesn't care as he waves exuberantly, his position clear to Sam who looks their way, grins and starts jogging over. Unfortunately, Finn's shout attracts the attention of everyone else in their vicinity and they turn, as though synchronised, in their direction. Kurt feels himself flush even harder, especially when Sam shouts his name, clear as a bell, from about 50ft away.

Kurt would usually be embarrassed and frown but he hasn't seen his friends in so long and it's just _so good _to be caught up in a strong pair of arms and hugged, like his life depends on it. Sam sets him back on his feet and holds him by his shoulders, giving Kurt the once over before nodding his head in approval.

"The uniform, it suits you. It's not exactly your usual style but you pull it off" he says with a grin.

"Thanks. I feel a bit like a clone but I know I carry off blue and red better than most of these boys so..." he laughs at his own lack of modesty, "I can't help but pull focus" he finishes, shamelessly unabashed.

"Puck! Yo, Puckzilla!" Kurt actually does cringe this time, burying his face in his palm and shaking his head as Finn practically bounces on his toes, waving at their other friend. Again, people's heads turn in their direction, it's not hard to see who called out seeing as Finn sounds like a foghorn and stands head and shoulders above pretty much everyone else in the crowd, except maybe..._Sebastian? _Kurt blinks, trying to register what, or should he say, _who_ he thinks he's seen. _No, it can't be him, he's in Paris, _he thinks to himself, doing a double take, craning his neck to peer around the crowd that has just spilled out of the main building in front of him.

He steps to the side, barely noticing Sam and Finn following as his eyes search for the green gaze he could have sworn his had landed on for that split second moments ago. He looks at the exact spot but here's no one there, at least not anyone that resembles the tall, handsome boy that Kurt has not, he reiterates _not _been dreaming about _or_ _thinking about,_ he adds.

"'Sup y'all...Kurt dude, you've grown." Kurt simpers a little beneath the attention, their little group of oddballs attracting enquiring and disapproving looks from other students and their families nearby but Kurt, he loves this. He loves this feeling of solidarity that he and the other boys in glee had started to build up just before they broke up for Christmas break and he left and it makes him wish that he felt that kind of bond with some of the other boys here.

"Well, are you gonna give ol' Puckasaurus a hug?" Puck asks, opening his arms wide, then enveloping them around Kurt as he steps into the embrace. He isn't used to this kind of contact and it seems a little strange to be given it so freely now from his ex glee friends but he isn't complaining, not at all. He finally draws back and looks at the three of them.

"Have you guys had a look around inside?" he asks softly, feeling oddly proud of the old building, despite not feel quite as much of an affinity with this place as he does with his old school.

"No, who fucking cares" Puck exclaims, giving Kurt a look of disbelief. "So come on then, fess up, who's fucking who? Ooh, do they have like, big gay orgies here? I'd be up for that" he says, nodding his head and smiling ridiculously when Finn turns to him, mouth wide open, a handful of Cheetos clearly visible inside it.

"Dude, why would you say that?" Finn asks incredulously, puffs of bright orange corn splattering Kurt's immaculate blazer.

"What? A hole's a hole, I'm not picky" he replies nonchalantly, shrugging and making a stupid smiley face at Kurt.

"Oh God" Kurt looks at him in complete shock and mortification.

"Wow" Sam says, his mouth gaping open, blond eyelashes blinking rapidly. .

"Shut it Sammy, you'll be catching dragon flies you keep it open for long" Puck points out good-naturedly. At that moment, they're saved from any more Puck revelations as Burt and Carole make their way over, Mercedes in tow.

"Boo!" Mercedes throws her arms around Kurt's neck, almost cutting off his circulation, she hugs him so hard. "I've missed you" she squeals, dragging him off to one side after he's said hello to his dad and step-mom.

"Oh God me too, so go on, fill me in on the gossip and don't leave anything out" he says eagerly, pulling her down onto the step beside him. She does and they spend the next half hour or so catching up, Rachel and Artie and the rest of the gang slowly joining them, filling him in on everything he's missed in the couple of weeks since he's last seen them.

"Hey guys...Kurt, it's time to get ready for the show" Blaine says as he joins the group. Kurt swallows and looks at his friends nervously as he gets up, slinging his bag over his shoulder. God, why didn't he just leave it with his dad instead of lumbering it around everywhere with him.

"You're going to do fine Kurt, just remember to smile" Rachel prompts him. He nods, feeling some kind of empathy with the girl for maybe the first time ever. Typical that they can actually be friends now they aren't in direct competition with each other.

"Yeah, break a leg" Sam tells him, slapping him on his back. Finn glowers at him, his brows furrowed deeply.

"Dude why would you say that? I thought you were his friend" he grumbles.

"It's fine Finn" Kurt says, accepting the high fives they all give him with a smile.

"They were all happy to see you...they miss you" Blaine says as they walk away, giving him a nudge with his shoulder. Kurt smiles fondly.

"I miss them too, more than I thought I would" he replies. "Thing is, if I was with them, they'd be driving me nuts right now and Rachel would be clawing my throat out to be doing the song...being here has it's perks, trust me" he adds with a laugh.

* * *

><p>They get to the canopied area behind the stage and Blaine holds the blue curtain back for him so he can step through, following close behind until they've joined the other Warblers.<p>

"Blaine, Kurt, glad to see you made it" Wes says, standing on a tiered box that looks suspiciously like one of the rostrums that you see in the Olympic Games and looking around the assembled group. "Has anyone seen either Jeff or Nick?" he questions, noticing the absence of two of the glee clubs more prominent members.

"Maybe they're in the closet" Kurt blurts out with a smile, suddenly freezing on the spot when it sinks in what he's just said. It takes him a split second to remember where he even got that information from and then he goes cold because everyone around him seems struck dumb, like he might have actually touched on something real. But that's not possible, _it was just a dream._

He looks around furtively to see the other Warblers glancing at each other, lips being bitten, hands covering mouths to hide sniggers and snorts of laughter. Kurt swallows, feeling awful and Wes bangs his gavel on a table behind him, calling order to the group but it's actually David that breaks the weird, uncomfortable silence.

"Oh no, they're definitely _out _of the closet, they just think they're really good at fooling everyone" he says with a wink, at which point the sounds of spluttering eventually burst forth and almost the entire group of Warblers break out in a wave of raucous laughter. Blaine leans in and nudges his shoulder.

"Don't worry, it's like the worst kept secret ever, everyone knows" he informs Kurt, making him feel a little less guilty. Phew, just a coincidence then. Obviously he's overheard people talking at some point, maybe even Nick and Jeff themselves and his subconscious has taken it in and incorporated it into his dream. That's the only explanation there is to it. Well good because he would've hated to have inadvertently outed his new friends.

"Okay you guys, that's enough" Wes says above the noise, banging his gavel.

"Hey, what did we miss?" Nick asks as he breathlessly ducks into the tent, looking around the group with a questioning look on his face.

"I'm not late am I?" Jeff asks a second or two later, crowding in behind his best friend. Wes, up on the podium, purses his lips slightly and glances pointedly at his watch.

"As I was saying, thank you all for giving up your evening in order to take part in this benefit. As you are all aware, Dalton has hosted this charity event on the last day before Spring Break for over twenty seven years and it is our great pleasure, as Warblers, to provide our friends, family and Daltons alumni with entertainment. I'm sure Daltons Founding Fathers would be proud that we have carried on this tradition. With that said, sing like the songbirds you are and lets give them all a show they'll remember."

Kurt takes a deep breath and stands to the left hand side behind the stage area, ready to go up singing backing harmonies for the first song, Nick's Billy Joel/River of Dreams solo. After that, he knows he needs to quickly ditch his blazer ready to bust some choreography that even his New Directions friends would be envious of to David singing on lead to the Black Eyed Peas, Pump It. He smiles thinking about that, pleased that the Warblers council members agreed to take a vote on his suggestion to do something a little less Warbler and a little more alternative, and for Dalton Academy, you can't get much more alternative than Hip Hop. They've practised it in rehearsal though and Kurt has to admit, even he's impressed.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, Introducing the Dalton Academy Warblers!"_

As the Warblers file out onto the stage, even beneath the opening bars of the song, Kurt hears his name being called from the crowd, a 'woo Kurt' from an over-enthused Finn and a sharp wolf-whistle that he knows is from Puck, following it. He looks in their direction but forces himself not to roll his eyes, instead concentrating on stepping in time with the rest of his friends and smiling widely when he sees Rachel pointing at her own face. He does, he plasters it there as he stares unseeingly into the crowd, the smile only becoming genuine towards the end of the song when his dad is the first on his feet, clapping in time to the music, his friends joining him, whooping loudly. Only then does he feel himself relax and start to enjoy things.

The next performance has the whole crowd whistling and cheering, David, John, Luke and Jeff nailing the choreography, leaping in the air and doing back-flips and somersaults, David also taking the lead singing, accompanied by Blaine.

Kurt doesn't get chance to worry about his own upcoming performance after that because the next half hour is a whirr of singing and dancing, sidesteps and laughter. He hasn't felt this free in a long while and he loves it, it's exhilarating.

All too soon it's their turn and Kurt waits nervously backstage for the compere to introduce them, signalling their cue to step out onto the stage.

Blaine turns to Kurt behind the curtain and smiles, patting his arm reassuringly, his guitar clutched in his hand.

"You'll do great, just remember to fix on a spot at the back of the audience, smile and just...just enjoy yourself Kurt, let go" he says with a wink. Kurt nods and licks his lips, breathing in and out slowly in an attempt to compose himself.

"_And now for out last performance of the evening we have Blaine Anderson and the newest member of the Dalton Academy Warblers, Kurt Hummel."_

They exchange one last smile and then make their way onto the stage, Blaine taking the stool in the centre beneath the spotlight, Kurt moving to his mark at the front right of the stage beneath a more muted light, the rest of the Warblers assembling on the two tiers of steps behind him. He takes a deep breath and looks out towards the audience, smiling tremulously.

There isn't really an introduction, just a few simple chords and then Kurt is singing.

_**An empty street, an empty house  
>A hole inside my heart<br>I'm all alone, the rooms are getting smaller.**_

Kurt can hear the tremor in his voice but he ignores it as he glances over at Blaine, ready to hear his part, then looking out into the audience, trying to find that spot to focus on so he can give himself over to the feel of the song.**  
><strong>

**I wonder how, I wonder why, I wonder where they are  
>The days we had, the songs we sang together.(oh yeah)<br>****  
><strong>

Hearing Blaine sing, seeing him smiling and perform with such self assurance, gives Kurt the push he needs to go into their next part more assuredly.

_**And all my love, I'm holding on forever  
><strong>__**Reaching for the love that seems so far...**_

Kurt's voice carries over the audience, clear as a bell, pitch perfect, almost hypnotic to Sebastian as he stands in the shadows of a willow tree, watching their performance with a wistful smile on his face. He swallows and licks his lips, folding his arms across his chest as his heart pounds rapidly behind his rib cage.

Blaine had looked good as he'd stepped out onto the stage, ever jovial and dapper as fuck as he'd acknowledging the parents and family of other students with a wave of his hand, nodding towards Sebastian as he's settled into his seat with his guitar in hand but Sebastian had barely noticed him, his eyes drawn, as though mesmerised, to Kurt. He'd looked nervous, kind of pale (even more than usual) but damn, he suited that fucking uniform. Then he'd opened his mouth and even with that nervous little waver to it, it had done things to him.

He takes a step closer as they launch into the chorus, then another and another so he can see clearer.

_**[Chorus:]**_

**So I say a little prayer  
>And hope my dreams will take me there<br>Where the skies are blue, to see you once again... my love.  
>Over seas from coast to coast<br>To find the place I love the most  
>Where the fields are green, to see you once again... <em>my love.<em>**

Sebastian watches Kurt as the Warblers band together behind him and Blaine, their hands folded in front of their blazers as they sing in unison. Kurt's eyes flit around a little but he seems reasonably focused on someone not too far in front of him, maybe his father or the blond boy with the huge lips that had taken such an interest in him earlier. At least, he's focused until Sebastian takes another unconscious step forward, his movement drawing Kurt's gaze directly to him.

Shit, fuck, no! He hears Kurt falter as he finishes the last line, the stumble pretty clear as the Warblers voices have petered off into the background. Kurt blinks, his mouth forming a tiny little 'o' when his gaze locks on Sebastian's.

Blaine, seeing the interaction, leans over his guitar ready to take the lead on the next verse if need be but it seems it's unnecessary when he sees Sebastian give Kurt a thumbs up and a nod as encouragement and then Kurt smile, just a little from the corner of his mouth, standing taller now as he starts his next part.

**_I try to read, I go to work  
>I'm laughing with my friends<br>But I can't stop, to keep myself from thinking. (oh no)_  
><strong>

Sebastian holds his breath in his throat as Kurt looks back at him, his gaze never wavering from the blue eyes locked on his as Kurt appears to sing his lines directly to him, his voice even stronger now, the words carrying out clear into the night as Blaine takes over.

**I wonder how, I wonder why, I wonder where they are  
>The days we had, the songs we sang together.(oh yeah)<strong>

Then they begin to sing in unison and their voices blend perfectly together, Blaine's deep and rich, Kurt's high and soft, lingering longer and lilting up as it continues on effortlessly to the next solo line.

**_And all my love, I'm holding on forever  
><em>_Reaching for the love that seems so far_  
><strong>

Kurt holds the last note as the Warblers voices join seamlessly with his into the chorus, his eyes still fixed on Sebastian's, something in the cocky smile, the tilt of his head and the warm, green gaze that's holding his, grounding him, giving him the confidence he really needs to give the performance his all.

_**[Chorus:]**_

**So I say a little prayer  
>And hope my dreams will take me there<br>Where the skies are blue, to see you once again... my love.  
>Over seas from coast to coast<br>To find the place I love the most  
>Where the fields are green, to see you once again...<strong>

_**To hold you in my arms  
>To promise you my love<strong>__**  
><strong>_

_**To tell you from the heart  
>You're all I'm thinking of<strong>_

_**Reaching for the love that seems so far...**_

Sebastian continues to watch, his lips curved into a smile as he mouths the words along with Kurt, something in the last solo lines and the way Kurt sings then, hitting him in the stomach like a wrecking ball. It's like – and he knows this sounds ridiculously stupid – but it's like Kurt is actually singing them to _him_, not just because he's looking at Sebastian whilst he is singing, which he is, he still hasn't taken his gaze away yet, but like the words are meant for _him _to hear, they're for his ears alone.

He quickly tells himself he needs to get a fucking grip and stop acting like a love struck teenager, which technically he is, a teenager, not the lovestruck bit, _definitely not that, _because they go into the chorus of the song, which means the show is almost over, which means that he needs to get himself sorted out and get a grip before he sees Kurt again.

As though reading Sebastian's thoughts, Kurt's gaze suddenly dips down and away, a jubilant smile spreading back across his face as his eyes find that other person in front of him again. He's not the jealous kind, Sebastian doesn't do jealous but he knows that if he did, this is what it would feel like.  
><strong><br>**

_**[Chorus:]**_

**So I say a little prayer  
>And hope my dreams will take its there<br>Where the skies are blue, to see you once again... my love.  
>Over seas from coast to coast<br>To find the place I love the most  
>Where the fields are green, to see you once again... <strong>_**my love.**_

As the chorus finishes and Kurt sings the last note he, Blaine and the Warblers take their bows in front of a cheering, clapping audience, his eyes trailing away from his dad to look at the stage floor in front of him. Sebastian, face split in a grin, cheering and whooping with the rest of them, finally stops clapping and turns, stepping back into the shadow of the tree, missing the way Kurt's smile drops from his face as he's engulfed in hugs from at least a half dozen other Warblers, his eyes searching the distance for someone he tells himself he doesn't even want to see.

Kurt gets jostled from all angles as boys twice his size start leaping around, wrapping their arms around each other until they're in something resembling a huddle. He can hear Wes talking, congratulating them on a great performance and he hears his name mentioned but really, he hasn't a clue what's being said. He's still in shock.

He tries to catch Blaine's eye, see if he can see something in the other boy's expression or demeanour that tells him he already knew Sebastian would be here but Blaine isn't doing anything that the other Warblers aren't. He's high fiving them, clapping them on their backs and re-enacting some of the more elaborate moves that David had pulled earlier in the show, so nothing at all that shows he's even seen his good friend behind the crowd, let alone knew he was coming.

Finally the Warblers start to calm down and make their way back-stage to go and find their families and friends again, grab a drink of punch and something to eat from the barbecue. Kurt follows them, albeit at a slightly slower pace, as he tries to get his head around things.

He really had never expected to see Sebastian again, let alone this soon and, like _that, _here at the benefit, whilst Kurt is still at Dalton and _singing_. Running into him at the Lima Bean, _maybe, _sometime senior year, he can comprehend, even admits to himself he's thought about it once or _twice...lots, _but to suddenly look away from his dad and friends as he was singing to see Sebastian standing there, looking proud as he'd watched the Warblers on stage, that was a complete and utter surprise.

He'd fluffed one of his lines, he knew that but just seeing Sebastian standing there, with the sun setting low on the horizon behind him, had been enough to make him forget his own name for that split second, let alone remember what the hell it was he was supposed to be singing. He messed up but then seeing Sebastian raise his hands up in fists and give him a thumbs up, it had all come back and he'd started singing more confidently than perhaps he ever had. Then it had been like he couldn't tear his gaze away, whether for fear of forgetting the words again or the thought of the other boy disappearing if he did, he didn't know, he just knew that he couldn't look away, no matter how much his defensive instincts were telling him he should. So he'd stayed focused on Sebastian right up until the end and he's pretty sure he's just given his best performance ever.

"Hey Kurt, I'm going to go get a hot dog...you coming?" Kurt looks up, startled from his thoughts, to see Blaine standing there, an affable smile on his face.

"In a minute, I just need to..." he gestures down at the hand mirror and comb on the table now beside his bag.

"Oh okay...hey, you did great...see you in a bit" Kurt opens his mouth to ask Blaine if he knew Sebastian was going to be here but he doesn't get the words out quick enough as Blaine catches up to Jon, crowding around him until the big guy gives in and crouches to give Blaine a piggy back. Kurt gives an affectionate laugh as he watches them jostle towards the exit of the tent and then disappear.

So Blaine thinks he was great and he knows from the cheers and clapping from his dad and the tears in Carole's eyes that they thought he did well but despite that, he just can't help himself wondering what Sebastian's opinion would be, whether he thought Kurt was good or not.

* * *

><p>Urgh, how much longer? Sebastian pauses and looks down at his shoes and the line of wet dirt seeping through the squashed grass beneath his feet. He really needs to stop pacing.<p>

Where the fuck is Hummel?

He doesn't even know why he's so antsy. He's got as much right to be here as the next guy and he doesn't do nervous so why does he feels so..._nervous? _

_Shut up!_

He'd returned to Paris, intent on forgetting Kurt, despite the promise he'd made himself as he'd watched the other boy leave the coffee shop the day they'd met. He'd gone back to the villa, back to school, back to the clubs and the random hook-ups that had always seemed to satisfy him in the past but no matter what he tried, he could not get one Kurt Hummel off his mind. So three weeks into February he'd bitten the bullet and texted Blaine, asking him about everything except the one topic he wanted to hear about.

Blaine had been...amused, that much was obvious, clearly he knew why Sebastian kept calling and asking how the Warblers were getting on, how school was, if he'd been on any dates. He'd entertained himself at Sebastian's expense until the taller boy had finally snapped, telling him to go fuck himself, at which point Blaine had told him to stop being a dick and just come home, _everyone _was missing him.

So he had and he hadn't had contact with Blaine since except to text him from the Airport arrivals lounge as he'd waited for his luggage with the simple message _'See you tonight'_**.** He'd talked his mother into letting him rejoin his dad, an easy task seeing as she'd be travelling around Europe for the next 6 months, and he'd told his dad that his mums fiancee was being a patronising twat and so he was coming home. He hadn't received any protests on that front so here he was, back in time to see the great tradition of the Warblers 27th annual benefit and Kurt Hummel sing.

And oh boy, what a performance it had been. Now here he is, loitering with intent or whatever the hell you'd call waiting around for someone to exit a tent, still none the wiser of what the hell he's even doing back here or for that matter what he's going to say.

Well shit!

Sebastian presses himself back against the side of the tent when he hears voices, lots of male voices, all talking over one another as they get closer. Then he closes his eyes, ignoring the inner voice informing him that just because he can't see them doesn't mean they can't see him, as it gets brushed aside by the little boy logic inside of him.

It seems to work. No one stops to speak to him and in no time at all, the noise dies down and he's left alone. _Alone._ Great. He hasn't exactly thought things through, clearly, because now there's a very good chance that Kurt has walked right by him unnoticed. Fabulous-logic-Smythe.

He sighs and keeps his eyes closed as he lets his mind drift. Should he just go? This isn't him. He doesn't...he doesn't _pursue _boys, they chase him. It's like an unwritten rule, though Sebastian's pretty sure he did actually make some kind of amendment when he was about 8, he just needed it signing by the President. Huh, where did that go?

Fuckk, what is he even doing?

He shivers, though it's not cold out, the weather actually incredibly mild for late March, and the hairs at the nape of his neck and on his arms bristle and stand up, alerting him that something is different. He doesn't open his eyes straight away though because he's both excited and terrified of what he might see. So he waits and he listens and he forgets to breath as his heart starts to pound wildly in his chest. Finally he can't put it off any longer, so he opens his eyes, swallows and breathes.

"Kurt?"

* * *

><p><strong>As always, thanks so much for reading, I'd love to hear what you think <strong>

**x**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks so much for the reviews again. It's so great to see so many of you returning each chapter and letting me know what you think as well as seeing new names each time. I tend to reply individually to comments but to those of you that don't have an account, here's a big thank you. **

**Okey dokes, I said in a previous chapter that if there was a 'scene' that covered more than one chapter, I'd post on consecutive days, so the good news is, the next chapter will be up and posted some time tomorrow for definite (excluding any f*ckups on FF).**

**This is the part I call my Kurtamfuckbastian chapter. For those of you that enjoyed the New Directions boys in the previous chapter, they're back. **

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>CHAPTER SEVENTEEN<strong>**

"Kurt?"

At the sound of the voice, Kurt drops his overnight bag on the grass and turns around startled, his hand flying to his chest.

"Oh my, you scared me" he says with a nervous laugh, his face colouring when Sebastian steps away from the shadow of the canopy and comes towards him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to I was just..." he stops a few feet from Kurt and waves his hand vaguely. Oh, right...of course.

"Waiting for Blaine?" Kurt asks quietly, his voice carrying melodic and breathy in the relative silence of the night. It isn't completely dark yet but the sun is making it's descent and the majority of people have migrated over to the heated patios where the barbecues have been lit, which really only leaves them and the chirruping of the crickets making themselves heard. Sebastian opens his mouth, then swallows and licks his lips, opens it again and frowns.

"Of course..._Blaine_, I'm waiting to see Blaine" he says gruffly, lifting a hand to the back of his neck, his long fingers massaging the tendons there. Kurt smiles, or tries to (it's a little weak) as he hooks a thumb in the direction of the large, white conservatory and the patios surrounding it.

"You've already missed him, he went to get himself a hot dog a few minutes ago" Kurt says softly, nodding away the awkward. Sebastian tilts his head to the side as he listens but he doesn't make a move to go, so neither does Kurt, he just stands there, kind of shy, slipping his hands into his pockets.

"Right...hot dogs." Kurt nods again and smiles, wracking his brain for something, anything to say.

"How was Paris?" he blurts out, suddenly finding a topic he can work with, "I thought you said you wouldn't be back until your senior year" he finishes. Sebastian nods his head, letting out a deep breath that he hadn't even realised he was holding.

"Paris was great, so much to do, so little time to do it" Sebastian replies enthusiastically, maybe a little _too_ enthusiastically if Kurt's dubiously raised eyebrow is anything to go by. God, weird, it's like Kurt _knows_ him and that's kind of unnerving. He licks his lips, glancing away.

"How come you're back then?" Kurt asks curiously. Sebastian sighs, smiling at him wryly as he shakes his head.

"Honestly?" Kurt nods, his lips twitching. He doesn't say it because he knows it would probably make Sebastian put his defences back up but it's pretty obvious to him that he misses Blaine and he misses Dalton, otherwise why else would he be back.

"Honestly" Kurt challenges him, quirking his eyebrow. Sebastian laughs, then bites the inside of his cheek contemplatively and nods.

"I got bored" Kurt laughs, high and incredulous, making Sebastian smile wryly. "I got bored and, _I don't know_, something just drew me back here, you know?" Something as in Blaine, Kurt tells himself, a horrid sinking sensation suddenly roiling in his stomach. Kurt tries to quash the unpleasant feeling, tries telling himself it's only there because he knows he can't compete for his soulmates affections against someone like Sebastian but even he knows that theory is laughable because the truth is...'_the truth is, you wish he were here for you'._

"Well I'm sure Blaine will be thrilled to see you" Kurt says politely. '_Not you then? Are you not thrilled to see me too?' _Sebastian's inner voice asks. "And you were back just in time for the show too, he'll be so pleased" Kurt adds. Sebastian nods, cocking his head to the side as he looks at the other boy. He seems twitchy and anxious, Sebastian notes, wondering what could possibly be making him so nervous, suddenly coming to the not so great conclusion that he must be jealous. He wants to tell Kurt that he has nothing to be jealous of, it's Kurt he's lusting after not Blaine but then his inner voice smacks him upside the head and reminds him, '_Kurt isn't jealous because he thinks you don't want him, he's jealous because he sees you as competition for Blaine, he thinks Blaine might want you.'_

Which just absolutely and utterly fucking sucks.

Fine then, he's tried to be subtle, he'll just have to turn on the old Smythe charm.

"The performance was great. I don't think I've heard them sing that well since...well, ever" Sebastian tells Kurt _'because you were there and I could hear you above everyone and you sounded like an angel' _is what he doesn't say_._

"Yes, they decided this was the year to switch it up a little" Kurt says with a little laugh. He takes a deep breath then and Sebastian's eyes narrow as he watches Kurt worrying on his lower lip, making it swollen, making it red and...and wet, _oh dear Lord. _Jerking his eyes away he waits for Kurt to say whatever it is that he seems reluctant to. "I...I'm glad you stayed, I wanted to see you anyway" Kurt tells him, surprising Sebastian with his candidness. _'I wanted to see you too'._

"I wanted to say thanks for giving me the thumbs up back there, I kinda needed it" Kurt adds laughing in that self depreciating way of his. Sebastian shrugs, about to say it's fine and come up with some witty retort as to how _exactly _Kurt can repay him when his eyes land on the bag at Kurt's feet, the bulging _travel _bag at Kurt's feet.

"What's that for?" he asks sharply, suddenly distracted from the conversation they're already having. Kurt thankfully doesn't notice his tone and just follows his gaze, glancing down at the Louis Vuitton holdall beside him.

"Oh, I had to stay here overnight because of the extra Warblers rehearsal. I swear Wes and David should join the army the way they..."

"With Blaine?" Sebastian cuts in, clearing his throat when he hears how hoarse he sounds. Kurt's eyebrows raise in surprise and his eyes widen as he looks back at Sebastian.

"I beg your pardon?" Sebastian's jaw clenches and he shifts from foot to foot, folding his arms.

"I said 'with Blaine'. Did you sleep-over with Blaine?" he repeats, hating himself for asking but wanting to know all the same. Kurt licks his lips, his face becoming heated with a blush as Sebastian questions him.

"Why yes...a couple of the boys who have room-mates that aren't in the Warblers bunked together, so they let us stay in one of the spare rooms?" Kurt lets his words peter off slowly, aware Sebastian no longer seems to be listening. Oh well, he tried and it looked like things between them might actually be fine for a moment but now...now Kurt is just left feeling like he's done something wrong again and he hasn't a clue what. Then he realises.

"Oh..._oh no_, Sebastian, it didn't...it didn't _mean_ anything..." he's about to say nothing happened and tell him they aren't together, there's nothing for Sebastian to be jealous of where he and Blaine are concerned and that they're still just friends but the glower the other boy suddenly gets on his face is enough to stop Kurt talking dead in his tracks.

"Whatever." He shrugs nonchalantly and kicks at a mound of dirt on the ground with the toe of his immaculately polished Prada shoe, then looks back up at Kurt, his chin jutting out, his lips pinched into a thin line. "What you two do is none of my business" he says with a finality that tells Kurt the subject is now closed.

Kurt stands there a second or two longer but the tension is killing him and he needs to just...he needs to not be there.

"I'm going to go" he reluctantly says, pointing his thumb in the direction of the festivities, "thanks...thanks again for the encouragement, I almost lost it back there and...yeah, anyway, thank you" he says softly, giving Sebastian a very brief glimpse of his vulnerable side before bending down to pick up the strap of his bag.

"Sure, it's cool, I couldn't have you fucking it up for the other Warblers could I? They _are _my friends" he points out, an odd sense of satisfaction flowing over him when he sees Kurt flush and his brows furrow in consternation. Then he feels an even greater sense of accomplishment when he sees Kurt won't be leaving just yet because he opens his mouth to reply.

"Kurt?" both boys turn around as the blond haired kid Sebastian recognises from earlier, rounds the edge of the tent, a smile breaking out across his face when he spots his friend. "Oh wow man, thought we'd lost you for a minute, we've been looking for you _everywhere_" he says, suddenly slowing down when he sees Sebastian standing there also. "Oh sorry am I interrupting something?"

"We were just talking Sam..." Kurt says.

"Interrupt away..._Sam"_ Sebastian replies at the same time, blatantly checking the boy out. It's fine, really. If Kurt's happy skipping down the hallways holding hands or decides he's going to ditch all his morals and start shagging Anderson, then that's his prerogative, it's not like _he _doesn't have options himself, like this guy.

Kurt feels an ache start to blossom in his chest but he wills it away as he glances at Sam, just in time to see his face flaming red. Luckily Sam has it covered, he's been hit on before by guys and he knows how to handle himself. Kurt though, he looks really uncomfortable at the whole exchange so Sam takes that last step and throws his arm casually around Kurt's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Sorry Dude, you're not my type" he informs Sebastian succinctly. Of course not, because Hummel's your type, just like you're his, you _and _Anderson. Crazy as it seems, that image, the three of them together, should send him in to some kind of blissed out orbit but it really doesn't, it just smashes him to earth with the realisation that Kurt is...well he has other options, _better _options than him.

"Kurt my man, what the fuck?" Puck asks, stumbling across the little group. "The party's started without y...who the fuck are you?" he asks suspiciously, when he notices Sebastian standing there. _The one with the stupid haircut, really? This is getting ridiculous, how many would be suitors are there? _Sebastian actually cranes his neck to see where the gentle giant is that was looking at Kurt and laughing with Kurt and talking to Kurt earlier. No sign of him yet..._good_.

"This is Sebastian, he's one of Blaine's friends" Kurt says before the other boy can reply for himself, a little of the tension inside his body fading away now he isn't alone with Sebastian any more. Sebastian, hearing Kurt's introduction, frowns, stung that Kurt referred to him as 'Blaine's friend'. Wow, that...that sucks. Puck looks him over but doesn't reply back and Kurt is too distracted watching the two try to out stare each other to remember to make further introductions himself. Puck finally breaks the stare-off, much to Sebastian's smug satisfaction, and turns to Kurt.

"Is this guy bothering you? Cos you know, old Puckaraptor can take him out with one slice if he's..."

"Pucka_raptor_?" Sam cuts in curiously. For a moment their talk is put on hold as Puck launches into an explanation of how Velociraptors attack.

"...see, then it slices through the jugular vein, through the carotid artery and then bam, dead" he finishes, making a jabbing motion at Sam's throat to show him.

"Wow" Sam murmurs, clearly impressed. Sebastian looks between the two boys like they're demented, the incredulity dropping from his face when Puck turns on him, suddenly remembering he's still there.

"Puck no, it's fine really" Kurt says, patting his shoulder and smiling to calm him down. "Don't do anything stupid or you'll end up back in juvie, remember, then where would everyone be, huh?" Sebastian's gaze flicks between the two and once again he -is -floored. Jeez, just when he thinks he's seen everything, Kurt does something that completely turns him on his axis. Friends, really? With this guy? And the boy is actually listening to him, taking in everything Kurt is saying like he's some kind of personal guru.

"I suppose" Puck says reluctantly, taking a step back, "but if this guy tries anything I'll..."

"You'll what?" Sebastian bites back, not really one to back down from a fight and besides, this _Puck _guy has his arm slung around Kurt's shoulders and keeps looking at him like...like _that_.

"I'll get a samurai sword and TP your house with your entrails" Puck fires back. Sebastian laughs, his eyes gleaming as the setting sun hits his pupils.

"Let me guess, 'Left for Dead'?" Sebastian says, naming a popular video game.

"Close, 'Zombie Apocolypse'" Puck confirms, looking at Sebastian like he's a little impressed.

"Not bad" Sebastian replies with a shrug. At this point, Sam and Kurt are both looking back and forth between the two like they have court side seats at a tennis tournament.

"I'd kick your ass at that too" Puck points out, most of the vehemence dropped from his tone. Sebastian just snorts and shakes his head pityingly.

"Doubt it."

"Yeah?, are you good? Maybe we could..." Puck catches himself, remembering he was meant to be threatening the guy, not making a date with him. "Anyway as I say, you so much as lay a finger on Hummel here and I'll go all ninja on you."

"I'd like to see you try" he says, looking Puck up and down. Still, the guy does maybe seem a little unhinged and if what Kurt said was true, he's already been in a juvenile facility at least once. So Sebastian decides it's perhaps in his best interest to protect himself and bring out the big guns.

"My father's a states attorney" he points out. Puck just shrugs, unimpressed.

"Cool, mine's in the State Penn for aggravated assault, what's your point?"

"Is that a threat?" Sebastian asks, arching an eyebrow. At this point, the other two boys are both looking on with varying degrees of amusement, particularly Kurt who, due to his lack of interest in sport, has never really seen two males square off against each other, at least not in such a blatant show of masculine virility as these two are currently displaying.

"What...who is this guy Hummel?" Puck asks, finally remembering they're all standing nearby as he waves his hand at Sebastian. "Let me pound his ass." Sebastian sniggers and catches Kurt's eye, his stomach suddenly swarming with butterflies to see Kurt smiling and worrying at his lip as he watches from behind his hand. Puck, hearing the snort of laughter come from Sebastian, narrows his eyes on him.

"Oh you'd like that would you?" Sebastian just cocks his head to one side and shrugs.

"Probably, though I have to say, I normally like someone with a prettier face and, you know...hair to grasp hold of" he replies, looking at the mowhawk atop Puck's head. Dissing Puck's hair seems to be the last straw for the New Directioner as he lunges forwards, hands already grabbing for Sebastian's lightweight jacket.

"Is he making sexual jokes?"

"Think so yeah" Sam replies with a snort.

"That's it, I'm gonna..."

"Whoa...!"

"Jesus!"

"Dude no!"

Sebastian stumbles back as Puck takes a swing at him, his eyes going wide, mouth gaping open when he suddenly becomes aware of how close he just came to actually being punched. He looks at Kurt and Sam as they call out in unison to Puck, struggling to hold the psycho back, then his gaze flicks behind them to the giant running towards them waving his arms maniacally, the same guy who shouted 'dude'.

"What the hell Dude?" Clearly the guy likes the word 'dude'. Sebastian folds his arms defiantly when he realises the humongous kid is addressing _him_. "Why you picking on him?" he asks Sebastian, nodding at this 'Puck' guy. How the hell does he work out Sebastian is picking on Puck and what the hell kind of name is that anyway?

"Not that I should feel it necessary to explain to you but the _faerie_ here just threatened me with grievous bodily harm" Sebastian points out defiantly. Finn frowns and Kurt sees this, sighing and shaking his head, his eyes closing as he awaits Finn's response.

"Woah Dude, no need for name calling, the term you're looking for is _gay, _isn't that right Kurt?" Finn says, throwing Sebastian a filthy look and glancing at Kurt with uncertainty. Kurt opens his eyes, smiles fleetingly at Sebastian, then addresses his step- brother.

"Puck is a sprite in 'A midsummer nights Dream' Finn."

"Kurt, Dude, it's spring" Finn informs him, rolling his eyes at his friends and making loopy gestures with his finger at his temple, like Kurt is the stupid one. Sebastian snorts out a laugh at the exchange but all that earns him is a killer look from Kurt. Fucking hell, does that boy even realise how sexy it is when he glares at him like that? _Super hot_.

"Listen, you guys" Kurt says, turning away from Sebastian to grasp Puck and Finn's shoulders and throw Sam a smile, "as much as I _really _appreciate you checking up on me..."

"I'm not checking up on you, I came because they're almost out of cheesecake" Finn leans in and tells him discreetly. Kurt glances back over his shoulder when he hears a choking noise behind him, huffing lightly to himself when he sees Sebastian holding back another laugh beneath his hand.

…."And informing me of the cheesecake crisis Finn...thank you" Kurt continues, looking directly at his step-brother and earning him an affection grin in return. "But as I was saying, I'm really okay, I'm not lost" he says, smiling at Sam, "and I _don't_ need protecting" he adds, looking pointedly at Puck, "but I appreciate that you wanted to make sure I was alright anyway" he finishes. The three boys glance again at Sebastian, then back at Kurt, nodding, shrugging shoulders, generally looking sheepish.

"Yeah well, we hadn't seen you in a while and Mercedes was getting worried."

"Never seen this guy before and you looked kinda funny so..."

"I just didn't want you to miss out on the cheesecake."

"I know" Kurt says with a laugh. He grabs his bag but instead of following them, he hands it to Finn, making a small gesture towards Sebastian who's still watching all the interactions with amusement from behind him.

"I'm just going to..." he inclines his head discreetly, biting his lip. Sam's eyes widen and he gets this knowing little look in them that Kurt is grateful Sebastian can't see from behind him because...well Sam's wrong, whatever he thinks he knows and sees, he doesn't, there's nothing there and a wink, really?

"Going to what?" Puck asks, confused for a moment, then a light bulb goes off. "Ohh, do you have a rape whistle?" Kurt doesn't deign to answer, he just sighs. Then Finn steps forward, his mouth drawn in a straight line, brows furrowed in confusion and suspicion.

"You sure you want us to leave? He's bigger n' you".

"Yes Finn, I'll be fine. I was before you got here remember?"

"Well yeah but he looks kinda flashy" Finn replies.

"Really Finn, he's harmless" Kurt assures, though with the look Sebastian gives him as he glances back at him and the way the blood starts rushing hotly in Kurt's veins, he isn't sure who it is needs convincing. Harmless indeed, he looks positively dangerous, though not any kind of danger that Kurt thinks will hurt him...at least not physically.

"If you say so...hey Kurt, if you want, I can save you some cheesecake" Finn says as he and the other two boys start to set off.

"That'd be lovely Finn" Kurt replies, earning him a big lopsided grin.

"Cool...hey, do you think they might let me have more cake too?" he calls.

"How many have you already had?" Finn stops in his tracks and closes his eyes in concentration, counting on the digits at his side.

"Four?" Kurt tuts, licking his lips and smiling when he hears sniggering behind him.

"I think one more will be fine..._just one though_" he shouts louder, "or they might want payment and then_ you'll _have to do dishes" Kurt warns. Finns eyes go wide and his face scrunches at the thought.

"Thanks Dude, God, this is like a slave school" Kurt hears him say to Puck as they continue to walk away, back towards the light and relative warmth of the Academy.

That's when Kurt fully realises his actions and that it means he's once again left alone with Sebastian. Well damn.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my shout out to <em>axisofsymmetry <em>who really came through for me the other day when I needed a Puck line to use instead of 'going to kick your ass'. This person came up with the Samurai line and I love it, very Puck indeed. Thank you :)**

**As always, let me know what you think, the next part is ALL Kurtbastian.**

**Thanks for reading x**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you so much for your reviews/comments/messages. You've no idea how motivating it is to see such support. Really, love you guys and I love reading what you think of this story. **

**I promised 100% Kurtbastian, here it is (Kinda nervous now).**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER EIGHTEEN<strong>

Kurt laughs lightly as he watches Finn, Sam and Puck walk away, all too aware of the last remaining boy standing not too far behind him, just to the left, maybe three short steps away and yes, if this sounds very specific, it's because Kurt is _very _aware of exactly how close Sebastian is. Seriously, it's like he has radar or something. He turns, slowly and clasps his arms tightly to his chest as though to ward off a chill, though he's actually thinking of it as more like protection, his arms, the armour. He's not sure what to expect now he's alone with Sebastian, he isn't even sure why he chose to stay here instead of returning to the safe, secure environment of Dalton with the other boys but leaving just didn't really feel like an option. Now though, standing here, the hairs on the back of his neck spiking with awareness, his ears listening to every minute movement and breath Sebastian is making behind him, he kind of wishes he'd listened to the scared little kid inside of him and left while he still had the chance.

He raises his gaze to meet Sebastian's, just in time to lock and hold for a brief, heart pounding moment, before the green eyes flick away, glancing in the direction of the other boy's retreating backs...

"Wow, he's hot, nice ass", _or asses, _Kurt realises chargrined, "and I can only imagine what those lips would feel like around..."

"Please don't" Kurt requests desperately. God what was he thinking sticking around? Surely he should've realised that Sebastian would develop the hots for one of his friends and say something inappropriate. Why wouldn't he? It's what he's good at, that and making Kurt feel like a virgin bride on her wedding night.

"What's up, jealous?" _Yes but I don't want to think about that._

"No, why would I be jealous?" Kurt says instead, pushing away that ridiculously nagging, lying voice in his head, his pitch a little off and on the sharp side but nothing noticeable to anyone but those closest to Kurt. Sebastian shrugs, his lips pursing as his curious eyes flick back to Kurt's.

"So is he your boyfriend?" he asks with a tilt of his head, arching one eyebrow. Kurt looks perplexed, his brow furrowed in a frown. "No? Your ex then?" Kurt shakes his head, his voice lost it seems, thanks to Sebastian's disconcerting green gaze and probing questions. Still the taller boy remains undeterred and continues to reel off scenarios, each time getting the same response from Kurt. A clear, succinct, shake of the head, no. "Friend with benefits...fuck buddy?"

"Oh please" Kurt replies with a judgemental tut and a roll of his eyes.

"What you haven't tapped that?" Sebastian asks, waving his hand in an arc in the vague direction the other boys were heading. He sighs exasperated and throws his hands up at Kurt in obvious dissatisfaction. "Why the heck not?"

"They like girls, they all like girls" Kurt replies, like that's the only reason.

"What even the blond?" Sebastian checks, somewhat incredulous.

"Yes, _all_ of them, even Sam" he reiterates. He tries to remain detached, matter of fact but he can't help the blush that spreads up his throat and across his cheeks as his thoughts turn reminiscent, at first thinking about his earlier crushes on both Sam and Finn and then drifting off in a different direction when he remembers Pucks earlier remark about gay orgies and a hol...yes anyway, now really isn't the time to be dwelling on his friend's extremely open and varied sexual preferences.

"So?, get a couple of drinks in them, they probably won't care" Sebastian continues undeterred, though on the inside he's a screaming mess of _IwantIneedIhavetoknownow, _when he sees Kurt blushing. Clearly he's missed something. Perhaps Kurt is covering for one of them, _or all of them, _or he's had some past encounter with one of them, _or all of them, _that's left him hot and flustered at the memory. Urgh, God, why did he have to think that? Now he feels nauseas, which is really fucking weird because the idea of watching a threesome with Surf dude, Mowhawk man and the Jolly green giant would usually appeal just...just not with Kurt there. Dammit, twice in one night his dirty thoughts have been cock-blocked by Hummel and the annoying thing, he hasn't even done it on purpose, he just has to exist to do that.

"_You'd_ do that I suppose?" Kurt asks disdainfully, hitching his chin a little higher so he's looking down his nose at Sebastian, despite being a good few inches smaller. _And if that isn't just the most adorable thing ever. _It leaves Sebastian wondering what else he can do to make Kurt blush.

"No, God Princess lighten up...I was kidding. I prefer my men to be 100% sure of who they are and that means liking cock" he says succinctly. Yep, that works. He watches as Kurt's lips part soundlessly, his eyelids blinking rapidly before widening, enough to give Sebastian a glimpse of his stunning blue eyes. Then he feels his body tighten and begin to thrum with excitement when Kurt's tongue darts out to lick his lips. _So, you can't get turned on by the thought of a threesome but watching Kurt lick his lips can give him a semi in seconds, okay, got it, good to know_. Kurt still hasn't said anything and that, in Sebastian's mind, gives him the upper hand. So he taunts some more because it gets a reaction and because taunting the guy you like is really all he knows.

"Oh I forgot, virgin" he says mockingly, honing in on what he sees as Kurt's weak point, not allowing himself to admit that that weak point is also one of the things he finds most intriguing. Kurt however, isn't one to be mocked, not about this. Okay so, he's probably more innocent and naive when it comes to sex than most boys his age. So what. There's no rule that says you have to have sex at the first available opportunity anyway, _not that you've had any opportunities', _his inner voice needles him. Kurt ignores it though. He knows himself, knows that sex should mean something, at least to him and that still being a virgin, though very embarrassing at almost 18, is something he's proud of, kind of, sort of...okay not proud exactly, he's not going to be marching anywhere declaring it to the nation but still, he's content to wait for the right guy to come along so he can give it to him, like a gift..._and how creepy does that sound right now? _He tuts, his head tilting to one side as he looks at Sebastian. Sebastian with the perfect row of teeth on display as he grins smugly at Kurt. Sebastian with the dancing eyes just begging Kurt to take the bait...which he will. Sebastian who's heart is beating so hard inside his chest right now as he wonders if he's taken things too far.

"I don't see what my sexual experienced..."

"Or lack of" Sebastian points out, smirking. Kurt clenches his jaw and counts to three...1...2...3

"...Or lack of has to do with you or why you keep bringing it up" Kurt replies indignantly. Sebastian looks contemplatively at Kurt, his blood beginning to run hot beneath his skin.

"It could have something to do with me, it could involve me a great deal Kurt" he suggests gruffly, his cocky tone belying the flurry of nerves he's feeling at being so open and honest with Kurt. He decides resistance is futile then and just looks his fill, assessing Kurt with an ease and familiarity that unnerves the other boy no end. Kurt doesn't reply immediately but that's okay, Sebastian uses the time to show Kurt just how much _he_ wants him, Surfer dude, Mowhawk man _and_ Anderson be damned.

What the hell? No, he doesn't want Kurt. He doesn't have time for someone who's idea of a perfect date involves chaste kisses and flowers and no sex at all. No way. Still, it can't hurt to look. Just because you window shop, doesn't mean you have to buy.

He looks Kurt up and down, notes the blush of pink on his face, wonders if it would look the same or darker when he's flushed with arousal and squirming in delight beneath him. He stares at the long, regal line of his throat and the way Kurt seems to hold himself, chin tilted back a little, just enough to expose the creamy pink skin there to his gaze. Then his eyes travel lower and there he is, Kurt, in that fucking Warbler uniform, rocking the look of preppy school boy persona even better than he can, and _that _is saying something_. _Even his drab, grey, polyester pants fit him to perfection, cupping the swell of his ass just so.

Kurt watches, feels his skin begin to flush beneath his Dalton blazer at the blatant appraisal he's being given, resists with all his might, the desire to close his eyes and just...let go, give Sebastian what he's jokingly asking for. He gets it. Sebastian gets off on insulting him and toying with him and just making him nervous in general and he should say something, show him how fierce he is but he can't, he can't find words when it feels like Sebastian's gaze is setting him on fire. He doesn't want him, Kurt knows that but, damn, the way Sebastian is looking at him, Kurt could almost believe he does and that is dangerous territory, even for him. So he says the first thing that springs to mind and as soon as the words are out of his mouth, he knows, to his detriment that it's totally the wrong thing to do...like adding kerosene to an out of control inferno.

"Unlike you, it isn't my life's mission to sleep with every good looking man in my path" he snaps, biting his lip hard between his teeth when he sees how taken aback Sebastian is. No word of a lie, the other boy looks shocked and that...Kurt feels ashamed of himself the instant the hurtful words pour out.

"Wow, slut shaming, I didn't think you'd be _that_ kind of guy" Sebastian says with a shake of his head. He swallows _hard _and tries to dislodge the tight knot that's obstructing his throat, glancing away for a second before sweeping his gaze back up to meet Kurt's, strong, defiant, in control...and a hundred other emotions he isn't really feeling in that moment. What did he expect though? Really? He goes around mouthing off about all the hot guys he's gotten off with, makes jokes about sex _all _the time and comes on to other people, Kurt's _friends _right in front of him. So of _course _Kurt is going to think he's a slut and until now, he's always been kind of proud of his success at getting any guy he wants, without even trying. Still, just because it's true, doesn't make it any less hurtful, especially coming from Kurt.

He looks back at Kurt, his gaze unwavering but he isn't really seeing what he was expecting...disdain, contempt, disgust, in fact the emotion Kurt is displaying is anything but. Regret, that's what Sebastian sees in the soft, blue eyes shining back at him and if he didn't know any better, he'd think the glossy sheen was due to un-shed tears. Which is just ludicrous because even if Kurt did feel bad about saying what he had, it wouldn't...

Kurt sniffs and Sebastian sees his jaw lock, his adams apple bobbing as he swallows, his chest shudder beneath his blazer as he takes a shaky breath.

"Wait, what're you talking about, I wasn't..." Kurt stops in his tracks, re thinking his words. He _had _meant to wound Sebastian with his words but only like a flick of a wound, not say something that would actually hurt him. "Okay maybe I was, I apologise. I guess I just don't understand the attraction to casually sleeping with lots of people but neither should I have judged you because you do...I'm sorry" Kurt finishes with a shrug. He feels bad, really bad but he's not taking all the blame for this. Sebastian rubs his nose in it every chance he gets: that he's desirable, experienced...accepted, everything Kurt feels he often isn't. It's an olive branch though, one he hopes Sebastian takes because earlier tonight, he felt they were getting somewhere, could maybe even someday, perhaps be friends.

"Maybe if you did, it'd loosen you up a little, you're _way _too tightly wound Hummel" Kurt blinks, licks his lips and almost smiles at that. Sebastian hasn't voiced his acceptance of Kurt's apology but it's clearly there in his tone...his teasing, flirty, sexy tone. _Oh dear God_.

"..."

Kurt can't think of anything to say in reply. How can he? He's no idea if Sebastian is being serious (he doubts it), is trying to rile him or if he's just teasing right now. Sebastian with his baiting and his innuendo and his inappropriate comments was bad enough but this Sebastian, the one currently looking at him like he's a Long Island iced tea in the middle of a desert, is a force to be reckoned with and Kurt feels well and truly out of his depth. Bitching and sniping he can handle but someone flirting with him, no, just...no, he doesn't know how to deal with that.

"I could help you with that if you wanted...the loosening" Sebastian reminds Kurt lewdly.

"No thank you" Kurt replies immediately, his tone clipped and no nonsense. He's pretty sure Sebastian is talking about him kicking back a little, being less tense and composed and just letting himself relax but he's sure there's some kind of innuendo in there too, judging from the other boy's tone and the dirty looking smirk on his face.

Urgh, he's so frustrating and this is ridiculous. It's obvious at this point that the Sebastian from earlier, the one he'd found himself drawn to, liking even, is gone and has been replaced by this other Sebastian, the Sebastian he first met in the Lima Bean, the same one that seems intent on humiliating Kurt and making him feel like the most inexperienced, naïve, stupid little boy on the planet

That's it. Kurt throws up his hands and shakes his head at Sebastian, too frustrated to even say anything and knowing if he does, it might be something he regrets. So he turns his back and walks away, his strides long and precise as he heads up the incline towards the smell of smoke and the sound of laughter and everyone who isn't Sebastian. Unfortunately, no one gave Sebastian the memo because he's right there behind Kurt, slipping on the slightly damp grass, keeping pace until he's practically nipping at Kurt's ankles.

"I'm sorry but, why are you following me?" Kurt asks sharply, stopping in his tracks and then turning, head high, defiant. Sebastian, caught a little off guard, halts in his step so abruptly he slips a little on the slick ground a few feet from Kurt. Instinctively Kurt reaches out and wraps his fingers around Sebastian's upper arm, letting go like he's been burned once he knows the other boy isn't going to fall on his ass.

"Because..." Sebastian says, nodding his thanks and brushing down his blazer, more through embarrassment than it being out of place, "arguing with you is way more fun than fucking any of those French guys" he response honestly, nodding his head and smiling wryly when he sees the shock on Kurt's face. "I'm serious, I could get off on this, especially if I got you _really_ mad" he adds, taking a step closer, his lips parting around a sharp intake of breath when he sees Kurt's cheeks flush pink at the comment.

Kurt, for all intent and purposes, is flummoxed. He isn't used to hearing people talk so explicitly, except maybe Puck but that's different, and he certainly isn't accustomed to having it directed at him, that's for sure. His biggest problem right now is that his body doesn't know if it's supposed to be repulsed or excited, though, if the way his dick suddenly starts showing interest is anything to go by, he thinks that maybe it's the latter. _It's the voice, _he tells himself as he shoves his fisted hands deep into his pockets, hiding the swelling in his groin that's beginning to take place, _it's all low and rough and sexy, it doesn't have anything to do with him saying he could get off on you...on _arguing _with you, _he clarifies to himself.

Sebastian cocks his head to the side and appraises Kurt, wondering just what the other boy is thinking about that suddenly has him so tense and wild eyed and flustered. He likes that look and he wants to see more of it. So he takes a step forward and then another, until he's close enough to Kurt that he can feel the heat radiating from him, can practically feel his body vibrating where he holds himself tense.

Kurt watches Sebastian close the distance between them, his breaths coming in harsh, little pants that he tries to keep silent as the taller boy dips his head, his eyes catching on Kurt's before flicking down, lingering on the soft, pink bow of his lips.

_Up, eyes up Smythe, you keep looking at his lips and he'll think you want to kiss him..._but I do want to kiss him_...not the fucking point. _

Kurt licks his lips unconsciously and swallows beneath the scrutiny, his blood pounding, heart racing as Sebastian's gaze follows the action, his eyes narrowing and lingering just a moment longer before flicking up and catching his.

"I bet you'd look one hell of a sight all hot and angry...I bet that blush spreads everywhere when you get cross, doesn't it Hummel?" he whispers directly to Kurt, his breath teasing over the sensitive skin just behind the shell of his ear.

Kurt doesn't reply, he can't think of a single, coherent thought in that moment except _I'm screwed._

"What's up, cat got your tongue?...maybe I should check..." Sebastian growls roughly, tilting his head to one side as his eyes fix on Kurt's mouth once more, his pupils glittering black and glossy with unconcealed desire.

Well shit, when had _this _got so complicated?

Kurt sees the change in the green eyes, hears the husky quality to Sebastian's voice but he doesn't know how to interpret it because he _knows _Sebastian is still teasing him, he just doesn't know why. Kurt knows he's no object of lust to men. Hell, Blaine seems desperate for a guy and he's not made a move so it's pretty obvious really. He also knows he's a bit prissy and can come off as judgemental and yes, his voice can grate on people sometimes but that's not enough to make Sebastian want to taunt him, surely? Maybe it's not as bad as that though, perhaps he just gets his kicks from flustering shy little virgins with his sexy voice and his innuendo and his wildly inappropriate comments that turn Kurt to mush. Yes, that sounds about right. He's not doing it to be malicious, he's simply enjoying the back and forth of it all and Kurt's blushes are his prize, much like playing a game of table tennis but with sexy words and voices instead of paddles and a net. Still, it might be a game to Sebastian but it's _doing things_ to Kurt and he doesn't really know how to handle it.

"No I..." Kurt draws back violently, his heart pounding. "I don't want your tongue coming anywhere near me thank you very much, it's probably diseased" and there he goes again with the hurtful comments. This time though, Sebastian doesn't care, he just shrugs Kurt's statement aside and grins.

"You're just scared of how talented it is" he cajoles, purposely licking it out slowly along his bottom lip before holding the tip between his teeth as he looks at Kurt in silent contemplation. Kurt, seeing his last comment just roll right off of Sebastian's back, rolls his eyes and turns away, throwing his next comment over his shoulder.

"I'm sure it gets plenty of exercise both in _and_ out of the bedroom, now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my family."

"So soon? And here I was thinking the verbal sparring was foreplay" Sebastian says, taking a few long strides with a bounce in his step to catch Kurt up.

"For the record, if you keep making out that you're a slu...that you sleep around a lot, then people are going to assume you do and say things accordingly" Kurt adds haughtily, casting a sidelong glance Sebastian's way.

"Got it."

"Good then."

"Okay then."

"Fine." They walk in silence until they reach the gardens leading to the patio area, it's stone walled edge dotted with tiny, white fairy lights, the smell of barbecue assaulting their senses.

"I'm going now" Kurt's says, inclining his chin through the gateposts towards the gravel path, winding it's way through the gardens.

"I can see that" Sebastian replies, his eyes dancing with mirth and his lips twitching into a smile as he appraises Kurt.

What is _that _look? The butterflies that for the last few minutes, had laid dormant in Kurt's stomach, suddenly surge forward into his chest, messing with Kurt's heart for a second or two before carrying on their journey, fluttering up into his throat, blocking his airway, making his breath hitch and come out breathy.

"You confuse me" he says with kind of a half laugh, lifting his hand to the stone lion on top of the gateposts, absent-mindedly playing his fingertips over it's mane. Kurt is being serious though. He doesn't know what _this_ is now either. It feels like flirting, it has since Kurt was candid with Sebastian about exposing his sexploits but he could be wrong. The truth is, he doesn't understand most of what's happened between them tonight, from Sebastian encouraging him during his performance, to his almost bashful greeting afterwards to the baiting, the embarrassing, the bickering and now this.

"That makes two of us babe." Kurt glances up at Sebastian to see him watching Kurt, his gaze flitting between the flicks of Kurt's fingers on the stone lion to his furrowed brow and bemused expression. Well great, judging by the confusion in Sebastian's own eyes, he doesn't understand what this is either and he's the one instigating most of it. Kurt wants to point that out, he wants to question and probe until he gets answers but aside from the mild bewilderment in Sebastian's expression he's not as fazed by things as Kurt is, in fact, from his last comment, he's rather enjoying himself.

Oh and there's that too. Babe? Really? That Sebastian just called him that at all is enough to send Kurt's brain into a bit of a tail spin and flip his stomach over.

"Don't call me babe" Kurt says, frowning at Sebastian, his lips pursed prettily.

"You don't like Babe?" Sebastian asks, leaning his elbow on the same gatepost, his hand coming to rest on the crown of the lions head, inches from Kurt's fingertips. Kurt notices, his eyelashes sweeping down onto his cheeks as he glances at them, then back up again to meet that amused, green gaze.

"Oh I like it, I just don't want you calling me it" Kurt explains succinct but slightly coquettish (he hopes), his finger dragging so close to Sebastian's that it makes the other boy flinch. Okay then, too much. He draws his hand away, his brow furrowing when he hears Sebastian huff, then clear his throat.

"How about Sweetie then?" Sebastian asks with amusement, chuckling beneath his breath at Kurt's vehement shake of the head. "No? Cutie?" He's enjoying this. He watches Kurt's mouth drop open aghast, his nose wrinkling adorably at that one. Sebastian worries his lip, eyes looking skyward as he thinks of another. "How about Pumpkin?"

"Urgh." No then, not Pumpkin and really, it doesn't suit him anyway.

"Sweet lips?" He likes that and as he glances surreptitiously at Kurt's lips from beneath his lashes, he's pretty certain the name would fit perfectly.

"Please no." Huh, back to the drawing board.

"...Honey?" Now he likes honey, he can see Kurt tasting like honey, sweet and delicious, like nectar. Kurt tilts his head contemplatively, then shakes his head.

"Princess?" It's tentative and as soon as it's out of his mouth, he regrets it in an instant because Kurt tuts, then sighs, rolling his eyes at Sebastian before turning to leave. No! _Fuck._..shit dammit! Why's he leaving?

"Goodbye Sebastian" Kurt says with finality. Sebastian looks at him, his own expression crestfallen when he registers the disappointment in Kurt's eyes. Wha...? Why? Not the princess thing surely? Ahh fuck, he bets it is.

Sebastian sighs heavily, dragging his fingers through his hair as Kurt sets off into the garden and dammit, this is the second time he's walked away from him now and it hurts even more this time around. Well screw that, if Kurt doesn't intend looking back, he'll just have to make him.

"Kurt!" He calls out the other boy's name, loud enough to cut through the sounds of laughter in the distance and the fountain close by. Kurt turns, arching his eyebrow in query, his lips pulled together in the most cute, sexy, pout Sebastian thinks he's ever seen. "See you soon Babe" he shouts, grinning this time when Kurt just rolls his eyes, then saluting him before he walks away. Sebastian watches him again, this time taking in the slight shimmy of Kurt's sassy walk and allowing his eyes to linger, just for a moment, not long enough to perv, on the shapely swell of Kurt's ass. Hot damn!

Kurt rounds the corner and disappears out of sight leaving Sebastian alone and wanting, with a million questions whirring through his mind, ones he's not yet ready to acknowledge, let alone answer. Well fine, that didn't exactly go as planned and now Kurt probably hates him more than ever but at least he left things better this time.

Now though, he decides, would be a good time to have a word with Blaine, find out what exactly Kurt has been told about his sex life.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, you know a few chapters back, I asked if you wanted me to skip of not and you were great giving your opinionsfeedback on that? Well here I am again with a new question I need your opinion to. Do you want to see a chapter where Sebastian and Blaine talk a bit and he finds out some stuff, plus we'd sort of see more of what Blaine thinks of all this or not? If it's not, that's okay, I can work around it, he'll just get his answers elsewhere. It may seem stupid to ask, I just don't really know how you all feel about Blaine so, yeah, up to you.**

**On that note, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you think and thanks for taking the time to read.**

**x**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey, hope you all had a great holiday weekend. I know I'm posting the night the Glee hiatus comes to an end and it could be the worst decision ever but what the heck here's a new chapter anyway.**

**In response to the Sebastian/Blaine query I posted at the end of the last chapter, the next part will be a Seblaine friendship chapter.**

****As always, thank you for the feedback, comments and reviews, they are very much appreciated and always interesting and a pleasure to read, not to mention a great motivation.****

**Enjoy :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER NINETEEN<strong>

"Do you wanna ride with us Kurt? Finn can take your Navigator and drop off some of his friends if you want?" his dad asks, seeing the fatigue on his son's face. Kurt breathes a sigh of relief and nods, handing his car keys over to his step brother. "You take care of my baby okay? And don't change the station" he adds, smiling. He turns to their friends who are all assembled behind him on the car park, next to a couple of their parents borrowed cars. "Thanks for coming you guys, I had a great time catching up. We have _not _got to leave it that long next time, alright?"

"Miss you Boo." He steps in and hugs Mercedes.

"Yes Kurt, don't be a stranger. Now you aren't our competition any more, I'm sure Mr Schue won't mind you dropping in on us sometime" Rachel adds, patting Kurt's arm tentatively. He smiles back appreciative but he knows he won't step foot inside McKinley again until Karofsky's no longer a student there.

"Thanks Rachel."

"Yeah, and you make sure you bring some of those Warbler friends of yours to Berry's party next month, that shit's gonna rock" Puck exclaims, earning him a reproving look from Kurt for the language.

"I will try my best, I'm sure Blaine will be able to come and maybe David, though I'm not sure it's really Wes's scene" he points out, mentioning his closest Dalton friends.

"Are you kidding man? Did you not see him after he drank that champagne? Dude thought it was apple cider...I'm tellin you, it was fuckin hysterical, I thought he was gonna decapitate your Principle with his hammer."

"Gavel."

"Whatever, he was crazy." At that point, Puck forgets they were all getting ready to leave and starts regaling the rest of the New Directions with an in depth account of the Warbler head council-mans antics.

"I uh...I already asked that guy you were talking to...Sebastian" Sam says quietly, leaning in a little so the rest of the group don't really take notice.

"What? Wh...why would you do that?" Kurt replies, his voice a hushed whisper. Sam shrugs, his eyes widening, mouth dropping a little as he senses he may have done the wrong thing.

"I thought you were friends and he was talking to Mercedes and the party came up so I asked him...damn, was that wrong?" The look of pure horror on Kurt's face tells him it was but the expression dies away within seconds of it arriving, Kurt suddenly looking a less worried and more relieved.

"No it's...it'll be fine, he's not going to be there anyway so it really doesn't matter...sorry he hit on you by the way, I feel responsible." Sam just laughs and grins, waving it off like it's nothing.

"Phtt, are you kidding, it's fine, kinda flattering actually, he is hot." Unfortunately for Kurt, he has to agree. Sebastian hitting on you would be flattering, even more so because he is hot..._if you like that type...which you don't' _his subconscious happily informs him. "What makes you think he won't come though, he said he might" Sam tells him, somehow not registering the way Kurt seems to freeze at the news, his breath caught and held in his throat.

"Huh? Wh..." he sees Sam's bemusement and starts shaking his head, panic setting in inside his stomach. "He can't come, he lives in Paris, he's not coming back until senior year" Kurt reasons, licking his lips, his eyes darting around because, yes, Sebastian had said that but here he is, it's spring break, and he's here, in Ohio, _not_ Paris. Again Sam just shrugs, inclining his head to see if Kurt's alright because the poor guy seems to be freaking out a little bit, though he's hiding it well enough that those not speaking to him don't notice.

"I don't know what to tell you man, I mentioned it and he was all... 'sure why not, sounds like fun, I haven't been to a real high school party since the 8th grade' or something like that anyway."

Kurt is about to ask him if it's 'something like that or of it _is _like that' because they are two very different things, when his dad winds down the window and sticks his head out.

"Kurt buddy, we need to go" he says in his usual abrupt manner, waving at the New Directions kids as they shout out various farewells. Kurt turns to Sam.

"Well thanks for letting me know."

"You'll still come right? I mean, if you need me to un-invite him I will, I just thought you might want him..."

"I don't want him" Kurt interrupts, shaking his head vehemently.

"...to come, I thought you might want him to come, you guys you looked...you looked close, you know, more than friends but hey if I got it wrong, my bad" he says holding up his hands and smiling wryly at Kurt.

"You did, you...we're...we aren't..." he stops and takes a deep breath then tilts his chin up to Sam, smiling reassuringly. "You know what, it's fine. I'm sure he won't be there, despite what he said but if he is, it's no big deal, I can handle him..._.it._...the situation, honestly. Now can you do me a favour and watch Finn on the gas pedal? He tends to stomp" Kurt says, effectively putting an end to the conversation.

"Sure and again, sorry if I messed up" Sam replies, giving Kurt's arm a friendly pat, then deciding, 'what the hell' and pulling him into an awkward hug. "See you soon, you were great tonight, the best I think I've seen you and that's saying something" he says grinning. Kurt, not usually one for public displays of affection...or private ones for that matter, unless it's his dad, returns the embrace, feeling a whole lot better by the time he's let go.

"Thanks...bye Sam...bye guys, drive safe!" he calls out, waving at the rest of them as they wave from behind the car windows.

He stands there then, on the curved, stone driveway at Dalton and watches his friends leave, smiling at them until their car tail lights wink and then die as they exit the grounds onto the road. He hugs himself for a moment, letting himself feel the loss, then pulls himself together and climbs into his dads van, buckling himself in beside Carole.

They exchange a little small talk, sincere praise from both Carole and his dad as they talk about the show. Kurt finds it easy in his tired state to push thoughts of Sebastian away, smiling and acknowledging the flattering comments at first, then slowly becoming more subdued as the ride continues. It doesn't take long for his head to come to rest against the window, his eyes fluttering closed as the rhythmic 'whump' of the tyres on the tarmac lulls him into sleep.

"_Oh God, I can't believe I'm about to do this" Kurt mumbles, his lips close enough to the boy's cheek that it causing him to shiver. He turns his head just a little to his left, until his eyes lock and hold on the warm, honeyed iris's staring right back at him, Blaine's breath whispering hot and sweet against his skin. _

"_It's fine, just do it...I trust you Kurt." Kurt nods once, then a second time with more conviction. _

"_Okay...okay fine but I haven't done this before so if it gets messy, don't say I didn't warn you Blaine Warbler Anderson" he says, winking at the boy, smiling crookedly. He takes Blaine's flushed cheeks between his palms, frowning when he feels the little bristles of dark hair beneath his skin, then tilts the boy's head back a little and to the side, his gaze zeroing in on the expanse of skin between Blaine's neck and clavicle, noticing his adams apple bobbing in the periphery of his vision. Then he dips his head and lets his lips search around a bit first, before he starts sucking, the soft moan from the other boys lips, permeating his senses._

"Kurt we're home...Kurt, come on Buddy, you'll be getting a crick in your neck if I leave you like that" Burt says, shaking Kurt awake. He blinks rapidly, the dream slipping away, recognition dawning on him as he takes in the lit porch light and his dad's face a few inches from his where he's leaning against the car door frame. Home. Of course, they're just getting back from Dalton, he realises, after the Warbler Benefit and seeing his friends and..._Sebastian._

He doesn't want to think about _him _though, he's barely thought about anyone but the tall, good looking, _irksome _boy since he saw him and now with Sam's revelation, well, he has even more to think about. Urgh.

He grabs his bag from the van and practically marches into the house, dropping his holdall at the bottom of the stairs, turning to face his dad and Carole as they come through the door.

"Who feels like waffles for supper?" Carole asks, smiling at Kurt and running her hand up and down his arm, "I made them with Splenda" she cajoles. Kurt would love a couple of waffles but his stomach still feels weird and flippy, probably from the journey, so with a reluctant smile, he declines, asking her if she'll save him some for morning.

"Of course Hun, you do look tired, I'll just cover some over and put them in the tin shall I?" she asks conspiratorially, referring to the empty storage container that has pictures of vegetables on it, the one Finn never bothers to venture into no matter how hungry he is. It's Kurt and Carole's secret place for treats they've made each other.

"That would be wonderful, thank you...and thanks for coming tonight, it meant a lot to me, more than you'll ever know" he says, looking between his step-mom and his dad.

"Goodnight Kurt" she says, pulling him into a quick hug before leaving him with his dad and going into the kitchen.

"You okay?" his dad ask, his brow furrowed and his mouth frowning.

"So tired."

"You get a good sleep then, see you in the morning Kurt."

"Thanks, night Dad." He watches as his dad goes to join Carole, then hikes up his bag and trudges upstairs to the warm, comfort of his room. In just over ten minutes, Kurt is done with his short-cut skin care routine (he allows himself to skimp once a week) and is tucked up in bed, a pair of sleep pants and a loose fitting t shirt on, refusing to think about Sebastian and the things he'd said earlier, concentrating instead on the dream he'd had on the way home and trying to sleep.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later and Kurt is still trying not to think about Sebastian, he's still skipping over the dream he'd had in the car on the way home and sleep is still eluding him. So he throws his duvet back and gets out of bed, grabs his dressing gown and heads downstairs, figuring that warm milk and waffles could be just the thing to help him sleep.<p>

He's just settling himself at the large oak table in the centre of the kitchen, steaming mug of milk and honey/cinnamon drenched waffles in front of him, when his dad enters the kitchen.

"Couldn't sleep?" Kurt shakes his head and shrugs in reply, chewing on the bite of waffle. "The game just finished" his dad continues conversationally, when he sees the question in Kurt's eyes. "So are you going to tell me what happened tonight?" Kurt coughs as he swallows.

"What do you mean?" he asks quietly, though he's a fair idea what his dad is talking about. Any other time and Kurt would've been talking non-stop about his performance until his family were sick of hearing him. His dad knows this and tells him so.

"Don't give me that Kurt. You had your first real time in the spotlight tonight and yet you hardly said anything the whole way home."

"I know and it was great, I really loved it" Kurt says smiling. He can feel that knot starting to build up in his throat again at the memory of the events of the evening, his waffle suddenly not as appealing as it had been ten minutes ago.

"But?" His dad draws one of the chairs out and hooks his finger over the rim of Kurt's plate, pulling it across the surface of the table towards himself as Kurt pushes it away, surprised but relieved when Kurt doesn't say anything.

"No buts, I did love it, I just..." Kurt sighs, uncharacteristically dragging his fingers through his hair, "I ran into someone today and I said some things that I'm not proud of and now everything's weird" he finishes in a rush, chewing at his bottom lip, his eyes focused on the darker patch of wood on the table top that his fingertip is scratching over. Burt assesses Kurt's agitated state and decides to plough on.

"What kind of things?" Burt asks, forking a chunk of waffle into his mouth.

"Hurtful things" Kurt mumbles back, lifting his gaze to meet his dad's, his mouth twisting into a wry, guilty sort of smile/grimace. Burt nods and chews thoughtfully as he looks at Kurt. He takes in the slump of his son's shoulders and the frown that appears on his face, closely followed by the wrinkled brow that Kurt would no doubt be harping on about if he could see it in a mirror. He swallows and takes a gulp of the warmed milk.

"Well I know you Kurt and my kid wouldn't do something like that without reason I'm sure so...did you apologise?" He feels instant relief at his dad's kind words. Maybe he's letting himself off the hook agreeing with them so easily but his dad is sort of right. If Sebastian hadn't taken such great pleasure baiting him, he never would've brought up the other boy's colourful social life and besides, he _had _apologised.

"Uh huh" Burt nods.

"And what? Did he accept it or hasn't he forgiven you yet?" Kurt thinks about it, replaying as much as he can remember of their conversation over in his mind, blushing when he recalls some of Sebastian's more blatant retorts.

"I think he accepted it. It's hard to tell but he seemed okay afterwards or at least as okay as he ever is with me" Kurt says, his voice trailing off when he sees his dad's raised eyebrow, "it's hard to explain" he adds, the unspoken 'can we not talk about this now' hanging in the air between them. Burt, realising it's already really late and Kurt looks beat, decides to let it go...for now.

"Alright well, if he seems okay with you now then I'd suggest you don't dwell on it, move on, forget it happened" Burt says diplomatically, skewering the last piece of waffle onto his fork, waving it at Kurt when a thought occurs. "Are we talking about Blaine here? Because he seems like a reasonable kid to me."

"No I..." Kurt bites his cheek, unsure how much information he should divulge at this point. May as well go with the basics, there's no need for his dad to know everything after all. "His name's Sebastian and he's a friend of Blaine's that I think just came back here from France."

"Wow" his dad says, impressed "wait, you think?" Kurt shrugs and sighs, stroking his hand wearily over his face as he elaborates.

"We saw him at Christmas and Blaine said he was only coming back for his senior year but then he's here and he turned up tonight and now Sam invited him to that party at Rachel's and...oh God!" Kurt finishes in a rush, dropping his head dramatically to the table, the very thought of Sebastian sticking around turning him into an anxious mess of nerves.

"Okay first of all, calm down" his dad said, patting Kurt's shoulder. "You seem to be getting a little worked up here, you have to stop that, it's not great for blood pressure remember..._yours_, not mine" he adds, seeing the guilt on Kurt's face as he lifts it from his folded arms. "Seeing you like this is a little weird for me. You're sure this kid didn't do anything?" Burt asks, the word _inappropriate _silently tagged on to the end of that sentence.

"What? No...no" Kurt says with more conviction. Somehow, he doesn't think mentioning to his dad some of the things that Sebastian had said to him, will help his dad's blood pressure either, so he keeps quite. His dad's eyes narrow with suspicion but he drops the subject, seeing the defiance staring back at him from Kurt's stubborn blue gaze.

"There you go then" Burt says, getting up from the table, "get to know this guy, buy him a coffee, _be nice, _you never know, you might even end up as friends." _Friends, _hmm, like _that's_ ever likely to happen. Kurt sighs, smiling up at his dad as he walks passed him to drop his empty mug in the sink.

"You good?" Burt asks, smiling tiredly down at Kurt. He nods his head, smiling back as he pushes his own chair away from the table.

"Yes, thanks dad."

"Okay and next time, you come to me if something's bugging you. I don't like you bottling things up like that, makes me think your head's gonna explode." Kurt chuckles lightly and his dad laughs, winking at him.

"Okay I won't...night Dad."

"Night Buddy." Kurt watches as his dad ascends the stairs, feeling a little better about the things he'd said to Sebastian earlier but the rest of their conversation and the dream he'd had in the car on the way home, still weighing heavily on his mind.

He climbs into bed and sits there contemplative, trying to remember every little detail. It felt..._off _somehow. Like there was something missing from the picture, which is strange in itself because everything had been very clear indeed, like it used to when he picture things happening with Karofsky and singing for that competition. His _other_ visions.

That's it! The visions have to be Blaine then, which means those times he thought he pictured Sebastian, he didn't...or, he did but only because they were dreams and not scenes from his future. Oh, thank goodness.

It takes a moment or two for Kurt to realise that his relief is somewhat overshadowed by disappointment. Not disappointment that his soul-mate isn't Sebastian, _he won't let himself entertain that thought_, but that his vision with Blaine, the only one he really remembers, didn't make his toes curl and his stomach flip and his heart race like the others had. Kurt shakes it off quickly though as he snuggles beneath his duvet and tells himself that it's sweet and romantic he wants, not fumbles in a car and groping in a closet.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, I'd love to hear what you think. xx<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you so much for taking the time to let me know what you think about the story/my writing. You guys are awesome. It's so much fun seeing what you make of what I've written and the reviews/comments have been such a boost and motivation to me, so yeah, thank you.**

**I promised a Seblaine friendship chapter and that is what this is. Hum, what to say about it. Okay, they got chatty and I still have some things for these two to talk about but now really wasn't the time. I'll admit, earlier in the fic I wasn't sure what I wanted Blaine to be, I just knew I didn't want to make him a bad guy and I didn't want him falling for Kurt or vice versa because _complications _and to be fair, we have enough of those already.**

**So this is how I've written him and I like him like this. I can try to keep his Glee character as much as possible without it affecting Kurt or Sebastian.**

**There's a lot of things not said in this chapter but they're hinted at. It's definitely a 'read between the lines' kind of chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWENTY<strong>

Sebastian makes his way out of the gardens to find Blaine standing by the schools entrance, hands in pockets, staring off into the distance. He doesn't bother looking at what, he has more pressing matters he needs addressing.

"There you are, where the hell have you been? I've been looking all over for you" he says by way of a greeting. Blaine looks around, startled at seeing the other boy but smiles warmly back at him.

"Bas, good to see you too, nice to see you've missed me" he responds good naturedly, rolling his eyes.

"Sorry yeah, hi" Sebastian says distractedly. Okay, maybe his first words after not seeing each other for over three month's should've been hello but, you know, important stuff to discuss. "So, where've you been?"

"Hum? Oh I was showing Mr and Mrs Hummel the Warblers trophy room and such, this is the first opportunity they've really had to see around the place."

"Meeting the future in-laws huh?" Blaine just looks at Sebastian, you know, _that _way, full of exasperation and '_oh, you really want to go there?'_, then shakes his head at him and turns his gaze back to whatever had his attention when he found him. Following the direction Blaine's eyes take, he's more than a little disappointed with what he sees.

"Hummel's leaving? He hasn't even said goodbye." So disappointed in fact, that his stomach squeezes tightly, the hamburger he's just eaten threatening to make a reappearance.

"Yes he has, he said goodbye not five minutes ago." Blaine replies, puzzled. _To me, he didn't say goodbye to me. _

"Do you think you'll miss him?"

"What? Over the break you mean? No but we're going out in the holidays actually. Not sure where yet though." Sebastian can feel the pulse in his temple start to throb at Blaine's words and he's dying to ask more but he doesn't, he quashes the interest, his attention once more diverted to Kurt.

"So what's the deal with those two?" Sebastian asks, nudging Blaine and inclining his head in Kurt's direction, just in time to see him smiling at Finn and hand over his car keys.

"What do you mean?" Blaine keeps his tone neutral, unwilling to let Sebastian know just how interested he is in the other boy's replies.

"They look close...really close. I thought maybe that Sam guy was his boyfriend but..." Sebastian stops speaking when he hears Blaine snort, something he rarely does, so he knows his friend is highly amused by what he's just said. Exactly _what _he finds amusing is both baffling and frustrating to Sebastian, "what?" Blaine side eyes Sebastian, now chuckling to himself.

"Seriously Bas, man you've got it bad."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asks defensively. He knows what Blaine means, _he's _the reason Sebastian came back in the first place but it doesn't hurt to play dumb once in a while, especially with a situation like this where he doesn't really know where he stands. "Whatever..." he tries to shrug it off but then he glances back over at Kurt to see him laughing with ease with the rest of the group and his interest is piqued again. "So go on, who is he then?"

"That's Finn...they're brothers" he sees the incredulity on Sebastian's face, "_step_-brothers so there's nothing to feel jealous about" Blaine points out knowingly. He studies Sebastian as the other boy continues to glare in Kurt's direction, noticing the twitch of a relieved smile before seeing his face harden again as Kurt's attention becomes focused on a different boy. "That one's Puck, he's one of Kurt's glee friends and Finn's best friend." Well great, just when one is out of the picture, here's another one, Mr Wannabe Tough Guy who turns into a sappy faced, lovestruck idiot whenever he's close to Kurt.

Sebastian huffs a sigh and glances down at Blaine to see what he thinks of all this but he doesn't seem upset about it at all, in fact, he's standing there, looking at Kurt with his friends with something akin to fondness on his face..._fondness!_ He finds that really weird because, as much as it was Blaine who'd told him to stop being a dick and come home in the first place, he still figured there was something between the two, especially after Kurt's admission earlier, that he'd slept with Blaine. And fuck if that doesn't hurt.

None of it makes sense. Neither of them seem the friends with benefits type, they're both the romantic, no tongue until the third date, kind of guys, so what the hell happened last night? Urgh, he hates this, not knowing, over thinking, pining. Since when did he become _this _guy?

He glances back over to see Sam moving in towards his friend, the boy's blond head inclined down as he speaks directly to Kurt and Sebastian watches the interaction, the muscle in his jaw twitching as he clenches his teeth together. So fine, Finn isn't a threat, Puck's apparently 'just a friend' and it seems Blaine is happy to take a step back as well but this boy? Kurt calls him straight but all Sebastian can see is bleached blond hair on the guy that keeps touching Kurt's arm whilst laughing and smiling bashfully down at him. _What the actual fuck! _

He can't even get pissed, not really because this is the same person who strolled over to him not half an hour ago and started prattling on about 'a party next month' and 'did he want to come?' and 'Kurt would be there'. Yeah the guy might've just been rubbing his face in it but at least it'd mean seeing Kurt again.

"There's nothing there you know" Blaine advises him, inclining his head towards the pair, even though Sebastian didn't ask him.

"I don't care" he tosses out, shrugging his shoulders, his eyes still fixed on Kurt as the two talk in earnest, Kurt looking both surprised and disgruntled at something Sam says to him. He continues to watch silently for a few more minutes, flinching when he sees them hug, feeling relieved when goodbyes are exchanged and it's finally just Kurt in the car park, next to the van. Maybe he should go over there and mention the party, see if Kurt isgoing with anyone? Or maybe see what his plans are over the holidays. Before he has chance to make a move though, Kurt is climbing into the van and shutting the door behind him, blocking him from Sebastian's gaze.

"Wondering when you'll see him again?" Blaine asks, his voice breaking Sebastian from his reverie.

"Fuck, is it that obvious?" he replies without thought, his response therefore, uncensored. Blaine chuckles, giving him a nudge with his shoulder, smiling at Sebastian wryly as he looks down at him.

"It is to me. We've known each other two years Bas, been friends for half of that time and I've never seen you like this before it's...fascinating" he finishes, saying the first word that springs to mind.

"Well I'm glad I'm amusing you, at least someone's getting something out of this." Sebastian snaps, though there's nothing but a little embarrassment and agitation in his tone. He sighs heavily, stuffing his hands deep into his pockets as he turns to Blaine. For the first time since he was approached by the other boy, Sebastian's guard seems to be lowered and what he finds beyond it surprises him because it's not anything he's ever had the pleasure of seeing there before.

He's aggravated, that's for sure, but he looks curious too and his eyes have this glint in them, not the predatory glint he's seen in the past when Sebastian has been hitting on some guy and is getting a result but like there's fire there, they're alive, the same way they'd sparkled with amusement and defiance and pleasure back at the Lima Bean at Christmas. It suits him, Blaine readily admits to himself, liking a guy more than just lust, suits Sebastian very much. Now he just has to get Sebastian to entertain the idea that it's more than just sex and _that_, Blaine knows, is going to be like getting blood out of a stone.

The tail-lights of the 'Hummels Tyre and Lube' van wink and disappear around the corner so, without word, the two boys start strolling through the garden once more, sitting down comfortably on the first available bench that they come to.

"So you came back then?" Blaine says, pointedly staring off at one of the topiary bushes skirting the fountain. He feels Sebastian shrug beside him.

"Looks that way...I was bored" he adds in a clipped tone. Yes, it would definitely be easier getting blood from stone.

"Right...well if it's any consolation, you didn't miss anything here, nothing exciting happened _at all_" Blaine says, emphasising the last part to see what kind of a reaction it gets. He gets as far as counting to two, which is one more than he expected.

"You got a new Warbler" Sebastian points out and Blaine finds it amusing that he, for some reason, won't allow himself to say Kurt's name.

"Hmm, he was a very welcome addition to the ranks, it's just a shame he wasn't with us long enough to get a solo for Regionals, we probably would've beaten them."

"Damn right you would, I don't think I've ever heard a guy sing like that before..." Sebastian's voice trails off when he realises he's gushing. "I just mean..." he sighs, deciding it's best to just drop the subject completely rather than make an even bigger ass of himself, even if it is only Anderson listening. They sit in silence for another couple of minutes, the name that's remained unspoken, acting like a great yawning chasm between them.

"So are you going to do anything then?" Sebastian looks over at him, supposedly confused.

"About what?" Blaine sighs in frustration and shakes his head.

"About Kurt."

"Why would I do anything about Kurt? I don't even know the guy" Sebastian replies offhandedly, brushing an invisible speck of lint off his dark trousers. Blaine does a double take, then stares at his friend for a full ten seconds.

"Are you kidding me right now?" he mutters beneath his breath, continuing to look at Sebastian. His friend glances up at him, their eyes catching and holding for a brief moment before the taller boys gaze drifts away, latching onto one of the fragrant, soft pink blossom bushes in the distance with apparent disinterest. Still, it's long enough for Blaine to see the vulnerability in his friends stubborn green eyes, the same eyes that had glinted back at him, full of unanswered questions and thoughts, from across the table when they'd met up for a coffee a couple of days after they'd run into each other at Christmas.

"Are you going to say anything to him?" Blaine asks quietly.

"Who?"

Blaine throws his hands up dramatically and jumps up from the bench, turning to glare at Sebastian.

"You know what, fine! I'm trying to help here because _you _seem incapable of doing anything but sitting on your butt and feeling sorry for yourself. Well fine, if he scares you that much that you can't even say his name, then maybe you aren't man enough for him anyway" Blaine rants, taking a deep breath once he's done. Sebastian quirks his eyebrow and grins, amused.

"Are you finished?"

"Screw you Sebastian" Blaine replies, though his words hold no vehemence. He turns his back on his friend and starts walking away, disheartened, pissed...you name it, he's feeling it.

"Fuck! Goddamit..._Blaine_!" Sebastian calls out, wincing as he uses his friends given name. Blaine stops and turns, shrugging his shoulders at Sebastian, waiting for him to continue. "How...?" he can't find it in himself to voice the words he isn't even willing to admit to himself yet but it seems Blaine is far better at reading him than he is at reading any other situation.

"Because you didn't call or get in contact for almost 2 months and then when you did finally call, you spoke about everything and everyone but Kurt...yes _Kurt" _he reiterates forcefully, saying the other boys name twice just to get his point across. "Jesus Sebastian, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out, you know. Just..._look_, I knew you felt something as soon as I came back with coffee's to see him sitting there in your clothes. You wouldn't let any of us even hold that t shirt when you got it, let alone allow someone borrow it and you let the guy who knocked over his coffee wear it...has to be true love right?" Seeing the complete and utter horror on Sebastian's face at those words, Blaine backtracks. "Okay, sorry, not true love but...something."

"So I'd fuck him, he's a good looking guy" Sebastian retorts, nonchalantly crossing his arms. Blaine shakes his head in disappointment.

"Sebastian, don't." He hears the warning in Blaine's voice and sighs.

"Fuck...okay...fucking...urgh fine!" Sebastian practically growls at Blaine, throwing his hands up in frustration. "But will you just sit back down, you're putting me on edge" he grumbles. Blaine continues to stand there and folds his arms.

"Only if you don't say stuff like that with regards to Kurt again, he's my friend and it's just crude" Blaine says stubbornly. Sebastian doesn't reply, he's not a complete pushover but he does wave at the seat and scoot over a little, making more room. Blaine nods and settles next to him again.

"So..." Sebastian leans forward with his elbows on his knees and clasps his hands in front of him.

"So...?" Blaine feels his lips twitch but he daren't let them break into a smile. Sebastian huffs beside him, opening his hands out so they're palms up.

"So you and Kurt...there's nothing going on then?"

"No..."

"At all?"

"No" Blaine replies a little more forcefully.

"You haven't fucked?" Sebastian quickly grabs Blaine's hand as he makes to stand up again. "I'm not being like that, it's just he said you'd slept together" Sebastian says hastily, already starting to feel happier when he sees the puzzled expression on his friend's face. Blaine shakes his head at Sebastian, his hazel eyes rolling skyward.

"Not everyone's idea of sleeping together involves sex Bas, _especially _not Kurt's" Blaine points out wearily, frowning at Sebastian. "Did it never occur to you that maybe he literally meant we_ slept _together?" No, it hadn't but it should've and Sebastian realises that with absolute and utter relief. What the hell was he thinking, really? Fuck sake, he'd been ribbing Kurt all night about being innocent and virginal and he'd seen the blushes. Simply put, he's an idiot.

"Okay fine, so you and him haven't..." he lets the coarse words trail off when Blaine glowers at him, "fine, _sorry, _but that doesn't answer my question about you and him, it's just it _seems_ like maybe there could be something there" he finishes, becoming fascinated with his fingers and the dry bit of skin at the edge of his nail when he sees Blaine looking at him. Huh, he really needs a manicure.

"Oh there could be... but there isn't" Blaine responds quietly. Sebastian breathes, only realising he's had his breath held when his ears stop ringing and it whooshes from him audibly.

"You don't like Kurt?"

"Oh I _like_ Kurt...I like Kurt a lot, it's just he's a really good friend and I know that if I let myself, I could fall for him in a big way and that wouldn't be a good idea" Blaine replies, as though what he's saying is logical.

"Why wouldn't it?" _What the hell? Why am I even asking this? Jeez, I may as well just slap a neon sign up telling him he should date Kurt, they'd be so much better suited. _Blaine sits there a moment or two, then turns to Sebastian, his expression thoughtful.

"Okay so...say you've got a good friend who's straight and you find him attractive, would you put the moves on him...you know, in a serious way?" he asks.

"No of course not" Sebastian replies, though he had once hit on the brother of one of his gay friends. That hadn't ended well. He unconsciously lifts his hand to his jaw and rubs at the memory. Blaine leans forward, his hands gesturing as he tries to explain it.

"Well it's the same thing really. I like Kurt, a lot and if I let myself, I could probably really fall..." his voice drifts off in thought before he mentally shakes himself, "but that's beside the point." Sebastian isn't stupid. He doesn't need Blaine to finish the sentence to know where he was going. Hell, he's only spoken to Kurt twice and already he's got Sebastian thinking...well, thinking about seeing him again and maybe...urgh, the thought of asking him out is just...no...no no. But he understands what Blaine means. Kurt is the type of guy you take your time with, he's the boy you whisk to France to meet your mother and the one you plan a future with. He's _not _the boy that you have a relationship with and then leave behind. Blaine has told him enough times that he can't wait to get to college and 'have fun' and 'meet new people' as he puts it, so Sebastian can see why meeting 'the one' in your junior year of high school could put a dampener on that, so he can see why Blaine isn't allowing himself to go there.

Sebastian doesn't let himself think about the fact that _he's_ already had three years of 'having fun' and 'meeting new people' and therefore what that could mean to him. No, he doesn't allow himself to think about that _at all._

"So what you're saying is Kurt is like your straight best friend."

"Yes..." Blaine laughs, covering his face just for a second before turning back to Sebastian. "Okay now you say it like that, it sounds ridiculous but Kurt...I don't know how to explain this..." He stops, takes a breath, thinks for a second and then continues. "Okay, up until Christmas, I'll admit, I liked Kurt _and_ Jeremiah but with Kurt, I couldn't let myself feel anything beyond friendship because _I'm _not ready to have a boyfriend and he...it's not really for me to say but trust me, the last thing Kurt needed was a guy making moves on him" Blaine explains.

"Okay." Sebastian doesn't like the vagueness or the tone and he's reluctant to let it go but does for now, filing it away at the back of his mind to bring up again later.

"Kurt is lovely, he has _so_ much potential and I think he needs someone that can encourage that, push him to be the best he can be which I think is brilliant but I'm not sure I could be the one to do that" Blaine explains honestly. Sebastian raises his head and looks at Blaine, _really _looks at Blaine, seeing the openness and sincerity in his eyes. "The Kurt I know is kind of shy but strong, he's loyal and honest and tenacious as hell when he wants something" Blaine gushes. "He's a great guy but any last lingering thoughts I had of dating Kurt, pretty much went out of the window when you saw us at Christmas" he finishes.

"I'm not following."

"See, the Kurt you saw in the Lima Bean, the fierce, snarky, defensive Kurt, that isn't the Kurt I know" Blaine says, smiling widely at Sebastian as he remembers his friends interaction. "At Christmas, I saw something in him that I've never seen before and I'll admit, it pretty much stunned me...obviously you bring out a side in him that he never exposed to me."

"But maybe that's the point, maybe he's not like that with you because you're different and because you didn't bait and goad and mock him" Sebastian reasons, hating himself a little for having done those things but not enough to regret them because seeing Kurt the way Blaine described him and seeing his hot, fiery temper, Sebastian kind of loved that.

"Or maybe I just don't bring out that part of him...you know, the passionate side" Blaine says logically, nodding his head and smiling a little when Sebastian raises his eyebrows in surprise.

They sit there for a while, watching other students and their friends and families leave, then the caterers as they start packing away the linen covered tables and dousing the flames of the barbecues, Blaine thinking about his friendships and what he wants from his future and Sebastian thinking about Kurt and what he wants, what he _really_ wants from _him_. Finally, it's Sebastian that breaks the silence, his voice unfamiliarly tentative and gentle in the darkness.

"So what is the story anyway?" Blaine glances his way, a sad, empathetic little smile curving his lips.

"I wish I could tell you, I really do but it's not my place to, I'm sorry Sebastian." The other boy nods, his jaw clenching, a tight lump forming in his throat as images assault him.

"Does it have anything to do with the bruises I saw?" he asks quietly, like speaking in hushed tones keeps Kurt's secret more safe. Blaine looks surprised but he doesn't reply, his gaze staying focused on the white stones beneath his feet, so Sebastian elaborates. "When he was changing into my clothes, he had some really bad bruises on his shoulder...fading but still" he shrugs, his demeanour far more nonchalant than he's feeling. Blaine frowns, his brows scrunched as he silently calculates the dates.

"Shit...damn it, I never realised it was that bad. They must've been there weeks." He says, sounding pained. They share a glance and Blaine sighs, then nods, making a decision. "Let's just say, Dalton's zero tolerance policy against bullying was very appealing to Kurt by the end of last year.

"Fuck!" Sebastian is off the bench and pacing in a split second, his perfectly styled hair a mess as he rakes his fingers roughly through it, tugging on the ends before swiping his hands across his face. "Dammit, you should've told me!" he practically shouts, turning on Blaine.

"Why would I tell you? You didn't even know him" Blaine reasons and..._fuckshitdammit_, he's right. Still, it doesn't stop Sebastian wanting to go and find Kurt's bullies right now, rip their heads off and ram them up their dicks or wherever else would cause them the most pain.

"Who was it? Was there more than one? I want names Blaine" Sebastian says, stopping the pacing to come and stand in front of his friend. Blaine looks up at him, a little bit scared if he's honest, the heat from the rage that's pouring through Sebastian right now, like nothing he's ever seen from anyone in person before.

"No."

"Blaine." The way Sebastian says his name is a warning but he takes no heed because really, who would it help? Kurt would go ballistic (Blaine knows Kurt's stance on violence and not retaliating physically even when provoked) and besides, Sebastian's dad would go ape shit if he ended up in a cell overnight, which he would because there is no way Sebastian Smythe would be able to confront the likes of Karofsky without it ending in a fist fight.

"C'mon Bas, you know I can't do that" he reasons. Sebastian turns and storms over, leaning down to Blaine, his expression furious.

"Fine, screw it, I'll find out some other way" he growls through gritted teeth, giving Blaine one last glowering look before turning away and striding off through the garden, barely glancing at the catering staff as he cuts his way through to the excess parking lot.

"Shit!" Blaine whispers beneath his breath when he realises Sebastian isn't coming back. He takes off after him, stones kicking up beneath his shoes as he runs after his friend. He stops when he sees Sebastian fumbling for his keys at the door to his convertible.

"Kurt would never forgive you!" he shouts, stopping Sebastian just as he yanks the BMWs door open to get in the car. He sees him hesitate and that's all the opportunity he needs to jog the rest of the way over there. "You wouldn't be able to justify using violence to Kurt" he says breathlessly, coming to stand in front of Sebastian. "The _boy, _the one that bullied him, he hurt Kurt on an almost daily basis by the time it stopped, he threatened to..." Blaine's voice hitches and he swallows, "he threatened him but I can tell you now, Kurt wouldn't thank you for hurting that guy back, it's not in his nature...leave it alone Sebastian" Blaine pleads, "I'm serious, if you want any chance with Kurt you need to forget what I've said, okay? Let Kurt tell you himself if he's ever ready."

That stops Sebastian from turning the key in the ignition. He closes his eyes and drops his head on his hands which are wrapped tightly around the steering wheel, his knuckles almost turning white with the effort. Blaine breathes a sigh of relief, slipping into the passenger seat next to Sebastian when he sees he isn't going anywhere.

"What am I doing Blaine?" Sebastian asks, lifting his head and looking over at the other boy, sighing resignedly, possibly looking the most vulnerable that Blaine has ever seen him. "Maybe it'd be best all around if I just left, you know? Head back to Paris, leave you guys alone." He sees the surprise on Blaine's face and registers his disappointment but the more he thinks about it, the more he realises he has a point. "What kind of guy flies all the way back from France to see a boy he's only seen once?" he asks exasperated. Blaine snorts in the seat beside him, earning him a withering glance from Sebastian.

"A Disney Prince?"

"Fuck off, I'm serious" Sebastian retorts, a hint of laughter in his voice.

"So am I" murmurs Blaine. "Look, if you really want me to answer that, I can..." Blaine teases, "but I don't think you're ready to accept it yet." Sebastian nods in agreement, smiling back at Blaine.

"You might be right" he turns the ignition key and revs the engine, waiting for Blaine to fire off a text to David saying he has a ride home, before spinning out of the school grounds onto the main road. "So..." he says, glancing over at Blaine, "tell me about these New Directions, I've been invited to a party."

* * *

><p><strong>Gosh I don't usually feel nervous after posting but after this chapter I do for some reason. I think it's because I know some of my regular readersreviewers really don't like Blaine and others are Klainers that really do. **

**Please let me know what you think and if anything isn't clear, ask me. Those of you that have left comments/reviews, know that I reply and try to answer questions etc.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**x**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey. First of all, thank you for the wonderful feedback I received from the last chapter. I'm so relieved that no one hated Blaine, even those of you who aren't his biggest fans and that most of you actually liked him a lot. That will make a few of the future chapters so much easier for me to write now. **

**So this chapter I've had in my head for a while now and after the events of the Warbler benefit the night before and Kurt's dreams, this seemed like the perfect place to have it. Hopefully it will clear up any questions about Kurt's visions/dreams and the difference between them, though it may leave you with even more. **

**Either way, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWENTY ONE<strong>

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt asks, twirling the wrench he's been using between his fingers as he approaches his dad, biting his lip uncertainly when Burt lifts his head from beneath the hood of the Chevy he's working on, looking at him expectantly.

"Sure Kurt, what is it?" Burt seems to sense that Kurt is troubled by something so settles himself comfortably against the wooden tool bench nearby, grabbing one of the rags to wipe his hands on because, judging by Kurt's fidgety demeanour and paused silence, he's in for one doozy of a conversation. He waits patiently, knowing Kurt will start when he's ready...hopefully today because the garage is swamped with business and one of his mechanics is out with food poisoning.

Kurt licks his lips, wondering how and even _if _he should be talking to his dad about this but knowing he has to really because he's just so gosh darn confused and his dad is really the only person he can ask.

Last night was confusing enough, what with seeing Sebastian in the crowd and then having that run in with him later but then he'd dreamed about Blaine as they drove home, which was great, certainly proves his theories about his visions but then...

Kurt sighs as he thinks about it, squeezing his eyes closed for a second to block the images that flood his conscience

... then he'd had another dream about Sebastian. They'd been in some kind of heated discussion, okay, they'd been _arguing_ and there'd been another guy there, standing close by, watching them..._looking _at Kurt in a way that makes him uncomfortable now as he thinks about it. Sebastian had been _pissed, _like, really _really _angry about something, his hands flying around, gesturing at the other guy, his eyes blazing. Kurt knows he was replying, not as angry as Sebastian but...confused maybe? And then he'd thrown his hands up and stormed away from the pair of them, the bright, flashing lights around him, making him stumble. Then - and this is the part that has Kurt coming to his dad with the questions - Sebastian had grabbed his arm to stop him falling and had hauled him against a wall, insinuating his knee between Kurt's thighs (much like in the first dream he'd had at Dalton) and kissing him before Kurt could do anything – not that his dream self had seemed to mind - he recalls, remembering the way he'd raised his hands to push Sebastian away but had ended up using them to pull him closer, his fingers tugging at the thick strands of hair.

"Kiddo, I don't wanna rush you or anything but we gotta get something done today. What did you wanna ask me?" Burt asks imploringly, trying not to sound too impatient but failing pretty miserably. Kurt smiles sheepishly back at his dad and makes a decision.

"Did Mom ever talk to you about the dreams?" he asks at last. His dad frowns thoughtfully and nods.

"Your visions? You know she did Kurt." Kurt shakes his head, his cheeks pinking up.

"Not just any visions Dad, I'm talking about the _other_ dreams" he says, grimacing a little. God he hates this. There should be a hand-book or something, anything to stop him having to go to his dad with embarrassing questions. Burt pulls his cap from his head and swipes his forearm across his forehead where beads of sweat have started to form.

"What?...wait? The soul mate ones?" Kurt nods his head, nipping his lip between his teeth. "You've started having those already?" Burt asks, taken aback. Kurt lifts his shoulder in a shrug, looking uncertain.

"I think so? _I don't know_, that's just the thing, they could just be dreams I suppose but..." he huffs out a sigh, splaying his fingers to massage his temples.

"Are you having them when you're awake too?" Burt asks, referring to the fact that Kurt's visions tend to come in daydream form too.

"I guess...I don't know Dad, they're hard to remember at the moment but I think I had one when I visited Dalton that first time and I definitely saw something in glee and at the coffee shop around Christmas time" he tells him, his mind whirring over the possibilities.

"Wow..., jeez Kurt, your mom told me about them but I never expected you to be so young. I mean, I know your uncle was only fourteen or so but still" his dad says, clearly dumbfounded. "It certainly sounds like they've started though" he adds, still stunned. Kurt nods in agreement. It's not like he didn't know this could happen but it's something he's pushed to the back of his mind, figuring he'd be in New York or doing something equally fabulous when he met his soul mate, not still be stuck here in conservative Ohio.

"How do you know?"

"You've lost me Kid." Kurt takes a moment to reword his question, swallowing down the nervous squirming in his stomach at his thoughts.

"How will I know that the one I'm dreaming about is my soulmate?" he asks quietly, continuing to gnaw on his already swollen lip.

"I'm not getting you son" Burt replies puzzled. Then it's like a light bulb goes off in his mind and his eyes are widening as he looks at Kurt. "Wait, are you telling me there's someone else beside this Blaine kid?" his dad asks. He'd heard of Blaine of course but after meeting him last night, Burt doesn't feel too freaked out at the thought of that kid being his son's first boyfriend. He seemed nice enough, smiled a lot, obviously cared about Kurt, what wasn't to like but now Kurt's talking about some other guy and the possibility of one of them being his soul-mate? Yeesh, the mind boggles.

"Sebastian" Kurt replies after hesitating a moment.

"The kid you were talking about last night?" Burt asks surprised.

"Yes."

"And you think you've had _dreams_ about him...visions?"

"I think so...I don't know Dad. Most of the time I can only really remember what happens not who it is but recently I've had a couple of dreams where he's...clearer" he looks at his dad for answers, shrugging when he gets none. "But I figure they could just be dreams right? I mean, I do have dreams that aren't premonitions, unless I _am_ actually going to sing at The Royal Wedding next month and Finn and Carole are really aliens" he flushes, his gaze darting away from his dad's at the sudden flashes of images that flit through his mind. He sighs and takes a breath, stroking the back of his neck to give himself comfort, then dropping his hand like he's been burned when he recalls Sebastian doing the exact same thing last night.

"So you think the dreams could be about this other kid and not Blaine?" And there's the million dollar question that Kurt hasn't really dared to answer.

"No...I mean, I'm _sure_ they're about Blaine, I had another dream last night and it was definitely Blaine but...it's possible?" he replies and he can hear it, he can hear his own scepticism in his tone because the truth is, last nights dream, where he was kissing Blaine's neck, is the only one he can really say he saw Blaine. He knows there were others, the one where Finn heard him call Blaine's name for one but no matter how hard he tries, he can't recall them...not with Blaine. His dad shrugs and picks up the rag, wiping at his hands again, a sure sign that he's uncomfortable.

"Well as far as I know, you only have visions of you soulmate in that one sense your mother told you about." Kurt laughs.

"The hand holding?" he teases. His dad rolls his eyes and for maybe the first time in his life, he sees his father really flustered.

"Yes the _hand holding", _his dad agrees, using the same euphemism for sex that Kurt does, _"_those are the only visions your mother spoke of when it came to you having them about your soul-mate but I guess that's not to say you can't have _those _sorts of dreams about other guys too or that your soul-mate can't be present in your other dreams too." Burt looks confused and like he has gastric pain then as he throws his rag down and looks back at Kurt. "Yeesh, you're killing me here Buddy." Still, Kurt needs answers and he's not really getting them.

"So what you're saying is, I could just be dreaming about either or both of them and neither of them might be my soul-mate?"

"I dunno what to tell you Kurt" his dad says with a wave of his hand, "you know the same that I do. You'll start having visions of _that nature _just before you meet your soul-mate and you'll continue having them until you...procreate" Kurt bursts out laughing and his dad frowns. "Dammit Kurt, this isn't easy."

"I know, I'm sorry dad."

"You're forgetting something though" his dad points out. Kurt raises an eyebrow. "They might only be dreams when you're sleeping. If they're happening when you're awake..." his dad's words peter off unspoken but really, Kurt doesn't need to hear them to know what he would've said. _If they're happening when you're awake then they must be of your soul-mate._

"Okay then, I need to get this Chevy serviced before Mr Patterson comes back." Kurt nods, anxiously wringing his hands in front of himself. Burt sighs and settles himself back against the work bench. "Okay, what're you not telling me?"

"He hates me" Kurt says quietly.

"That's not possible" Burt says with a shake of his head. Kurt laughs lightly but there's no humour there.

"No he does." Burt doesn't even need to ask Kurt which of the boy's he's talking about.

"Is this because of the comments you made because I thought you said he seemed okay with you after that?"

"I did...he was" Kurt assures him, "we...we met at Christmas when he just invited himself to join me and Blaine when we were having coffee and it's just obvious he can't stand me." Kurt decides it's not necessary to tell his dad that he thought Sebastian was really cute before he even knew him as Sebastian, or that the other boy seemed to end the night flirting with him because he hadn't been, _flirting, _he'd just been trying to make Kurt feel uncomfortable.

"And what about you Kurt?"

"What about me?"

"Well you said this guy hates you...how do you feel, do you hate him?" his dad asks logically. Kurt's heart starts to build up it's rhythm when he asks himself that question. Does he? He fumbles the wrench he's started unconsciously twirling again. He picks it up, clenching it in his fist.

"Urgh I don't...I don't hate him, he just...he frustrates me " he says vehemently.

"And why _is_ that?"

"I don't know" says quietly.

"Yeah you do...is it 'cos he doesn't take any of your crap?" Kurt does a double take, looking at his dad in surprise. Burt just shrugs, giving him a half smile in return. "Hey, I love you Kurt but you can be difficult with people sometimes. You don't open up easy, you don't let them close and you can be kinda hard to get on with...hey, hey, I'm not saying there's anything wrong with that, you find it difficult letting people in and stupid people bug you, I get that but sometimes this..._haughty _exterior you put out, it frightens people away" he explains patiently. "Somethin' tells me this guy isn't even fazed by that." Damn, he forgets sometimes that his dad knows him better than anyone.

"That's because he's an arrogant a..." his dad holds his hands up, effectively stopping him.

"Ah ah ah, no name calling but I'm right though, right?" his dad says, grinning smugly.

"I suppose so", Kurt replies begrudgingly.

"Bet you aren't bitchy with Blaine" Burt teases. Kurt rolls his eyes.

"No...but he's not awful to me either."

* * *

><p>"Dad?" Burt steps out from behind the oil change bucket, sighing beneath his breath when he sees Kurt approaching him, a tentative smile on his face and a mug in each hand.<p>

"Yeah Kurt?...hold on, did you get the exhaust on the Volvo sorted?"

"Uh huh, I've added one to the order book so you can get another in stock." Burt nods proudly, taking the drink from Kurt, trying not to grimace at the smell of the herbal tea or feel too jealous when Kurt takes a sip of his own coffee. He takes a sip, his eyes trained on Kurt as he waits for him to say whatever the heck it is he's thinking about now.

"Do you think it's possible to like two guys?" Burt looks surprised. Huh, so his kid's just spent the last three hours thinking and now he's come up with that. He waits. He's been a dad long enough to know that when Kurt's ready to talk, he will and not a moment sooner. Thankfully it doesn't take him as long to get started this time.

"I like Blaine, he's really great, we've got a lot in common and he's ..."

"Safe" Burt joins in. He knows that tone, so he knows Kurt is skirting around the issue.

"Well yes but..."

"What about this other guy? I assume you're talking about Sebastian?" Kurt nods, blushing, hesitating a moment as he thinks of words to describe Sebastian. Annoying..._witty, _smug_...handsome, _irritating..._sexy! _Okay enough. So he can think of lots of words to describe Sebastian but how to compare him with Blaine.

"He's not..._safe_ I mean. He's not dangerous or anything" Kurt hastens to add when he sees his dad start to glower, "he's just..." Kurt hesitates, trying to think of the right way to explain Sebastian.

"It's not predictable?"

"Yes, _thank you_!" Kurt breathes a huge sigh of relief. "I don't know how to explain it well. He makes me feel...one minute he makes me feel so good about myself, like I can achieve anything, I can do anything I set my mind to?" Kurt says, remembering the way he'd felt the previous night, spotting Sebastian from the stage, the adrenaline rush and the pride that'd gone through him when he saw the other boy cheering and how well he'd sung following that.

"Well you can Kurt."

"I know but then the next minute I just...I want to..." Burt sees Kurt's fist clench.

"You wanna hit him?"

"Yes...no...I don't know..." he drags his fingers through his hair in frustration, not even caring when the strands clump together in soft peaks. Then he drops his hand to his side, his shoulders slumping in defeat. "I think I just want to kiss him so hard that it shuts him up, does that make sense?" he asks inquisitively.

"It makes perfect sense Kurt. This kid, this...Sebastian, he makes you feel things?" Kurt laughs derisively because that, what his dad just said, it's kind of the understatement of the century.

"Yes but he's so horrid sometimes and it brings out the worst in me" Kurt whines, wrapping his hands around his mug of coffee and taking a sip, more for comfort than anything.

"I bet he brings out the best in you too though...am I right?" Kurt shrugs and sighs. Does he? Well Kurt's always thought of himself as independent with a sharp mind, Sebastian certainly brings out those aspects of his personality, not to mention the more ardent side to his character, that's for sure. In the months leading up to his transfer to Dalton, when the bullying had been at it's peak, Kurt had felt like a shadow of his former self but when they'd bumped into Sebastian at the Lima Bean and again last night, he'd felt that spark again, like he was coming back a live, like the Kurt Hummel he knew was in there was reaching and tearing at his skin to claw his way back to the surface and that's what he's thinking about when he finally responds to his dad.

"Yes." .

"Huh." Kurt looks up surprised when he sees his dad crossing his arms.

"What?" Kurt frowns as a slow, thoughtful smile start to break out across Burt's face.

"You know Kurt, your Mom always made it sound like this soul-mate thing was more..." he gestures for a second as he tries to capture the right adjective.

"More...?"

"Passion" Burt says after a moment or two. "She made it sound like they were unions you couldn't really control."

"Oh." Burt watches, feeling a little sympathy for his son when he sees him worrying at his lip, his hands twisting around each other in front of him. "But I like romance" Kurt explains quietly. It's all he's ever known. He's seen plays and movies, he loves the classics, Jane Austin and Dickens, where the touch of a fingertips is as intimate as it gets.

"Hey, there's nothin' wrong with romance Kurt, it's great, worked for me more than once when I was courtin' your mom and again with Carole but a relationship needs more than romance to make it work, you know" he looks pointedly at Kurt and smiles knowingly as he reels off a list: trust, honesty, commitment, laughter, fidelity and on and on, giving Kurt pause for thought. Eventually he's done.

"I know you like your romance Kurt but the truth is, a relationship has to have fire in to make it a truly epic romance."

Burt turns away from Kurt then, giving him a moment to think about what he's said. He drinks the rest of the tea and then goes back to the car, checking the sparks and then the radiator for fluid before Kurt speaks again.

"So how will I know?" Somehow Burt knew this question was coming but even though he knew, he still wasn't really prepared.

"Well I'm not going to suggest you sleep with them both if that's what you're asking" he says without turning. Kurt blushes furiously, the thought never having even crossed his mind. Then Burt lifts his head from beneath the hood and looks over his shoulder at Kurt, smiling apologetically.

"Honest answer, _I _don't know Kurt but_..."_

"But?"

"But I think _you_ know. I think you know in your gut but it's not the easy answer" he finishes succinctly. So Sebastian then? Kurt doesn't need to word his thoughts to his dad to know what he meant because the truth is, Kurt knows that liking Blaine, letting himself fall for Blaine would be easy and it would be safe. What was the harm in that though?.

"Okay, I'm gonna tell you something because I think you need to hear it. You know, when your mum and I first met, she hated me...well not _me _but things about me" he sees the denial on Kurt's face and laughs, "no she did, in her own way, she told me so. She couldn't stand the way I dressed or the way I spoke, she _hated _that I worked with cars and the things I ate and talked about. It seemed like everything about me wound her up. Then one day, I bit the bullet and I asked her out anyway and, I tell ya kid, I was shocked she said yes. And then we went on a second date and a third, until we were going steady. So I asked her one day. I said to her, 'Lizzie, if you hate all these things about me, why are we still dating'...you know what she said?" Kurt shakes his head, smiling fondly at his dad as he watches him reminisce, "she said that even with all those things she hated about me, she still loved me more than anyone else she'd ever met" he states proudly, his chest puffing up like a peacock.

"Huh."

"There's a fine line between love and hate Kurt" his dad says.

"You just have to cross it?" Kurt replies tentatively.

"Exactly...we done here? 'Cos this baby needs finishing before old Mrs Tanner comes back from the hair salon."

"I guess so" Kurt says, reluctantly, picking up his dads mug from the bench.

"Okay then...you gonna be okay?" his dad asks once more.

"I think so" Kurt answers, giving a nod of affirmation.

"Good and don't sweat it, enjoy the parties and the attention, have fun, being a teenager isn't supposed to suck all the time you know" Burt says, ducking his head back beneath the hood. "Now pass me those cables will ya, I need to check this battery." Kurt does. He hands the leads over to his dad, then goes back to finish the job on the car he's been working on, cranking up the radio a couple more notches so he doesn't have to listen to his own, confused thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, as always, commentsreviews/questions are wonderful and welcome and such a motivation when writing. **

**Kurtbastian interaction is back with a vengeance in the next and upcoming chapters.**

**x**


	22. Chapter 22

**Holy cow, this is...yeah it's long, almost 6000 words but for once, I was able to fit this whole scene in one chapter. Woo!**

**Thank you so much for the wonderful response to the last chapter. I'm so glad you all like the Kurt/Burt interaction as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**I've mentioned it in a couple of the replies but I'll tell it to the masses. I THINK I know what's happening in the next 5-6 chapters and unless something suddenly crops up, they'll all have some Kurt/Sebastian interaction of some sort. Yayy right?**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWENTY TWO<strong>

"What's _he _doing here?" Kurt whispers frantically, leaning into Blaine slightly when he sees a familiar face through the large glass window of the restaurant they've just arrived at. Oh god, no, he wasn't ready to see _him _again, not yet, not when he'd spent the last few days convincing himself that he should see how things go with Blaine first and just keep out of Sebastian's way until he had a better grasp of the situation.

"Bas? Oh shoot, did I not mention?" Kurt raises his brows and stops walking, tugging Blaine against the brick wall and giving him a 'no you didn't mention, what the heck is going on?' look, feeling apprehensive. "I asked him if he wanted to join us" he smiles affably, "I bumped into him at the library and we got talking about the best places to get food and when he told me all about this place, I figured you could both maybe get to know each other a bit better before going back to school."

"Back to school?" Kurt queries, trying to stifle his annoyance. Blaine, to give him his due, does look sheepish as he massages the back of his neck, swallowing hard and clearing his throat before answering.

"Did I not mention that either?"

"Mention what Blaine?" Kurt's tone demands the other boy not mess with him and just give him a straight answer. Blaine is a far better actor than he lets on, so as he stands there outwardly grimacing, acting like he had no idea this would bother Kurt, he's secretly feeling a jolt of satisfaction on the inside, especially when he sees Kurt peering around him at Sebastian with quick little glances. He shrugs and waves vaguely in Sebastian's direction, keeping up the pretence.

"Sebastian decided to finish his junior year at Dalton, so you guys will be seeing each other a lot more now and, you know, with both of you being my friends, I thought..." he doesn't finish saying what he thought because Kurt is looking at him warily, his expression a mixture of apprehension, anxiety and maybe like he's just a little bit curious? It's this last assessment that has Blaine forging ahead with his plan instead of backing out and getting Kurt the hell out of there. Besides, how bad could it be? He'd lectured Sebastian to be nice to Kurt when they'd spoken on the phone earlier that day and looking at him now, he doesn't look threatening at all, in fact, if Kurt was able to get passed the fact Sebastian was even here, he'd be able to see the usually unflappable guy looking somewhat nervous himself.

Kurt's still looking dubious though, so he decides to change tactics, hoping he's read Kurt's own unspoken actions well enough that his feint doesn't come back to bite him in the ass.

"You know what? I shouldn't have...let's just go" he sees the surprise on Kurt's face, watches as he cranes his neck out again to glance at Sebastian, his eyes wide, his bottom lip going all puffy and red as he worries at it in his uncertainty. He then turns those big, blue/green eyes back on Blaine, his brows furrowed, the corners of his mouth creased in a frown.

"But he's..." Before Kurt can say anything more, Blaine continues.

"No, I should have checked it was alright with you first, especially with Sebastian behaving like such an ass last time. I'll just..." he takes his phone from his pocket and starts scrolling through his contacts, "I'll text him, tell him I can't make it...he'll find something else to do no problem" Blaine says nonchalantly. He takes his time thumbing through the contacts and then compiling a quick text, not at all surprised when Kurt's soft, warm fingers wrap around the phone, just as he's about to send the message.

"No it's okay...it'll be fine" Kurt assures him softly. He can't really admit it to himself but the thought of Sebastian going off and finding 'something else to do' kind of turns Kurt's stomach and makes him feel uncomfortable, like, scratching his skin hard to get rid of the irritation, uncomfortable.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" Kurt replies vehemently, "and hey, I promise I won't even throw my food over myself" Kurt finishes with a self conscious laugh, referring back to the coffee incident the first time he and Sebastian crossed paths. Blaine chuckles, breathing a sigh of relief. That was close. He thought for a minute Kurt's impeccable manners and his anxiety at the situation might let them down but no, no matter how much Sebastian unnerves him and irritates him and plain old pisses him off, he knew Kurt wouldn't be selfish enough to just leave Sebastian hanging.

"Well thanks and I'm sure Sebastian will be really pleased to see you" Blaine says, pushing himself off from the wall, then walking a little quicker than Kurt so he can get to the door and hold it open for him. Huh, somehow Kurt doubts it. Still, his dad had said _Just be yourself _so Kurt decides he will _and if he doesn't like you then...then screw him, _Kurt tells himself. Mini pep talk over, Kurt smiles his thanks to Blaine and steps into the restaurant.

Sebastian is just debating between the chicken or the sole when something tugs at his conscience, the hairs prickling on the back of his neck and on his forearms prompting him to look up. His breath catches in his throat when he lifts his head to see Kurt,_ fuck_, dressed to perfection in a steel grey button down, dark, skinny jeans and a black, fitted waistcoat, the likes of which he's never seen in person outside of the catwalks during Paris fashion week.

Kurt passes through, smiling his thanks and it's at that moment, that he sees Sebastian look up from the menu spread out on the table, catching his eye. Their gazes remain locked for a second or two before Sebastian starts a slow perusal of Kurt's body.

Kurt can feel his throat restricting and the inside of his mouth and lips turn dry but he tells himself not to swallow or lick them as he approaches the table because then Sebastian would be able to see he's nervous and that would be a sign of weakness and if there's one thing Kurt Hummel hates, it's people thinking he's this delicate, weak, breakable individual. He's not. So he doesn't, he simply smiles at the other boy as he draws nearer and says hello as he stops at the table.

Sebastian, to give him his due, isn't aware of how uncomfortable he's making Kurt - checking him out - he simply can't get over how fucking sexy the other boy looks, especially when he's giving off this confidence aura that Sebastian is pretty sure Kurt probably isn't feeling right now, given the sudden change in circumstances. He smiles in amusement to himself when he sees the other boy's shoulders pull back and his chin tilt up, the way, Sebastian surmises, it does when Kurt is trying to make himself appear in control.

He watches Kurt approach, swallowing hard against the sawdust filling his mouth as the boy comes to stand in front of him, his groin, in those plastered on jeans, right on a level with the tabletop. _Fuck!_

"Hello again" Kurt says, looking down at Sebastian, his head tilting to one side as he takes in his appearance. He looks nice in a simple, open necked, navy blue button down and dark jeans. Okay, so he looks more than nice, he admits to himself, noticing the strength in Sebastian's forearms where they've become exposed from beneath his casually rolled up sleeves, the faint golden tips of the hairs covering them, highlighted by the lit candle.

"Hey." Kurt drags his eyes away and meets Sebastian's gaze again, smiling tentatively back when he sees warmth radiating from the green of his irises. Sebastian's gaze is drawn to Kurt's lips as they curve into a smile, a sharp stab of jealousy shooting though him when he sees how full and red Kurt's lips look, like he's just been thoroughly kissed.

"Hi Bas, sorry we're late..." Blaine says, gesturing for Kurt to slide into the booth opposite Sebastian and then taking the seat beside him. Sebastian quickly glances at Blaine's mouth but it looks kind of normal so he quashes the irrational thoughts of Blaine and Kurt kissing and instead, focuses on being his usual, charming self.

"Let me guess, Princess here took a little longer than the prerequisite thirty minutes to fix his hair?" he says with a big goofy grin. The smile slips from Kurt's face and he shoots Sebastian a venomous look across the table and Blaine frowns, rolling his eyes at his friend. Sebastian, well he doesn't outwardly do anything, he just mentally kicks himself because he keeps forgetting that he and Kurt don't actually know each other well enough for the other boy to realise that sarcasm and put downs for him are a way of showing affection.

"Actually Sebastian, we got stuck in traffic, there were road works at the intersection but I can see why _you'd_ think that" Kurt says, looking at Sebastian's own hair disdainfully, "it actually only takes thirty minutes when I have to fit my tiara" he adds, pointedly turning away from the other boy to speak in hushed whispers with Blaine.

Well that put him in _his _place and now Sebastian is left sitting there silently, feeling like a leper, resisting the urge to pat his own hair as he pictures Kurt in some high fashion get up by Vivienne Westwood, wearing a tiara. He laughs beneath his breath as the image makes itself clear in his mind. Yeah, Kurt would absolutely rock that look, no doubt about it. He breaks from his reverie to find both Blaine and Kurt looking at him, frowning at his amusement.

"You _can _call me Seb you know, everyone else does or Bas" Sebastian tells him with a shrug. Even sounding relatively sincere, Kurt can feel his heckles rise.

"I realise that _Sebastian _but it reminds me that you do have a mother and father who named you and that you aren't _actually_ the spawn of Satan" Kurt says calmly, his nose wrinkling as Sebastian grins across at him in amusement. "Besides, as you seem unable to remember _my _name, _Kurt_ by the way, I think we'll skip the familiarities and keep things formal, shall we?" Kurt replies sweetly, the smile he now has plastered on his face daring Sebastian to reply. Sebastian chances a glance at Blaine to see him give an almost imperceptible shake of his head but as always, he doesn't take heed of his friends silent warning, he takes Kurt's bait instead and bites.

"You don't like Princess?" Sebastian does reply, his mouth twisting into a smirk. He knows he should feel insulted at Kurt's words but hearing the sharpness in the other boy's tone and watching him sit poised and refined across the table from him as he forms a reply, just amuses him greatly.

"It's _offensive_ Sebastian" Kurt halfheartedly admonishes, like he's talking to a child.

"Huh." Seb shrugs his shoulders and lifts his water glass to his lips to take another sip, frowning to himself.

"What?" Kurt asks, unable to stop himself from raising to the bait. Sebastian smiles a little behind his glass, his eyes sparkling with mirth as they lock on Kurt's.

"Nothing I...forget it." He wants to explain to Kurt, tell him that in his mind, calling him Princess or Lady is a compliment, after all, princesses are always kind of pure and untouchable right and they're really high maintenance but the effort is totally worth it. Not to mention how they care about those around them too...something it looks like Kurt does considering how protective his friends are of him, so yes, he sees it as a compliment because those are all qualities that Kurt possess. Looking at Kurt stoic expression and the way he appears to be anticipating another insult, Sebastian decides perhaps he wouldn't see things the same way he does, so he just shrugs and drops the smile, glancing back at the menu.

"The specials look good."

* * *

><p>"Where's Blainers gone? He's not skipped out on us without dessert has he?" Sebastian asks, seating himself back across from Kurt. He sees the other boy fidgeting nervously so he folds his hands smoothly on top of the table to stop himself from reaching out and taking them. The meal had gone well and they'd spent most of it finding out a little bit more about each other, Blaine stepping in as a buffer whenever things got a little too heated. Kurt had been animated throughout so Sebastian couldn't help wondering why Kurt was so quiet now and bloody hell, where was Blaine when he needed him? He's just craning his neck, trying to spot him when Kurt sighs and gestures over Sebastian's shoulder towards one of the server stations near the kitchens swing doors.<p>

"He's over there" he says, gesturing to Blaine who appears to be flirting with their waiter.

"Wow, bet he's in for a good tip" Sebastian remarks, winking at him. Kurt huffs a little, ignoring the wink and the little flutter of joy it gives him as he traces his fingertip along the spines of his dessert fork. He feels like an ass. He berates himself because he's doing that thing again, seeing something that isn't there, just like he did with Finn and now he feels like an absolute idiot for assuming this was a date because really, Blaine never said it was a date.

Sure, the night before the Warbler Benefit, Blaine had said he'd miss hanging out with Kurt during the break and could they get together, maybe go out for a bite to eat or to the community theatre and it seemed like no big deal but then when he'd called yesterday to confirm and they'd arranged where to go, Kurt had just assumed...well exactly, he'd assumed. He glances over again, becoming annoyed with himself that this is even bothering him.

"Is there anyone Blaine hasn't had a crush on?" he asks, the irritation he's feeling with himself spilling over into his voice. Sebastian looks at him, the hurt and agitation he's feeling at their situation, well hidden from Kurt behind one of his trademark smirks.

"Aside from _you_ you mean?" Kurt shoots him a filthy look. He gets it, okay! God, no need to ram it down his throat that their waiter with his polyester pants and his stupid little apron, and his pocket full of pens, is more attractive than he is. And that's the thing. He's not even that upset that Blaine is flirting with another guy, he'd be able to handle it if it was just the two of them there, would take it on the chin that Blaine simply isn't interested because the truth is, he doesn't think he's in love yet. It's just so damn frustrating and embarrassing that this is playing out in front of Sebastian.

Sebastian with the perfect hair and laughing green eyes and tanned, lightly freckled skin that makes Kurt's fingers itch to reach out and touch, see if it's as warm and smooth as it looks. The same Sebastian that can probably get any guy that takes his fancy, including Blaine Anderson, if he so wanted. Oh and yes, the very same Sebastian that has crashed his 'not date' to be with Blaine, but has spent the whole time belittling Kurt. Sure, Blaine might have been the one that asked him to join them in the first place but once he found out it was a 'not date' date thing, he could've refused.

Dammit, how is he supposed to work out what his dreams or visions mean if he isn't given the space to think?

Sebastian feels bad as soon as the words leave his mouth but really, does Kurt have to make it so obvious that he detests his company and only wants Blaine here?

"Actually he does seem to fall for people pretty quickly, though he falls out of love just as easily too" he says to soften the blow. Unfortunately, it seems to have the opposite effect than he'd intended because Kurt just rolls his eyes at him, then glares. "Then again, maybe you're just special" he adds sarcastically. Fuck it, if Hummel wishes him dead, fine, at least he'll leave a lasting memory on the other boy and besides, goading Kurt is the best way to distract him from Blaine talking to that guy, _not to mention it gets his attention focused back on you. _He slaps the stupid voice down, watching Kurt as his chin tilts back, his eyes fixing on Sebastian's face accusingly.

"Do you get your kicks insulting everyone or is that entertainment reserved especially for me?"

"Not everyone, just you Babe and trust me, I have a permanent hard-on just talking to you" Sebastian replies with a leer and a wink.

"..." Kurt opens his mouth to retort but his mind starts doing things and just like last week, he's rendered speechless by Sebastian's boldness.

"And so you know, that wide eyed, deer caught in the headlights look, totally does it for me too" Sebastian adds, making Kurt feel even more flustered. He snaps his mouth shut and looks away quickly, trying to hide his blushes.

"Oh my God, you are such an innocent aren't you?" Sebastian folds his arms on the table, casting a very quick glance over his shoulder to check that Blaine is still occupied before zeroing in on Kurt.

_Fuck _that blush looks good on him. It makes Sebastian want to reach out, flick open those buttons and see how far down Kurt's toned chest it goes and yes, he is aware of just how hot a little package Kurt Hummel is beneath his designer clothes, the images from Christmas and seeing him changing, still ingrained on the backs of Sebastian's eyelids. At least that's how it feels, seeing as he pictures Kurt whenever he closes his eyes. He slowly drags his gaze away from the visible pink flush beneath the open necked collar of Kurt's button down, to see Kurt's eyes trained on him, steady and defiant.

"I don't see what that has to do with anything" he says quietly, subtly swallowing and clearing his throat as Sebastian's gaze captures his. The other boy shrugs and smiles at him.

"It's kind of cute actually" Sebastian says, catching Kurt off guard because he somehow manages to look sincere. Kurt frowns and looks away, unsure whether to accept the compliment or not, half expecting to hear some kind of insult following it. He doesn't though, nothing follows, they just descend into silence, neither of them really sure what to say to each other after Sebastian's little revelation.

Sebastian tries not to be too obvious as he lets his gaze drift over Kurt, his heart racing that little bit faster when he sees Kurt nibbling his lower lip, his teeth sinking into the soft flesh over and over, only stopping their little biting movements when his tongue sweeps out to moisten them. He groans soft and low in his throat but tries to cover it with a cough when he sees how wet and dark pink and puffy Kurt has made it.

Kurt glances at Sebastian in surprise, sure that he heard a noise emanate from the other boy, but he doesn't get chance to question it as warm green eyes settle on his, forcing his gaze to flick elsewhere, quickly and shyly.

"You may as well give it up you know" Sebastian says after a moment or two, his voice gruff, the tone almost sympathetic if not for the bluntness.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Kurt replies, realising his gaze must have flicked back over in Blaine's direction whilst avoiding looking at Sebastian. The other boy sits there, assessing Kurt, feeling a lot like someone has stuck a wrench in his own stomach and given it a good twist after seeing him gazing at Blaine.

"Blaine...your crush on him, it's..._sweet _but you're not his type" Sebastian explains to Kurt, "no matter how beautiful you are, you aren't the kind of guy he goes for" he finishes succinctly. He sees the way Kurt looks at him, puzzled and flushed with embarrassment but he can't seem to stop himself from really sending the message home because, _damn it, _Blaine isn't the right kind of guy for him, despite what he might be thinking.

Kurt's breath hitches in his throat at Sebastian's admission. Not the acknowledgement that Kurt isn't Blaine's 'type'. Oh no, he's stunned into silence and flushed with the revelation that Sebastian thinks he's beautiful.

Unfortunately, Kurt gets barely a second to absorb that information before Sebastian continues on, inadvertently making him feel naïve and inadequate again as he drives his point home.

"Blaine's more of a man's man, he doesn't really go for the soft, twinky look" Sebastian tells him, only letting his eyes rest a moment or two on Kurt's confused, wide blue eyes.

"I'm not a twink" Kurt says defensively, making a mental note to look up what a twink is because he's fairly certain Sebastian isn't referring to the sweet yellow confection and that whatever the hell a twink is, it's supposed to be an insult.

_Oh wow_. Sebastian smiles to himself a little incredulously when he sees the defiance in Kurt's eyes, mixed with uncertainty, realising Kurt doesn't know what a twink is_. _Jeez, no wonder he's so innocent, hasn't he watched porn?

"So what exactly is his type then?" Kurt asks curiously, wrenching Sebastian from his thoughts of sitting in a quiet room with Kurt and putting porn on, just to see his reaction. Sebastian sighs, annoyed with himself that he ever brought up the topic of Blaine and Kurt's crush on him because now, it's all they're talking about and it's starting to piss him off.

"Well I am but he's not mine so...yeah, he had a crush back in sophomore but he soon got over it...I heard he was dating some guy that works at the Gap..." he says nonchalantly.

"They aren't dating" Kurt cuts in. _Fucking great _and now he's beginning to question why he's even here. He thought there'd been a spark between himself and Kurt the other night and maybe, just maybe not something one-sided on his part like he'd first thought but hearing Kurt's defensiveness now, he's beginning to question himself. He shrugs, waving his hand.

"Whatever, he's college age, either way, Blaine's _still _not your type" he pauses, then backtracks when he sees Kurt catch his lip between his teeth and frown, "I mean, _you're_ not _his_ type" he corrects himself tersely, "obviously."

_Obviously_. Of course he knows that. Look at Jeremiah. Tall, blond, _older _and Sebastian with his French sophistication and wealth of experience. So of course Kurt Hummel isn't his type, he isn't anyone's type.

He wants to yell at Sebastian that he gets it, he'd been bullied at school long enough for being a 'lady' and yes, his voice is unnaturally high and he knows, he's kind of pale, dresses differently to most boys and isn't exactly muscular like a lot of sporty guys are but really?, does he _have_ to keep being reminded of that by Sebastian?

"Well you're hardly a catch yourself, _unless_ we're talking mono or something, in which case I'm sure you're _very_ popular" he bites back because he knows if he adds that tone of condescension, Sebastian won't hear how much his words wound him. Sebastian laughs, amused at Kurt's reply.

"You wound me Kurt" he says, jokingly placing his hand over his heart.

"Really? I was going for the kill" Kurt answers, tilting his head to one side, offering Sebastian a tight lipped smile.

"Ouch, that stings." Kurt's laughs beneath his breath, his mood becoming lighter when he sees the way Sebastian's eyes appear to dance with glee as he retorts.

"Kind of like talking to you then" Kurt returns, smiling sweetly back, then swallowing heavily when his eyes are caught and held by Sebastian's. He looks away quickly as that nervous excitement he keeps feeling begins to thrum through his body, pounding beneath his skin, his gaze settling on Blaine when he hears the curly haired boy laughing at something their waiter says. He carries on watching them, smiling to himself as he twirls the ice in his drink with his straw.

Sebastian's gaze follows Kurt's and it pains him to see the wistful smile on the other boy's face as he watches Blaine. It sucks, it really does. Seriously, why did he have to be in Paris when Kurt came to spy on the Warblers? Why couldn't _he _have been the one that Kurt stopped on the stairs or that he heard singing that first time? Yeah he knows. He heard all about it when Blaine used to call him to flirt and ended up spending ages talking about the quiet, shy boy from McKinley that he'd befriended.

He drags his gaze away from Blaine and the now giggling waiter, to see Kurt lift his glass of sparkling water towards his mouth, unconsciously sliding the tip of the red straw back and forth across his lower lip before capturing it between his teeth, wrapping his lips around it and taking a sip as he watches the two boys interact.

Kurt is about to remark that Blaine and the waiter would make a cute couple when he hears Sebastian make a noise low in his throat, the sound drawing his attention away from the pair and back to the boy sitting across from him.

"You should've just asked him out when you had the chance" Kurt says softly, "he would've said yes and it would have saved so much confusion tonight you know" Kurt adds, smiling wryly. Wait. Kurt thinks _he's _jealous of the waiter? Please.

Sebastian glances over at Kurt, then at Blaine, his gaze going back to Kurt again, this time taking in the resigned expression on his face, then his attire, remembering the nervousness emanating from the other boy when he'd arrived, a cold, hard realisation slowly dawning on him.

"Oh my god, you thought this was a date..." he says aloud, "of course you thought it was a date" he whispers, shaking his head and laughing at himself derisively. Kurt's jaw clenches and he drops his straw back into his water, placing the glass carefully back down on top of the table.

"Well I'm glad to see it amuses you. Clearly the concept of wanting to actually get to know a person is foreign to you." Sebastian looks up from the table, surprise etched on his face when he hears the sharpness in Kurt's tone. Fucking great, now Kurt thinks he was mocking him and really, why does he even give a shit? Kurt clearly doesn't.

"Well we can't all keep our tight little asses locked up until we grow old and withered can we?" he responds, regretting the words as soon as they're out of his mouth. Kurt folds his hands on the table in front of him and leans across a little, close enough that Sebastian can see the hurt and anger in the kaleidoscope blue/green/greys of Kurt's iris's.

"And some of us deem it necessary to at least know a persons name before we..." Kurt cuts off mid sentence and closes his eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them again and looking directly at Sebastian, shaking his head. "You know what, no, you aren't getting me to say those things again." He swallows and licks his suddenly dry lips, his gaze flicking down, coming to his clasped hands on the table top. Sebastian's can feel the pulse in his temple throbbing, so many questions flitting through his mind as he looks at Kurt, holding in the hurt, his words acting like armour.

"Say what things? That I'm a slut, hey, go for it Lady, I just love it when you talk dirty" he replies with a smirk. Kurt's eyes lift and lock on his.

"You're an ass" he says, gaze unwavering.

"So sue me." Sebastian retorts, glancing away first. He expects some scathing comment from Kurt in reply but Kurt doesn't give him the satisfaction, he just sits back in his seat, remaining silent, almost like he knows that is the exact thing to do to wound Sebastian the most. Snarky, spiteful comments he can handle but being disregarded so utterly and completely is hell for him. Unable to take it any longer, he glances at Blaine to see how long he's likely to be, sighing when he sees his friend deep in conversation. Blaine glances up a moment later and Sebastian implores him with his eyes to come back but Blaine must not realise because he just gives a little nod and smiles, then goes back to talking.

So they sit there for a short while, silently seething as they wait for desserts to come and Blaine to get back to his seat but when it becomes clear to Kurt that neither of those things will happen, probably because Blaine is talking to the guy that would be bringing their sweets, Kurt stands, his fingertips dancing hesitantly over the polished, wood surface of the table. Sebastian looks up at Kurt when he sees the movement, raising an eyebrow.

"You need to use the ladies room again? Going to powder your nose ready for Blaine getting back?" he asks caustically, his irritation at being ignored, clearly apparent. He's annoyed at Blaine for being here – which he knows is irrational seeing as _he's _the third wheel in all this – and he's pissed off at Blaine for not being here – again, irrational - because if he was sat here with them instead of chatting to Mr Smarmy 'give me a big tip' over there, he knows he and Kurt wouldn't be arguing or at least, not this hurtful, 'wish I could take back what I just said' bickering that's going on now.

"I'm just going to go" Kurt says quietly, he's soft tone almost questioning as he voices his decision. Sebastian looks up startled, his head shaking from side to side in tiny movements as he gestures for Kurt to sit back down. Kurt glances at the nicely upholstered chair but refrains, standing beside the table awkwardly, like he's not sure of his next move. _Shit shit shit! _Sebastian drags his fingers roughly through his hair, looking more edgy and agitated than he has all evening.

"Listen, if this is because of what I said..."

"No...no it's really not...I just...I think it's time for me to go" Kurt says more determinedly, flicking his gaze in Blaine's direction before lowering it to meet Sebastian's own worried, confused eyes. Kurt licks his lips and takes a breath, determined not to show his own discomfort at the situation as he attempts to smile at Sebastian. It's not Sebastian's fault his words slice through Kurt's thin layer of armour like a scalpel through butter, leaving him feeling open and vulnerable and wounded. Still, he's not so weak that he can't end the whole sorry situation now, before it escalates out of control, before he loses every single ounce of dignity he's fought so hard to keep intact.

He clears his throat, unsure what to do next. Should he shake Sebastian's hand? Kurt knows the pleasantries, he's aware that the proper etiquette is to thank his date at the end of a lovely evening but this situation so blatantly doesn't call for that. So instead, he smiles, as warmly and friendly and genuine as he can muster, considering he feels like crap.

Sebastian watches the play of emotions over Kurt's face, unaware he's holding his breath over the other boy's next move as Kurt's hand seems to swing up towards him, then still, then drop back down to his side, his fingers twitching a little as though he was about to do something.

Kurt hesitates for a second, then nods his head once and it's at that point that Sebastian realises he hasn't replied back and he's probably taking Sebastian's silence as a sign that he couldn't give a fuck. Shit..._shit! _He watches, another cold stab of pain piercing his heart, as Kurt takes out his wallet and extracts two crispy twenties, laying them on the table just a few inches from Sebastian's tightly clasped fingers.

"Kurt..._no" _he whispers with a barely perceptible shake of his head, unable to look up and meet Kurt's eyes, unsure of if he's even heard him.

"Please tell Blaine I said goodnight." Kurt's words hit him in the chest like a wrecking ball, making his heart thud unpleasantly behind the wall of his ribcage, the blood in his veins suddenly turning cold as freezing little pinpricks of regret course throughout his body. He doesn't know what to do or say to make this right and it's made that much harder because Kurt seems so determinedly poised and articulate as he stands there.

_Fuck!_

"See you in school." Kurt can hear the waver in his voice so he quickly turns on his heels and walks away, his stride eating up the yards as he closes in on the restaurant door. There is no way he's going to allow himself to lose his composure in front of Sebastian Smythe, no way at all.

Sebastian is out of his seat in seconds, reaching out, his fingers closing around nothing, Kurt's name dying on his lips as he watches the door swing open and then closed behind him.

_Fuck...shit...dammit!_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, as always, I'd love to know what you think.<strong>

**x**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey...sorry it took a few days but this chapter just didn't want to end and I was adamant I didn't want to split it. Besides, it's another long one so, even without the characters being difficult, it took twice as long to write. **

**Oh and about that. I've had a couple of messages asking about updates and frequency and the truth is, I try to stay a chapter or so in front so I can change things if need be and writing a 3-4000 word chapter takes maybe 5 hours (a LOT longer if I start faffing on tumblr or watching the vids on my youtube playlist in between- something that happens frequently) and that's if things go smoothly. The first 4/5ths of this was fine but I hit a bit of a mental block when it came to rounding it off. The frequency just depends how much spare time I've had to write between work and family commitments.**

**Saying that, you guys have been awesome with your responses/reviews/comments. You've no idea how much of a boost they give me to get my head down and crack on with the next chapter. So THANK YOU, all you guys that take the time to do that. I hope I responded back to you all. **

**One little thing. I can't bring myself to call a waistcoat a vest because in Britain a vest is underwear, so yeah, Waistcoat = vest.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWENTY THREE<strong>

Sebastian drops his head to the table with a loud thump and swears exasperatedly beneath his breath, playing over the last five minutes or so in his mind. Dammit, he's done it again, he realises. He's taken his own anger and frustration at the situation out on Kurt and now the other boy probably hates him even more than after last time. So much for getting to know each other better before school starts. All Kurt knows about him is that he's rude and offensive and is apparently the biggest slut in all of gay Ohio. It's not exactly a glowing recommendation to be friends though is it? _And therein lies the problem, _he acknowledges to himself.

He doesn't really know how to be anyone's friend. Sure he and Blaine are friends but that's because the sneaky little bastard got under his defences after he'd moved to Paris and was pretty much the only connection, aside from his dad, that he still had with the US. This though, this plan he and Blaine had come up with for him to try and get to know Kurt better, it was flawed and fucked up from the start, he just hadn't seen it. Yes he can talk a good game most of the time but there's something about the other boy that leaves him feeling exposed and vulnerable and puts him on the defensive and that's the worst side of him because when he's defensive, he's often _offensive_ and more prone to say damaging, hurtful things, if only to protect himself.

And bloody hell, where the fuck is Blaine anyway because he has to take some responsibility for this fucked up mess as much as he has. He glances over his shoulder to see that his friend and the waiter are now sat in the tiny booth, next to the kitchen door, that's reserves for the staff to eat their meals at.

* * *

><p>"So the baby's due when?" Blaine asks, leaning in curiously.<p>

"August...yeah, Cathy just finished her first trimester" the guy across from Blaine replies, reaching into his pocket to take out a slim, black wallet, flipping it open to show him a sonogram. "See, you can't make out much but you can see the fingers and toes and stuff...that's the head" he says, pointing to the body part that Blaine assumed was it's ass.

"So cute!"

Sebastian comes closer, picking up snippets of the conversation between Blaine and the waiter as he approaches. He clears his throat when he reaches the table, making Blaine jump in his seat and drop the picture to the table.

"Sebastian, hey!" He looks up and smiles. "This is Karl. We were in the glee club together before I transferred to Dalton" he says by way of an introduction. Sebastian looks down into the smiling face of the other boy, arches an eyebrow, then glances away, dismissing him.

"I thought maybe you'd found a way of losing your 'V' card but you're what...looking at baby pictures?" he asks scornfully. Now either 'Karl' is a few picnics short of a basket or he's trying to ease the tension, either way, Sebastian isn't impressed, especially when the guy thrusts the black and white photograph at him.

"My girlfriend's pregnant, I'm gonna be a dad" he gushes, waving the picture in Sebastian's face until the tall boy glances down at it.

"Congratulations, enjoy your freedom while you've got it" he says, forcing a smile as he pushes the boy's hand away. "Blaine, would you mind...?" Sebastian inclines his head towards their own table and starts walking back there, not bothering to glance back to check Blaine is coming because he knows he will. Blaine smiles sheepishly at Karl.

"Ignore him, I'm sure you'll have a great time" Blaine says, patting the boy's arm. "I'd best get back to my friends" he adds, jerking his thumb towards their table.

"Oh wow yeah, I'd best get those desserts sorted too, I'm gonna need all the tips I can get now" he says laughing, carefully pocketing the photo once more. Blaine smiles as he heads over to Sebastian, his lips forming into a tight, straight line when he sees him sitting there with his fingers splayed through his hair, no sign of Kurt in sight.

"Uh, where the heck is Kurt?" he asks, sliding back into his seat.

"What the hell Blaine!" Sebastian explodes, throwing his hands up, then fisting them in his hair again when Blaine shushes him.

"What...where is Kurt?" he looks even more puzzled, an unpleasant sinking feeling starting to seep into his body when he sees Sebastian's eyes flashing at him angrily, the muscle in his jaw clenching as he grits his teeth hard.

"He left" Sebastian replies, his matter of fact explanation punctuated with a heavy sigh. Blaine licks his lips and swallows when he hears Sebastian's voice hitch at the end, his gaze sympathetic as they capture the troubled green eyes glaring accusingly back at him. _What did I do_?

"Oh..." Blaine looks at Sebastian more intently now, wondering what he's missing that the other boy isn't saying, "why?"

"Oh let me think..." Sebastian taps his chin thoughtfully, rolling his eyes mockingly at Blaine when he sees his friends confusion, "he came here with _you_, got the unpleasant shock of seeing _me_ here, then _you_ went and flirted with _that_ guy and _I _went and put my big fat foot in my mouth" Sebastian rants, "and now he's gone."

"What? I..._shit_, I wasn't flirting with Karl, he's an old friend." Sebastian shrugs.

"It doesn't really matter does it? You could've been asking for a job, exchanging recipes or debating who fucking tops who, all Kurt saw was you laughing and talking with that guy while he got stuck here with me" Sebastian finishes, the exasperation in his tone, evident.

"What?" Blaine's mouth drops open like he hasn't even thought of this and it occurs to Sebastian he probably hasn't, _thought of it _and his next words pretty much confirm that. "I was _trying_ to give you two space, seeing as you fucked everything up royally whilst I was sitting here" he says defensively. "Jesus Bas, couldn't you have just not been a dick for once?" Blaine asks, closing his eyes and shaking his head wearily. Sebastian looks at him defiantly, then prods Blaine's arm, making him look at him.

"Hey listen, I know we got all deep and meaningful the other night and shit but despite what _you_ think you know about me _or_ my feelings for Kurt" he frowns, then tuts really loudly, "he seems to like _you, _I can't exactly do anything about that can I?"

"Oh pfft, please" Blaine huffs, waving his hand dismissively.

"...?" Blaine folds his arms on the table top, looking at Sebastian thoughtfully when he sees the silent query in his friend's eyes.

"We've been here well over an hour and I don't think either of you said more than two sentences directly to me during that whole time" he points out. Sebastian thinks about that for a moment and realises it's true but he dismisses it because that really isn't the point here, is it?

"You dumb shit, he thought this was a fucking _date_ Blaine..." Sebastian whispers harshly across the table, his eyes narrowing when he sees Blaine's hazel eyes glance away. "Wait, did you know?" he asks suspiciously. "What the hell? You could've at least told him I was going to be here" he laments. To give Blaine his due, he looks embarrassed and uncomfortable but mostly just really really guilty as he avoids eye contact.

"What? No?...I mean, I never said that when I said we should go out and yeah, I guess I realised he might have thought that when I picked him up but it was too late to say anything and besides, I didn't think he'd even care once we were here" Blaine finishes in a rush. Okay, so Sebastian can see his point, still, it doesn't excuse his behaviour.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Sebastian says, laughing in disbelief, "so what? You thought you'd just _randomly_ flirt with some guy so he _really_ got the message? Jeez Blaine."

"Hey, that's not fair and I _wasn't _flirting. I said I _thought_ he _might _think it was a date when I picked him up but then you both spent the entire meal bitching and sniping at each other, like I wasn't even here" he argues back. "You and Kurt were in your element, what was I supposed to do?" he asks plaintively, breathing heavily once he's gotten the words out. Sebastian kind of has to agree with Blaine, he wasn't flirting and he supposes – looking back at the last hour or so – he and Kurt did get a little caught up in their discussions whilst Blaine was sitting there but still.

"I'm just...I'm just pissed off okay. Kurt thought he was going to be holding hands with you beneath the table and getting a goodnight kiss from the boy of his _fucking dreams_ and instead, he ends up sitting here, fighting with me...really well done" Sebastian finishes, giving himself and Blaine a mocking clap.

"Hey, it's not my fault you can't even be nice to him. What is that anyway?" Blaine asks. Sebastian's jaw sets and he bites the inside of his cheek, mentally berating himself for behaving like such an ass and deciding there and then that he's going to make a more concerted effort not to tease and offend Kurt.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Blaine asks, pouting a little. He hates being told off.

"You picked him up and you really didn't think he'd assume it was a date?" Sebastian asks with a roll of his eyes.

"It seemed like the nice thing to do" Blaine mumbles, shrugging his shoulder.

"Shit! You picked him up!" Sebastian suddenly says, his voice rising an decibel or two. Blaine nods his head again, holding his hands out, palms up, in a sign of acceptance.

"Yes...I thought we'd just established that?" Sebastian is already getting to his feet and grabbing his coat. "Wait you can't just bail on me, the desserts haven't even arrived yet."

"You picked him up Blaine, how the hell is he supposed to be getting home?" he tosses out, grabbing Kurt's money from the table and making for the door.

* * *

><p>Stupid, stupid, stupid.<p>

Stupid for coming out without either a cardigan or a jacket, stupid for not just marching over to Blaine and hauling him away from their waiter and demanding he take him home and stupid for thinking he could possibly fathom out the mystery of whether Blaine or Sebastian was his soul-mate/dream lover without any interference or complications. Oh yes, and stupid for thinking, even for a second, that he and Sebastian could ever be friends. What's that saying again? Oh that's right...'With friends like these, who needs enemies'.

"Stupid!" Kurt mutters vehemently beneath his breath, kicking at a stone on the sidewalk, though he does it carefully enough not to scuff his boot.

It's been five days since he talked to his dad about his dreams and visions and what they could mean and in that time, he hasn't had any more, not one, not even a little snippet of one that could help him distinguish between the two boys and differentiate between the dreams and visions. He's gone over and over the parts he can remember so many times that he's got a headache and all he can really say with any certainty is that he's had dreams or visions of a sexual nature, whilst asleep, about both boys...thankfully not at the same time because _wow,_ that would be really screwy.

As for the visions he knows he's had when awake, the ones that could really be about his soul-mate, he can only remember a few, pretty vague things. He knows in the first vision - the one he had immediately after meeting Blaine - he was kissed by someone outside the Warblers senior common room, he's certain of that one but the only other vision he's had when awake happened at Christmas, in the Lima Bean and he can't remember most of those details because he pretty much wiped out the memory of it when he spilt hot coffee all over himself.

Kurt recalls himself and his dream lover being in a car though, a soft top and he knows they had an ease and familiarity with each other that had his dream self laughing, despite the intimacy of their situation. They teased each other mercilessly, he can remember that and they were wearing their Dalton uniforms...well, half of them but anything else, the physical features of the boy, his voice and such, he can't recall.

The thing that bothers him the most though, is he knows if he could just have that same vision again, all his questions would be answered. It's like his memory's been wiped clean. He _knows _he's seen things that matter, he just can't for the life of himself get them back.

That's why, when Blaine asked him if he'd like to go out for something to eat that evening, he'd said yes and he'd intended treating it like a date. He wanted to see if Blaine could give him that thrill he always wakes up feeling after one of the more intimate dreams. He wanted to see if he and Blaine, in a more romantic setting, could find that spark he knows he shared with the boy in the car. He wanted to hear Blaine laugh and tease and wanted to feel Blaine's lips pressed against his, to see if they felt as soft and warm and perfect as the dream boy's had and he wanted to see if something triggered.

It hadn't. He hadn't had the chance to find out any of those things because Sebastian was there. Now though, Kurt is left wishing he'd stuck around after all.

Spotting a bench at the side of the road, Kurt sits down and starts thumbing through his contact list, trying to decide who to call. He can't ring his dad. Thursday night is date night for him and Carole and they won't be back until at least 11.30 after their movie has finished. He could ring Finn, he supposes but the chances are he'll be in the middle of Call of Duty or something with Puck, Sam and maybe even Mike, the four of them having started some kind of bromance since bonding together over losing Kurt and he really doesn't want to ruin their evening just because his is spoiled. There's always Blaine but...no.

Kurt gets to his feet again and starts walking, figuring a bus will pass by at some point, though he's loath to step foot on grimy public transportation in some of his finest clothing because there could be chewing gum stuck beneath seats and...urgh, that thought alone makes him shudder.

Sebastian was right. He _had_ imagined himself and Blaine on a date. That's why he'd styled his hair to perfection and donned one of his favourite outfits, seeking to capture Blaine's attention and impress him. He'd had to because he knew that if he could get the answers he needed from Blaine first, he wouldn't have to go looking for them with Sebastian because that thought terrifies him, if he's being honest.

Now here he is, back at square one, still no closer to getting the answers he so desperately wants. He thought after the whole Karofsky incident was sorted out and he transferred to Dalton, that things would get easier but really, it just feels like he's exchanged one kind of stress for another. The difference? He couldn't control David Karofsky but he _can _control himself. Karofsky was to blame for the headaches and the sleepless nights and the worry caused by his bullying. Kurt has no one to blame for the nervous, anticipatory anxiety he's feeling right now except himself.

So he decides then and there that he's not going to try any more. If Blaine is his suitor then he'll make himself known and if..._if_ it turns out to be someone else then...

"Hey there, can I give you a ride?" Kurt's startled from his thoughts by a male voice calling out to him. He keeps his head down and continues walking, ignoring the sound of tyres on tarmac and the powerful, mechanical noise of an expensive engine as it crawls along the roadside a few feet behind him. It's not yet dark but the early evening sun is dropping low in the sky, casting an eerie, yellowish/greyness across the town. The guy whistles and calls out for him to stop but by now, Kurt has already gone through maybe, five different scenarios in his head of how this can play out and none of them end well. He palms his phone in his pocket, wondering if he'll have time to fire off a quick 911 call before he's mugged or beaten or...

"Hey Purdy Lady, I jus' wanna give ya ride home" the man calls out in a sing song voice, the southern drawl sounding utterly ridiculous even to his ears and he's heard Finn try to impersonate the muppets so that's really saying something. Kurt's skin begins to prickle with awareness and now he's picking up his pace and is keeping his head down for an entirely different reason.

"Kurt...Kurt come on, just...please just get in the car would you?" Sebastian calls out plaintively. He had no intention of stopping, would have gladly walked the rest of the six or so miles home if it meant not seeing Sebastian's smug smirk again tonight but something in the way he says Kurt's name, makes him stop.

The platinum coloured BMW with the soft black roof stops beside Kurt and he turns, watching as Sebastian leans over the passenger seat to open the door for him. He glances down into the car, stoically avoiding looking at Sebastian, even though he can feel the other boy's eyes focused on him and looks at the inviting shape of the soft leather seat, the warmth from inside the vehicle wafting against his side. He shivers, realising just how cool the night has become and so, without any fuss on his part, he folds himself into the seat of the car and fastens his seat belt, his gaze remaining resolute as he stares out of the window.

Sebastian feels nothing but relief as Kurt settles himself into the car beside him. He can feel the chill of the evening radiating off of Kurt where his arm comes to rest just a couple of inches from his own as Kurt folds his hands in his lap but other than that, he seems okay. Subdued but okay. He lets his gaze travel over Kurt just to make sure, taking in his perfectly styled hair and the way his clothing clings to his body in all the right places, wondering how the hell he's managed to remain so put together considering he's been walking through a cool, stiff breeze for the last twenty minutes.

He sees Kurt's shoulders shake as another shiver wracks his body, the thin material of his button down and waistcoat having done nothing to ward off the chill of the evening as the sun had settled, so he reaches behind him and grabs his leather jacket, placing it over Kurt's hands.

Kurt glances down, his hands moving beneath the coat until his fingers grasp the heavier, thicker piece of leather around the collar. He pulls it off his lap and, at first, Sebastian thinks he's going to pass it back, but then he watches Kurt bend his arms and pull it closer to his body, holding the neck of the jacket tightly beneath his chin as he buries his nose in the soft, supple leather, his eyes closing as he inhales.

Seeing Kurt like that, holding _his_ jacket close to him for warmth, Sebastian feels a protectiveness toward the other boy that he's never felt for anyone else other than his mother. That knowledge both scares him and makes him feel a vulnerability he hasn't experienced before but he doesn't shirk away from the feeling like he might have a few months ago. Instead he feels like he embraces it as he tucks the side of his coat in closer against Kurt's side, between his back and the seat.

Kurt glances down and to the side, a small smile twitching at his lips but Sebastian is disheartened to see that Kurt still won't look at him and, in fact, isn't willing to acknowledge him. He turns a little further in his seat until he's facing the other boy.

It's only once he's settled into the warmth of Sebastian's car, the other boy's leather jacket surrounding his upper body and arms, that Kurt realises just how cold he was, walking towards home at dusk. He buries his face in the warmth of Sebastian's jacket, breathing against the supple leather to warm his cheeks, not even conscious of the fact he's inhaling Sebastian's scent until a fragrance so incredibly male and _him _assaults his senses. Kurt feels a little dizzy at the sensation as heat pools low in his belly, so he lets his eyes close but that does nothing but enhance the pure masculine scent of the other boy who's sitting so close beside him, in the car.

Why was he here? Why had Sebastian come and not Blaine? Why hadn't he stayed with Blaine instead of coming to find him? Urgh see, this is the problem. Every time something happens with Sebastian he starts over-thinking things which leads to a headache.

He's so aware of Sebastian, so much so that he can hear the other boy breathing above the muted sounds of the car's heater as it blows out warm air, can feel Sebastian's gaze on his face as it heats his skin. Then it's like he can sense Sebastian reaching out towards him before he even feels the light touch of the other boy;'s fingers as they slide beneath the edge of the jacket, tugging it around Kurt tighter until it's wedged snugly between the seat and his upper arm.

Kurt chances a stolen glance at Sebastian and it's like the moment he's been waiting for because Sebastian ducks his head down and tilts it, making it impossible for Kurt to look away without it being obvious that he's avoiding looking at him. Their eyes connect and the emotion Kurt sees in the mossy green depths of Sebastian's eyes, makes his breath catch in his throat.

Sebastian swallows and licks his lips as he tries to formulate in his mind the right words to express how sorry he is for ruining the evening, tries to articulate how much he regrets pushing Kurt so far with his snide remarks that he ended up leaving.

"Kurt I..." _I'm sorry, will you forgive me... I was an ass, will you just talk to me... I screwed up, will you please just look at me?, _"I don't know where you live" he mutters beneath his breath. _Fuck! What was that?_

Luckily, Kurt seems to take Sebastian's question as some kind of an olive branch because his eyes soften a little and lose some of the wariness in them as he quietly tells the other boy his address. Sebastian appreciates the gesture, glad that Kurt hasn't inadvertently made things any more awkward than they already are by questioning him. He will apologise though or at least make things up to Kurt in some way for being such a huge fuck up, he just doesn't know how yet. He smiles tentatively at Kurt before looking away sheepishly as he taps the road name into his SATNAV and less than a minute later they're on their way to Kurt's.

The atmosphere in the car is still pretty tense to start with but as the BMW eats up the miles, it becomes less awkward between the pair, especially when Sebastian fiddles with the touch screen of the integrated CD player and classical music begins to filter into the car. Kurt closes his eyes and rest his head against the passenger seat window as he starts humming along to Puccini's 'O Mio Babbino Caro', his eyelids fluttering back open the instant he recalls what happened the last time he got so relaxed in a vehicle. No, no way, no dreams or visions tonight, not when he's in such close proximity to Sebastian, the same boy that saw his arousal after the intimate vision he'd had in the Lima Bean at Christmas. Instead of closing his eyes, he steadfastly gazes out of the window and watches the fields whiz by, followed by the familiar outlines of suburban Ohio.

They're over two thirds of the way back to Kurt's home when Sebastian bites the bullet and addresses the situation, ending their now, comfortable silence.

"Look, I really shouldn't have come tonight" he says decisively, his hands remaining firm around the steering wheel as he chances a glance at Kurt. Kurt's upper body stiffens when Sebastian voice breaks him from his reverie and he shrugs a little, his fingers fisting around the jacket where it now rests in his lap.

"But Blaine asked you to" he points out, giving Sebastian a quick glance in return before directing his gaze back out of the window.

"Well yeah but I should've realised it was a date and backed off" Sebastian replies, one of the hands on the wheel letting go to gesture. Kurt eyes are drawn by the movement and he finds himself admitting, reluctantly, that Sebastian has very nice hands : long tapered fingers, neat, short nails, the skin a light tan colour despite it still being spring. He shakes himself from his thoughts and lets his gaze drift back up towards Sebastian's face.

"It wasn't a date though. You said it yourself, Blaine wouldn't date me, I'm not his type" he says distractedly, his lips parting of their own accord as his eyes linger on the junction of skin between Sebastian's jawline and his collar. He licks his lips and attempts to swallow quietly as the dream from the other night flits through his mind, though Blaine's image is now replaced with Sebastian's and it's _his_ throat he's planting open mouthed kisses on. He shivers at the thought.

"Hey are you still cold? Do you want me to turn up the...?" Sebastian's already reaching for the control panel to adjust the temperature inside the car. Kurt reaches out and wraps his fingers around the other boy's wrist before he can stop himself.

"No no it's...I'm fine" Kurt stutters out, letting go of Sebastian like a moth that's gotten too close to a naked bulb. Sebastian doesn't appear to notice how flustered Kurt has become, he's far too aware of the spark of awareness that shot through him at the feel of Kurt's bare hand on his skin. It might only have been fingers wrapped around his wrist but from the way his pulse has picked up speed, it may as well have been Kurt's lips wrapped around his dick. He groans at that thought, covering the noise with a sly cough before glancing back over at Kurt.

"Listen, what I said about the date thing and you not being Blaine's type...in case you haven't noticed, I say a lot of things and most of the time it's complete and utter bullshit" he says sincerely, smiling wryly to punctuate his point. Their gazes catch and hold for the briefest of seconds before Sebastian focuses back on the road but it's long enough for Kurt to ascertain that Sebastian was being genuine.

"So why _did_ you come?" Kurt asks quietly, suddenly intrigued by the other boy's motives. He watches as Sebastian deftly manoeuvres his car towards the same roadworks that had held up his and Blaine's arrival at the beginning of the evening.

"If I take a left here and go around, will it bring me back out on this road or is it a dead end?" Sebastian asks, not waiting for a reply from Kurt before taking the route he just described, driving the car confidently along the back streets until he's rejoined the road on the other side of the roadworks. It's an extreme way to evade the question but it seems to work as Kurt appears to have forgotten he's even asked, instead, joining in with Sebastian as he stars lamenting the loss of well maintained roads and the efficiency of round-abouts instead of traffic lights.

"They're just so fucking inconvenient. Really, who wants to sit there and stare at a red light for two minutes at 3 o'clock in the morning when there's no one on the road? Chances are, at that time, you just want to get home."

"Agreed, although it does make sense to have lights during rush hour or we'd all be at a standstill."

"True but the rest of the time they should turn them off, they don't need to be on _all _the time..."

"Believe me, you're preaching to the choir here..." Kurt laughs, biting his lip and ducking his head when he realises how easily they're talking.

"Wow, listen to us eh?" Sebastian says, chuckling beneath his breath, obviously thinking the same thing Kurt was. Kurt glances back over, just in time to catch the wink Sebastian throws his way. He smiles bashfully back, swiping a hand across his face to hide the fact that he's blushing.

"Just...don't get me started on religion and politics or we'll be here all night" Kurt says with a roll of his eyes. Sebastian glances at Kurt out of the corner of his eye, thinking that talking to Kurt all night about anything actually sounds like a wonderful idea and if it wasn't for the fact that he knows the comment was a flippant one, he'd be agreeing without a moments hesitation.

"I guess between the two of us we'd put the world to rights."

"Yes we would... "All at once, it's like both of them realise they're holding a civil conversation with the other...not bitching or sniping or being sarcastic but they're honest to God talking and that knowledge sends them back into silence because they're suddenly very _very _conscious of each other. So it's with some relief that Kurt notices Sebastian is driving down his street. He gestures out of the window.

"Oh we're here, mine's the white house with the..."

"Hummel Tyres and Lube van on the drive-way?" Sebastian finishes teasingly.

"Yes that's...that's the one" Kurt replies, returning Sebastian's tease with a tentative smile. This is different. He's found himself tongue tied with Sebastian a few times but never like this. He just feels so _aware _of the other boy beside him, from the smell of his cologne to the way his fingers rest on the gear-stick just a couple of inches from Kurt's knee.

Sebastian pulls up at the end of the drive-way, cursing and muttering beneath his breath when the gear sticks and jerks at it slips from first into neutral.

"You should get that checked out" Kurt says, as Sebastian slips the handbrake on.

"Hmm, I will" Sebastian replies distractedly, glancing over at Kurt. He loves this. He never knew that just talking to someone and being in their company could be so much fun and he can't even blame the fact that he finds Kurt very attractive for that realisation because really, he's not had chance to steal more than a few dozen glances in the other boy's direction all the way home. Now he just has to not fuck up this part like a complete and utter dick and he figures wooing Kurt Hummel will be plain sailing from here on out.

Kurt swallows nervously and Sebastian's gaze follows the movement, his own mouth becoming dry when he sees the tip of Kurt's tongue sweep out to wet his lips, the action proving mesmerising to Sebastian who can't drag his eyes away.

"I uh...I'd invite you in for a coffee or something but it's late." Kurt says in a voice that's slightly deeper and a lot more unsettled than his usual, Sebastian's scrutiny having unnerved him. He slides the leather jacket down off his arms and away from his chest and passes it over to Sebastian with a small nod of thanks. Sebastian takes it without a word, clearing his throat and glancing at the illuminated digits in the dash to find out the time, his fingers digging into his neck just beneath his hairline as he tries to ease some of the tension he's feeling.

"It's barely nine o'clock" he points out, his tone uncharacteristically sullen and dejected. Kurt doesn't seem to notice that, he's too busy trying to keep it together as he watches Sebastian's fingers dip beneath the collar of his button down to massage his neck, his thumb grazing lightly over one particular large, dark freckle as it caresses over his soft, warm looking skin. Kurt blinks and clears his throat, breaking himself from his reverie.

"What...? Oh, I know but I have to work in my dad's shop tomorrow so..." Kurt gestures at his dad's Hummel Tyres and Lube van parked in the driveway.

"Oh right yeah...Friday" Sebastian says recalling previous conversations. "Well hey, at least let me walk you in" he finishes good naturedly, already planning how this could go. Kurt wants to accept, he really does but he's sure that if Sebastian walks him to the door he'll start thinking about this as a date and he'll start wishing it would end like a date and then he'll have his hopes dashed when Sebastian walks away and it reminds him this was _not_ a date. So it's better to just leave things in the car, that way he can avoid disappointment on his own terms.

Then Kurt remembers that he doesn't even want Sebastian Smythe to be his date or act like his date or kiss him like a date because they don't like each other, that much is obvious.

"This isn't a date" he says somewhat abruptly, surprising Sebastian as he voices his thoughts. It's better to just leave things as they are and that way, the next time they bump into each other, they can at least continue to be civil. If Sebastian were to walk him to his door, the chances are one of them would say something mean or unflattering or provoking and the other would retaliate and they'd be back where they started.

"No but it should've been." Sebastian replies confidently, his green eyes unwavering as they settle on Kurt.

He's right, it should've been a date...with Blaine. _Oh gosh...wow, _Kurt blinks in surprise, realising he's forgotten about Blaine and hasn't even thought of him this entire time. Well that...yeah, he's not ready to analyse that. Besides, how can he possibly have been thinking about Blaine whilst Sebastian was irritating him this whole time?

Kurt takes a breath to say something in reply but nothing comes out except a strangled sound, much like the noise a cat would make if it swallowed a frog. He wets his mouth and tries again, stopping, his lips parted, when he sees Sebastian unfasten his seat belt and reach out for his door handle.

No...no no! Realising Sebastian's intentions, Kurt quickly shoves open his own door and steps out onto the pavement, closing it with a soft slam behind him before Sebastian can even comprehend what he's doing. He bends down and says a quick, 'thanks for the ride' and 'goodbye' through the open window before turning and beating a hasty retreat down his driveway, his walk covering the distance between the parked car and his house in just a dozen or so long, brisk strides.

Sebastian's hand drops from the door handle dejectedly and he slumps a little in his seat, wondering what the hell went wrong but he gets over it quickly, leaning across the warm leather seat that Kurt was just sat in to see that he gets into his house safely. Sebastian watches Kurt's hips sway a little with each step and just like on the other occasions when Kurt has walked away from him, he wills him to look back. _Come on Kurt, look back at me. _

Kurt is just passing his dad's van when Sebastian sees his head tilt back a little and _then...oh fuck, yeah, _he breathes out and his heart soars as Kurt's face comes into view, his lips tilting up as he smiles at Sebastian shyly_._ He grins back, can't help himself when he sees Kurt glance over his shoulder at him but Kurt doesn't see, he's already walking the last few steps to his house. It's only once the door is opened and he's standing on the floodlit porch, turning around, that Sebastian sees him fully again.

_He looks like an angel. _Wow, soppy, yeah but Sebastian doesn't care because it's fucking true. The thin sleeves of Kurt's white shirt appear almost transparent in the darkness and with only the porch light lit close by, the outline of Kurt's whole, lithe frame seems to have this radiant quality about it. Sebastian doesn't believe in religion and heaven and stuff but if there was one, he imagines Kurt would be standing at the doors, all celestial looking like he is now, welcoming people in.

Sebastian is so transfixed, seeing Kurt like that, that he almost misses the tiny little flicker of a smile and nod the other boy gives him before disappearing inside his house and closing the door, effectively shutting Sebastian out of his home and his mind for the night.

But that's okay, he surmises, because whether the other boy is aware of it or not, Sebastian Smythe just had his first date with Kurt Hummel.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it, please let me know.<strong>

**x**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey you guys. Thanks for being patient with this. It's ANOTHER long one, blame the guys, that's all I'm saying.**

**This one gave me the biggest headache so far, probably because it was never supposed to be there, so by the time I finished it, my head felt like it might explode.**

**As always, thanks so much for the comments, it's great to see some new names as well as you wonderful readers that review almost / every time. You've no idea how ace it feels to read what you think about what I've written.**

**Here we go then.**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE<strong>

Kurt walks into his house and closes the front door behind him with a sigh, then leans back against the solid wood. He shouldn't have looked back. It's as simple as that because now he can't get Sebastian Smythe's damn smile out of his head and it's not one of those mocking, smug smiles that seem to be firmly fixed in place on his face, oh no, this one was...it was genuine. Warm and honest, the kind of smile you give to someone you...

_Stop right there!_

Kurt opens his eyes to make it harder to picture that smile, reminding himself in bullet-points of all the reasons why developing any kind of feelings for Sebastian is a bad idea, at the same time trying to block out the tiny little devil chattering away in his brain tell him why it's not. Okay then.

One - he's an ass, _who has a very nice ass._

Two – he likes Blaine, _but he doesn't call Blaine beautiful._

Three – he's offensive and calls you names like Lady and Princess, _his voice sounds sexy when he calls you Babe._

Four – You don't like him, _you do really, you just don't think he likes you._

Five – he's sophisticated and has way more experience than you. _He could teach you things you've never dreamed of._

Six – he isn't boyfriend material. He's crude and obnoxious and takes pleasure in making you miserable. _There's never a dull moment._

Kurt curses softly beneath his breath and pushes himself away from the door, deciding the list maybe isn't such a good idea after all, not when that _other _part of his mind seems determined to have it's say. He ventures into the den to see Finn, Puck, Mike and Sam all huddled on the floor and sofa, devouring huge bowls of popcorn and cans of soda as they blast the faces and other outer extremities from the zombies on the tv screen.

"Hey, Kurt, how'd the date go? Did you fuck him?" Puck asks, noticing Kurt first. He rolls his eyes and ventures further into the room, grabbing a handful of popcorn from the 'sweet' bowl before settling himself in Finn's dad's old armchair, away from all the testosterone at the opposite side of the room.

"It wasn't a date."

"But you said it was" Finn says, twisting his wrist and flicking his thumb across the control, jumping up and fist-pumping the air when the zombie on screen splatters. Sam leans over towards Puck.

"Wait, was it the tall preppy guy or the little dude with the guitar?" he whispers out of the side of his mouth, glancing over at Kurt to see him rubbing his temples wearily.

"I said I was going on a date, not that it was a date" Kurt replies to Finn with a sigh, confusing his step-brother even more.

"There's a difference?"

"Pretty sure it was the dude with the guitar." Puck tells Sam with a nod of his head, his brow creasing with worry when he sees Kurt flop his head back against the chair, his lips turning down into a frown.

"Ohh, shame."

"You definitely called it a date Dude" Finn says, his eyes flicking to Kurt.

"Jeez Finn, does it really fricking matter, it wasn't a date okay!" Kurt says vehemently, throwing himself out of the chair.

"Woah, Kurt, man...what's got your panties in a bunch? Did the guy not put-out or what?" Puck asks, receiving a sharp nudge in the ribs from Sam and a filthy look from Kurt.

"I'm not a girl!" Kurt all but screams at Puck, his hands clenching into fists at his side. God that felt good. He takes a deep breath and calms himself, ignoring the open mouthed look of shock on Puck's face. "What is it about some guys that all they think about is sex?" Kurt asks, turning on the group of boys as a whole, planting his hands firmly on his hips. "In case you didn't get the memo, not everything in life revolves around fffffu..._doing that_" he says huffily. Puck sniggers and Sam, Finn and Mike all exchange knowing glances.

"Virgin."

"Dude, that's because you haven't tried it, it''s awesome."

"The world would be a better place if it did."

"You don't think about sex?"

Kurt glances from one to the other until he's heard from them all and is left red faced. Great, being embarrassed by Sebastian isn't enough, now his friends and Finn are joining in too. Well fine. It's been a long day and he's tired anyway, so he mutters a quite 'I can't be bothered with this tonight' and grabs another handful of popcorn, popping it in his mouth before making his way upstairs.

"Fuck...he seriously needs to get laid" Puck says, laughing as he bumps fists with Sam.

Kurt hears the remark but he ignores it as he steps into his bedroom and throws himself down on top of his duvet, burying his face in the pillow to blot out the loud guffaws coming from downstairs.

_Closing his eyes, Kurt gives himself over to the music, swaying his hips slowly from side to side, his hands raised in front of him sort of waving along to the beat. He knows he's not the best dancer out there, despite always doing well in the choreographed routines he had during glee but he can't really bring himself to care, not here. _

_He's hot. He can feel his face flushed from the lights and the alcohol and the hard, sweating bodies pressed all around him that are dancing and bouncing and gyrating in time with the music. Kurt doesn't concern himself with what anyone else is doing though, he just keeps his eyes closed and loses himself in the freedom of it all. _

_He jumps slightly as strong hands surround his hips but he calms instantly as long, masculine arms encircle his waist and a chin drops to his shoulder, the boy's breath tickling his ear as his lips graze at the shell. Kurt shivers in the tight embrace as that familiar smell hits his senses, the warm, woody/citrus scent mixed with clean sweat and _man_, making his stomach flip and his cock stir in his tight, skinny jeans._

_Kurt can feel arousal begin to uncoil inside of him, can feel it spread and flourish beneath his skin as warm, dry lips press a kiss behind his ear, the boy's soft, wet tongue darting out to flick at his earlobe before sucking it gentle into his mouth. Kurt groans and shivers, his head falling back to rest against the boy's clavicle as the large, nimble fingered hands at his waist slip beneath his shirt to caress over his stomach. _

_The guy steps even closer until the whole length of his body is pressed against Kurt, cheek to cheek, chest to back, the boy's denim clad cock, hard and straining against the zip of his jeans, grazing deliciously against the small of Kurt's back and the top of his ass. The boy tightens his embrace even more as they sway together to the beat of the music, their hips rocking gently in synchronisation with one anothers, causing heat to ignite and flare, spreading desire fierce and demanding throughout their bodies. _

_Kurt cants his hips back and rolls his ass against the boy's arousal, smiling with smug satisfaction when he hears the low growl of pleasure tumble from the other boy's lips, followed closely by a moan as he responds to the friction, gyrating his hips into Kurt, making him _feel _the hard length of his cock, throbbing and full, as it grazes Kurt's ass. Kurt moans a little in response, forgetting for a second that they aren't alone, letting his mind go to another place where it's just the two of them and the music. He turns his head a little and it's like the guy was waiting for him to do just that because he dips his head down and captures Kurt's parted lips with his, his tongue sweeping passed Kurt's own to plunder his mouth, deepening the kiss in an instant. _

_Kurt kisses back hot and wet and dizzy, his body thrilling at the feel of the hands stroking over the bare skin of his stomach beneath the folds of his top, as the boy's mouth devours him. Someone whimpers needily, he's not sure which of them it is and the noise sends a clear message of desire straight to his dick which is throbbing hot and hard beneath the confines of his own tight jeans. He lets out a breathy moan, then another as one of the boy's hand skims up across his abdomen and ribs, grazing over his nipple and then tweaking it before stroking back down Kurt's body towards it's intended target. _

_His mind may be a little fuzzy but Kurt is aware enough to know that he wants the contact, craves it, is desperate for it but not here, not where anyone can see. So he turns, linking his wrists around the boy's neck, his lips dragging out of the kiss with a wet sucking noise, before attaching themselves to the underside of the boy's strong jaw. Kurt darts his tongue out and licks at the taste of _man _there, drawing it back into his mouth to really savour the flavour as he swallows, before returning his lips to mouth breathlessly over the warm, wet strip of skin, kissing his way down to his throat._

_The boy's fingers tighten in Kurt's belt loops as the delicious sensations crash over him like waves, his lips spilling husky, inconsequential murmurs of encouragement at the feel of Kurt's lips sucking a mark into his skin. Kurt smiles wickedly when the boy unconsciously tugs him forward, the nip at his throat followed by the soothing blow of air over his pulse-point, causing him to suddenly jerk Kurt against him, bringing their cocks together beneath the material of their clothing. _

_Kurt hums gently against the boy's sensitive flesh, whining a little deep in his throat when he feels one of the hands at his waist slip away, only to reattach itself possessively at the fastening of Kurt's jeans. Three of the boys fingers slip beneath the waistband behind the zip, his knuckles grazing over Kurt's arousal as his thumb flicks at the button, toying with it, teasing Kurt whose whole being is thrumming with anticipation. Kurt knows no one can really see them as it's relative dark on the dance floor, the flashing coloured lights only hinting at what they're doing should anyone be watching. Besides, they're pressed intimately close together and there are people all round. _

_The boy's hand dips lower and his thumb traces the length of Kurt's erection over his jeans, causing Kurt to shudder at the touch and his brain to stop functioning beyond enjoying the sensation. Then as the touch continues and becomes more persistent, Kurt's mouth stills over the dark, tiny bruise he's just created on the other boy's skin, his breath ghosting over the sensitive flesh in tiny huffs as his hips buck forward._

"_Fuck Kurt...!" Kurt lifts his head and blinks open his eyes for the first time since they started dancing, looking into Sebastian's beautiful green, lust filled gaze. _

"Sebastian!" Kurt sits up with a start, the boy's name dying on his lips and the vague memory of music fading away as he looks around disorientated. He half expects to still be in the club with music throbbing, lights flashing and hot sweating bodies dancing and jostling all around him but he isn't and he's loathe to admit it to himself that he's disappointed. He does admit it though, not least because his body is still tingling at the lingering memory of Sebastian Smythe pressed tightly against him on the dance floor, his hands touching Kurt as he gazes down at him with lust blown eyes and something akin to adoration.

"Holy crap" Kurt whispers to himself, folding his legs beneath him as he grabs one of his pillows with a shaky hand and buries his face in it, taking deep breaths until his heart beat slows. "_Just a dream...it's just a dream_" he assures himself as his pulse finally starts returning to normal, the ache in his groin subsiding with time.

There's a knock at the door and Kurt's hand flies to his chest in surprise as his heart suddenly begins pounding again. _Oh God, please let me not have called his name out aloud, _Kurt thinks to himself, his thought punctuated by another knock.

"Not now Dad okay and before you ask, the date sucked so you don't have to worry and start getting out the pamphlets" he calls out, running his hand wearily through his hair.

"Pamphlets? Are they good ones?" Sebastian asks, shoving the door open a foot or so and sticking his head around it. Kurt's mouth falls open and his eyes widen, causing the intruder to chuckle.

"What're...?" Kurt throws himself up from the bed, the stunned confusion on his face quickly turning to indignation. "Who said you could come in?" he asks, glancing at the clock to see he hasn't been up in his room for more than an hour. Damn, does that mean he wasn't even asleep or...?

"The three Musketeers and Jackie Chan" Sebastian explains, gesturing behind him towards the stairs, "yeah, they said I could come in but only if I could 'prove I was worthy' or some crap." Kurt looks puzzled. "They had me play a couple of levels of Zombie Apocolypse but I reckon they regret it now" he says with a laugh, "I absolutely whipped the big 'dude', Finn is it?" he finishes, coming further into Kurt's room, his eyes taking in the décor and the colours and the way Kurt is sat in the middle of his bed looking all sleepy and soft and mussed, still wearing the clothes he had on for the date.

Kurt is stunned speechless, unable to do anything but watch as Sebastian starts walking around his room. It all feels a little surreal because just moments ago he was dreaming about himself and Sebastian...well, _you know _and now he's trying to comprehend that Sebastian is really here and that it's not a part of his dream. He's here, in Kurt's room...touching his stuff. It's hard enough adjusting to that, so getting his head around the fact that Sebastian has apparently just spent the last hour playing video games with his brother and friends whilst he was upstairs sleeping, is proving difficult.

He watches as the other boy makes his way over to the shelves across from the bottom of Kurt's bed, his finger skimming over the spines of Kurt's favourite novels.

"No I...I meant who said you could come in my room?" Kurt says, finally recovering his voice, wincing at how high and sharp it sounds. Sebastian doesn't seem to notices, he's too busy scouring Kurt's DVD collection, filing away the different sorts of movies – musicals mainly – Kurt likes to memory.

"You don't want me to _come_ in your room?" Sebastian repeats suggestively, "well that's not very social is it?" he says, smirking at Kurt over his shoulder. Kurt blushes, suddenly finding the pillow in his lap very interesting indeed as he plucks at the corner where the zipper is. God, he can't do this. He needs to get Sebastian out of his room. He isn't used to boys being in his private space, aside from a couple of times with Blaine and Finn of course, so it doesn't at all surprise Kurt that it unnerves him. Except, it never really made him nervous when it was Blaine.

"You know what I meant" Kurt replies huffily, biting his lip as his eyes trail Sebastian around his room warily. Sebastian stops at the shelf containing most of Kurt's photographs, his eyes lingering on a grainy picture of an obviously young Kurt, giggling, face tilted upwards towards the smiling woman who has him wrapped in her arms. Cute. He studies it a second more, then lets his gaze flick over the people in the other pictures before turning to face Kurt.

"I do actually" he says thoughtfully, leaning back against the window ledge. "I decided since I was at your place anyway, I may as well pick my stuff up" he says as casually as possible, seeing Kurt frown, puzzled. "My clothes" he explains.

"Oh, _oh_ of course, your uhm...your clothes" Kurt replies, his voice sounding nervous to Sebastian's ears. He and Kurt seem to glance down and notice the soft grey cardigan lying at the foot of Kurt's bed at the same time, both of them reaching for it in unison. Their fingers touch and Sebastian is surprised he doesn't see sparks erupt from his fingertips as his hand closes around Kurt's a millisecond after Kurt's curl around the cashmere garment.

Time seems to slow down and they stay like that for a second, Sebastian's fingers warm and secure around Kurt's until Kurt tugs the cardigan and his hand away. He licks his lips and gulps, staring at his hand for a second, expecting to see Sebastian's fingers imprinted on the back of it, before he shakes away the silly notion.

Kurt reluctantly passes the cardigan over, his gaze flitting off to the side and then away quickly, then he stands, tugs the duvet higher up the bed to cover his pillows and goes to his closet, starting to ramble.

"I'm pretty sure your jeans are in here somewh...oh yes, here they are" he says, passing the neatly pressed denim pants to Sebastian, making sure not to touch him this time. "Now then, where did I put your t shirt?" he ponders aloud. He frowns deeply then and makes a show of opening and closing drawers, looking for the soft grey top that Sebastian had lent him.

Sebastian watches Kurt as he flusters around his bedroom, smiling to himself when he sees how neatly folded everything is in the drawers and how everything seems to have a place and yet...it isn't sterile. It could be, it could be the bedroom of someone with an obsessive compulsion but it isn't because, though it's neat and orderly, it's personal. It isn't a show home where things are put around just for effect. This is Kurt's stuff. He has little nik-naks on his shelves and ornaments, each one co-ordinated in colour to match each item but hand picked to Kurt's quirky tastes...large chess pieces and candles and giant symbols just dotted about. Then on the same shelves there are photographs in polished, smudge free frames and books stacked tidily and in size order in little piles but it all looks right. He can imagine Kurt picking up a picture and looking at it fondly and then wiping the glass with the cuff of his sleeve before placing it back down, the same as he can see Kurt flipping through a book or a magazine at bedtime and then putting it back on his shelves as he leaves the room in the morning. So basically yes, the room is probably the most perfectly tidy boys bedroom Sebastian has ever been in, in a home without a maid – and there's been quite a few - but it's unexpectedly warm and welcoming.

Kurt glances around to see what Sebastian's doing when he realises they've both been silent for a while, surprised to see the other boy leaning against the wall, his arms folded casually across his chest, with a dreamy little smile on his face. Kurt follows Sebastian's gaze to see what he's looking at, raising his eyebrows when he sees it's the recent picture his dad took of the Warblers at the benefit night. He reaches for it, then picks it up, hesitating for a moment as he looks at himself and Blaine smiling out at the crowd with the Warblers behind him, before handing it to Sebastian.

"I can ask my dad to make a copy for you if you like" he says, feeling an odd little flutter of, _what?, _jealousy hit him when he sees Sebastian stroke a fingernail lightly across the glass. He tampers it down, telling himself it isn't jealousy, that seeing Sebastian staring at Blaine like he's the most precious thing on earth isn't bothering him, not at all and if it _was, _then it would be because he has no right to look at Blaine that way and nothing at all to do with Kurt wishing it was _him_ giving Sebastian that warm, soft look in his eyes.

"You'd do that?" Sebastian asks with a note of surprise. Kurt nods in return.

"Sure, I'll give it to you at school next week shall I, along with this darn t shirt if I can _just_ remember where I put it?" Kurt says scratching his temple confusedly. Sebastian tears his eyes away from the photograph long enough to smile at Kurt and nod his head in acknowledgement, watching Kurt as he goes back to the task of looking. He's not sure why Kurt is keeping up the pretence of searching for it though, clearly he's lost it and just doesn't want to confess.

"So are you looking forward to being back at Dalton?" Kurt asks, figuring small talk is the perfect way to distract from what he's doing, not to mention, he's curious. Sebastian opens his mouth, closes it and then plasters a smile on his face, glad that Kurt isn't looking his way.

"Are you kidding, Ohio is _so_ boring but my dad wanted me back here until I finish up my education" Sebastian says with a little laugh, "apparently he was worried the French guys were proving too much of a distraction" he finishes, wincing inwardly at the elaborate lie. Why the hell did he say that? _Because Kurt already thinks you're a slut and being in his bedroom makes you nervous so now you're being a dick and using the best weapon you have to keep him at bay...fucking idiot! _Great, even his inner voice thinks he's a tool. He sees Kurt frown as he turns around and looks at him, wishing he could take those words back because having Kurt think ill of him, it sucks.

"Wait, is this where you judge me?" Sebastian fires out, taking a deep breath and holding it to keep his stomach from clenching and the nausea away. Kurt blinks and shakes his head, smiling sympathetically at Sebastian.

"I'm not judging you. It seems maybe you're judging yourself though" Kurt replies. He doesn't realise how close he is to the truth when he sees Sebastian's jaw clench, his face turning away so Kurt can't see the emotions he's feeling warring with each other : defence, wounded pride, shame all mixed in with a healthy dose of regret. What can he do though? He can't take his experience back so he can be the dream guy Kurt deserves. It's too late. He'd love to be Kurt's knight in shining armour who could sweep him off his feet, woo him, declare his love with a fanfare playing in the background beneath a sea of stars but he can't, can he? He can't take it back and he can't be the guy Kurt Hummel would want him to be...if he ever even wanted him at all.

Kurt sees Sebastian's face flush, which is kind of new because it's a rare thing indeed to see Sebastian Smythe blushing and he can't help wondering why. Is he remembering some of the things he'd done with other boys and it's turning hi..._oh God, is Sebastian getting aroused in his room? _

Kurt's mind goes off on a tangent then and any other possible reason as to why Sebastian could be feeling flustered flies passed his immaculate white curtains and out of the window. All he can wonder is how much experience the other boy has and if he really is as talented with his hands and mouth and..._other things_ as his dreams have shown him to be. Just looking at Sebastian now, his strong, lean, masculine physique, knowing he's probably fu...had sex...a _lot _of sex is kind of making Kurt uncomfortable and not in a _eww, that's tacky _kind of way but in a more curious, inquisitive way.

Kurt fully acknowledges something to himself then. Right there with those thoughts - Sebastian's experience and his own lack of – if he needed one more reason to take Sebastian out of the equation with regards to those dreams of his and whether or not they were visions of his soul-mate or not, this would be it. Sebastian could _never_ be interested in _him. _So whether Kurt can admit to himself that he feels an attraction or not, which he doesn't, he really _really _doesn't, it's a moot point.

Sebastian reminds Kurt all the time how innocent he is, mocking him with his naivety when it comes to all things sexual and he's right, that's why Kurt accepts it and never challenges Sebastian's point. He's not ashamed of being an 18year old virgin, so he's not going to lie. He actually likes the idea of giving himself to that one special person but that boy wouldn't be someone like Sebastian. He's clearly not the sort of person to settle down but even if he was, Kurt knows _he's_ not the type of boy that Sebastian would do that with.

Sebastian would want someone that could keep up with him in the bedroom, someone as virile and sophisticated and experienced as himself, not some stupid, scared little virgin that would probably freak out at the sight of another man's hard cock and hasn't even experimented with sex aside from humping his pillow...that thought alone makes Kurt blush a deep pink colour. Sebastian is the epitome of sexy : devilish, reckless, sensual and provocative whilst Kurt sees himself as more...well, _not_ those things.

Kurt bows his head and sighs softly, bracing himself against the window ledge as he looks out on the blooms blossoming in his back yard, highlighted by the moon's beam. Finding your soul-mate is a forever kind of deal, that's why Kurt never really freaked out when his mom told him about the dreams he'd have of his destiny. He's a romantic through and through, not...not sexy...not risque...not _flirtatious and desirable_ and definitely not the kind of boy Sebastian Smythe would fall for.

Sebastian watches Kurt quietly as all these thought run through his head and it startles him a little when Kurt speaks again, his voice soft and enchanting to Sebastian's ears.

"You never did tell me why you came tonight" Kurt says, resting his delectable ass on the top of his dresser, his long legs stretched in front of him, crossed at the ankles. Sebastian licks his lips and clears his throat, willing himself not to mentally undress Kurt the whole time he's standing there. He looks back at Kurt, feigning confusion as he thinks of a good answer, one that will appease Kurt but not give him everything. He can't do that, he feels too vulnerable to open up that much. "In the car earlier, I asked you why you came tonight and you never answered" Kurt reminds him. Sebastian does the open mouthed, silent 'oh', like he gets it now and lifts his shoulders nonchalantly.

"I don't know. I guess I figured it couldn't hurt to get to know more people and Blaine spoke so highly of you..." Sebastian's voice peters off as he runs out of an explanation.

"Oh." He wonders what Kurt makes of that.

Sebastian nods and shrugs like it's no big deal but actually it's like, the biggest fucking deal he's made of anything since...well since he decided to come all the way home from Paris. If Blaine was here, he'd tell Sebastian to man up and just be honest, be himself... not the douchy himself that says the wrong thing and gets him in trouble but the confident, assertive himself that goes after what he wants. He would too, _usually_ but there's something so distant and yet familiar about Kurt that he just can't bring himself to. He feels exposed just from Kurt looking at him, so he can't imagine how much more vulnerable he would feel if Kurt knew his thoughts. Hell, he can't get over the knowledge he's thought of himself and Kurt together in ways he didn't even think he'd imagine he'd feel for another person at age thirty, let alone when he's still in his teens.

He can't even explain it to himself either. One day he was happily hanging out with the young and the restless of Paris's elite society and the next, he's got Blaine Anderson chattering away in his ear, telling him all about this kid he's taken under his wing and Sebastian finds himself hanging on Blaine's every word, trying to picture what Kurt looks like from the snippets of information he's getting, building a picture of the shy, softly spoken boy, in his head before he's even met him and it was so fucking weird but he just couldn't stop himself.

He looks up at Kurt to see he's now got Sebastian's cardigan from where he left it over the back of a chair and has it folded over his arm, his fingers absent-mindedly stroking the soft grey wool as he stares with soft, unfocused eyes, at his bed. Sebastian follows his gaze and closes his own eyes for a brief moment to indulge the thoughts of himself and Kurt lying there kissing and touching and murmuring softly to each other, before opening them again, mentally berating himself for conjuring up those kinds of images once more.

He doesn't _do _this though, that's what's the most insane thing about everything. He doesn't chase guys, they come after him and he sure as hell doesn't come half way across the world for some shy virgin who blushes at the _mention_ of sex, let alone the thought of partaking in it. It's fucking ludicrous is what it is and yet...here he is, just lounging around in Kurt Hummel's room and somehow, he feels more alive than he ever did, even when he had his cock inside some gorgeous French boy.

And that's another thing. He can't even pretend it's just about the sex either. Yes fair enough, he thinks about what it would be like to fu...have sex with Kurt _all _the time and at first, he'd convinced himself that's what it was about...Kurt sounded like he'd be a challenge, unattainable, much like that blond chick was to Ryan Phillippe in Cruel Intentions but then coffee happened and he met Kurt and...

….Actually no, he realises he was genuinely captivated by the other boy before he even spoke to Kurt and that isn't even taking into account everything he'd heard from Blaine. He can remember standing outside some bank or other in town at Christmas and glancing across at the Lima Bean, spotting the most gorgeous guy he'd ever seen in his entire life, staring out of the window, sipping at his coffee. Fuck, the heat he'd felt radiate through his body when he'd noticed the boy giving him the once over was intense and it had spread through him like wildfire. He should've know right then that it was Kurt, just5 from the unique, etherealness of him but he hadn't, he hadn't actually joined the dots together until Blaine had introduced them.

Now, looking at Kurt across the room, seeing the light blush of pink staining his cheeks, those blue/green/grey eyes of his looking down at his bed, kind of lost but sparkling with vitality and radiating a sweet, sensual dreaminess about them that he probably isn't even aware of, Sebastian wonders what he'll have to do to make Kurt his. _Not scare him off by being too forward, for starters, _he reminds himself.

Okay, screw this. Kurt was asleep when he arrived, or at least he _had_ been, that was pretty obvious and the way he's eyeing up his bed now, looking at it longingly, like it's the most magical thing in the room, Sebastian takes the hint and pushes himself away from the wall, making Kurt jump when he takes a step forward.

"I'm gonna get off now" he says, inclining his head towards the door, giving a little laugh beneath his breath when Kurt raises his eyebrow, amusement dancing in his eyes at Sebastian's unintentional innuendo. "Well I never" he says wickedly, going to give Kurt a playful nudge but faltering at the last second when he sees Kurt's eyes widen and him stumble back a step so he can put some distance between them.

"I uh..." _Damn it! _Kurt curses himself as his step falters, berating himself for ever letting his mind wander to more erotic places when he'd picked up Sebastian's cardigan because now here he is, acting like a shy, frigid ice queen again at the first hint of physical contact. He couldn't help it though, the cashmere garment had still smelled very faintly of Sebastian, despite Kurt having worn it on numerous occasions since he'd borrowed it. Hell, he'd had it on this afternoon as he'd led on his bed reading, just before getting ready to go out on his da...getting ready to go out. Just that brief whiff of masculine scent had set Kurt off daydreaming and imagining himself nudging his nose against the warm skin at the crook of Sebastian's neck where it meets his collar, the feel on his lips almost tangible as they'd kissed and tasted the subtle flavour of the other boy's throat.

"Well anyway...yeah, I'll see you in school" Sebastian says, grabbing his folded jeans from the bed and giving a little smile and nod of thanks when Kurt hands over the cardigan that he's not even that fussed about getting back. It looked way better on Kurt than it ever could on him anyway and saying he'd come for his clothes was only a ruse in the first place because he wanted to get to know a bit more about Kurt and be in his company a little while longer.

"I'll walk you out" Kurt says politely, looking more than a little bit surprised at himself when he hears the offer leave his mouth. Sebastian, never one to pass up an opportunity, holds the door open for Kurt until he passes and then follows him downstairs, tilting his head to one side, checking out Kurt's ass.

"Well I'll uhm...what are you doing?" Kurt stops beside the front door and turns, frowning curiously at Sebastian when he almost walks into the back of him, his gaze firmly fixed on Kurt. Sebastian looks up sheepishly but he doesn't apologise, he just shrugs, carding his fingers through his hair.

"Couldn't help it, your ass is amazing" he blurts out, smiling at Kurt with absolutely no shame or regret. Kurt's eyebrows shoot up and his mouth drops open in surprise before he snaps it shut, tilting his chin back as he looks at Sebastian, assessing if he's just being lewd to make Kurt flustered or if he's being genuine.

"I uhm...thank you?" He's not really sure it's the kind of compliment you're supposed to acknowledge but his response certainly doesn't seem to bother Sebastian, if anything it just makes him more smug.

"Any time and you know if you want to put it to good use, you only need..."

"Please, please don't ruin it" Kurt says with a wave of his hand. _Smooth Smythe, real smooth. _Sebastian ducks his head, disappointed that he's tried rushing things again. He finally looks up, giving Kurt a self-effacing smile.

"I'm gonna go" he says, pointing a thumb at the door. Kurt nods and smiles.

"Sure, oh and I'll have another look for that t shirt" Kurt says with a slight blush, "and if I can't find it, I promise I'll buy you a new one" he adds, feeling a little less guilty.

"You don't have to do that, it was just a t shirt" Sebastian replies with a shake of his head, ignoring the fact that he bought it at a gig and the signatures on the front are real and not just a part of the print.

"Okay but I will."

"Right well...see you Kurt." _Now or never Smythe, now or never! _Sebastian leans in and his gaze zones in on Kurt's lips, his throat working to swallow when he sees the small, soft tip of Kurt's tongue peek out to moisten them. _Fuck, _he almost groans aloud at the sight, can feel himself already becoming turned on just at the thought of the taste and feel of Kurt's mouth against his but then he sees Kurt's eyes shift as he glances behind Sebastian and the moment between them is broken. He glances back over his shoulder to see four pairs of very curious eyes watching them around the living room door, as Kurt reaches passed him to grasp the front door knob, tugging it open.

"Okay well, see you at school I guess." Kurt replies chirpily, side-stepping out of the way to leave room for Sebastian to get by. Sebastian looks down at Kurt and smiles and then with great reluctance, he leaves, glancing back over his shoulder half way to his car to see Kurt still standing in his doorway watching him. He ducks his head then, grinning as he unlocks and settles into his car, the grin spreading when he pulls away and checks his rear-view mirror to see the light from inside Kurt's house disappear as the door slowly closes.

* * *

><p>"What the hell you guys!"<p>

"Should've fucking kissed him Kurt." Puck points out, slumping back down into the couch cushions. Kurt's eyes dart to Sam's to see him nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, perfect opportunity missed there Bro."

"What? I...I don't even _like_ him" Kurt splutters indignantly. Finn sniggers beneath his breath and Mike hides a grin behind his hand, the other two exchanging glances as they hold back their amusement. "I don't!" he shouts vehemently, quickly drowning out the cacophony of laughter that trails after him by slamming his bedroom door behind him.

"Idiots, what do they know" Kurt mutters as he strips down to his boxer briefs. He's still mumbling inconsequential threats beneath his breath, twenty minutes later, as he steps from the shower and dries himself off. "I don't...I _can't _like Sebastian" he reminds himself as he slips on fresh shorts and pulls back his duvet. "I'm not his type and he's not my type" he repeats like a mantra as he takes out the neatly folded, grey, signed t shirt from beneath his pillow and slips it over his head. "Oh God, we're going to be in school together" he reminds himself as he snuggles down beneath his duvet, sighing contentedly as he closes his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

**x**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi. Okay so I was supposed to be writing a couple of paragraphs to explain what the score was between Kurt and Sebastian during the first two weeks back at Dalton, following their spring break...it turned into this. **

**Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews, they are awesome, keep 'em coming, I love reading your thoughts about this fic.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE<strong>

As it turns out, Kurt doesn't actually see as much of Sebastian as he expected that first week back at Dalton and to say he's relieved is a bit of an understatement. They share a couple of classes of course, their advanced French class for one and English but their other subjects either differ in interest or they're on a different level to each other, Kurt favouring the more practical/creative subjects and Sebastian taking the more academic. So it had been relatively easy to stay out of Sebastian's way for those first few days.

If he's honest, Kurt has to admit he'd kept a distance with Blaine at first as well. He's no idea if Blaine and Sebastian talked much after he left the restaurant the night of their 'none date' but the thought that they might have just made him feel uncomfortable. He should've known Blaine wouldn't be easily ignored though and he was right when, on their first Warblers meeting since the holiday, Blaine had sung a song, dedicating it to him, belting out the Rembrandt's '_Friends' _theme tune 'I'll be there for you'. He'd laughed and smiled and afterwards they'd gone out for coffee and everything had pretty much returned to normal or at least, as normal as Kurt's life ever was.

He'd found out Sebastian was a Warbler too but he often misses or runs late for rehearsal because it sometimes coincides with his lacrosse practice and _ooh my, _how Kurt's senses had sungwhen he'd found this out for the first time.

Rehearsal doesn't take place for a good forty five minutes after classes finish, which could have proved troublesome for Kurt and the long drive he takes, if it wasn't for the fact that he often uses that down time to complete his home work and grab a snack. The sports training sessions though, they're right after classes finish, which means that Sebastian completely missed their first Warbler rehearsal back after the break, something Kurt is unbelievably grateful for considering that was the day Blaine had sung. He arrived at the second one though, bursting through the door, face flushed, skin glowing from his shower, straight from his lacrosse practise. There'd been a lull as Wes and David discussed the merits of various music choices so Sebastian had scanned the room before strolling across the floor to stand behind Kurt.

He could smell him as soon as Sebastian got within range and he smelled good, _really _good but aside from a smile and a polite nod, Kurt hadn't really acknowledged him and Sebastian, in turn, hadn't said or done anything to Kurt either, as though they'd mutually agreed to give each other space. They hadn't, Kurt had just decided upon returning that he was going to keep Sebastian at arms length for a while, at least until things stopped being so confusing. And things _were_ confusing, not just because of the dreams and things which were just really annoying as he still couldn't fathom them out, but because he'd finally admitted to himself that, smug, arrogant, irritating Sebastian Smythe was actually kind of attractive...okay, _really _attractive.

Kurt had tried hard not to see past the taunts and smirks but after Sebastian had given Kurt a ride home and come around to his house, Kurt had seen a more..._complex_ side of him. He was still all those other things too, Kurt wasn't denying that but he'd seen a difference in Sebastian that had made him question his initial assumption and opened his eyes a little more.

Those realisations had scared Kurt because his heart and his mind and his body were conflicting with everything he thought he knew about himself already, so he'd kept away and he'd spent the better part of the last 2 weeks only speaking to Sebastian on occasions when he really felt he had no other choice. He didn't necessarily avoid him like he used to Karofsky but he didn't seek him out either and he could see Sebastian was perturbed by that. Understandable, Kurt acknowledged to himself, seeing as the last time they'd been in the same space together, things had left off pretty amicable.

The dreams continued as well, most of them when he was sleeping and like the others, extremely sensual and sexy in detail. Two of them were recurrent from ones he'd had before, the janitors closet dream – though this time he convinced himself it must be Blaine as he woke up before the door was opened and never saw the guys face (it's easier thinking that than the other option) – and the second, a continuation of the club dream he'd had the night Sebastian had come to his room, which resulted in Kurt waking with an almost painful erection and ruining another luxury Dior cushion (after this, Kurt did acknowledge to himself that he may have to stop being so freaked out about masturbating and start using the same technique most boys his age do).

The third dream was a new one. He'd had it just last night and this time there was no doubt in Kurt's mind that it wasn't a vision and was something he'd subconsciously conjured up because of what he'd seen earlier that day.

Okay so, Kurt knows he has a 'thing' for footballers. Not the Neanderthal jocks with muscles the size of boulders and brains the size of peas but the sporty guys that fill out those tight white spandex pants and do the 'bonding with the team, camaraderie thing' that had him developing crushes on Finn and then Sam the last couple of years. He just hadn't realised that his 'thing' would develop to include lacrosse jocks too, or at least, one particular lacrosse jock...until yesterday.

He'd had a free period and instead of studying in the Library or hanging out in the common room, Kurt had decided to grab a juice box and take his Chemistry paper outside to complete, making the most of the warm, dry spell they'd been having. He'd headed straight for the rose garden at the far end of the sports field and had settled himself beneath the gazebo, that way he could make the most of the temperature without the fear of burning.

It was wonderfully quiet and still, perfect for studying and Kurt had thrown himself into completing his assignment...until the lacrosse team had jogged onto the pitch. Kurt got distracted immediately. The shouting and the slapping of stick against stick making it hard to concentrate on formulas and whatever else it was he was supposed to be doing. He couldn't even tell you at that point if you'd asked because he'd gone from distracted to _distracted! _

Spotting Sebastian wasn't hard. He was definitely one of the taller players but it wasn't that that had Kurt craning his neck, his mouth gaping open, eyes wide as he'd watched the warm up. It was everything else. He'd commanded Kurt's attention with his sheer presence as soon as he'd strode onto the field, one of the last to join the group, with his lacrosse stick firmly clutched in his hand and his helmet loosely dangling from his fingers, swinging by his side. Then he'd held Kurt captivated as he'd watched the warm up and _oh boy, _what a warm up it had been. They'd started with a run around the field, nothing out of the ordinary or too spectacular, though it did show how fit Sebastian was as he'd effortlessly led the group, jogging backwards now and then, calling out encouragement to the stragglers and instructions to the others. Then they'd started the exercised and Kurt found he appreciated the lacrosse uniform maybe even more than the tight pants that came with football.

He'd watched, eyes narrowed as Sebastian started doing lunges, his loose fitting shorts moulding themselves to his ass as he'd stretched one leg in front of the other, the muscles in his calves flexing and tightening with each firm press, conjuring up images in Kurt's mind that he hadn't thought possible. Then they'd started on the arm stretches and Kurt found he loved the way the lacrosse uniform fitted Sebastian's upper body, the shoulder pads and shirts emphasising and complimenting his physique as opposed to the disproportionate way he was used to seeing in football.

He'd watched for maybe another ten minutes and then the whistle had blown and it was like Kurt was hypnotised. He'd half come out of the shadow of the neatly pruned hedges to watch as the game started, Sebastian's voice authoritative as he'd called out directions and commands to his team mates, all the while dashing around the field at speed, his stick held protectively between his hands until he'd needed it to scoop up the ball and either fling it towards the goal or in the direction of other players. Kurt never thought he was much of a sports nut, especially high contact sports like this but there was something about watching the speed and agility and sheer athleticism of Sebastian on the field that had his adrenaline pumping, the desire to cheer and call out warnings almost uncontrollable. Watching Sebastian was mesmerising, especially when he spun away from other players or body checked them, anticipating their moves before they'd even made them. He'd been loving it, so it was with a great deal of reluctance that he'd headed back to the gazebo and gathered his things together, leaving for his next class.

That happened yesterday and it's that that Kurt blames for his most recent dream last night...

_Kurt walks into the locker room, the scent of pine cleaner, the heady mix of deodorants and the very faint odour of fresh sweat and shower mist assaulting his nostrils. He's looking around for Sebastian – he doesn't know how or why because obviously they don't give you that information in a dream – but he can't see him so he sits down on one of the wooden benches to wait._

_It doesn't take long before Kurt's ears perk up to the sound of cleats tapping heavily over the concrete floor that leads from the locker room to the outdoor fields. Kurt looks up, his face brightening as Sebastian walks around the corner._

"_Babe! I thought we were going to meet at Warblers and then go out" he says, his tone puzzled, though his expression is warm and surprised. Kurt nods and stands up, closing some of the distance between himself and Sebastian._

"_Hmm, we were but the head flipped off Blaine's gavel and hit Jeff in the..._you know, _so we had to call it a day" he says, letting his eyes trail over Sebastian in his red shorts and navy blue shirt, his gave lingering at the exposed skin visible at the 'V' neck. His eyes narrow and his pulse quickens at the sight and sound of Sebastian's harsh breaths, still rapid and audible from his exertion on the field._

"_No! He got hit in the balls? Ouch!" Sebastian winces and cups his own groin in sympathy. Kurt nods his head, biting his lips as he takes another little step forward, his eyes still focused on the flushed skin there, covered in a thin sheen of sweat._

"_Uhm hum...Nick wasn't impressed" Kurt tells him distractedly, his voice lowering slightly, his tongue swiping across his lips as they part, nervous energy breaking out beneath his skin causing it to itch and prickle. "Where's the team?"_

"_Huh?...oh, coach is going over plays with the guys ready for next weeks friendly match against Bishops College but as I'm competing in Sectionals with the Warblers..."_

_Kurt nods, a little smile twitching at his lips._

"_Kurt? What're you...oh Jesus!" Kurt closes the distance, his fingertips slipping straight beneath the loose fitting shirt to skim over Sebastian's waist and abdomen, mapping out the lean muscles there, feeling them contract at his touch. Sebastian hisses in a breath, his gaze boring down on Kurt, watching the other boy's expression change from lusty curiosity to a deep, hungry desire. _

_Sebastian swallows hard and sucks in a breath as Kurt's fingers trace up and down the still heated, tacky/slick skin of his stomach and Kurt smiles at this, his lips and throat becoming dry as the blood in his veins rushes south at the thought of how it had got so sweaty in the first place. _

_Kurt grasps Sebastian's hips and pushes until the other boys back and shoulder pads connect with the locker behind him, ignoring the clatter and roll of Sebastian's helmet when it drops to the floor as he sinks to his knees and lifts the navy blue shirt to reveal the toned, tanned skin of Sebastian's midriff. _

_Sebastian sucks in another deep breath in anticipation, exhaling raggedly when he sees Kurt licking his lips, leaving a shiny sheen of moisture on the surface._

_Suddenly Kurt's tongue is bursting with saliva as he imagines the salty tang he'd tasted the last time Sebastian had played lacrosse and he'd been there, when he'd strode over midway through a game, whilst the crowd was still cheering, and he'd planted a kiss directly on Kurt's lips, stunning him into silence._

_Kurt's eyes zone in on the exposed strip of skin and his thumb brushes lightly over the Ecuadorian shaped birthmark on Sebastian's right hip as he decides where best to start. He dips his head forward, glancing up at the last minute to look directly into Sebastian's lust blown eyes, his breath hitching in his throat when he sees the gorgeous green that he loves drowning in, almost completely eradicated by his shiny, onyx pupils. Sebastian smiles and then his eyes close and a breath huffs from between his lips, his head falling back against the locker door with an audible thud as Kurt starts to place open mouthed kisses across Sebastian's skin, the feel of it rippling and quivering beneath his parted lips making him chuckle..._

….Damn, just remembering that dream now is making Kurt uncomfortable in his jeans as he flips through his notes and sips at his coffee inside the Lima Bean. He can clearly remember Sebastian's voice growling his name as he'd run his fingernails up beneath the leg of Sebastian's loose fitting shorts and the low, strangled moan that had subsequently followed it.

As it is, not all of the dreams had left Kurt with such a great memory and one of them proved almost mortal. He'd been working in the shop last Saturday afternoon and had just finished doing a safety check underneath the car looking for corrosion and checking the fuel lines and so on, when he'd zoned out whilst lowering the vehicle on the lifting platform. Luckily, his dad had been keeping an eye on him anyway because he'd been acting 'strange' ever since none date night, so he'd stepped in and stopped it's descent, only shaking Kurt out of his premonition when he'd started 'emitting sounds', that's what Burt had embarrassingly called it anyway. Face flaming, Kurt had muttered an apology and gone to calm down in the bathroom, still on edge both from the near miss and the heavy make-out session he'd been having in his vision.

And it _was_ a vision, that much he was certain of, he just hadn't really got a good look at the boy's face, though he _had_ been busy getting pretty intimately acquainted with other more..._private_ parts of his anatomy.

Kurt grabs one of the napkins from the table top and starts to fan himself.

How on earth was it possible that he could give a pretty spectacular blo..., he could perform amazing fellatio on a boy in his vision and yet he can't even call it what it is in his mind without freaking out, blushing like a nun in a brothel and getting hard? It's ridiculous. And how the heck did he learn how to do that anyway? Sure, it was a vision but he hadn't looked that much different in it to what he does now so it can't be that far in the future. He has to have learned it somehow. _Huh, maybe browsing the internet wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. _

There was the other thing too. It wasn't just about skill, he'd been enjoying it, that much was pretty obvious and it's left him questioning a lot of the things he's been thinking about having spoken to Sebastian those last few times. Maybe his dad was right. Maybe romance isn't everything.

* * *

><p>What the hell am I doing here...<em>again<em>? That is Sebastian's first thought as he pushes through the glass door and joins the line inside the coffee shop. He hasn't even got the excuse that he expects Kurt to be here like the last couple of times because it's _Friday_, which means Kurt will be at his dad's garage working, doing whatever the hell it is someone like Hummel does in a filthy, dirty garage. Accounts or filing or some other bullshit job his dads gives him to stop him getting his hands dirty and give him enough money to buy his fancy girl clothes. Does he sound cynical? He feels like he sounds cynical, even to himself. Well fucking hurray, that's just how he feels after being given the goddam run-around from Kurt these last couple of weeks.

He glances around the faces of the people sat at their tables as he impatiently waits his turn.

_Oh ho, speak of the devil_..._angel, _he quickly clarifies as his gaze settles on Kurt, sitting at his usual table, gazing off out of the window at who knows what. Sebastian knows that if he has any sense at all, he'd turn around and walk straight back out of the shop but it seems as though his good sense has deserted him ever since he heard the name Kurt Hummel and it's doing the same now.

He can't help the sudden flutter of elation that bursts up inside his chest at the sight of Kurt though. They've been back at school two weeks now and if he's honest, Sebastian would say that things hadn't exactly gone the way he'd expected them to.

Firstly, he'd hoped to have quite a few classes with Kurt, them both being intelligent, diligent individuals, but it seems that wasn't to be because apparently he and Kurt were studying different subjects and those classes they did both study, they didn't share...obstacle number one as far as Sebastian was concerned.

The second cock-block had been Kurt himself. Sebastian should've known that the walls that he'd shakily started to tear down on their date, would reaffirm themselves in his absence before returning to school and he'd been right, he just hadn't expected them to be quick drying concrete walls reinforced with steel rods and thus, completely unmoveable once they were put back up.

It was all just so fucking confusing though. They'd got on, the night had ended well and yet the first time they'd really seen each other in school, bar the odd few glances in the corridors and the two classes they shared together where they sat nowhere near each other – thanks to their cock-blocking teachers alphabetising their pairings - , Kurt had been like a stranger to him.

It's so humiliating thinking about how frustrated he'd felt to miss the Tuesday afternoon Warbler meeting and then how keen he'd been to attend the Thursday one, knowing Kurt would be there. After lacrosse practice finished, he'd showered under cold water because he didn't want to waste more time waiting for it to heat up and then he'd practically flown through school so he could get to Warblers rehearsal and see Kurt, only to get to the senior commons room, fling the doors open and be ignored by him.

Okay, not ignored exactly, that was an exaggeration but aside from a small smile when their eyes had lit upon each others across the room, Kurt hadn't really acknowledged him. He'd even stood right behind Kurt so they could maybe talk or at least say hi once rehearsal had finished but he hadn't even got that, Kurt quickly skipping out on him when he'd had his back turned as he spoke to Trent. He'd have brushed it off as a one-off but the very next day, he'd spotted Kurt in the corridor beside the spiral staircase, so he'd headed straight towards him but by the time he'd woven in and out of the mass of other students, Kurt had disappeared.

It wouldn't have bothered Sebastian so much if he knew exactly why Kurt was being so evasive but he didn't, not exactly, though he had an idea. He had thought perhaps it was the whole date thing come back to haunt him but then he'd heard on the grapevine about Blaine's little serenading of Kurt, so that theory proved fruitless, after all, if Kurt could forgive Blaine and them still be firm friends, then he could certainly speak to Sebastian. All this agonizing and stressing and thinking had brought Sebastian to one very dissatisfying conclusion. Kurt wanted Blaine still and that therefore left him, Sebastian, out of the picture.

That was last week though. This week he hadn't faired that much better to begin with, though things had started looking up yesterday, he recalls. He always enjoyed sports, some more than others but his lacrosse was an outlet to him, a way of dispersing with all that pent up energy he always seemed to have churning inside of him. He hadn't expected it but on returning to Dalton, their coach had awarded him full captaincy. Apparently their previous captain had left at the end of last term on some early scholarship programme abroad so the vacancy was open and his team mates had voted him in based on his excellent performance his sophomore year.

That's how he'd found himself barking orders out to the rest of his team during gym class yesterday. As soon as he'd stepped onto the field he'd felt a prickle of excitement and at first, he put it down to the pride he felt at being captain but as time had progressed, the feeling had intensified, to the point that he felt his whole body was thrumming with awareness and adrenaline, like a muted version of how he'd feel if he'd drunk 5 espresso's and a couple of cans of energy drink right before riding a rollercoaster.

It was only when he'd seen a slight movement over by the topiary peacock and noticed Kurt, that he'd realised what it was that was causing him to feel that way. He hadn't let on he'd seen Kurt watching them, hadn't nodded or waved or anything, he'd just carried on with their warm up and training, surreptitiously glancing towards the rose garden and the gazebo inside it now and again to see if Kurt was still there. He had been. For a full ten minutes Sebastian had felt Kurt's eyes trained on him, buoying his spirits that maybe he felt some kind of connection between them also.

Sebastian had continued exercising, stretching his limbs, doing a work out that could only help emphasise what he knew to be a pretty damned impressive physique, stopping suddenly when he felt a shift in his aura. Without even glancing up, he knew Kurt wasn't watching him any more and then a few moments later, the fluttering churn in his stomach having subsided, he knew Kurt had left completely, the glance he'd flicked towards the silent, empty rose garden confirming it.

Which brings him here, now. It's weird but, knowing Kurt never goes out on a Friday due to work, he'd had no intention of coming for a coffee, had actually just had one from the vendor outside his dad's office building, so it's something of a puzzle to him why he suddenly found himself en-route to the Lima Bean, like his mind was on autopilot. Maybe it was, he _had _gone there on two other afternoons that week and stayed until well after dinner on the off chance he'd bump into Kurt but as he knew Kurt wasn't going to be here today, he'd had no intention of driving out of his way.

Except, he is here and that same same nervous, excited, anticipatory fluttery feeling was back too. Sebastian watches Kurt continue to gaze dreamily out of the window as a bunch of jocks from his old school - judging by their McKinley High letterman jackets - stroll on over to talk to him. Sebastian steps on up to the counter, places his order and pays, then turns and glances over his shoulder, quickly assessing the situation. Hmm, not so much talking to Kurt, more like surrounding him. Sebastian leans against the serving counter whilst he waits, surreptitiously watching and listening to the exchange.

"What's up Lady? Haven't seen you around." Sebastian tenses as the largest member of the group, a heavy set boy with dark, chocolate colour skin, steps forward and addresses Kurt. Kurt looks up startled, his hand flying to cover his chest, his expression becoming wary, almost fearful as he glances from one boy to another. He murmurs something in reply that Sebastian doesn't catch, though he does see the big guys fist clench at his side.

"_Fuck Kurt, don't be stupid" _he mutters beneath his breath, silently urging the woman making his drinks to get a fucking move on. He doesn't hear the next thing that's said but it clearly pisses the guy off because he takes a threatening step towards Kurt, slamming his palm flat on the table top making Kurt's lidded drink jump and then topple over.

"_Shit."_

"Here you go hun." Sebastian glances behind him, grabs his stuff and makes his way over to Kurt's table.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**x**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello again. Hectic week this week so I apologise you had a wait for this.**

**I love you guys so much for the reviews/comments/support you're giving me with this fic, it means a lot and I'm amazed how many alerts I'm still getting through as well. THANK YOU.**

**Okay one thing that's been mentioned a couple of times that I just wanted to clarify regarding this fic and the dreams/visions. _KURT _doesn't know if the scenes he's picturing are visions of his soul-mate or just dreams but I can tell you, my lovely readers, that they are ALL visions and therefore snippets of Kurt's future with his soul-mate. I hope that clears up any confusion.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWENTY SIX<strong>

"Your friend Karofsky is an ass and he deserved to be suspended, hell, he deserved to be _expelled _for what he did" Sebastian hears Kurt say to the big guy as he approaches, "but I guess the school board are as moronic as he is. Now please, if you don't mind, I'd like to finish my beverage in peace" he says haughtily, somehow managing not to look incredibly intimidated by the sheer bulk and size of the other boy and his friends as he reaches out and rights the coffee cup that was beginning to leak from it's lid. Sebastian feels kind of proud of Kurt in that moment and he hangs back to see what the jock does.

"You fucking _asked_ for it Hummel." Kurt blinks and rears back, grimacing at the other boy as he looms over him

"Voulez-vous cesser de me cracher dessus pendant que vous parlez!" he replies to his one time French partner, brushing a hand brusquely across his cheek with disdain. Sebastian, still staying back out of Kurt's peripheral vision, snorts when he hears his friend ask the other boy to stop spitting on him when he's talking. Of course, talking in French seems to incense the big jock even more and it's at that point, Sebastian decides to make his presence known.

"Hey Babe" Kurt blinks and looks towards the person offering the heartfelt greeting to see Sebastian shouldering his way passed the bulky frame of the football player. Kurt's lips part in surprise and a startled, breathy sound escapes him when he feels Sebastian's warm, calloused fingers gently slide their way into the hair at the nape of his neck, as he leans down to plant a soft, noisy kiss on Kurt's cheek. Kurt blinks and licks his lips as he takes a deep breath, hoping to stop the swooping feeling in his tummy before it makes him throw up.

"Sorry I'm late, my fencing competition over ran" Sebastian says swiftly, shaking his head with an incredulous laugh. "I swear, if they hadn't taken my sword from me I'd have rammed the Goddam epee up Thad's..." Sebastian frowns and glances back over his shoulder at the boys crowding behind him, like he's only just noticed them for the first time. "Who're they?" he asks with a nod in their direction. Azimio scowls at Sebastian, his lip curling in disgust.

"Just some people from my old school" Kurt replies reassuringly. He doesn't know how much Sebastian has seen or overheard and honestly, right at this moment he doesn't care. He just doesn't want him getting involved. The thought of Sebastian getting hurt both frightens and angers him. He might have all the wit and bravado to take guys down verbally but Azimio and his friends are all about physical force. What they lack in intelligence, they more than make up for in brawn. Sebastian either doesn't pick up on this or chooses to ignore it. Either way, it makes Kurt nervous.

"Oh, friends?" looks at the other guys, smiling politely.

"Fucking tool" Azimio mutters beneath his breath. Kurt shivers as Sebastian's thumb grazes over the pulse in his neck, the touch calming him even as he tenses.

"Sorry what was that?" Kurt puts a restraining hand on Sebastian's arm and shakes his head but the other boy just smiles down at him and winks..._winks _for Christ sake. How is he supposed to remain composed and rational when Sebastian is doing things like that?

"Zee man, just leave it." One of his team mates reasons. Azimio flashes him a disgruntled look.

"Wait Zee? As in Adams?" Kurt glances confusedly between them, watching as Azimios eyes narrow suspiciously.

"What of it?"

"You're Mama Adams kid? The lady who caters down at the courtrooms?" Azimio nods his head slowly, wondering where this is going. Sebastian's hand slips from Kurt's hair to slide behind his back as he crouches beside him. "Your friend Azimio's mom makes the only hot pastries that could rival those in Paris" he informs him impressed. Then he turns to Azimio.

"Aww, your mom is such a sweetheart, she talks about you all the time" he grins at Kurt, his eyes twinkling with mirth. "Hey, do you still have a thing for 'Pokemon'? She said you used to..."

"Okay Dude, enough...what was your name again?" Aizimio asks with a jut of his chin, cutting him off. Sebastian thinks about offering his hand as a formal way of greeting but then he remembers the way this guy had spoken to Kurt, trying to intimidate him. _Well screw that._

"Sebastian Smythe...State Attorney General, Kyle Smythe's son."

"Oh right, cool, I'll tell her you said hi yeah?" Azimio says, suddenly looking wary and more intimidated than Kurt has ever seen him, even on the football field.

"Great, you do that and tell her Kurt here said hi too" Sebastian says with finality, turning his back on the jocks. He hears them shuffling behind him as they leave and he stands, glancing down at Kurt, who's now got this mild look of chagrin on his face.

"I could've handled them myself" he says defensively, folding his arms.

"I could tell, it was really working out well for you" Sebastian says sarcastically, shaking his head as he sets down the cardboard coffee cup holder and a paper sack, pulling out a chair so he's facing Kurt. He sees Kurt's eyes drop down and to the side, feels his discomfort. He remembers the little Blaine had told him about Kurt's past and his reason for being at Dalton and he feels suddenly guilty, not just for mocking Kurt's attempt and defending himself against the jock but for making Kurt feel weak or helpless by stepping in to help him. Kurt is one of those insufferably proud people so this, having someone witness his vulnerability, probably makes him feel humiliated.

"Look, I'm sure you could have handled it perfectly well on your own but why should you need to?" he asks, tilting his head to the side and raises his eyebrows at Kurt when he sees him open his mouth and then close it again. "You aren't used to people being around to help are you?"

"I have Finn and my dad" Kurt points out, none too convincingly. Sebastian chuckles beneath his breath.

"Yeah but I bet you have reasons why you don't want them involved right?" Sebastian can tell as soon as he's said it that he's right. He's met Finn, the guy clearly thinks the world of Kurt, yet for some reason he wasn't there when Kurt needed him most. Kurt seems too independent and protective of those closest to him to want to either worry them or cause them possible harm, which leaves Sebastian thinking neither of them knew the extent of what was happening to Kurt at his old school until it was too late.

"You aren't alone you know, you do have friends."

"I realise that Sebastian, thank you but as I say, you really didn't need to put yourself on their radar, I was doing fine on my own." Kurt says, a little more sharply than he'd intended. Of course he knows he has friends, he's got the glee club, Blaine and some of the Warblers and even...well, it feels like even Sebastian is his friend right now, though he's not entirely sure if he's even right and if he is, how it happened. Sebastian just waves off Kurt's, well, c_urtness _and sighs.

"Sure, fine...whatever. Seems to me the lady doth protest a little too much" he says matter of factly.

"Do you ever tire of insulting me?" Kurt asks, smiling a little behind his exasperation. Sebastian grins and throws Kurt a wink in response.

"Are you kidding? It's the highlight of my day" he says chuckling. Kurt arches his eyebrow and looks away but not before acknowledging to himself that Sebastian's words actually sound sincere, if you listen beyond the teasing.

They sit in silence for a few moments, Kurt staring out of the window whilst Sebastian tries not to stare at Kurt. He can't help it though, there's just something so captivating about the other boy that makes it virtually impossible to tear his gaze away. It's only when he finds himself blinking into a pair of puzzled green/blue eyes that he realises Kurt has caught him.

"Coloured contacts right?" he asks, though he knows that statement to be false.

"No!" Kurt replies offended, his nose wrinkling adorably. He frowns then, his gaze flicking briefly to look at his reflection in the window before falling back on Sebastian, his chin tilting back a couple of inches.

Sebastian can feel heat spreading over his neck and throat beneath the collar of his shirt as he acknowledges to himself that Kurt Hummel with his haughty little bitch face on is one sexy ass, tightly wound, gorgeous ball of energy.

Kurt rolls his eyes when he sees Sebastian looking at him with something akin to a smirk on his face and decides it's probably best to bail out now, before the other boy says something too insulting, spoiling his day even more. So he starts to slowly pack his books away, unwilling to address why exactly he's going at a snails pace.

"Oh, are you leaving already? You haven't had your coffee." Kurt holds up his virtually empty coffee cup and gives it a shake in response to Sebastian's question. "No here I..." he pushes one of the coffee cups towards Kurt with two fingers, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly when Kurt's eyes widen. "You looked kind of desperate sitting here on your own, I thought I'd make it look like you have at least one friend" Sebastian adds, his tone light and teasing, without a hint of derision. A soft, spontaneous laugh bursts from Kurt's lips before he can stop it erupting, though he tries to hide it immediately, his eyes darting away as his hand flies up to cover his mouth self consciously. Sebastian's smiles back, his own eyes glinting as they crinkle at the corners, feeling more than just a little bit smug that _he _made that genuine sound of joy bubble from the other boy's lips.

Kurt pauses for a second and Sebastian can't help wondering whether or not he's weighing up if it would be more rude to walk out or stick around trading insults, though he's more pleased than he'd admit to himself when Kurt's good manners win out he decides to stay. Sebastian then watches as Kurt tucks his bag back beneath his chair and settles, though it's clear to him that Kurt isn't completely comfortable with Sebastian's sudden friendliness as he's sitting the way he always does when he's on edge, with his back ramrod straight, his right leg crossed over his left beneath the table.

Still, he takes the drink with a polite smile and a soft thank you when Sebastian pushes it the rest of the way towards him, his long, elegant finger mesmerising the other boy as it traces circles around the rim for a few seconds before tugging the lid off and peering inside. He lifts his eyes to meet Sebastian's then, one eyebrow arching questioningly.

"Grande non-fat mocha latte" Sebastian says smugly.

"You know my...you know how I like my coffee" Kurt stutters out surprised. Sebastian grins, raising his shoulder dismissively.

"You practically drink that stuff by the bucket load when you're in here, which is _all _the time so of courseI know what you like" Sebastian tells him, like it's no big deal. Kurt's lips part in a silent 'o', though he's unwilling to admit to himself it's less that the other boy knows his coffee order and more due to the way Sebastian hints to knowing what Kurt likes.

Sebastian's gaze drops to Kurt's mouth at the tiny movement, a small, barely audible sound escaping his own parted lips as he watches the other boy's tongue sweep out nervously, the flash of pink flesh leaving a wet, glistening sheen on Kurt's lower lip.

Suddenly feeling flustered at the way Sebastian's studying him, Kurt drops his hands to the table top and clasps them around the coffee cup tightly, masking the slight tremble of nerves? ...anxiety? ._..attraction_?, he feels coursing through his body. Kurt ignores the inner voice that reminds him he likes Sebastian whether he wants to or not and raises the cup in front of his mouth so he can swipe his tongue across his parched lips again, without Sebastian seeing, before blowing across the surface to cool it down.

"Got you a muffin too" Sebastian suddenly blurts out, practically throwing the folded paper sack along the table to Kurt before folding his arms stiffly across his chest, clearing his throat and swallowing heavily. "Thought it might tempt you." _Like you're tempting me, licking your lips, making me want to kiss you._

"Oh, thank you...Blaine usually gets biscotti" Kurt says conversationally.

"And you never eat it" Sebastian points out succinctly. Kurt peers into the bag, then holds it closer and inhales, his eyes drifting closed.

"Hmm, but I'm not sure it'll help my waistline" Kurt says chuckling.

"It's a skinny one, blueberry if that makes a difference so, good for your skin too" Sebastian replies, groaning internally when he hears himself start pointing out the qualities of blueberries, using words like pores and antioxidants and_...shut up shut up shut up, _he chastises himself when he sees Kurt's expression turn perplexed.

"That's _kind_ of you" Kurt replies hesitantly, still eyeing up the sweet treat, undecided.

"Funnily enough Hummel, I look at you and the one thing I really don't think you have to worry about is your waistline, trust me." Kurt purses his lips and sighs, rolling his eyes at Sebastian's thinly veiled insult...or was it a backhanded compliment. Meh, he doesn't know which it is, Sebastian makes things difficult like that but he did skip lunch and that muffin does smell decidedly delicious right now.

Sebastian watches intently as Kurt extracts the baked confection from the bag and breaks a bit off, emitting a soft groan of pleasure as he pops it into his mouth. _Holy shit_! Sebastian has to bite back a groan of his own when he sees Kurt's eyes close as he savours the taste, his eyelashes fluttering down to fan gently across his cheeks. Then he sees Kurt's tongue dart out to capture a crumb of cake from his full lower lip and it's all Sebastian can do not to shove the table aside and pull Kurt into his lap, crashing their mouths together.

"Jesus" he sighs breathlessly, only aware he's spoken aloud when Kurt's eyelids fly open startled, his cheeks flushing a delicate shade of pink as he chews self consciously on the piece of muffin.

"I'll be right back." Sebastian practically sends his chair flying when he jerks himself up from the table, swallowing thickly against the tightness in his throat as he makes his way swiftly to the rest-room. Once there, he splashes water on his face and stares at his reflection. This is getting beyond ridiculous now. Since when has he wanted someone so much that the simple sight of them eating is a turn on? _Since now. _

"Get a fucking grip!"

"Talking to yourself Bas? That's the first sign of madness you know." Sebastian whirls at the sound of the amused voice, his heart thudding in surprise.

"Jesus Christ Blaine, what're you doing here?" Blaine shrugs and smiles, waving a hand towards the door and the shop behind it.

"I'm getting a coffee" he says like it's obvious and actually, yeah, Sebastian realises it is and he's just well on the way to losing his sanity or something. "I take it you just spoke to Kurt?" Sebastian folds his arms defensively across his chest. He doesn't like being an open book, even if Blaine is a friend.

"What are you, psychic?" Blaine smiles at the guarded tone he hears in Sebastian's voice. Of course this is about Kurt, he's the only person Blaine has ever seen get Sebastian so worked up and that's saying something because he's seen Bas with a lot of other people.

"Nope, I can just tell" he replies with a shrug and a smug grin.

"Right okay well...whatever. I need a word with you anyway" Sebastian says, grabbing Blaine by the sleeve and walking him out into the coffee shop, nodding at Kurt to show he's still with him before joining Blaine in line. "I need to know what the fuck you've told Kurt" he whispers, looking down at Blaine.

"I'm not getting y..."

"You have to tell me why Kurt thinks I'm a complete and utter slut. I mean, I know _I've_ said a thing or two to him but he doesn't seem to need much convincing" Sebastian admits, steering the conversation forward. "I've know guys who brag about their sex lives all the time but people don't tend to just believe them...for some reason, Hummel is more than happy to accept every crass word I've said about mine." Blaine nods, looking a little like he's just been asked to swim in a tank full of sharks.

"Okay, _promise _you won't get mad." Sebastian huffs and folds his arms, arching his eyebrow. "Fair enough, _promise _you won't hit me then."

"Just tell me what you fucking did."

"Okay well first of all, _I _didn't do anything, honestly" Blaine says, looking guilty and nervous. "Remember I said I first met Kurt when he came to see the Warblers?" he waits for Sebastian's nod of affirmation. "Well he didn't exactly want to get noticed...he was spying. He kind of overheard a conversation between me, Wes and David in the bathroom..."

"What kind of conversation?" Sebastian asks, like he hasn't already figured it out. Blaine looks sheepish, his face growing hotter as he explains.

"They found out I was texting you and because they had the impression I still had a huge crush on you...

"Shit, they warned you off?" Blaine nods. "And Kurt heard" Sebastian says. He doesn't need to voice it as a question, he can tell from the look on his friend's face that that's what's happened.

"It was when you'd been seen with that model."

"Baptiste? Jeez, his mother went to school with mine, we've known each other since I was born. He's not even gay!" Sebastian exclaims in a hushed whisper.

"I'm sorry."

"So what? They decided to air my colourful private life in public and Kurt heard?" Sebastian rolls his eyes and sighs in exasperation when he sees the telling look on Blaine's face.

"Something like that...I'll put him straight though" Blaine replies apologetically. Sebastian waves his hand as they take a step closer.

"You know what? Forget it, it doesn't matter any more anyway." It does matter though, of course it matters because everything about Kurt seems to matter to him.

I'll..." he glances back at Kurt to see him gathering his stuff together. _Shit! _"Wait for me" he says dismissively.

"Hey, you're leaving already?" Sebastian asks, mentally chastising himself for taking longer than anticipated talking to Blaine as he comes to stand beside a harried looking Kurt.

"Yes, Friday night dinners are kind of a thing in my house so..."

"Oh okay" Sebastian nods as he stands there awkwardly. "You uh...you got anything good planned for the weekend then?" he asks casually. He watches, scrutinising Kurt to see and hear his reaction.

"Not a lot, I might catch up with some of the New Directions" he outright lies, sounding vague. Kurt knows he should feel ashamed but it's just easier this way. Sebastian can feel his pulse throbbing as he nods his head at Kurt's response but he lets it go, though he's dying to know why Kurt is still keeping him at arms length despite the progress they seem to have been making towards becoming friends.

"Well have fun."

"I'm pretty sure it'll be boring but I'll try" Kurt replies with a little laugh.

"Huh, well you never know, you might end up having the time of your life" Sebastian says cryptically, earning him a puzzled from from Kurt.

"I guess. Well, I suppose I'll see you at school on Monday then?" Kurt looks on as Sebastian nods, wondering why he's stalling and not just leaving the way he'd intended to. Actually, he knows why he's stalling, he's just not willing to back down on the agreement he'd already made with himself that stated he was going to keep Sebastian at arms length. So far he's pretty much sucked at it.

"That you will" Sebastian replies with a chuckle.

"You uh...you have a good weekend too Sebastian" Kurt weakly replies, hitching his bag onto his shoulder as he slowly starts to back away from the table.

"Oh I will, see you soon Kurt" Sebastian says. Kurt frowns a little, then nods once, biting his lip, attempting a smile and giving a jaunty little wave as he leaves. He walks out of the coffee shop feeling a peculiar ripple of anticipation flutter through his body. Why did Sebastian's words sound like a promise?

Sebastian watches him go, a flicker of a smile on his lips, then he seats himself and waits for Blaine to join him.

"Alright, you need to tell me what's going on."

"What on earth do you mean?" Sebastian asks, looking at Blaine like he just sprouted a second head. Blaine waves in the direction Kurt just left.

"Why can't you just ask him out?"

"Hmm, let me think, why can't I ask Kurt out?" Sebastian taps his chin thoughtfully, mocking Blaine. Truth be told, there's a million reasons he can't seem to get up the courage to ask Kurt out...he's bitchy, judgemental,...caring, witty and totally fucking fascinating..._not to mention beautiful. _Oh and the biggest fuck up of all, _he thinks you've slept with half the guys in France and it's pretty obvious he's never slept with a guy._ He says as much to Blaine, not the Kurt part of but the 'Sebastian's a slut' part.

"That's utter crap. Kurt might judge you on the clothing you're wearing or if the coffee tastes good but he's not the sort of guy that wouldn't like someone because they've more experience, that's ridiculous."

"Is it?"

"Yeah of course it is...let me guess, he's only ever mentioned your..._sex life, _when you've brought it up yourself, right?" Sebastian thinks about it, going over earlier conversations.

"I think so?" Blaine shrugs and holds his hands up.

"There you go then." He has a sip of his coffee and studies Sebastian for a second or two longer before continuing. "Look, I'm not saying he might not have something to say about it, honestly, sex isn't something we talk about..._ever_, but I'm pretty sure Kurt wouldn't judge you because of that, despite him being a little on the innocent side himself. Really Bas, I think you're worrying over nothing."

"Maybe...God I don't know, everything's just so fucked up" he says exasperatedly. Blaine looks at him, sympathy tinging his features and waits for Sebastian to continue. "He's barely acknowledged me since we started back at school" he says with a sigh. Blaine nods in understanding.

"Okay, if it helps, he didn't speak to me at first either." Sebastian shakes his head.

"No, it's more than that. He's going out of his way to avoid me and I don't know why_...fuck, _I sound like such a girl_" _Sebastian says, sighing with frustration.

"Do you want me to ask him?" Blaine asks, cocking his head to the side.

"No...but you could always slip him a piece of paper that says 'my friend likes you, will you go on a date with him?, tick yes or no'" Sebastian says sarcastically. His attitude is supposed to piss off Blaine, he's looking for a fight but he's chosen the wrong person because Blaine just snorts and chuckles low in his throat.

"You know...that could actually wo..." Sebastian laughs wryly and throws a balled up napkin at Blaine across the table.

"I'm kidding" he says laughing. It continues on for a second or two longer, then he turns serious. "This thing...what you feel for Kurt, it's uh..." Sebastian raises his eyebrows and folds his arms, looking at Blaine steadily, "it's not just about sex is it?" he asks, flushing when he sees disappointment fill Sebastian's eyes, sees his jaw clench and tighten. "Sorry, I shouldn't even have asked that after...damn I'm such a dick" he says frustrated at himself. Sebastian's jaw unlocks and his eyes soften marginally as he looks at Blaine.

"No I...forget it, I can see why you'd ask I guess and no, it isn't just about sex."

"I know...I know that and I really shouldn't have said anything I just..." he shrugs and sighs, surprised to see Sebastian suddenly smiling at him.

"You care about him. I'm glad. He could do with more people watching out for him and that's why I'm not mad at you. Just...look, forget it okay?"

"Okay but listen..." Blaine pauses, wondering if it's really the best idea to bring this up now and then decided, stuff it, better now than potentially never, "if you wants to stand any kind of a chance with Kurt, you're going to have to stop behaving like an idiot and show Kurt you're serious."

"I know" Sebastian replies, taking Blaine's words to heart. They sit there chatting about the mundane for a little while then, or at least Blaine does, Sebastian is too distracted thinking about what Blaine just told him. He's right. Sebastian has always been a hands on kind of guy. Maybe the reason all of this is so frustrating is because he's sitting back and waiting for things to happen instead of making them. That's it then. He needs to be more pro active and he decides he'll start by making himself more physically appealing to Kurt and maybe tone it down when he's talking about his past. He glances at his watch.

Sebastian suddenly shoves his chair back and rises. Blaine stops mid sentence and blinks up at him, a smile spreading across his features when he sees the determined expression on the other boy's face.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Sebastian says, laying his hand on Blaine's shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

"But we aren't even in school tomorrow, it's Saturda...ooh!" Blaine grins and nods knowingly when he sees Sebastian's raised brows and smug expression.

"Exactly, laters." Sebastian slaps Blaine hard on the arm, possibly harder than intended and makes his way out of the door.

_Operation 'get Kurt Hummel' is a go._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading.<strong>

**x**


	27. Chapter 27

**Quicky A/N today. Last week was hectic. Add in the fact that I found Omegle and more importantly, ended up Rping as Sebastian with a fantastic Kurt on there and it means my updating was abysmal. Really, even I'm disappointed in myself. What it does mean though, is that I may have a few one/two shots coming up in the future if I turn those conversations into actual fics. How the hell I found the same person 3 times, I do not know.**

**Even more importantly, THANK YOU so much to everyone that reviewed. I love reading your thoughts and getting your opinions on the story and there are so many of you now. Please keep them coming.**

**Okay, here's the next part, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN<strong>

"_How's it going?"_

"_Okay, almost finished" Kurt says, smiling over his shoulder when he sees the other boy pacing back over to his bed and flopping down. _

"_You said that the last time I asked" he says, practically whines, throwing himself back against the pillows with a huge, impatient sigh._

"_Then stop distracting me and let me get it done" Kurt admonishes, turning back to his American History paper. He doesn't see the other boy twist around to lie the length of his bed so he's facing Kurt, propping his chin on top of his folded arms. _

"_You find me distracting?" he asks flirtatiously. Kurt rolls his eyes at the computer screen before turning, his arm hooked over the back of his chair. _

"_Of _course_ you're distracting, you keep wandering around and moaning at me" a bad choice of words, Kurt realises when the uniformed boy sniggers, winking at him._

"_And you _love_ it when I moan" he says lasciviously, "it's no wonder you're distracted...so come here" he adds, inclining his head to one side, giving Kurt his best 'come hither' expression. Kurt's used to this kind of attempt at manipulation and usually he just laughs it off or tuts at the other boy and shakes his head but...it _has_ been a couple of days since they've had a room to themselves and Kurt's room mate _isn't_ due back for a while yet due to an extra Warbler practice and besides, his essay _is_ almost finished so..._

_He puts his laptop into sleep mode and stretches in the desk chair, aware that his arms lifting up above his head exposes a narrow strip of skin from the dip in his back to the waistband of his uniform trousers, visible through the gap in the chair. Then, instead of dropping his arms, he runs the fingers of one hand through his hair at the front, making it messy as the other threads through the strands at the back, digging his fingernails up towards his scalp where it joins the other hand, clasping them together, just resting there. He hears the soft sounds of the boy adjusting on the bed but he doesn't turn, instead stretching his neck from side to side, so his hand can rub slowly and firmly over the tendons there, his fingertips digging in, turning the pale flesh pinker. _

_He hears an audible gulp come from the bed behind him but again, he ignores it, closing his eyes and sighing, making small, murmured sounds of pleasure as he works out the kinks, all the while, fully aware of what his actions will be doing to the boy on the bed behind him._

"_Such a tease." Kurt gasps softly at the words breathed huskily into his ear, somehow having missed the sound of the boy leaving the bed, to come to stand directly behind him. Kurt's tongue darts out to wet his lips and he swallows around the dryness in his throat before tilting his head back, fingers still massaging, to look at the boy towering behind his shoulder._

"_I have _no _idea what you're talking about, I've just been sat too long" Kurt says in that haughty tone that the other boy finds such a turn on, looking up at him from beneath his lashes. The other boy smirks and..._jeezus, _Kurt still can't get over how sexy he finds that. _

"_Bullshit" the boy says gruffly, his eyes never leaving Kurt's face and the hand still resting on his neck, even when Kurt starts his own, blatant perusal of the other boy's body. Damn, uniforms shouldn't look this hot but the way the boy wears his, whether neat and pristine during school hours or like it is now, tie loosened, shirt rumpled and coming un-tucked, he looks good enough to eat. _

_As though sensing Kurt's thoughts, he unfolds his arms and leans down to grasp the edge of the desk behind Kurt, his upper chest pressed between Kurt's shoulder-blades, his lips a hairs-breath away from Kurt's skin. _

"_You _are_ a total fucking tease Kurt Hummel and you know it" the boy says huskily, smiling against Kurt's cheek at the sound of Kurt's breath hitching in his throat when his tongue flicks out to lick the sensitive skin beneath Kurt's ear, a split second before his lips join it. Kurt shivers slightly, his eyes dropping closed of their own accord as he elongates his neck further to grant the lips easier access to every inch of smooth, porcelain skin. He lets out a breathy 'hmm' of pleasure at the warm sweep and glide of lips on skin, his arm twisting behind him so he can thread his fingers through the hair he loves to touch so much._

"_Tell me what you want" Kurt whispers huskily, his gaze meeting the boy's as his lids flicker open. An eyebrow arches questioningly, like he can't quite believe what Kurt is asking but Kurt sees right away that he'll get his answer because he can see the lust shining in the moss green depths of the other boy's eyes. "Tell me" he demands, more firmly this time. _

_The boy takes a deep breath and straightens slightly, his gaze flicking over Kurt, his body becoming tight and heated as he looks at the boy sitting there, completely composed and looking as put together as ever, still wearing his full Dalton uniform. He grasps a-hold of the armrests and spins the chair to face him, noting with a salacious grin that the height is perfect. _

"_I want you to...God, I want you to suck me Kurt...like that" he says assuredly but kind of breathless, waving his hand at Kurt and his attire. Kurt raises his eyebrows, then glances down a few inches or so, passed the belt buckle to see the unmistakable outline of the boy's cock straining to be touched beneath his trousers, the other boy's breath catching and hitching in his throat when he sees the sweep of Kurt's lashes across his cheeks which are now tinged with a faint, pink blush._

_Kurt reaches out towards him, teasing the other boy when he dips his fingers beneath the waistband of the trousers with one hand as he slowly, _maddeningly slowly_, lowers the zipper with the other, his gaze flicking up to meet and lock on the green eyes as the boy's lips part on a breathy sigh. He knows exactly what he's doing to the other boy and he loves this, loves seeing him fall apart right before his very eyes because of _him. _He, Kurt Hummel, can do this to another person and damn, does he love how that makes him feel. _

_He can see the faint sheen of perspiration at the boy's temples, the wanting, hazy look appearing in those beautiful fern green eyes as he lowers the trousers down to the boy's knees, his head tipping back, breaths turning ragged when Kurt grasps his erection in his tight shorts, his thumb and forefinger firmly stroking the length. _

"_Shit Kurt...nngh!" he jerks into Kurt's hand at first touch, his own hand coming to rest on the other boy's shoulder to steady himself when he feels his underwear being tugged down and Kurt's warm, moist breath ghost across his skin. He growls low in his throat and thrusts his hips forward, just a little, in an unconscious gesture of _wantneednow_, his whole body vibrantly alive and thrumming in anticipation of Kurt's touch._

_Kurt glances up at the boy above him, his own cock now hard and wanting because just looking at this boy in front of him, practically beg him with his body to touch and taste him and hearing him murmur encouraging little words of persuasion, is enough to make Kurt ache and throb without even a single touch. The hand on his shoulder tightens and Kurt realises _'he's still waiting', _standing proudly in front of Kurt, his thighs trembling a little, his cock flushed and leaking clear beads of fluid in excitement. _

_Without preamble, Kurt wraps his fist around the shaft and pumps it a couple of times to ease the ache, gazing at the boy when he throws his head back, a loud, throaty groan of pleasure falling from his lips as he thrusts forwards into Kurt's tight grip. Kurt grins in satisfaction, biting his lip as he smears his thumb through the moisture at the tip of the boy's cock, hearing him gasp, then moan again at the contact. _

"_Kurt...Kurt please" he pleads, his voice rough and low '_and sexy as hell' _Kurt thinks to himself as he looks back up. Their eyes lock on each others as the boy looks lustily down at Kurt at the same time, the black onyx of his pupils almost eradicating the soft green irises as he stares lovingly into the kaleidoscope of blue/green/grey of Kurt's eyes below him. _

_Kurt smiles up at him, his gaze never leaving the boy's as he wiggles to the edge of his seat, another jolt of desire going straight to his dick when he hears the boys breath hitching in his throat as Kurt lifts up his shirt. Then he has to glance away because he's dipping his head forward and placing soft, damp kisses all along the boys belly, inhaling the musk, masculine scent of him as he drags his tongue downwards, through the boy's happy trail until his cheek is nudging the side of his cock. _

_He sighs, his lips parted against skin, as they rest in the deep 'v' where the boys hip meets his groin, Kurt's name falling reverent but desperately from the boy's lips when Kurt breathes him in, sucking gently, but enough to mark, at the soft skin just beneath his hip bone. Then he shifts, just slightly, enough that his breath makes the boy's cock twitch as it whispers over his hot, throbbing erection. _

_He stares, he knows he has to stop that but he's so damn fascinated that a boy can want him this much, enough that he's gently cupping Kurt's cheek in the palm of his hand as Kurt lowers his mouth around him. The boy sucks in a breath, then lets out a high, keening sound of pleasure, his hand caressing beneath Kurt's chin to tilt his head back a little as Kurt's lips wrap around the head._

"_Oh my...oh, hmm huh." The boy swallows, his tongue licking out to wet his lips as Kurt's hands release his cock to slide around behind him, cupping his ass and pulling him in closer. He looks down at Kurt through half lidded eyes, watching as Kurt's tongue teases beneath the rim of his cock, his lips pursed around him as he sucks the salty, dew like drop of pre-cum from the tip, his eyelashes curled beautifully where they fan out softly on his cheeks._

_Kurt loves the sounds spilling from the other boys lips, loves hearing his name being chanted as fingers splay through his hair, the bitten back whimpers and gasps of delight as he builds up a rhythm._

"_Fuck Kurt...ohmy...umph, so good, so f'kin good, ohh!"_

_Kurt smiles around the hot, heavy cock in his mouth and hums in delight as his lips suck around the head, his tongue swirling around and over the smooth, glistening flesh, licking at the pre-cum still gathering at the tip. _

"_Uungh, fuck...kiss me Kurt" he looks up when he hears his name tumble from the guy's lips, breathless and needy and so Goddamn sexy he almost cums himself, just from the sound of it. He blinks, then pulls off with a lewd, popping sound, wiping at the glistening trail of saliva that connects his lip to the boys cock. _

"_Christ!" _

"No no no no no noo!"

Kurt's fingers tighten around his cock and his hand begins to pump faster as the vision...dream, _fantasy, _whatever the hell it is, starts to fade and then vanishes, leaving him standing naked, hard and wanting beneath the hot shower spray. He drops his head to his hand against the glass cubicle door in desperation, squeezing his eyes shut, pleading with himself for the vision to return but it proves fruitless, leaving him with nothing but a deeply unsatisfied, sexual frustration and a vague memory in it's wake.

Still, the memory is enough. He shakes off the disappointment and grasps himself tighter, sliding his fist over the slick, hot hardness of his arousal with swift, deliberate strokes as he conjures back the scene that just played out. Kurt can still taste the faint tang of salt and the woodsy scent of cologne on his tongue and it's that, mingled with the remembered sounds of the boy's breathy groans and his moans of pleasure and his frantic whispers of Kurt's name, that sends him over the edge and has him spilling his orgasm, hot and frantic, over his fingers and onto the shower wall.

"_Oh...oh f...oh my word_!" he pants breathlessly, his feet slipping in the tray as his legs tremble and almost give out beneath him. He feels hot and flushed and sated with desire as he lifts his head from against his clenched fist and tilts it back beneath the shower, blinking his eyes dazedly as the water sprays down on him. He refuses to let his thoughts wander to the dream and remains detached as he flicks his hand beneath the spray and then unhooks the nozzle from it's holder, eradicating the evidence of his desire from the tiled wall before thoroughly washing himself. It takes a while but as he scrubs himself clean and lathers up his hair with his favourite shampoo, he slowly comes down from his high.

It's only once Kurt has shut the water off, done his skin care and dried his hair and he's standing in front of his clothes closet in just a towel, that he acknowledges to himself what he can't deny any more. He likes Sebastian. Thinking about him whilst masturbating pretty much proves that.

_Hang on, no! _He tells his brain it's mistaken even as it starts to process doesn't '_like_' Sebastian, he just likes him. That makes sense right? Kurt sighs in frustration and flops back on his bed, grimacing and tugging one of his favourite Alexander McQueen button downs out from beneath himself when he lands on top of it, tossing it to one side.

Urgh! Why did Sebastian have to be so damn _nice _yesterday? He'd tried, he had, he'd tried his best to be perturbed at Sebastian for thinking he had to swoop in and come to Kurt's rescue like he was some knight in shining armour to Kurt's damsel in distress and it had bothered him a little but, more than anything, it'd made him feel protected and safe, in a way that no one else had ever been able to. _Not even Blaine._

No, definitely not Blaine. And now here he is, transferring his gratitude and appreciation into masturbatory fantasies whilst showering and the worst thing is, Kurt doesn't even feel annoyed at himself for having no restraint, like he knows he probably should. Oh no. He _knows_ he'll jerk himself off in the shower again because it's given him this lax, buzzy feeling, making him feel like he imagines a marshmallow would feel when toasted in a fire...outwardly hot and hard and turning to warm, messy goo on the inside.

And the coffee and muffin! What was that about? Since when had Sebastian paid enough attention to Kurt to know exactly what he likes? And there's the other thing. Why was he suddenly dropping the 'Lady' and 'Princess' to call him by his name? Fair enough, 'Hummel' and 'Kurt' aren't offensive but it was like their thing. They call each other names and say horrible, sarcastic things to each other. It was Kurt's way of keeping Sebastian at arms length. What right did Sebastian have to change that now? Having Sebastian stop doing those things is making him feel nervous.

Kurt sighs and flings his arm over his eyes, blocking out the light that is giving him a headache.

So he finds Sebastian physically attractive. So what? He'd have to be either dead or a nun not to and even then, Kurt has a pretty good idea the nun would feel something because really, Sebastian Smythe is one hell of a fine specimen of man. It doesn't mean anything and it's not like Sebastian is the _only _boy Kurt finds attractive. _Fi...no, don't think about Finn. Thad,_ Thad is sort of attra...actually no, he's too judgmental and he very rarely smiles. _Sam..._Sam is hot! Okay, Kurt might not have had sexy dreams or jerked himself off in the shower over Sam, in fact he never thought of anything beyond singing with him really, but Kurt can still appreciate how good looking he is and then there's Blaine.

_Ahh Blaine_. Kurt feels so much better thinking about Blaine. He's a good looking boy, there's absolutely no denying it, with his warm hazel eyes and affable smiles to himself as he pulls Blaine's smiling face into focus, replacing the intense, piercing green eyes and sexy smirk that Kurt has been thinking about, hasn't been able to _stop _thinking about since yesterday.

He might _like _Sebastian but he knows he's attracted to Blaine too. After all, he's imagined himself doing things with him, even if he can't remember most of it.

"Kurt, _Dude_ is it okay if I borrow...oh my God, you aren't dressed yet?" Kurt jerks himself up from the bed and grasps the edge of his towel tightly to himself to stop it falling.

"What? Why? What time is it?" He glances around and sees the time on the clock. "Shoot, I told Blaine I'd meet him at Rachel's for seven thirty. There's no telling what she might do if he turns up there before me...what did you want Finn?"

"Huh? Oh...can I borrow some of that cologne? The nice smelling one? Mine ran out" he says, shaking an empty bottle of Old Spice in Kurt's face.

"Urgh, jeez Finn, they're all nice smelling, take your pick" he says, waving his hand towards the half dozen or so bottles lined up on his vanity. "Just not that one, it's a special blend that reacts with my hormones" he says, sweeping up a simple square, frosted glass bottle.

Finn picks a cologne and gives himself a pat down, then looks pointedly at Kurt.

"Dude, you got twenty minutes to get ready, unless you're thinking of turning up in that towel, in which case, don't forget a sweater, it's pretty chilly outside" Finn says as he walks out of the room.

Kurt shakes his head and rolls his eyes as he closes the door, wandering back over to his closet and sighing. Usually his choice of clothing is top of his list of priorities but for some reason, what he's going to wear feels like the least of his worries right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading<strong>

**x**


End file.
